Demon's Sunrise: Welcome Home
by YaminekoHyousai
Summary: Naruto returns to Konohagakure after years of training. Now, he is sent on a new mission to test his skills. Ch 23 up. The Dragon Exam is over, but Akatsuki has yet to make their move. NaruHina SasuSaku ShikaTem KibaIno NejiTen etc *DISCONTINUED*
1. Catching Up

Author's note: This story begins right after Ch. 245 in the manga and contains spoilers for events before then. The story is pretty tame now, but once the main fighting starts, things might get a little bloody and curse-filled. Please enjoy...please?

Fixed 4/17/05

"So, Kakashi-sensei, what kind of mission are we going to be doing anyway?" asked Uzumaki Naruto, scratching his spiked head as he and his teammate, Haruno Sakura, followed their old sensei towards Training Area 7.

"I'll tell you when its time, Naruto. You're far too impatient," the Jounin replied, cocking his silver-haired head back towards Naruto and smiling under his mask.

"Hmph," grunted Naruto, disgruntled. He turned to Sakura. "Hey Sakura-chan."

"Mmmm?"

"What kind of things have I missed since I've been gone?"

"Things are pretty much all the same here," Sakura said. "The main difference is that most of the Rookie Nine, myself included, are Chuunin now."

"Whaaaaa? Since when?"

"Since just this year. I took it with Ino and Chouji, seeing as they were short a partner." Sakura looked up and tapped her chin with her finger. "Let's see, Hinata's group passed too. The final matches were in the Sand Village. You should have seen it. The final round was between Kiba and some funny-looking Mist-nin. He gave Kiba a few new scars before it was over."

"Kiba's lucky the other guy didn't think to fart," quipped Kakashi.

Naruto flushed red with embarassment.

"And the others?" asked Naruto.

"Hinata was one of the big surprises. She fought that Mist-nin to a standstill in the semifinals. He got lucky. He tried an all or nothing attack, one that if he had missed would have left him helpless," said Kakashi.

"Man, Hinata's sounds like she's changed quite a bit. Wonder what brought that on?" mused Naruto.

Sakura looked sidelong at Naruto. "I think that was around the time she saw that letter you sent to Tsunade. The one where you mentioned that you were coming back."

"Huh? Why-"

"Naruto, you baka," sighed Sakura.

"Yep, totally clueless," added Kakashi, reading his newest book

"W-well," Naruto stammered, desperate to change the subject. "How about the rest of the old crowd?"

Sakura grinned pridefully. "My group did way better than our first time. We've all improved so much. Chouji's a lot stronger than he looks, and Ino's better at strategies than she used to be. She must have learned from Shikamaru when they were dating."

"Ino and Shikamaru...are dating?" gaped Naruto.

"Were. They got along fine for a while, then things soured. Shikamaru said Ino was just too troublesome and controlling, and Ino said Shikamaru was a lazy good-for-nothing."

"Weird. But they both make good points."

They continued on, passing through the entrance to the forest.

"So you all passed, huh? What about Neji and Tenten and Fuzzy-eyebrows?"

"They passed two years back. They totally dominated the exam. Neji's in Anbu now and Lee and Tenten in training for Anbu. Lee's been a special instructor in Taijutsu at the academy."

Naruto nodded. "Seems to fit him."

"We're here," Interjected Kakashi.

They had arrived at the training area. Directly ahead of them were three wooden pillars. Beyond that was a memorial, dedicated to those brave ninja who had lost their lives on missions. At the base of one of the pillars a lone figure squatted, staring up at the drifting clouds overhead.

"Ah good, he showed up after all," said Kakashi.

Nara Shikamaru lowered his eyes from the clouds and regarded the approaching ninja.

"You're not late," he said. "I'm shocked, after all the stories I've heard."

"Miracles can happen. Has the Hokage briefed you on the situation?"

"Somewhat. Do they know yet?" Shikamaru gestured towards Naruto and Sakura.

"Not yet, I'll get to it."

"It seems like far too much trouble to me."

"That's why you've been stuck a Chuunin for so long," responded Kakashi, glancing up from the book.

Shikamaru folded his arms over his chest and grunted. The passage of time had changed Konoha's laziest ninja very little. He still wore the exact same outfit, though it seemed too small for him. The greatest change was on his face, where the beginnings of a small dark beard could be seen.

"All right since we're all here now, let's get started." Kakashi spun around, putting away his book and bringing out the bells. "You will have 3 hours to get these two bells from me. Should you succeed I will fill you in on your next task."

The three young ninja tensed.

"Just like old times. It is now 1:00. Ready...begin!"


	2. Survival Training Redux

Author's Note: Next chapter. Just trying to get into the first major section of the story.

ps. I know there's some trouble with the punctuation, I'm not sure how to fix it.

_Chapter 2 Survival Training Redux_

At the Jounin's signal, the three young shinobi sprung into action, drawing kunai and flinging them directly into the face of-

A poorly made scarecrow.

_"Tch! Kawarimi no jutsu" _grumbled Shikamaru, spitting to the side. _"Figures. Man this is way troublesome." _Shikamaru leaned back and regarded the clouds.

_"**BAKA!**"_screamed Sakura, clouting both Naruto and Shikamaru over the back of the head.

_"Owww..." _moaned Naruto._ "Hey, what'd you hit me for, Sakura-chan"_

_"Sorry...reflex."_

_"Right"_ said Shikamaru, rubbing the lump on his head. "_This is gonna take more than just a simple combo attack."_

_"Sounds like you have a plan."_

_"Damn right."_ Shikamaru leaned in._ "Now, I'm sure that Kakashi knows about my signature technique. That means he'll probably be on the lookout for any Shadow Bind attempt I make on him. If he can't see me, he'll assume I'm nearby, waiting for him to let his guard down. This will make it extra hard to catch him." _

He turned towards his partners. _"This is where you come in."_

A few minutes later...

_"What's to stop him from seeing through my part in this" _asked Naruto.

_"It won't fool him for long, so you'll have to be quick. Oh, and Sakura? Don't forget to give him 'the heel'. That should provide us with extra insurance."_

_"Right."_ Sakura grinned.

(_All Right!) _crowed Inner Sakura. (_Time to show just how strong I've become. Konoha's number one pink-haired beauty is ready!)_

In a small clearing, deeper in the forest, Hatake Kakashi lay in wait. Well, not exactly "lay in wait", more like "sat reading". The sun was warm on his exposed eye as his gaze covered every facet of the page before him, taking in every pruient detail. Despite appearances, however, Kakashi knew that he was being watched. He however, could not tell where his watchers were. They could be anywhere. Perhaps in the trees ahead, or the bushes behind, he didn't know. This worried him and made him proud at the same time. Kakashi would wait. He would let them come to him. After all, time was on his side, and the longer they delayed, the longer he had to finish reading this chapter.

Suddenly there was a flurry of movement as five Uzumaki Narutos leapt out of the brush and formed a semicircle before Kakashi. Without a word, they charged. Quickly putting away his reading material, Kakashi flipped and dodged, evading most of the strikes, and blocking the rest. However, the strikes forced Kakashi backwards, towards the bushes at the edge of the clearing. As he dodged, Kakashi noticed something out of the corner of his eye. A sable, undulating black shadow, reaching hungrily across the ground towards the Jounin's legs. Kakashi smiled.

_"Sorry. Afraid that little trick won't work on me." _With that, he flipped fowards, over the Narutos' heads, and landed in front of a tree._ "Better luck next time."_

_"Shit, abort"_ came Shikamaru's voice from the bushes. With that, Shikamaru's lithe form jumped from the vegetation and went for Kakashi, circling to the right so as to reach his blind side. As Kakashi prepared to meet Nara and Uzumaki assault, a pink-haired kunoichi leaped from behind the tree, leg raised high like an axe. Kakashi's eye widened.

_"Oh crap! 'the heel'" _Kakashi dodged desperately away. He knew of 'the heel'. A brutal attack he had heard horror stories of from his sensei, who had heard them from his sensei Jiraiya, who had experienced it firsthand. Ever since Tsunade had come to Konoha, Kakashi had been extremely careful not to incur the Godaime's wrath. Despite all this, here he was, facing a close encounter with the new generation of 'the heel'.

As Kakashi desperately backpedaled, Sakura brought her leg down brutally. The earth around the site cracked and split, and a powerful shockwave shot out, causing the Jounin to stumble.

_"Crap! I missed..." _growled Sakura. Had the shot connected, Kakashi would have been buried up to his chin and numb for weeks. As it was, he had got off easy. Kakashi skidded towards the end of the clearing. Shikamaru and the Narutos rushed him, pressuring him with a constant barrage of strikes. Suddenly they broke off the attack, leaping back.

_"Wha" _said Kakashi, his visible eye widening violently as he realized he could no longer move.

_"Confused" _said a voice behind him._ "Let me enlighten you." _Kakashi felt himself turning around of his own accord. There behind him in the shadow of the trees stood Shikamaru, his mouth a smirk of triumph.

_Poof_! With a puff of smoke, the five Naruto clones vanished, and the Shikamaru standing with them vanished as well, replaced by a madly grinning whisker-faced ninja.

_"Well, now, that's interesting" _said Kakashi, embarassed.

_"It was simple enough" _Shikamaru explained. _"I was over here the whole time. I simply sent my shadow around the long way through the undergrowth, and had Naruto and his clones drive you this way. Sakura was there to keep you pressured and unable to focus properly while I struck the final blow."_

Naruto stepped forward quickly and relieved Kakashi's belt of its two bells. Deftly, he tossed them to his partners without looking.

_"Not quite the final blow" _Naruto said, an evil smile creeping over his face.

Kakashi sweatdropped.

_"Just a little bit of payback for our original survival training."_

Kakashi sweatdropped heavily.

_"And for all the times you were late." _Suddenly Naruto was crouched behind the silver-haired ninja, his hands together in the tiger seal position.

_**"Konoha Ultimate Taijutsu Technique: Sen Nen Goroshi"**_

Kakashi's bellow of pain could be heard throughout all of Konoha. From the Hokage's office to the Hyuga estate, shinobi stuck their heads out of windows, noses wrinkled in confusion. Maito Gai stopped his one-legged, blindfolded jumprope training and looked towards the training area.

_"Ahhhh, the fire of youth"_ he said, nodding sagely.

Half an hour later, after Kakashi had recovered from 'the power of youth', the three young ninja sat around the Jounin, who had decided to remain standing for reasons of health.

_"So, Kakashi-sensei. What's this big new mission? Huh? Huh" _queried Naruto excitedly. The genin was bouncing back and forth, his eyes wide. Sakura was sitting quietly and collectedly, her hands folded in her lap. Shikamaru was on his back staring at the clouds, hardly listening.

_"Well. The Hokage has decided...that its time for the three of you to become Jounin."_

Next Chapter: Exciting New Mission


	3. Exciting New Mission

_Author's Note: Please, if anyone know's why the punctuation at the end of quotes gets screwed up when I upload, please tell me. I am getting miffed._

_Chapter 3: Exciting New Mission_

_"Whaat? Jounin? You can't be serious Kakashi-sensei" _Naruto protested. "I'm just a Genin. I can't take the Konoha Jounin Tests"

_"What's all this about becoming Jounin? Tsunade never mentioned anything about this to me." _Shikamaru crinkled his brow in irritation.

_"Just let me explain." _Kakashi crinkled his face into a smile._ "It is true that Jounin exams are for the most part given only to Chuunin in their own village. Each village has different tests. However, there is only one Jounin test that allows Genin to participate: The Dragon Exam. In a way, the Dragon Exam is much like the Chuunin exams you are used to. However, the competition is far more brutal, and the tests will be considerably more difficult. In addition to allowing Genin to enter, it is the only exam that allows missing-nin or wandering shinobi to participate. This generally results in a quite eclectic and dangerous crowd, which is part of the reason why they only hold it once every five years. This time, it is being held in the country of Earth." _Kakashi's gaze suddenly hardened briefly, as if the man were experiencing something painful. Kakashi brought his hand up and touched his hiate.

_"But Kakashi-sensei, why us?"_ queried Sakura.

Kakashi was jerked from his reverie._ "Oh that's simple enough. Shikamaru, you are one of Konoha's finest strategic minds. Only your poor attitude has held you back. You present an approach that will help balance Naruto's more...'impulsive' tendencies." _

Kakashi then turned to Sakura. _"As for you, Sakura, you are the Fifth Hokage's primary apprentice. Under her tutelage you have not only gained frightening physical strength..."_

Sakura smirked, flexing her arm.

_"But also many healing jutsus" _Kakashi continued._ "I would have to say that you are one of the top five medic-nin in Konoha at this time. Having a healer on your team can mean the difference between life and death. In an exam, absolutely anything can happen, so being able to recover from encounters is even more vital."_

_"And lastly, we have you, Naruto"_ said Kakashi, turning to faced the spike-haired ninja.

Naruto drew himself up proudly.

_"Actually I'm not sure why we're sending you. You're loud, you're overconfident, and you're about as subtle as a sledgehammer to the head."_

Naruto twitched.

_"However, in terms of raw power and endurance you easily outstrip many Jounin. You possess the best qualities of Konoha shinobi: complete loyalty and dedication to those important to you, and a refusal to ever give in. In these uncertain times, shinobi like you are more important than ever."_ With that, Kakashi began humming, pulled out his book and began to read. His audience sweatdropped.

_"Hey! What about the other details of the mission" _Sakura yelled in Kakashi's face.

_"Hmmm? Oh, right. The mission." _Kakashi quickly replaced the book in a pocket._ "The three of you will be heading out for the Earth Country three days from now. I will be accompanying you, as your 'trainer'. We will also be joined by Jiraiya-sama" _Kakashi ignored Naruto's pained groan._ "- who will be acting as a representative for the Godaime. The clans will also be sending a representative."_

Kakashi looked severely at each of them in turn. _"There is another reason for this mission as well. The country of Earth has had some very suspicious incidents in the past few months. There have been sightings of strange and incredibly powerful shinobi. Just as disturbing, our sources have indicated quite a large presence of Orochimaru's Sound ninja in the area. While we are there, we are to keep on the lookout for anything possibly threatening to Konoha."_

Naruto clenched his teeth, his blue eyes blazing.The thought of the golden-eyed snake sage enraged Naruto. The man had stolen much from him, and from Konoha. Orochimaru had killed the previous Hokage, stolen away his friend and rival, and had nearly killed him on more than one occaision. If Naruto met the sennin on this mission, it would not bode well for the betongued one.

_"Anyway" _said Kakashi exuberantly, breaking the awkward silence in an even more awkward manner. _"I trust you all understand the mission. I reccomend that everyone go home and get some rest. Use the next few days to train, you'll need it." _With that, the Jounin limped painfully out of the clearing, book in hand.

_"Shit. I'm going home"_ Shikamaru grumbled. _"See ya' round."_

Sakura stood, stretching her arms. _"Yeah. Me too. Bye Naruto"_

_"Mmmm. Yeah, bye" _mumbled Naruto distractedly.

Naruto reflected on the day's events. The new mission. The advancement of the rest of the Rookie Nine. Kakashi's continued perversion.

_"The more things change..." _chuckled Naruto. _"The more they stay the same."_

Naruto's stomache gave a rumbling gurgle of rage.

_"Enough of that introspection crap, time for some ramen"_

_Next Chapter: Conversations and a Happy Coincidence_


	4. Happy Coincidence: Welcome Home

_Author's Note: Things may get confusing here. Here is a reference._

_Italics-Thoughts_

_(Italics)-Internal Conversation (Human)_

_**(Bold Italics)-Internal Conversation (Demon)**_

_Please bear in mind that this is my first attempt at romance so please bear with me._

_Chapter 4 Happy Coincidence. Welcome Home, Naruto-Kun_

Uzumaki Naruto walked through the the trees towards the Ichiraku Ramen Stand. He walked with his hands in his pockets, a strange expression on his face. The face betrayed a mixture of worry and excitement, creasing the whiskerlike marks on his face. The way became darker, as day gave way to evening, and Naruto found himself tripping.

_Kakashi said that there could be strong ninja around the Dragon Exam. I wonder how strong. _Naruto thought.

****

_I guess it'll be all right. I'm much stronger than I used to be. _Naruto grinned, rubbing the back of his head.

(**_Maybe so, Kit. But there's always someone stronger than you. I should know,) _**came a deep sardonic voice in the back of Naruto's mind.

Naruto smiled grimly. (_Looks like someone's finally awake. About time. Where were you?)_

Kyuubi snorted. (**_Tch! You didn't need me for something petty like that little training exercise. Now, that incident last summer was different.)_**

_(I guess you're right,) _Naruto shuddered. (_That freak was strong. Do you think he was really from Akatsuki?)_

**_(Hardly. He was nowhere near as strong as the young one from your village or the tall blue one. He was all talk, much like you.)_**

_(Talk?) _Naruto sputtered internally. _(That hopping madman nearly killed me and Ero-Sennin!)_

**_(Kit, no complaining. You won, didn't you?)_**

_(Barely.)_

_**(It may be likely that that fellow...oh, drat...)**_

_(Tatsuyoshi. That's what he called himself.)_

_**(Impressive, you can pay attention to some things. Anyway, he was probably connected to the group. However, it seems too sloppy of them to have a savage like that as a major member.)**_

****Naruto laughed aloud. _(This coming from the demon who attempted to eat me when we first met face-to-face? Meh. I say again, meh.) _Naruto snapped his fingers dismissively.

_**(I WILL EAT YOU ALIVE!) **_raged the demon.****(**_Errrr, I mean...We were young, youthful indiscretions, you know...) _**Kyuubi stammered, sounding embarrased.

_(Well, I guess you have changed somewhat,) _Naruto noted._ (I seem to be rubbing off on you.But you're still a bit unbalanced...and arrogantly superior.)_

_**(Damn right. Just be glad I only talk to you during emergencies or when you concentrate.)**_

_(Thank god.)_Finally, Naruto emerged into Konoha proper, and began winding his way towards Ichiraku.

**_(Now Kit, I did hear you say something about ramen, didn't I?) _**The Demon licked its nonexistant lips as mental contact faded.

_"Hmm. Rubbing off on him in more ways than one..."_ mused Naruto, as he approached the ramen stand and pushed open the flap.

Hyuuga Hinata had been staking out the Ichiraku ramen bar for the better part of 2 1/2 years. She was waiting for a certain young man, one Uzumaki Naruto, who was known to frequent the establishment on a regular basis. Sometimes she would stand timidly in the shadows, pressing her fingertips together. Other times she would actually enter the establishment and order something. She was growing to like ramen quite a bit now. Hinata still looked much like she did years earlier, though she had filled out somewhat. Her sweatshirt helped disguise her feminine assets, and she still wore her Konoha headband around her neck. She wore her silky, navy-blue hair much as she had always done, though she had let it grow out, reaching down to the middle of her back. It was almost long as her cousin Neji's.

This evening was one of those evenings in which Hinata had decided to actually eat at Ichiraku rather than watch. She sat daydreaming off on the far-right stool, when a spiky figure pushed through the flap.

_"Oy, Ojii-san! One bowl of pork ramen, please"_

_"Naruto-Kun"_

_"Eh"_

**GLOMP!**

Naruto suddenly found himself on the floor, being hugged furiously by the Hyuuga heiress.

_"Er...make that two bowls."_

_"Oh! Gomen, Naruto-kun"_ Hinata blushed, getting up quickly.

_"Heh. Don't worry about it"_ Naruto gave a fox-like grin. _"You miss me, Hinata-chan"_

_"H-hai."_

_"Yeah, it's good to be back." _Naruto stood up and popped his neck.

_"So um, how was your training"_

_"It was great" _Naruto explained. _"I learned loads. A few new techniques, but mostly chakra control and technique application. We travelled practically everywhere, from Grass country to the Isle of Water."_

Hinata smiled. _"Sounds like you've been working hard."_

Naruto gave an almost pained groan. _"Tell me about it. That Ero-sennin can be a brutal taskmaster when he puts his mind to it, especially if he's drunk. I can't count the times I've had to drag him away from women's baths so that I could actually get some training."_

Hinata giggled.

_"Speaking of which, how've you been? Kakashi-sensei and Sakura-chan tell me that you did pretty good at the Chuunin exam."_

_"Yes, I guess I have changed."_

_"Yeah, you have" _said Naruto, looking Hinata up and down. _"You look really nice...um, I..."_ Naruto stammered as both shinobi blushed._ "Anyway, uh, you were saying"_

Hinata continued haltingly. _"I guess part of the reason I've gotten stronger is because Tsunade-sama has been teaching me some medical techniques."_

_"Baa-chan's teaching you too"_

_"Mm-hmm. She thought that my temperment left me best suited for training as a medic-nin. I find it hard to hurt people, I jus-I just don't like it."_

_"I know."_

_"Hmmm"_

Naruto gave a big smile. _"You've always been a gentle person Hinata-chan."_

_"You're right. Thank you, Naruto-kun." _Hinata looked happier than ever. _"After the exam, I suppose Father noticed something too, because something changed. I no longer see such disappointment in his eyes. He looks on me less as a failure and more as a daughter. He has also aided in my training, having me work with him and Neji-niisan on mastering Jyuuken."_

Hinata sighed. _"Father's going to be leaving Konoha in a few days. He's going to be representing Konoha's clans by observing at some big tournament. He's taking Neji, Hanabi, and I with him, so I guess"_

Naruto interrupted her. _"Exam? You don't mean the Dragon Exam, do you"_

_"Umm, I think so."_

Naruto laughed. _"I'm taking part in that tournament" _He thumped his chest.

Hinata's white eyes widened noticably. _"Really"_

_"Yup. Me, Sakura-chan, and Shikamaru."_

Hinata's heart leaped. She would be able to stay near the boy she cared about. Maybe she would work up the courage to tell him how she really felt. As the the Ichiraku's proprietor approached with two bowls of pork ramen and set them down, Hinata tucked in with gusto, a smile obscuring most of her face.

_"Hey, nice technique"_ observed Naruto between bites, referring to the speed with which Hinata was eating.

_"I've been practicing."_

(_Practicing?_) thought Naruto. _(Why would she be practicing her ramen-eating technique?)_

_"Hinata-sama? Ah, here you are."_

A tall androgynous figure had just entered the restaurant. Hyuuga Neji, of the Hyuuga branch family. Neji's once long hair was now even longer, reaching down nearly to his knees. His sweatshirt had been replaced by a jacket made from the same material, with a black mesh shirt underneath. Neji's face was just as smooth and feminine as it had always been, but for one detail. Neji now had a long scar running down his cheek, from below his right eye down to his jaw. A beaked Anbu mask rested on the side of his head, tilted rather like a strange-shaped hat.

_"Oh? Neji-niisan." _Hinata looked quizzically at her cousin._ "What is it"_

_"Hiashi-sama wishes for you to return home. There are still many preparations to be made for our journey."_

_"All right Neji-niisan."_ Hinata smiled at Neji. Neji smiled back which surprised Naruto.

_(Looks like a genuine smile. Looks like he's changed his outlook on her as well.)_ Naruto thought. _(Guess I won't need to beat him up again.)_

_"Well"_ he said. _"I guess I'll see you later, then, huh"_

_"All right..."_

With that, Hinata gave Naruto another hug.

_"Welcome home, Naruto-kun."_

Neji at first looked surprised, then he snorted, a smirk playing around his thin lips. Hinata left the stand, glancing over her shoulder, blushing once again.

Neji glanced at Naruto._ "So, you're back."_

_"Looks like it."_

Neji smirked again._ "It's about time. This place was just starting to quiet down."_

_"Heh. Anyway, what happened to you" _Asked Naruto, tracing a jagged line down his own face.

_"ANBU accident. Strictly need-to-know basis."_

_"You've gotten to be more of a smartass. That's my job"_

_"Smartass? Doesn't sound like something you'd be good at" _Neji remarked. _"Anyway, welcome back."_

_"Thanks."_

Neji turned and left the stand. Naruto sat for a minute, then tossed a handfull of coins on the wooden counter.

_"Thanks for the ramen Ojii-san"_

_"No problem, Naruto! See you soon" _shouted back the old man, raising a hand in farewell. The old man was smiling far more than usual. His number one customer was finally back in town. He now expected his sales to increase by a very comfortable margin.

Naruto began walking the streets of Konoha, making his way to his old apartment. As he climbed the stairs to the second floor, Naruto felt his ribs, wincing slightly. Hinata had tackled him harder then he had thought. She had seemed awfully happy to see him. Happier than just about anyone else who had witnessed the _'Kitsune Kid's'_ return. Naruto wasn't sure how to feel. When Hinata had hugged him and said goodbye, he had felt a strange sensation. A kind of warmth in his chest that spread up to his face.

Naruto wondered. He opened and shut his apartment door behind him, took three steps and then, exhausted, collapsed into bed. He fell into a deep sleep, wondering.

_Next Chapter: Familiar Faces_


	5. Familiar Faces

_Author's Note: Really long chapter this time. Sorry if the punctuation is still fugged._

_Chapter 5 : Familiar Faces_

Naruto was dreaming. He was sitting on top of the Hokage monument, watching the sun rise over Konoha. Next to him sat Hinata, smiling shyly and looking up at him with bright white eyes. They had been sitting there for what seemed like hours, not talking, just _being_.

Just then, Hinata poked him in the forehead. _Hard._

Naruto glanced at her, confused.

Without a word, she poked him again.

Naruto's eyes snapped open. About a foot from where he slept, the massive, white-maned head of Jiraiya loomed. The sennin was crouching on the balls of his feet, his eyes narrowed and face tight with concentration. He was just about to give Naruto a third poke, when the boy decided to do some poking of his own.

**_SMACK!_**

****A vicious backhand sent the frog hermit rolling backwards, coming to rest in a closet.

"Ow."

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" bellowed Naruto. He was angry at the sennin for waking him, though he was not entirely sure why.

"I might say the same," grumped Jiraiya, flipping himself to his feet.

"Hmmph."

"Anyway, her _highness _wants to see us."

"Baa-san wants to...? At this hour?" Naruto gestured at his clock, which read 6:30 AM. "Shit."

"My sentiments exactly."

Five minutes, a dressed and ready Naruto joined Jiraiya at the bottom of the stairs. With a nod, the two meandered towards the Hokage's offices.

"Enjoy your first night back?" inquired Jiraiya.

"Yeah, I guess so," Naruto said, eyes fixed on his feet. His eyes flicked up towards his teacher. "You?"

"Oh yeah. I had a fine old time." Jiraiya's face creased into a perverted grin. "I met these two-"

"Gahhh! Nevermind. I don't think I want to hear it." Naruto waved his hands wildly around his head.

"Tch. You asked." Jiraiya turned his head away petulantly.

The shinobi approached the stairs which ran around the side of the Hokage's central building. A light morning mist swirled around the steps, giving the building a vaguely sinister air. As they crested the stairs, they encountered Kotetsu and Izumo, Tsunade's adjutants.

"Go right in," said Kotetsu. "She should be waiting."

"Right."

Naruto opened the door and proceeded to the Hokage's office. He took in the contents of the room as he entered, noting especially the pile of haphazardly organized papers and the snoring woman who was using them as a pillow. Tsunade's face faced the door, and a stream of drool clung to her lips.

"Wha? She calls us in at this hour of the morning just so we can watch her sleep?" Naruto took a deep breath in preparation for awakening the sleeping Hokage, but stopped and exhaled. There were better ways than just shouting. A foxlike grin crept over Naruto's face once again as he maneuvered himself in front of the snoring Tsunade. He turned his head away as he dug in his pocket. After a few seconds, he pulled out a marker, his grin widening. He turned back to the Hokage to find-

A pair of alert brown eyes...

_Crap._

And an index finger ready to fire.

_Double crap._

There was no time to think of anything else, as Tsunade flicked Naruto's forehead protector, bashing the young shinobi backwards and into the doorjamb with a hollow _thud._

"Itai..."

"Ha!" crowed the Godaime triumphantly. "Told you he'd try something like that! Pay up, sucker!"

Grumbling, Jiraiya fished through Naruto's coin purse and tossed a handful of coins onto Tsunade's desk. "Hmph. Your luck seems to be improving."

Tsunade gloated, closing her eyes and flashing a quick 'victory' sign.

"All right," interjected Naruto. "Why'd you call us out so early in the morning, Baa-chan?"

Tsunade's eyes narrowed, then relaxed. "I called you here so you could report as to the results of your training."

"I suppose I'll begin," said Jiraiya, raising his arm and scratching his head. "I primarily instructed him in chakra manipulation and control, as it is Naruto's weakest area."

"Sensible."

"It was during these experiments that we discovered something very interesting." Jiraiya cleared his throat. "It would appear that Naruto is more fully able to use the chakra of the nine-tails."

"WHAT?"

Naruto picked up the narrative. "Yeah, now, I can get more chakra when I call on the baka-kitsune. Plus, my techniques are stronger than ever before." He crossed his arms.

"How so?"

"Maybe it would be better if I show you an example."

Naruto stepped to the middle of the room and planted his feet. In his right hand, he concentrated his chakra. In seconds, there was a ball of swirling air and chakra in his palm.

"Impressive. You can use Rasengan now one-handed."

"He's not done," corrected Jiraiya.

Indeed he was not. Naruto now extended his left hand and began concentrating even more chakra. After a couple of false starts, a second Rasengan whirled in Naruto's left hand. Tsunade gasped audibly while Jiraiya gave a satisfied smile. Naruto held the Rasengans at arm's length for a few seconds, then released them, panting.

"How long did that take to learn?"

"Let's just say that it took him a little longer than a week."

Naruto popped his wrists. "I still have to work on the speed of those things. I could get them out faster, but it would waste much more chakra than normal." He rested his hand on the seal on his stomach.

"Anything else?"

"Kyuubi's taught me a few things. He can be surprisingly helpful once you get to know him."

"You can talk to Kyuubi?" Tsunade's eyes were exceptionally wide now. "Is that even possible?"

"I would hope so, because the alternative is that I have voices in my head."

Jiraiya snorted. Tsunade raised her eyebrow at him.

"I'm inclined to believe it, given what I know about demons," said Jiraiya. "I've seen him do things that are seemingly beyond human capabilities. Take for example, when we received a visit from one of Naruto's biggest fans."

"Biggest fans? Wha? Oh." Tsunade grimaced. "Akatsuki."

"The very same."

"Tell me all about it."

Jiraiya leaned his head back, remembering. "It was eight months ago, in the Grass country. We had recently passed through Lightning and Earth and had stopped for training in Grass..."

**FLASHBACK BEGINS**

Naruto and Jiraiya stood in the middle of a field of grass. The only feature on the verdant plain was a single twisted tree, twenty meters from where the Leaf-nin trained. A light breeze ruffled the grass as the Frog Hermit instructed his pupil.

"Come on, kid. You can do better than that."

"Shut up! Ero-Sennin!" Naruto focused his chakra in his left hand, sweat beading his forehead. As the chakra coalesced into a sphere Naruto smiled triumphantly. His smile turned to confusion as Jiraiya smacked his shoulder and he lost concentration..

"What the hell-"

"No time, kid, somethings coming. Can you feel it?"

Naruto closed his eyes and concentrated. With Kyuubi's help, he could feel it almost immediately. An extremely powerful source of chakra was approaching, very close. Naruto opened his eyes. It was behind them, on the tree. The ninja turned and regarded the tree. The twisted bole of the tree seemed to have an additional growth that had not been there before. A squat, dark lump clung there, quivering of its own accord. Realizing that it had been seen, the figure bounded from the tree and charged, skidding to a stop ten meters from them.

He was tall. As tall as Jiraiya, though far more massive. He was more similar in size to Chouji or the Sound-nin Jiroubou. He wore a coat, black with red clouds, which was immediately recognizable by both shinobi. It was the symbol of Akatsuki. Naruto had seen similar coats on Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame, when they had attempted to abduct him after the Chuunin exam. This figure's coat, however, was shorter than the others', barely reaching his ample waist. The man's stomach bulged out from under a black shirt, displaying a vicious looking scar. His round head was topped by a mane of black hair and a forehead protector bearing the symbol of the Hidden Stone with a slash through it. On his feet, he wore sandals much like Jiraiya's, but much taller. But the shinobi's arms were the most frightening of all. They were massive, as thick around as Naruto's torso. His hands were covered by long black steel coverings, the weight of which caused them to swing at the ninja's sides.

"You...you, you are Uzumaki Naruto?" grunted the monster haltingly.

"That's right," tensed Naruto.

The big man gave a horrible face-splitting grin. He raised one of his arms and gestured to himself. "I...Tatsuyoshi. Akatsuki. I am here to smash you."

"Smash me?"

"Not all the way," Tatsuyoshi looked disappointed, scratching the back of his leg with the other. "Just a little. Need you alive for things..."

"What things would that be?" inquired Jiraiya.

"I not knowing. New member," admitted Tatsuyoshi with a shrug. "But Tatsuyoshi will not disappoint master and new brothers and sisters!" Tatsuyoshi widened his stance and brought his arms up into a ready position. "Tatsuyoshi will smash you!"

"You said that already."

Suddenly, without warning, Tatsuyoshi was directly in front of Naruto, his face inches from the boy's.

"Fight. Not talk," he grunted. Tatsuyoshi brought his arm around quickly, smashing Naruto in the arm and sending him skidding twenty feet to his left. His other arm snapped straight out at Jiraiya's face, but the alert Sennin was barely able to dodge back, one of his headband's horns receiving a glancing blow. Jiraiya picked at the bent tip.

"You're faster than you look."

"You too, funny man." Tatsuyoshi smashed his fists downward at Jiraiya again, but this time his opponent was far more prepared. Jiraiya skipped back nimbly, leapt over another haymaker, and landed on Tetsuyoshi's outstretched fist. The behemoth gaped. Jiraiya grinned.

"FROG KICK!" bellowed the Sennin, hopping on on leg. His other leg, coiled at his side, lashed out, smashing Tatsuyoshi in the face. The Akatsuki goon was driven backwards, his feet digging into the turf.

"Guh?"

"Frog kick. Lengthens my leg and increases its power tenfold. Hurts, doesn't it?"

"Not really. I never really feel much pain." He thumped his chest. "Strong."

Naruto had by this time struggled to his feet. He angrily faced his opponent. "Oy!" Tatsuyoshi turned and sniffed.

This infuriated Naruto. "Don't underestimate me you bastard! _Kage Bunshin no-jutsu!_"

Now twenty Narutos stood where one had before.

"Oooh, fun! I'll play with you a little more."

"Shut up!" The Naruto's charged, fanning out to attack him from as many directions as possible. Sensing a chance, Jiraiya joined in Naruto's attack. Tatsuyoshi stood impassively, accepting the charge, arms folded.

Realizing that the ex Stone-nin was in far too solid of a position to knock down, Naruto decided to utilize simple strikes. Each clone was able to strike Tatsuyoshi no more than twice before he struck them down with swift swings. Tatsuyoshi stood impassively, those each punch had Naruto's full force behind it. Small bruises developed on his skin, but he seemed not to feel it. A small smirk appeared on the fat buffoon's face. However, this smile quickly vanished when he saw Naruto's next move.

As the final clone burst into smoke, Tatsuyoshi's vision was temporarily blocked. His impassive smile vanished as the real Naruto burst from within the smoke, an orb of swirling air and chakra in his right hand. At the same time, the Frog Sennin appeared behind him, an identical ball in his hand.

"Wha?"

_"RASENGAN!"_ cried Jiraiya and Naruto, striking simultaenously. Wind scythed around them, whipping the grass into a frenzy. In the center of the whirlwind, Tatsuyoshi gave a horrible animal snarl of agony, then slumped. Releasing their rasengans, the two Leaf-nin breathed hard.

"You...hurt...me..." mumbled Tatsuyoshi. "YOU...HURT...MEEEEE!" He grinned sickeningly. Then, with a horrible roar, flames sprung from the back of Tatsuyoshi's fists.

"Boutou Senkou!" he shrieked, as his fists suddenly gained the speed and force of rockets. He drove his left hand brutally into the stomach of Uzumaki Naruto, causing the boy to fly back like a ragdoll. His right sped backwards, catching Jiraiya and flinging directly over his head and smashing him into the ground before him.

Jiraiya struggled to his feet. "Naruto!" he called.

"Don't bother. He not hear you, I crush him good." Tatsuyoshi gestured. "He hurt, maybe die soon."

"Damn you!" Jiraiya flung himself at Tatsuyoshi, who was ready. With a quick spinning sidestep, he was behind him, fist smashing Jiraiya onto his face.

"Naruto may not last," said Tatsuyoshi in a mocking, almost-sad tone. "Tatsuyoshi will be in trouble if he dies." He sighed. "I regret there little time to play with you, silly frog-man." He began unleashing a rain of punches and kicks onto Jiraiya's prone form, beating him to the edge of conciousness. "It was fun, but over now."

"Don't be so sure, asshole."

Tatsuyoshi stiffened and turned around. There stood Uzumaki Naruto, upright and proud. A firey aura of orange chakra surrounded him.

"I heal quickly."

"Then Tatsuyoshi will smash you again! Smash you better!" Tatsuyoshi ran at the young ninja.

Naruto smiled. "Tch. I'll show you." An orange rasengan appeared in his left hand and Naruto grimaced. "Kitsune Rasengan!"

"Boutou Senkou!" snarled Tatsuyoshi, his arms bursting into flame again. When the two met, a huge explosion filled the clearing.

As the dust cleared, the two shinobi stood at opposite ends of a wide burned spot. Naruto coughed, then fell to his knees, having taken another direct shot to the gut from Tatsuyoshi's rocketing punch. Tatsuyoshi stood tall, though his injuries were far more apparent than Naruto's. His right arm hung at his side, splinters of bone sticking out. His left arm could be found fifteen feet away, having been severed just above the elbow. Tatsuyoshi gaped at his missing arm, then screamed.

"You..." Tatsuyoshi breathed irregularly. "Never have I...experienced such...Rrrrrggrh!" The big man grimaced, clapping his broken arm to his stump. He raised his head, eyes flashing. "Tatsuyoshi not care about keeping you alive now. I will smash and break you! SMASH... AND... BREAK!" The crippled ninja began lurching towards Naruto.

**_(Wake up, kit.)_**

_(Baka Kitsune? I can't. I'm spent.)_

_**(Don't call me that.) **_Kyuubi snarled mentally. **(_I don't know about you, kit, but I don't intend to be ended by a phonetically challenged lummox!)_**

_(If you have any ideas, I'm all ears.) _

_**(You've reached your current limit for tapping my chakra, little one. That is true.) **_Kyuubi sighed. **_(We'll simply have to increase that limit.)_**

_(That's crazy!)_

_**(Just follow my instructions. You're new at this, so you'll only have one shot. Let's make sure it counts.)**_

Tatsuyoshi approached the boy, arm held upward for a killing blow. Just then, Naruto struggled to his feet and faced his foe. Jiraiya looked on weakly from the sidelines.

_What the, _he thought. _His aura's different. It's smaller, but not weaker. It seems like he's containing it. Or concentrating it. _

"You are weak now," sneered Tatsuyoshi. "Die."

His only answer was Naruto charging straight for him while desperately concentrating his chakra. There was a sudden bright flash of light. In the middle of it, Naruto could hear his own voice cry out, though he was not conciously aware of yelling.

"_Haseibai!"_

Then all was blackness and Naruto knew nothing.

**FLASHBACK ENDS**

Tsunade furrowed her brow. "Haseibai? It's not a technique with which I'm familiar. Perhaps the Third left some mention of it in his notes." She walked over to a bookshelf on the wall. "Do you recall what sort of technique it was?"

" 'fraid not," admitted Naruto. "I blacked out during it."

"The light was too bright to see anything," explained Jiraiya. "But before I lost conciousness, I heard a metallic keening, followed by a horrible ripping sound of meat."

Tsunade wrinkled her nose. Jiraiya grinned.

"Anyway, when I came to, I found Naruto still unconcious, and our assailant cut lengthwise."

He pointed to the top of his head. "Slashed him from here..." Jiraiya brought his finger all the way down. "To here."

"Brutal." The Hokage shook his head. "Oh, and Jiraiya?" she said, raising her face to stare the Sennin in the eye.

"Yes?"

"You can stop pointing down there."

"Eh? Oh..." Jiraiya blushed, realizing that he was still pointing at his nether region. "Whoops."

"You did that on purpose, ero-sennin," muttered Naruto.

"Shut up," Jiraiya whispered out of the corner of his mouth.

Tsunade's face twitched, one eye narrowed. She took a deep breath, calming her temper.

"Anyway," she said. "Why would Akatsuki have come after Naruto that early?" She drummed her fingers on the shelf. "More importantly, why would they have sent such an unprepared junior member alone to take Naruto? I am sure they have more competant and dangerous agents."

Jiraiya looked pensive. "I know. That worried me as well. A feint?"

"I can't see what kind." Tsunade turned to Naruto. "You can go now. I'll get the rest of the details from Jiraiya. Refamiliarize yourself with Konoha."

"Yosh! Later, baa-san!"

"Why you-"

Naruto ducked away from the Hokage's grab and rushed for the door. As he burst out, he knocked over Kotetsu, who had his ear pressed against the door.

"Oy!"

"Gomen, Kotetsu-san!" yelled Naruto as he sprinted for the exit.

Izumo snorted.

Naruto sprinted through the streets of Konoha, now warm with the midmorning sun. As he ran, he noticed a green figure jogging in an adjacent alley.

_Is that? _Naruto wondered. To satisfy his curiosity, he jumped over the building separating the two and began jogging alongside.

"Yo, eyebrows!" grinned Naruto. It was indeed Rock Lee, Konoha's Proud Azure Beast, who was now Naruto's running partner.

"Naruto-kun!" Lee exclaimed, his eyes widening. "So good to see you!" Lee proffered his hand, and the two shared an bizarre running handshake.

"So, I hear you're a Jounin now."

"That's right," Lee looked proud. "But I will not let that go to my head. Rather, I will use it to push myself further, for the good of the Village and the precious people within."

Naruto grinned. That still sounded like the Lee he knew.

"You and Neji spar much these days?"

"Not as often as before," Lee executed a cartwheel. "We are both very busy. He has ANBU business and training with his uncle and cousin to deal with. I have my own training to do, both to enter ANBU and for myself."

He switched to running on his hands.

"I still have yet to defeat him in battle," Lee admitted. "You are the only one I know who has done that. However each time, my margin of defeat shrinks. I will not use the Ura Renge on him. Though he is a rival, he is also a friend."

"I understand, I think."

"Do not forget, Naruto-kun. In a way, you a rival of mine now too."

Naruto look quizically at him.

"You have always poured all your heart and soul into everything that you do. You possess phenomenal spirit, a spirit that led you to defeat foes that I myself could not. Your determination is inspirational, and I often strive to match it."

"You're embarrassing me..."

"I trust you've been working hard."

"Of course! I'm not just gonna let two and a half years go to waste."

Naruto's stomach growled insistently.

"Man, I'm starving. All this talking and running is getting to me." He turned to Lee. "I gotta go. See you later."

"All right. Goodbye Naruto-kun!"

Naruto slowed and watched the jumpsuit-clad ninja vanish into the distance. Naruto spun on his heel and sprinted for Ichiraku.

"Aw, man! I don't believe this!' Naruto wailed as he stared up helplessly at the sign on the closed front of Ichiraku.

CLOSED: Back in 1 hour 

Next to the sign was a picture of a clock set to 10:00. It was now a quarter past nine. This was far too long for the hungry Naruto to wait. And so he trudged towards the Yakuniku joint across town.

As he entered, a voice accosted him.

"Oy, Naruto." There was no mistaking that lazy tone. Nara Shikamaru sat at the bar with Akimichi Chouji and their former sensei, Sarutobi Asuma. "Don't you usually eat at that ramen place?"

"Closed," said Naruto miserably.

"It's not so bad," said Chouji through a mouthful of barbecue. "The food here is great."

"Bit early for lunch, isn't it?"

"Yeah well, mmph. We've been gromph training all morning, and this is what you might call snrf brunch."

Naruto sighed. Chouji had changed very little. A little taller, a bit wider, but overall, little had changed. He now wore a Chuunin vest over his shirt, and his shorts were fancier, with more pockets. He was also obsessed with eating, just as Shikamaru was obsessed with clouds and Ino was obsessed with bossing people around.

"Hey," Naruto realized. "Where is Ino?"

"Feh. Troublesome," muttered Shikamaru. "She's probably still out shopping."

"You're lucky you're not still together or she would've dragged you into it," quipped Asuma. "That poor boy..."

"What are you talking about?" asked Naruto.

"You'll see."

There was a sound at the front door. In walked Yamanaka Ino. She raised her hand. "Morning!"

"Morning," came the general reply.

Ino stretched. "Shopping is such hard work. Come along, Kiba-kun." She moved over to take a seat next to Asuma. The next figure through the door did not resemble a ninja so much as a pile of packages and bags. Underneath, a tired-looking Kiba attempted a weary greeting, but gave up. He staggered over and sat between Ino and Naruto, setting down the packages next to him.

"Looks like you're having woman trouble," mused Naruto.

"Shaddup," was all the exhausted Inuzuka could manage.

Ino noticed Naruto. "Oh! Didn't see you. Looks like the village loudmouth has returned."

"Yey and verily. Let a proclamation go out unto the people, the future Hokage has returned," proclaimed Naruto dramatically.

Ino looked put off while the men sniggered. As they laughed, Akamaru tottered in. Akamaru was bigger now, but he was still titchy. The dog was dragging an additional bag along behind him.

"_There you are," _Kiba exclaimed.

"So," Ino said, turning her attention back to Naruto. "How does it feel to be the oldest Genin in the village?"

Naruto's face burned with embarassment. "Shaddup," he pouted, just like Kiba. He regained his composure and grinned. "I'll be rectifying that soon enough."

_Next Chapter: They're off: Tourney Hopefuls_


	6. They're Off!

_Author's Note: Sorry if folk didn't like Tatsuyoshi, he was just an idiot and you won't see him anymore. (Due to being in pieces, Mweheheh.) I'd like to thank everyone for their reviews. Some people like fluff, some don't. Fluff will occur when there is call for it. However, there's a lot of action coming up. _

_This chapter has a lot of explanation so bear with me, eh? This chapter has been cut off from its original length. New characters next chapter._

_TVO( ): Haseibai, according to an online japanese dictionary, roughly means Leaf Judgement. (Ha Seibai)_

_and apparentely Boutou Senkou means Rocket Punch or something like that._

_Please R + R!_

_I fixed Hiashi, now he is less friendly._

_Chapter 6 They're Off!_

Naruto spent the next several hours with his fellow Konoha shinobi, eating barbecue and swapping stories. Kiba, once he had recovered from his shopping trip, showed off his new scars and gave them a brutal play-by-play of his performance in the Chuunin exam finals that year.

"So, you did good this year, eh, Kiba?" Naruto queried.

"Oh yeah," came the cocky response. Ino nudged him. "We all did, really."

Naruto thought back to his encounter with Hinata the night before. "I hear Hinata was quite impressive."

Chouji stopped eating. "Definetely. She was able to beat me."

"You? But, you...you beat that big Sound guy, whats-his-name?"

"Didn't you see how I looked after beating that guy?" Chouji reminded him. "I was _this_ close to being dead." He scarfed another piece of barbecue. "Anyway frmf, I didn't have the special medicine with me for the tournament. scrmf 'sides, I wasn't trying to kill her. We were both able to knock each other around, but in the end, it was her eyes that decided it."

"Oh, the weird vein thing," Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, she was able to deaden my arms and legs."

Kiba guffawed.

"Any other good matches?"

"Sakura's fight with Shino was interesting indeed," offered Asuma, taking a drag on his cigarette.

"It went on for way too long," muttered Shikamaru. "Troublesome."

"You're just saying that because you were the examiner," said Asuma, slapping the back of Shikamaru's head.

"Sakura against Shino? Funny. She didn't mention anything about that," mused Naruto.

Ino raised an eyebrow. "Really? You'd think she'd brag about her victories more."

"So she won?" Naruto smiled.

"Man was it close. Shino came this close to catching her at least three times," Kiba huffed. "But she did this weird thing. She punched the ground and it just knocked the bugs away. It was still a really close fight. Could of gone either way."

He faced away from the bar and leaned back. Akamaru barked.

"How about the Sound?" asked Naruto, grimacing again as he thought of Sasuke and his new master.

"We haven't heard much of anything, really," admitted Asuma. "This thing in the Stone country is the first definite Sound movement we've found in months. That's a big reason you and Shikamaru are going on your little mission." He puffed again.

At that moment, by the gates of Konoha, Hatake Kakashi was reading his latest aquisition. He was in one of his "moods" again. His eye was crinkled in a perverted leer, and the Jounin was giggling almost spasmodically. The chapter he had just reached was very _very_ interesting indeed.

"Having fun?" came a voice from right behind him.

"Huh?" Kakashi started. "Oh it's you, Jiraiya-sama."

"Let's see...Oh my, that is a good part," observed the Sennin, looking over Kakashi's shoulder. His perverted grin matched Kakashi's. "Really fun to research and write."

The two quickly composed themselves.

"Anyway, what did you want to see me about?"

"I'm going to be pretty busy right up until we leave for Stone country, so I'll need you give those three a little training while there's time."

"I don't see why not," Kakashi scratched his nose. "I'll focus mainly on team tactics, I guess."

"Knowing the students, that would seem to be the best course."

"Both Naruto and, to a certain extent, Sakura have both had trouble working in a team. But Shikamaru shouldn't be a problem. The only trouble with him'll be getting him used to working with people other than his former teammates."

"**KAKASHI!**" rang a voice. "I challenge you!"

A green blur touched down before the two men.

"Gai," responded Kakashi, taking out his book again.

"Whoo, look at the time," exclaimed Jiraiya suddenly. "I gotta go."

"Thanks for the support," muttered Kakashi, glancing at him briefly as he vanished into the distance.

"After all these years," bellowed Maito Gai triumphantly. "We still do battle as rivals! We are now to have our 151st battle! We are currently tied at 75 wins, 75 losses each, but _today,_ we shall tip the balance! Are you ready?" Gai pointed his finger directly in Kakashi's face.

"Hmm?" Kakashi glanced up. "Sorry, I wasn't listening. What was that?"

Gai's jaw fell open as he fell to the ground. The Jounin quickly composed himself. He adopted a pose, eyes closed, fist before his face.

"I am once again in awe of your awesome and hip attitude, Kakashi," Gai said, twitching. He brushed his hair back. "Nothing less from my rival!"

"Mmmm." Kakashi wasn't listening again.

Gai twitched once more. "Anyway, the challenge has been given! What shall it be?"

Kakashi popped his neck. "I'm not really in the mood for a contest now-"

"Nonsense, Kakashi! Where is your youthful spirit?"

"Fine, how about...a footrace to the top of the Hokage monument?"

Gai brightened even more, if such a thing is possible.

"Yes of course!" He took off running. "Victory shall be mine this day!"

Kakashi watched him go.

"I'll let him have this one," he decided, returning his attention to his book. His face assumed its former perverted cast.

He had more important things on his mind.

By the time Naruto left the yakuniku joint, it was nearly 2 o'clock and the young shinobi was no longer hungry.

_Might as well well get some training in_, he thought. He began making the trek towards the training area. He wanted someplace quiet, where he could work in peace. He finally found the perfect place: a secluded glade surrounded by trees, out of sight of the rest of the village. He walked to the center.

_(All right, bak-...er, Kyuubi. Let's have some chakra.)_

_**(You're learning tact, kit.)**_

****Naruto felt the familiar sensation as the nine-tails chakra traveled through his body. He intensified the chakra, giving himself the familiar flamelike aura. To begin, Naruto went with an old standby.

"_Kage-bunshin no-jutsu!_" Naruto surround himself with thirty copies of himself. He presented his usual challenge. "Let's find out which of me is the strongest."

Five minutes later, Naruto stood triumphant, panting lightly.

(_Hmmmm. That doesn't wind me as much as usual. Guess my stamina's gotten better.)_

_**(Like I've told you, your capacity has increased.)**_

****Naruto thought for a moment. _(Oy, can you teach me more about that thing we did in Grass country.)_

**_(I'm surprised you didn't ask me earlier,) _**Kyuubi repsponded. **_(Of course.)_**

_(What exactly is it?)_

_**(You might say that it is one of the last physical relics of my power remaining in this world. The Seijaka, or, as you might call it, Saintfire.)**_

_(Okaaay...can you teach me to use it better?)_

_**(There's not enough time to teach you new techniques, Kit. We'll just work on controlling it. Remember how you concentrated your chakra when you fought Tatsuyoshi? Do it.)**_

_(Yup.) _Naruto concentrated his chakra. The flame intensified, flaring up.

**_(No, no, no!) _**cursed Kyuubi. **_(Idiot boy, when I said concentrate, I didn't mean just pour more chakra into your effort. Wasteful.) _**The demon calmed himself. **_(You have to contain the chakra as much as possible.)_**

****Naruto tried again. This time he got the desired result. His chakra surged again, but using every ounce of his will, he channeled it, compressing his aura until it was barely visible, yet incredibly strong.

**_(Not bad, kit. Now for the hard part.)_**

****Several hours later...

After much practice, Naruto's use of the Seijaka had improved greatly. Through extreme concentration, he could now call upon it and have it last for up to ten minutes. He only hoped that with practice his skill and stamina would improve.

_(Not bad, eh?)_

_**(You'll do,) **_Kyuubi returned, pleased.

_(As what?)_

_**(My successor, after a fashion.)**_

The next day, Naruto spent his morning training with Kakashi, Sakura, and Shikamaru. They drilled relentlessly on team manuevers and tactics. At midday, Naruto lunched at Ichiraku. He restrained himself, eating a modest five bowls. In the afternoon, Naruto trained in the forest with Kyuubi. By the time they had finished, the sun had already set. As Naruto finished his training in the forest, at the Hyuuga manor, two white-eyed shinobi were also finishing their training for the day.

"It's time to stop for the night, Hinata-sama," said Neji, stretching.

Hinata shook her hair out. "Let's try just one more time, Neji-niisan."

Neji gave a small smile, his eyes developing a strange, veined appearance. "Very well." He adopted a ready position, hands open. "Here I come."

Hinata dropped into her own stance, activating her own Byakugan. "I'm ready."

Neji charged, striking at the Hyuuga heiress with his palms. Hinata blocked and ducked, returning many blows of her own. The mock combat strongly resembled their battle during the Chuunin exam, though with far less malice. Soon Neji decided to end the exercise. Flipping away, he quickly withdrew several shuriken from his leg pouch. While still in midair, he flung them directly at his cousin.

Hinata narrowed her eyes and stepped back. "_Kaiten!_" she cried, spinning rapidly and releasing chakra from every pore in her body. The shuriken were knocked away by the tornado of force. Neji landed, stumbling slightly on the edge of the crater left by Hinata's spin.

_It's wider than before. _He marveled, eyes widening.

"Very good Hinata," came a voice from the shadows. Hyuuga Hiashi stepped forward. "You've definetely improved." He rested his hands on his cane.

"Oh! Thank you, father," Hinata responded shyly.

"It's good to see the two of you working so hard," Hiashi smiled. "But it's time for dinner now."

Neji began gathering his scattered shuriken. "Yes, Hiashi-sama."

"Make sure you get plenty of rest tonight," Hiashi told them. "We'll be meeting Jiraiya-sama and the others at the gates at 9:00 sharp." He turned away and began to leave, Neji behind him.

Hinata smiled. She'd see Naruto-kun again soon. She nodded to herself, and began to follow her father towards the the main house.

Uzumaki Naruto awoke sore the next morning to the sound of his blaring alarm clock. How long had it been ringing? He had only just noticed it. Grunting lazily, he swung his arm over in the clocks general direction, missing completely and falling out of bed.

"Itai..." Naruto glanced at the clock.

**8:50**

blink

**8:51**

blink blink blink

"**_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGGH!_**"

"Shit, shit, shit, shit," cursed Naruto as he sprinted through the streets. "I can't believe I overslept!" On the way out the door, he had hastily grabbed his bag and ninja gear, not even stopping to properly adjust his headband. It had fallen over one eye, giving him the look of a demented manic short blond version of Kakashi. He pelted down an alley, heading straight for the gate. Hastily leaping to the top of a shop, he began hopping from building to building, going for broke. He came crashing down to earth in a cloud of dust, then continued running.

Jiraiya squatted at the gates. He sighed, looking at his watch.

"9:57," he sighed again. Sakura and Shikamaru were already present, as were the three Hyuuga. The only ones missing were Kakashi and-

"Oy, what's that?" asked Shikamaru, pointing. Everyone looked. Rapidly approaching down the main thouroughfaire was an orange blur haloed by dust.

Jiraiya squinted. _Is that_?

The figure attempted to stop, kicking up even more dust. It did not seem like it would be able to stop. Unfortunately for Jiraiya, he was directly in the dust cloud's path.

**CRASH!**

When the dust cloud cleared, it revealed Jiraiya and Naruto in a heap, their eyes replaced by swirls.

Hiashi raised an eyebrow. Hinata gave a small gasp of concern. Sakura, Neji, and Shikamaru sweatdropped.

"Troublesome," observed Shikamaru.

The two quickly came around.

"Idiot!" snarled Jiraiya, punching Naruto in the head.

"Shut up, Ero-sennin!" Naruto punched him back.

"Don't call me that in front of people, you'll ruin my image!" hissed Jiraiya, restraining himself this time.

"Um, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah?"

"Your arm...it's..."

Naruto glanced at his arm. In his mad dash and subsequent collision, he had managed to scrape up his right arm fairly badly. Blood oozed from the worst cut on his wrist.

"Oh, this? It's alright," Naruto gave Hinata his "nice-guy" pose. "It's nothing."

Hinata took hold of his arm. "Let me get that." She performed a quick healing jutsu. The pain subsided.

"Thanks."

Hinata smiled, then noticed that she was still holding Naruto's arm. She blushed furiously, dropping the arm.

"Gomen."

"Huh?"

Hiashi stepped forward. "So, you are Uzumaki Naruto."

"Yep," came the response.

Hiashi frowned.

"Don't take that tone with Hiashi-sama!" snapped Neji.

"All right, sorry," Naruto gave an awkward bow.

"Hi everybody," came a new voice. Hatake Kakashi had just joined the group, nose buried in his book.

"**You're late!**" yelled Sakura and Naruto simultaneously.

"Sorry, sorry," came the predictable reply. "I had to save a kitten up a tree."

"**Liar!**" shouted his former students.

Jiraiya stifled a snigger. Hiashi' shook his head at the disrespect of youth.

"Well, if we're all here," Jiraiya began. "We'll be taking a cart along the main road, so this make take a bit longer than cutting straight through the woods. But with this many people, its the best way to travel."

"Right then," said Kakashi. "Come on, everyone. The cart's just down the road."

The party left Konoha. Shikamaru lay at the front of the cart, staring up at the clouds. Kakashi sat perfectly at ease, engrossed in his reading. Jiraiya idly scratched his nose, humming an off-key drinking song.The rest were arranged in the back, Naruto finding himself next to Hinata. Naruto looked back at the rapidly vanishing gates of Konoha.

"Figures," he said. "I just get back and now I have to leave again.

"Don't worry, Naruto-kun," Hinata said. "This time won't be as long."

"Yeah," he laughed. "And I'll have better company. Two and a half years with Jiraiya is enough to destroy anyone."

"I heard that!"

Hinata smiled brightly.

A motion off to the side caught their attention.

"That's weird," Naruto muttered. "What's a bat doing flying around in the daytime?"

"A bat?"

"I think so. Maybe it was just a bird."

"Not a bird," corrected Hiashi. "Definetely a bat. Curious."

"It's probably nothing."

As the cart rumbled off into the distance, the bat flew lazily into the forest. It made its way toward a dark grove of gnarled trees, bringing itself to hang from a large branch on one of the largest. However, the bat was not the largest thing hanging from that branch. A spindly figure, clinging to the branch, extended one of its hands. The larger form chittered at its messenger, who chittered back. This exchange went on for nearly a minute.

"So they've left at last," mused the figure in a delicate female voice. "I was growing weary of waiting here. Maybe I can get an interesting assignment next time."

The upside-down woman took out a piece of parchment and hastily penned a letter. She executed a quick jutsu, heating her ring and burning the symbol on it onto the parchment. Extinguishing her ring, she rolled up the paper and attached it to the bat's leg. She chittered again at the bat, and the creature took wing once more. The young woman grimaced, adjusting her cloud-patterned robe.

"We'd better do something soon," she snarled at the empty air. "I'm getting bored, Itachi."

_Next Chapter: Tourney Hopefuls: Old and New_

_Author Note: This seems like a good place to end the chapter. New characters coming next chapter._


	7. Tourney Hopefuls: Sand and Sound

_Chapter 7 : Tourney Hopefuls, Sand and Sound_

That Evening...

On a plateau overlooking the grand desert of the country of wind, two young shinobi, one female, one male, waited.

Kankurou had grown up. He was now the spitting image of his father, the previous Kazekage. The primary exception being the odd, black bodysuit and purple facepaint he wore. Kankurou had always worn these as a way of distinguishing himself from his famous father. Kankurou was still stout, but had made up for it by growing vertically. Side by side, he now towered even higher over his younger brother. Kankurou was no fool, however, and still deferred to Gaara in most situations.

Kankuro dug sand out of his ear with his little finger. "Oy, Temari," he called to his sister. "Any sign of Gaara yet?"

Temari drew her attention away from the desert below. She shrugged. "Nothing yet."

The passage of time had shaped Temari. She was now tall and lanky, taller even then her younger sibling Kankurou. She had shed her previous white garments in favor of similar clothes of a very dark grey. She had kept her hair just as she always had, no longer, no shorter. In addition to the immense fan strapped to her back, she possessed a large assortment of smaller fans, attached by cloth rings.

A gust of wind blew in from the south, producing a dust devil.

"There you are, Gaara," Temari exclaimed.

The youngest of the san siblings appeared within the cloud of sand. Shorter than Kankurou by nearly eight inches, Gaara of the desert stood straight, his arms crossed. He wore a fine garment resembling a black overcoat. On the chest of the coat was a vest-shaped patch of gray. The rings around his brilliant green eyes were not so pronounced now, as if he possessed more control over the beast within him. His mouth was a straight line, completely neutral. Though Gaara was now able to express his emotions more fully, a smile was something rarely seen on his face.

"Hey, Bro!" Kankurou called, pulling himself to his feet. He clapped his brother on the shoulder. "Ready to go?"

Gaara started briefly at the physical contact, then relaxed. He looked up at his brother, unblinking. He closed his eyes, and the merest ghost of a smile flitted over his face.

Kankurou raised an eyebrow. He grinned. Oh yeah, a Gaara who wasn't threatening him constantly? He could live with that.

"You're late," said Temari boldly.

Gaara opened his eyes again. "I'm sorry, Temari. I had a few things to attend to."

"You didn't bring Nyurr along, did you?" asked Kankurou.

"Nyurr? No." Gaara made a negative gesture. "I left him at home."

"I'm surprised he listened to you," laughed Kankurou. "He's about as stubborn as you are."

"Indeed?" Gaara looked almost pensive. The cork on his immense sand gourd began twisting and squeaking. This was not lost on his older siblings. Just about every time the gourd had done this in the past, it had resulted in injury and brutal death as their brother allowed his killer's instinct to overwhelm him.

A single syllable filled Temari and Kankurou's minds: _Eep._

"Uhhh, Gaara?" Kankurou asked. "Is something wrong?"

"No not at all. Why?" The corked squeaked further as it continued to work itself out of the neck of the gourd. A few grains of sand trickled to the floor.

"Just wondering," Temari responded, edging slightly away.

With a muted _POP!_, the stopper fell to the ground. Kankurou and Temari, for lack of a better term, "freaked out".

"What the hell are you on about, Gaara?" yelled his brother, falling over backwards and landing on his ass.

"What are you doing!" his sister echoed.

Gaara glanced at his shoulder. "Eh?" he queried, nonexistant eyebrow rising. A spurt of sand ejected from the opening. Gaara bent down and picked up the stopper.

"Sorry about that," he apologized. He brought around the stopper and attempted to replace it in the gourd.

He didn't make it.

"_Nyurr!_" came a chirp of protest as a tan lump extricated itself from the neck of the gourd and batted Gaara's hand away. It was a small tan kitten with black spots over his eyes. The kitten licked his slender tail and jumped up to rest himself on Gaara's head.

Gaara's siblings sweatdropped.

"I thought you left him at home," Temari said sternly.

"I thought I did," Gaara defended. He looked crosseyed up at Nyurr who was now dangling his tail in Gaara's face while gnawing on his hair and head. "You're a very naughty cat, Nyurr. We're going on a mission, it's not safe. I told you to stay home."

"_Nyurrrrr..._"growled Nyurr, giving one tuft of hair a shake.

"Ow." Gaara glanced at his siblings.

"He has a point," Kankurou snickered at his little brother. The sight of Gaara crosseyed with that silly tail dangling in front of him was too much.

Gaara glared, which only made Kankurou laugh harder. Nyurr then left off savaging Gaara and turned. He decided to continue the greeting cycle with the 'painted one'. Giving a quick leap, Nyurr landed on Kankurou's head.

"Owch!" protested the puppeteer. Kankurou sighed, resigned to his fate as Nyurr batted and chewed at the earlike projections on his jumpsuit. "Hi, Nyurr."

"_Nyurr!_" came the bright response.

Temari, in turn, suffered through her greeting. Nyurr did enjoy the taste of her hair.

With Nyurr returned to a relaxed perch on top of Gaara's head, the three could continue their discussion.

"Gaara," Temari began. "You said there were complications?"

"Yes. Some of my 'supporters' believe that I should not be leaving the Sand at this time."

"Orders are orders, I guess," admitted Kankurou. "But Gaara, you've got enough support among the elders to be Kazekage if you wanted to."

"I don't care about that," said Gaara passively. "And those dubbed my supporters are simply those who believe I can be easily manipulated." His eyes narrowed. "I will not be used by anyone. I shall do as I see fit. So long as the Kazekage's orders do not run contrary to my interests," he glanced at his siblings. "Or my family's, I will serve him in my fashion."

"You're a danger to him, Gaara," said Temari. "We all are. He will move against us."

"We will see how things stand when that day comes." Gaara scratched Nyurr behind the ears. "Let's go. It's a long way to the hidden Stone. We don't want to miss the tournament."

"_Nyurr_."

...

At that moment, many miles away in the country of Earth. Three young ninja sat huddled around a campfire. The first was definetely female, with long lavender hair. On her neck she had a strange mechanism, one that seemed to be attached directly to her vocal cords. Around one arm, she wore a headband with a single musical note. Her bright orange eyes gave a certain mad glitter in the firelight

The second was of average build, dressed in a black training uniform. His face was shadowed, impossible to discern in the dim light available. In one arm, he held an intimidating-looking mask, black, with a a silver and red breathing grille at the front.

"Well, Nhaki?" snarled the woman. "Don't just sit there. Report!"

The one called Nhaki glared at his compatriot. "Don't presume to give me orders, Sakebu Discorujia. I answer only to Orochimaru."

"Orochimaru-sama!"

"Orochimaru," corrected Nhaki coolly. "I am here at his request. It's hardly my fault you two didn't have another suitable partner."

"We'll find Nova. Don't you worry about that," said Discorujia.

"Someone so dangerous, running free? I smell incompetence."

Discorujia's eyes narrowed.

"I wasn't neccessarily talking about you, Dis."

"Now, now," interjected the third Sound-nin. "We're supposed to be on the same team, aren't we?" This ninja's voice was relaxed and lazy. His appearance was singularly odd. He was wrapped nearly head to toe in bandages, with a grey training gi over that. His eyes were the strangest of all. One was deep violet, the other green. Stranger still, the color seemed to be changing constantly.

"I know that, Nameless." Discorujia huffed.

Nameless gave a cruel smile beneath his bandages and winked his right eye, which was now blue.

Nhaki harrumphed. He brought up his mask to his face and put it on. "Where is Kabuto, anyway?" His voice sounded filtered.

"I'm right here," came the arrogant response. Orochimaru's top lieutenant leapt down from the tree in which he had been hidden. "How is the mask working?"

"It's difficult getting used to, but I'll manage."

"Good," Kabuto stepped next to the fire. "Orochimaru-sama and his bodyguards are already in the village. As a village leader, he is receiving V.I.P. treatment.

Nhaki snorted. Kabuto glanced sidelong and Discorujia glared.

Kabuto sighed and adjusted his glasses. "Anyway. Get some sleep you three. In the morning we'll head for the village of Hidden Stone."

"Right," Discorujia nodded.

"You got it," Nameless winked, showing off his new silver eye.

"Hmph," was Nhaki's only response.

"I need not remind the three of you not to take any risks. It is indeed likely that Konoha has become at least partially aware of Orochimaru-sama's plan. If they have sent any shinobi, we must be extra careful." He turned an eye on Nhaki. "Especially you."

Nhaki stared impassively.

Kabuto gave a nasty grin. He held out his palm. "Of course, if any Leaf-nin have actually entered the tournament..." Kabuto snapped his hand into a fist. "...do feel free to kill them."

Nameless and Discorujia laughed.

"Of course," affirmed Nhaki.

_Next Chapter: Tourney Hopefuls, Wanderers and the Dawn_


	8. Tourney Hopefuls: Wanderers and the Dawn

_Here it is, Chapter 8. Enter the vaguely self-based character._

_I thank everyone for their comments. Smeagol will give huggses to: TimeShifter, Xoni Newcomer, AnimeFan-Angel, anemEvivvErz, Donut-nin, Akemi, MichSchonken, Dragon Man 180, Mari, mrasdfghj, HisuiKaze, TVO, and whiterose03. Hell, hugs for everyone!_

_gollum_

_In short, I'm a new writer. This is probably the first time I've ever gotten around to doing serious writing. Stands to reason that some stuff might seem off. Feel free to email me with suggestions as to how to improve my narrative style. _

_Xoni Newcomer: I know Hiashi seemed a bit laid-back, I just edited Ch. 6, he's less friendly, more frowny. If he gets friendlier, it will be more of a gradual thing._

_Chapter 8 : Tourney Hopefuls, Wanderers and the Dawn._

"I still say you should be wearing your mask," Nazo admonished his companion.

"I can't eat curry with my mask on," came the answer. "What's the matter?"

"_That_, Edo, is the problem," said Nazo, pointing at the other's face. "Suppose someone sees that glyph, eh?"

On Edo's left temple there was a black, tattoolike mark. It most closely resembled the kanji for 'mystery' surrounded by several small lines.

Edo rubbed the spot. "Relax. It's way to dark in here for anybody to see the mark." Edo noted Nazo's continued look of disapproval. He stroked his goatee briefly, than smacked his palm with his fist. "Of course!" He reached into one of the pockets of his long black overcoat and withdrew a feline mask, similar to those worn by ANBU or hunter-nin, though this mask was green and black. He arranged it, tilting it jauntily on his head so that the mask covered up the symbol on his face.

He took another bite of his green chicken curry. "Problem solved."

Nazo shook his head, but grinned anyway. He couldn't help it. Nekoarashi Edo had had a very strange sense of humor for as long as Nazo had known him. Edo was just strange in general. He was tall and quite stout, at least six feet tall. His oddly-colored hair went down well below his shoulders. No one really knew the truth about his hair. Some said it was black with blond streaks, others said it was blond with black streaks. Edo himself said that the coloration was completely natural. On his chin he had a dark blond goatee. His glittering hazel eyes were surprisingly ordinary (Edo always insisted they were green).

His personality was just as odd. He was easygoing most of the time. Lately, however, his behavior had become more and more erratic. He was more of a risk-taker now, acting without considering all possible outcomes.

Nazo sobered, then looked back at his friend.

"Edo, I want to know what we're doing in this village. This is hardly low profile."

"You know I've been searching for evidence of Torikushi and the others. Every lead that we've discovered has pointed to them being here."

"That's not the only reason, Edo. Why are we entering the tournament? If Torikushi's here, then Maiyuu and I are all for finding her, but why draw attention to ourselves?"

"Speaking of which, where is Maiyuu?"

"She's out walking, and don't change the subject."

"Gods, you're lecturing me as if you were my mother, Nazo."

"Don't talk like that. I've only got five years on you," the thinner man responded. "Funny you should mention your mother."

Edo narrowed his eyes. "Why is that?" he asked quietly.

Nazo pointed at Edo's temple. "I'm looking out for your best interest, my friend. Your mother gave you the Kaiin (Mystery Seal) to hide your presence from those who killed her."

Edo started to angrily respond. Nazo raised his hand to silence him.

"I'm not finished. Your seal is already half broken. The result of your little adventure on Aeril."

"That was an event over which I had no control," Edo sighed, closing his eyes.

"It's a miracle you survived that. We found you unconcious on the beach." Nazo took a sip of tea. "The village was a gutted ruin, and as for the Neko Shrine..."

"I know," said Edo. "The Shrine was abandoned, but untouched."

"_He _has a strange sense of humor when he wakes up."

Edo reached across and grabbed Nazo by the shoulder. His eyes were slits now.

"I'll tell you once. Don't talk about him. Hyousai is _my_ problem." Edo was practically hissing.

"My apologies," Nazo shrugged off Edo's hand, wincing. "Anyway, as I was saying before we got sidetracked. You'll need to keep your temper during this exam. If you lose it again, the Kaiin and its protection will vanish."

Nazo drained his teacup.

"And even the Kaiin will not hide you from your former countrymen."

"If Hidden Cloud wants to come for me, let them. I consider it an oppurtunity to catch up with old friends."

"Friends with orders to kill or capture you."

"If I take this exam, the Raikage will figure that the best way to get to me will be to send in a team of his own." Edo stared dreamily into space. "Maybe he'll send Raina."

"Have I ever told you that you're an idiot?" Nazo smiled. "Reckless, you're flirting with disaster again." He called the waitress over and ordered another tea.

"However, I guess I'll just have to trust you," Nazo yawned. "I mean, what are friends for?"

"_Nazo-chan! Edo-kun!_" came a spine-chillingly genki voice.

The two men looked at each other. "Oh, no," they groaned.

"Hello, Maiyuu-chan. Enjoy your walk?"

"Uh-huh."

Nazo scooted over, making room for the girl. Ke Maiyuu was an incredibly energetic woman. She was dressed in an orange and red leaf-patterned kimono with voluminous sleeves that completely obscured her slender arms. Her white hair was tied up in a neat bun, though she allowed one black-dyed streak to fall in front of her face. Her gentile appearance was contrasted by the various weapon pouches affixed to her sash, and by the bouken that she bounced on her shoulder.

"Maiyuu-chan, you're not supposed to brandish that thing around in here," Nazo gestured to the bouken. "Didn't they tell you that?"

Maiyuu stuck her tongue out at him. "Someone tried to take it, but I hit him over the head with it instead...hehe." she giggled. "Bam, bam!"

**SMASH! CRACK!**

With each 'Bam!', Maiyuu smacked one of her teammates on the head.

"Itai..."

Edo blinked. "Well, if that's the case, we'd better go." He dug in another pocket. "I'll pay," he announced, withdrawing a handful of coins, counting them, and placing the proper amount on the table. He rummaged under the table.

Maiyuu leapt up almost immediately, bouncing on her heels. Nazo pulled himself to his feet a little bit slower. Reaching over to the opposite wall, he picked up his metal staff. He smiled at the design of the top of the staff, which was in the shape of a silver monkey. From under the table, Edo grunted and strained he tried to pull something out from underneath their table.

"Got it!"

Edo straightened up, hefting his new burden. It was an idol, nearly as tall as he was. Carved in the shape of a cat out of what seemed to be black stone, the statue clearly was quite heavy. Despite this, Edo stood straight. He adjusted the strap that held it on his back.

"You still carrying that silly thing?" Maiyuu cocked her head to one side.

"Call it sentiment,"

"Call it silly," Maiyuu made a face at him.

Edo rolled his eyes. "Smartmouthed kid." He readusted his mask. "Ready to go?"

* * *

At the base of a rock spire less than three miles from the village of Stone, a small group of figures waited. Two women and one man. The man was leaning against the spire itself, eyes closed and arms crossed. He was of average size, wrapped in a black, cloud-patterned coat. On his head was a large peaked cap, with a fringe that obscured most of his head. Hearing something, he tilted back his head and removed the hat, revealing a slashed Konoha headband, black hair tied back in a ponytail, and a pair of strange red eyes.

Uchiha Itachi held out his arm to the approaching bat, which quickly accepted his arm as a perch. Removing the note from its leg, he scanned its contents quickly. The corner of Itachi's mouth curled slightly in a smile.

"Uzumaki Naruto is moving, and dear Moro is impatient," he informed his companions.

"She has reason to be," came a a hoarse female voice from twenty feet above.

"Kumonosu, you too?" Itachi blinked up at the woman.

"We haven't done anything interesting since the raid in Mist," complained Kumonosu. "And I doubt that this little mission will hold any interest either."

Kumonosu glared at Itachi. She had never liked the Uchiha boy. Hataori Kumonsu had been with Akatsuki for nearly as long as that brat had been alive. And yet, the boy had quickly become the master's favorite and right-hand man. Kumonosu scratched her chin witth one of her long arms, then released a stream of webbing from her fingers, lowering herself down the spire to the ground.

Itachi withdrew another letter from his robe. Unfurling it, he showed it to Kumonosu.

_Siren, Geyser,_

_Go to the palace of snow and retrieve the Yasakani. _

_, Sunset._

Kumonosu frowned.

"Well that's all well and good for Moro and Kisame," Kumonosu rasped. "But what of us?"

"You may be pleasantly surprised, Kumonosu. The master is quite interested in this tournament. There will two vessels in attendance."

"And that miserable wretch Orochimaru. Why haven't we killed him yet?"

"He has an important part yet to play in the master's plans. The other part of our mission here is to move one step closer to the day we shall no longer need him." Itachi turned to the shadows. "You have the scroll Orochimaru seeks, Zeka?"

The third Akatsuki member revealed herself. Her short spiked blond hair peeked out above a cracked headband of the Cloud village. Zeka, though she was 25, had the appearance of a child of 14, and her two associates towered over her. She was very sensitive to this fact, and had killed dozens of people who had mistaken her for just another 'little kid'.

Zeka gave a cruel smile. "I got it. Snuck into Tsuchikage's office and nicked it. It was almost too easy."

"You didn't kill anyone, I trust?"

"No, not quite," she pouted.

"Surprising, new blood. You're learning," Kumonosu murmured.

Itachi reached into another pocket and withdrew a small piece of parchment. He tossed it to Zeka, who caught it easily. "Put that in the scroll."

She did so.

"Now go put that back where you found it. When you do that, bring Aira back to me."

"Four of us? Seems excessive," Zeka noted Itachi's frown. "Right, I'm going." Zeka placed the scroll in a hip pouch, then vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Mind explaining what that was about?" Kumonosu inquired.

"That scroll is a treatise on seals and demons. Orochimaru has been seeking it for months. Apparently, my brother has been having complications with his curse seal since his direct exposure to the chakra of the nine-tails." Itachi shrugged. "Orochimaru seeks an answer and a cure, both of which can be found in that scroll. What I added was a list of additional information. Hidden within, if Orochimaru can decipher it, is the means to use a certain technique."

Kumonosu stared. "You don't mean-"

"The very same."

"The master couldn't possibly be so reckless as to-"

"-Give Orochimaru access to a technique that could threaten us?" Itachi finished. "Oh, I assure you, he could."

"If Orochimaru uses that on his subordinates..."

"He won't. For then they would have enough power to threaten him. He will save that technique for himself. When he finally uses it, then the master will make his move."

"The _master _is far too reckless."

"Mind your tongue."

"If he is not reckless, then why does he allow the vessel of Kyuubi to still wander? If he had sent me instead of that fat oaf the boy would have been ours."

"Tatsuyoshi was never truly one of us. He was weak," Itachi shook his head with contempt. "He was...probationary. Our master simply had Tatsuyoshi around to test Uzumaki Naruto, his one purpose was to die facing him," he glanced at Kumonosu. "You are aware of the master's connection with Kyuubi?"

"I know only the basic details."

"Fair enough," he turned away.

"You mentioned probationary members, Itachi. What about your protege, Iboru?"

"Dead," Itachi said without emotion. "The fool. I wasted months grooming him for membership in Akatsuki and manages to get himself destroyed the day he was to join us."

"Destroyed by what?"

"I don't know, Kisame was the one who investigated when Iboru did not show himself. The house was a ruin. Parts of it were burned, others choked in black ice. The entire area looked as though a storm had struck."

"Ice?"

"I'm glad that you see the significance," Itachi nodded, though he did not sound glad. "Jutsus dealing with ice are very rare indeed. Most of them require the possession of a certain bloodline limit."

"Not possible, I thought I had finished that long ago."

"You killed only of few of them, the rest remained in Mist. Most of those left were killed during the bloodline cleansing. The last known survivor of that clan died about three years ago in the nation of Waves. I believe that our friend Uzumaki Naruto was involved in that incident."

"It would seem likely, therefore, that at least one member of that clan survived."

"There may be another explanation..."

"I doubt that. When the master heard the news, he did not seem to think as you did. Rather, he seemed almost excited."

"I see."

"Oh, and Kumonosu?" Itachi turned his head back and gave her a death glare. "Do not question the master's orders so much. If you do so again, I will kill you."

Kumonosu shuddered.

"Don't worry. If all goes well, you may well get your chance at fighting a demon child before long," Itachi said to her.

Kumonosu did not seem entirely pleased.

* * *

"Ne, Shikamaru," Naruto nudged the Chuunin.

"What?"

"What kind of people do ya think we'll meet in the Earth country?"

"I don't know. Probably just a bunch of freaks and weirdos."

_Next Chapter : License and Registration_

_Well, there we go. Next time: Naruto and co. arrive in the village of Hidden Stone and meet their competition._


	9. License and Registration

_Sorry, here come even more OC's. Don't worry, a lot of them won't last._

_Chapter 9 : License and Registration_

Four days later...

The afternoon sun shone down upon the village of Hidden Stone. The entire village was located within an immense dormant crater. Over a dozen stone spires jutted into the sky. These towers were studded with windows, which glinted brightly as the light hit them. Around them could be found houses and shops and other buildings, all built out of stone and mortar. One smaller mound lay at the center of the village. On the east side of the village stood a huge arena, much like that of Konoha, only far more angular. A cart rumbled to a stop beside the gates. The cart's occupants, all shinobi of the Hidden Leaf, disembarked. Naruto was the first off, practically leaping from the vehicle. Neji stepped lightly down, then helped his cousin and uncle down as well. Shikamaru, of course, was the last to get off.

Naruto looked at the town before him, whistling softly.

"Wow," Naruto breathed. "Looks like a weird version of Konoha."

"They're more different than you'd think," Sakura told him.

"What?"

Sakura held up one finger and began to explain. "Above ground the design does have a fair number of similarities to Konoha. However, you'll notice the distinct lack of training areas."

Hinata glanced about. "I guess so. Are they all outside the village?"

Sakura shook her head. "Some are, but most of them are underground."

"Underground?"

"Yep," grinned Sakura. "Hidden Stone has a huge network of caverns and tunnels beneath the surface."

"It's likely that you three will be taking most of the Dragon Exam underground," put in Kakashi.

"Won't be able to see the clouds," Shikamaru sighed. "How troublesome."

Kakashi ignored him. He continued to caution his charges. "Many ninja of this village possess a large amount of earth-based techniques. These can be especially devastating underground, so you'll have to be extra careful."

Naruto scrunched up his face and nodded.

Jiraiya yawned and stretched loudly.

"Anyway," he said. "I'd better get going. Hiashi and I have to meet with the Tsuchikage before the tournament starts. Shall we?" He turned to the Hyuuga.

"Of course," came the curt response. "Come along, Hinata, Neji."

"H-hai."

Hinata turned to Naruto, a blush on her pale face.

"G-good luck, Naruto-kun, everyone. I'll see you in the finals-"

"Assuming everything goes well," Neji smirked, touching his scarred face.

"Hmph. Don't worry about me, bright-eyes," Naruto thumped his chest, then gave Hinata his 'nice guy' pose. "We'll be fine, so don't you worry about a thing, Hinata-chan."

Her blush deepened.

Hiashi addressed them now.

"I expect you three to work hard. It would not do for you to embarrass Konoha during such an event." He looked at them all sternly, his gaze settling on Naruto last. Naruto matched the Hyuuga's stare with one of his own. After a few seconds, Hiashi nodded to himself and turned away, followed by Hinata and Neji.

"See you later, then," Jiraiya said, following the others away.

"Be careful!" Hinata called back, waving shyly as they vanished into the crowded streets.

Kakashi walked up behind Naruto. "Nice girl," he said simply, smiling.

"Yeah," Naruto said absently.

Kakashi sighed, looking at Shikamaru and Sakura. "He still doesn't quite get it."

"Give him time."

"Shut up you," Naruto grumped. He didn't understand what they were babbling about. All he had done was give Hinata some encouragement. The two of them had always helped support one another in tough times. He had given her the confidence to stand up to her fate-obsessed cousin, and then, one month later, she had returned the favor, bolstering his own confidence on the day he himself had to face Neji. They had had a conversation then, about what it meant to be a proud failure. Hinata had revealed her admiration of Naruto's indomitable spirit that day. Naruto, in turn, told her that he had always thought that she was a quiet, kind of weird girl, but then again, he liked people like that.

_...liked people like that..._

"Naruto?"

Naruto was jerked from his reverie. "Huh? What is it, Sakura-chan?"

"We're going," Shikamaru answered for her.

* * *

They began walking towards the arena. The village was fairly crowded at this time of day. Stone shinobi as well as regular villagers went about their business among the various shops. Some gave Kakashi glances of recognition as they passed. Most of these looks were not exactly what you'd call friendly.

"Looks like they know you around here," Shikamaru observed.

"You might say I have a bit of a history here." Kakashi adjusted his headband. "Don't let it bother you."

As they rounded another corner, the arena came into view. Around its base were a number of sturdy stone statues, presumably of famous (or infamous) Stone shinobi. Next to one of the entrance arches was a small stairwell leading under the walls.

"The tournament registration center is right below the arena," Kakashi explained to his students, pointing. He checked his watch. "I hope we're not late."

Naruto's and Sakura's temple twitched.

"You'd better hope not," they muttered.

Shikamaru shoved his hands in his pockets and sighed.

"How bothersome."

They descended, emerging into a very simple reception area. The floor was composed of mutely colored stones, while the ceiling was a light greyish brown. A number of other doors led out of the room. In between two of them sat a desk, with a sign marked 'Registration'. A pair of Stone-nin sat behind the desk, speaking to a trio of strange shinobi. The first was masked, with long blond and black hair, a black statue on his back, and vicious looking nekode claws on his hands. The second was a young woman in a kimono, bouncing up and down impatiently. The last was short and thin, with a staff. His brown hair was tied in a topknot. As Kakashi and his party entered, the small shinobi turned to look at them. His eyes rested on Naruto, then widened ever so slightly.

"Village?" came the bored question from the Stone-nin.

"None," responded Nekoarashi Edo.

"Trainer?"

"None."

"Very well," the registrar scribbled on a sheet of paper. "Names?"

"Nekoarashi Edo, Gyakusetsu Nazo, and Ke Maiyuu."

"All right. Take this number and go on in." He reached into a bag in front of him and drew out a marker with the number 36 on it.

"Looks like we weren't late," Nazo laughed. "No thanks to you two."

"We already apologized," grumbled Edo as they opened the door on the left and proceeded through.

The Konoha team proceeded to the desk.

"Village?" asked the other registrar, this one a woman with black hair and a hoarse voice.

"Leaf."

"Trainer?"

"Hatake Kakashi."

The first Stone-nin looked up, his eye falling on the Jounin. "Ah." He shrugged.

"Names?" asked the woman.

"Haruno Sakura, Nara Shikamaru, and Uzumaki Naruto."

"Hey! Why am I last?" protested Naruto.

Shikamaru smacked him. "Alphabetical, you idiot."

"Hmph."

"Take this number and proceed," the woman sounded bored as he fished through the bag and came up with a marker reading 43. "You kids take the door on the left. Instructors to the right."

"See you guys later," Kakashi told them absently as he proceeded through the right door, his face buried in his book.

Watching them leave, the two registrars stretched.

"Well, I guess that's it then. I've gotta go. You clean up and take care of any other last-minute entries, all right?"

"Of course."

He left, taking one of the other doors that led out of the room. The woman remained, drumming her fingers on the table.

"I believe I'm feeling a bit peckish," she said brightly.

She left the room as well, heading down a dim hallway. Stopping before the doors of her quarters, she withdrew a key from a pouch and unlocked the door. Quickly entering and locking the door behind her, she turned to the corner of the room. There, wriggling, lay the woman's exact twin. She was covered nearly completely from head to foot in thick webbing. Her head and neck were uncovered with the exception of her mouth which was tightly wrapped.

Hataori Kumonosu dispelled the transformation technique and stood over her helpless victim.

"Good news," she rasped. "I'm letting you go."

The woman on the floor glared, unbelieving.

"I'm letting you go..._after_ I drain you of every last drop of blood and chakra." Kumonosu performed a quick set of hand seals. From her face, spiderlike fangs began to unfurl. The doomed woman gave one final muffled scream as the Akatsuki member descended to feed.

* * *

Kakashi found himself in a fairly small lounge. About a dozen other shinobi stood or sat around the room. A few gave him cursory glances. Those from the Village of Stone glared with hostility. Kakash ignored them, though his back stiffened as he heard a familiar voice to his left address him.

"Well, if it isn't the illustrious Copy Ninja Kakashi. Fancy seeing you here."

The Jounin snapped his book shut and put it away. "Kabuto," he said civilly.

The former Leaf ninja laughed. "You don't sound happy to see me."

"Not at all. I didn't expect Orochimaru to be so bold as to actually send his own group to take the exam."

"Whatever do you mean?" Kabuto almost sounded hurt. "The village of Sound is a legitimate Shinobi village. We have every right to participate in an official exam." He adjusted his glasses.

Kakashi gave no answer.

"We've got a strong team this time Kakashi. I imagine they'll be meeting your team soon enough."

"Don't estimate Konoha shinobi," Kakashi wagged his finger. "Last time you did that, you got your insides rearranged by someone you dismissed as worthless."

Kabuto gritted his teeth, then collected himself. "I was caught off guard then. Perhaps it is you and your team that should not underestimate us."

Kakashi wasn't listening anymore.

With a final adjustment of his glasses, Kabuto turned and strode away.

Team Leaf now found themselves in a large open room. On the far side of the room was a raised podium on a large stage. Between the stage and the new arrivals to the room were at least a hundred other shinobi.

"Eep," Naruto whispered. "This is almost as many people as there were for the Chuunin exam."

"I guess so. Let's look around."

"Why bother?" queried Shikamaru.

"Come on you lazy bastard." They began winding their way around the room, looking at their competition. The great majority of the teams present were from the village of Stone, which was hardly surprising. Other recognizable headbands included those from Grass, Rain, Mist, and Waterfall. In one corner of the room, they ran into a surprising trio.

"I-is that?" Sakura stammered.

"It is," sighed Shikamaru.

"Hey you're right! Hey Kankurou, Temari, Gaara!" Naruto called, waving.

Sure enough, there were the Sand siblings, standing aloof. They were standing near the strange trio from the registration desk. Kankurou raised his hand in greeting, giving Konoha's number one loudmouth a wide clownlike grin.

"Hey, man. Small world, huh?"

Gaara blinked, than gave a small smile. "We meet again, Uzumaki Naruto. How long has it been? Six months?"

Naruto responded in the affirmative. Sakura blinked. _Gaara_...smiling? The last time she could remember seeing him smile was when he fought Lee in the preliminaries. That smile was far removed from the one on his face now. It was less cruel and mad, more genuine.

Noticing Sakura's confusion, Naruto explained the situation. "During my training, me and Ero-sennin stopped for a while in the Wind country."

"Why?"

"Guess he thought the desert was the perfect place for endurance training. While we were there, I ran into these guys. I was worried at first, but it turned out Gaara's changed quite a bit from when we last met."

"He's a person now. A brother. Family," Kankurou volunteered. "Right, Temari?"

Temari wasn't listening, she was busy having a staring contest with Shikamaru.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah," she threw an arm over Gaara's shoulder. "We look out for each other." She fixed her gaze on Shikamaru again. "It's a surprise to see the Hokage giving such an incompetent ninja a dangerous mission like this." She gave a smirk.

"Heh. Troublesome woman."

"What was that?" asked Temari sweetly.

"Not a thing." Shikamaru smirked.

Naruto looked at Gaara. There was something different about him, but he couldn't quite tell what it was. He looked at him. _Let's see, he's got that fancy jacket, those sandals, that gourd thing, that kanji, those eyes, the red hair with the tan bob..._

"Wait...tan bob?"

"_Nyurr!_"

"Nyurr?" the Konoha shinobi asked dully.

"_Nyurr_!" Nyurr uncurled himself, leapt to Naruto's head and began chewing on his hair.

"That's Nyurr," Temari informed him. "He found Gaara about four months back. Don't worry, that's his usual greeting the first time he meets someone, or when he's reintroduced to them."

"How cute," Sakura twitched, as Nyurr went to work on her, biting and shaking her headband.

"_Nyurrrr_."

When Sakura and Shikamaru had suffered through their introduction, Nyurr prepared to leap back to Gaara's head. Pausing, he sniffed, then turned around and leapt straight onto Nekoarashi Edo.

"_Nyurr_," growled Nyurr, biting the ears on Edo's mask.

"Eh?" Edo tilted his head back.

"Sorry about that," Gaara said. "He usually doesn't attack people like that unless I'm actually having a conversation with them."

"It's all right," Edo slipped the claws off of one hand and scratched behind Nyurr's ears. "I guess he can tell that I'm a real cat person." He laughed.

"So, who are you?" Naruto asked him.

The masked shinobi tapped his mask with his clawed hand in salute. Nyurr leapt back to Gaara. "Nekoarashi Edo at your service." He gestured to his partners. "These are my friends, Ke Maiyuu and Gyakusetsu Nazo."

The other two nodded. "A pleasure."

Nazo tapped Edo on the nose with his staff. "Don't look now, we've got company."

Sure enough, three masked figures were making their way towards them.

Naruto stepped forwards. "Who-"

The outstretched arm of Edo blocked him. "I'll handle this." He stepped forward to meet the three, Maiyuu and Nazo in step behind him.

The masked shinobi came to a stop. Symbols on their hunter-nin masks denoted that they were of the nation of Lightning. The one in the center, a male, was muscular and hairless, his arms covered in tattoos. On the right was a woman with waist-length yellow-white hair. Two tonfas rested easily on her legs. She seemedunsure of herself.The last one had short black hair and a thin frame. Around his waist he wore a long blue sash covered in white sigils. He held a sharp jagged spear in his right hand.

Edo reattached his claw and gave a welcoming gesuture. "Raina-chan! Takame-kun! So good to see you!" he addressed the two on the ends, ignoring the central figure. Takame nodded tersely, while Raina shifted uncomfortably.

The leader however, was far from amused. "You bastard," he snarled.

"Oh, hello Kaigen," Edo muttered absently. "I didn't see you there."

"Treacherous whelp. You dare to show yourself"

"So, how have you two been?" Edo asked the others, ignoring the spluttering Cloud-nin once again.

Nazo and Maiyuu snickered. Takame shuddered slightly, as though barely able to prevent himself from laughing. Raina just shook her head sadly. A vein on their leader's neck throbbed angrily.

"YOU BASTARD!" he roared, ripping his mask from his face. His face was as tattooed as his arms. Blue flowing lines crisscrossed his face like water, and a yellow lightning bolt was on the right side of his jaw. As he glared at Edo, the lines turned red and became more angular, like flames. "You dare to ignore me? Me, Onoeka Kaigen, Kumogakure's legendary elementalist?" He flexed one arm and gritted his teeth.

Naruto snorted. Kaigen glanced at the Leaf and Sand ninja. He pointed

"You, children! I warn you, do not deal with this man! He is a fugitive, a traitor to the village of Clouds and everything it stands for! Those who stand with him will suffer the consequences..."

"Don't threaten kids, Kaigen. It's bad form. If you want me, you're welcome to try, but I must insist you leave others out of it."

Kaigen raised his fist.

"No fighting here, old man. There'll be plenty of time for that later."

Kaigen spat. "You won't survive this exam, whelp." Whipping his mask back on, he turned and stalked away. The other two watched him go, then turned back to Edo.

"You still can't control yourself," Takame told him. "You're needlessly antagonizing him."

"I guess I'm a slow learner."

"Heh. Watch yourself, Edo. Keep alive and maybe you'll rise to my level."

"Arrogant prick," came the friendly reply.

"I know." Takame left. This left only Raina.

"I'm sorry about this," Raina said sadly. "We're not going to be able to show any restraint."

"I understand," Edo shrugged. "The old days are over, Raina. I made my choice."

"I know," she said as she followed her teammates.

Edo turned to Naruto and company and cocked his head. "Sorry about that. If you'll excuse me." He walked away.

Nazo and Maiyuu glanced at each other.

"He's in one of those moods."

Maiyuu nodded, slapping her bouken into her palm. "I'll have to beat the cheerfulness back into him." She skipped off, Nazo trailing behind.

"Like I said," Shikamaru affirmed. "Freaks and weirdoes."

"_Nyurr._"

Temari smiled.

Shikamaru stepped back, accidentily treading on the foot of an obese Rain ninja walking by.

"Owwww!" bellowed the leviathan, hopping on one foot. Snarling at Shikamaru, he raised a hamfist. "Clumsy kid! I hate kids!"

"Sounds like you," Gaara told his brother. Kankurou scowled.

Before the ninja could strike, a steel bar hooked his leg, dumping him to the floor. Another Rain-nin standing behind the fat one had tripped him with an iron staff. He was dressed entirely in black, the upper half of his face covered by strange oversized goggles. On his back were a trio of black metal umbrellas.

"Don't bother, Gusuta," he purred.

"Big brother Tetsu!" squawked Gusuta from the floor. Tetsu dug his staff into his gut. "Ack!"

"I'm not your brother. They're just kids, not worth the effort right now."

"But Tetsu-san, he-"

"If it matters so much to you, you can kill him during the exam."

"What about me, then? Ahahahahaheheheeeheeoohoaaha..." came a sycophantic giggle from behind Tetsu. A thin shinobi with cropped hair and a manic grin popped up, crouching next to his fallen comrade. He poked Gusuta. "I wanna kill someone too."

Tetsu rolled his eyes. "Fine, Jo" he grunted. "When it's time, you can kill...oh, how about the one with the kitten on his head?"

"Sounds good. Hee."

Gaara narrowed his eyes and gave a wicked smile. "I invite you to try."

"_Nyurr_."

Tetsu shook his head. "Later, we'll finish this later. Gusuta, Jo, let's sit up by the podium." He strode away, driving his toadies before him.

"Three stooges," Naruto observed. Kankurou choked.

"Looks like you've made some new friends, Uzumaki Naruto," came a lilting female voice.

They faced the newcomers, a heavily bandaged man with lazy eyes, and a tall woman with lavender hair and a metal device on her throat.

"Sound-nin, figures," Naruto shook his head. "Might as well get the introductions out of the way. Who the hell are you people?"

"Very well. I am Sakebu Discorujia," the woman smiled.

The man scratched his head. "I don't think I have a name..." He blinked his pink and gray eyes. "Just call me Nameless."

"What about you?" asked Gaara, gesturing over his shoulder.

Naruto spun, noticing the third Sound-nin leaning against the wall, arms crossed. Nhaki raised his masked face.

"So, who are you, anyway?" Sakura asked him, face creased in an unfriendly frown.

Nhaki looked over all of them. He then looked long and hard at Naruto and Sakura. He shook his head, then answered.

"Yogo...Nhaki."

"Now that that's done, say your piece and get out," gritted Naruto. "None of us have much patience for Orochimaru and his fucking goons. I lost my best friend to that scum."

Nhaki looked at Naruto. He shrugged.

"Not my problem."

Shikamaru prevented Naruto from flinging himself at the arrogant Sound-nin. "What do you want, anyway?"

Nameless answered, as Discorujia seemed too angry from Naruto's disrespectful reference to Orochimaru.

"We just want to give our competitors a bit of strategic advice. We don't wan't you Leaf-nin dying before we get to kill you ourselves."

He drew a pile of cards from a pouch.

"Are those?"

"Kabuto-sensei's statistic cards." He held up three cards, with the pictures of the three Rain-nin: Tetsu, Gusuta, and Jo. "As you can see, the other two are nothing special. But Tetsu," he tapped the card. "Better known as Ironsides, the Cruel, or the Iron Monk, is a different matter entirely. He's one of the most promising rising assassins the Rain has. That staff is his primary weapon."

"Anything else?" Shikamaru asked.

"Heh. Sorry, not for you. Gotta have some surprises." Nameless pointed across the room. "See that big musclebound thickhead with the spear?"

Naruto squinted. "Yeah." To tell the truth it was hard to miss him. He stood head and shoulders above everyone else in the room. His hair was a huge brown mane, and he had a long pleated beard.

"Duragu Buradi, the Tsuchikage's nephew. He's the favorite to sweep the exam. I would recommend not being near him when he swings the pointy thing around. It hurts."

"How helpful of you. Anything on those Cloud-nin or Edo and his group?"

Nameless winked a teal eye at them. "Nothing on Catface or his pals. As for the Cloud, I think I've given enough freebies."

"EXCUSE ME, EVERYONE? MAY I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE?" a voice blared from the podium. A very officious looking Jounin stood at the podium. He held a sheaf of papers in one hand, and fingered the hilt of a katana with the other. The shinobi coughed, then cleared his throat.

"Well then," he yelled in a quieter voice. "Now that I have your attention, I would like to welcome you all to the Dragon Exam. I am pleased to see so many fine shinobi here." He shuffled the papers. "With regard to the first phase of the exam, I must regretfully inform you that there will no longer be a written portion of the test..."

"YEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" crowed Naruto. Every ninja in the room turned to look at him. "Eh hehehehe..."

"Baka," muttered Sakura, embarrassed.

The Jounin chuckled. "As I was saying. There will no longer be a written portion of the test. There will instead be a different, more difficultchallenge that will test your stealth and spying abilities."

Naruto's face fell.

"The first challenge will take place beginning at noon tomorrow. Everything will be ready by then. All teams are to report here at that time to be seperated into groups." He gave a smile. "Get plenty of rest, boys and girls. This is going to be interesting."

"Interesting, all right," Naruto planted his feet. "I won't lose to anyone!"

His companions sweatdropped.

_Next Chapter : First Challenge, Infiltration!_


	10. First Challenge, Infiltration!

_Wow, more than 30 reviews! I feel popular... .. _

_Some action this chapter, more on next chapter._

_When I mention castles in this chapter, I refer not to European style, but Asian style, like you see in that one part of the Animatrix._

_For the record, Mike is pronounced "Mee-kay", not the american way._

_I hate this chapter so much. It seems evil and disjointed to me. Once this is up expect more rapid updates for a bit. Chapters 11-33 are all outlined and ready to be written._

_This chapter turned out too long, so I am cutting it into two chapters. I personally didn't like a lot of this chapter, I hope you do._

_**Dragon Man 180:** I hadn't thought about that encounter. I like it. Neji's greatest foe, the fearsome Nyurr. (Nyurr: Nyurrr...)(Neji: What the-? Aieeee!)_

_**harukakanata:** Maybe some more NejiTenten in future, NaruHina is definetely the primary couple. KibaIno was just a lark, though I may develop it more as the story continues. I will work on others, but NaruHina is my absolute favorite. SasuSaku and ShikaTem are the other major non-OC pairings, but others will be covered._

_**hizuikaze:** w/regard to beta, I'm not exactly sure how that works per se. Thou could'st emaileth me...eth. Forsooth._

_Chapter 10 : First Challenge, Infiltration!_

That evening...

"_Two strikes!"_

_crack! crack!_

"_Four strikes!"_

Hinata's hands struck the training dummy brutally. Sweat beaded on her pale forehead.

"_Eight strikes!"_

To the side, Hyuuga Neji smiled. He could hardly believe that the girl in front of him was his cousin Hinata.

"_Sixteen strikes!"_

The training dummy buckled under the constant rain of blows. Hinata spun, increasing the tempo of her attacks.

"_Thirty-two strikes!_"

Hinata narrowed her pale veined eyes as she went into the final stage of the attack.

"_Sixty-four strikes!_"

As she struck the final time, Hinata dropped to her knees, panting heavily, chest heaving.

"H-how was...that?" she breathed.

Neji uncrossed his arms and walked across the room. Activating his Byakugan, he scrutinized the special dummy. It was constructed of cloth, stuffed with material to give it the consistency of a real body. On the body were sixty-four sensors, corresponding to the locations of the body's tenketsu.

"Fifty-eight," he nodded, impressed. "You were able to close fifty-eight tenketsu, Hinata-sama."

Hinata sighed. "I guess I'm still not good enough."

"You need work, but closing ninety percent of an opponent's tenketsus is no mean feat. Granted, in combat you will have to account for an enemy's movement..." he patted her shoulder. "But then again, how long have we been practicing this technique?"

"Two weeks?"

"Exactly. It took me over a month to be able to execute this attack properly on every attempt."

Hinata smiled warmly. She yawned. "Arigatou."

"You should rest. The exam starts tomorrow. The first portion alone will take two days."

She left, massaging her aching muscles.

Neji took down the dummy and stuffed it in the closet. He glanced after his cousin. She had changed. Neji glanced at his own hands. Well, then, so had he. It was difficult to believe, but the reason for the change in both of them was the same: a loudmouthed, self-assured whiskered shinobi. Uzumaki Naruto had given the timid Hyuuga heiress the willpower to stand up for herself and fight for what she believed in, and had shown Neji the insight he needed to rise up and challenge fate.

He looked out the window. "We've grown, Uzumaki Naruto. Show us how you have grown."

* * *

"Kabuto," Orochimaru's voice was little more than a whisper. Even so, his call was heard and heeded by the medic-nin.

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama?"

The snake sennin took a long draw from the bottle of sake in front of him. He frowned.

"This body's sense of taste is already shot to hell."

"Don't worry Orochimaru-sama. Sasuke-kun will be ready for the ritual within the year."

"And about his 'attacks'? You haven't forgotten why we are here, have you?"

Kabuto smiled. "Of course not. We'll have the scroll by the end of the week."

"And Konoha?"

"It's as you suspected. They've sent a fair number of shinobi."

"Who?"

Kabuto told him. Orochimaru laughed coldly.

"Old friends, how interesting." He glanced at Kabuto. "We'll have to move carefully. I have no desire to be forced into combat against three Hyuuga."

"As far as I'm concerned, there are two," Kabuto responded. "The girl is of no consequence. From what I have seen, she is weak-willed and unconfident. No real threat."

"I see." The sennin closed his eyes. "Go speak to your team. And give dear Nhaki this," Orochimaru tossed a small piece of machinery to Kabuto. "This should help with some of his mask's filtering problems."

"Yes, sir." Kabuto left, leaving Orochimaru alone in the room. He leaned back against the wall and rapped it lightly. A door in the wall slid open.

"You rang, Orochimaru-sama?"

"Yes, Chieko. I have a very delicate job for you and Rika."

The woman scratched her head, toying with her short brown hair. "If you want stealth, shouldn't you have brought Masker and Shroud?"

Orochimaru glared at Chieko, who cringed. He chose to forgive her impertinence and glanced away. "Masker and Shroud are too distinctive. Besides, they are busy with a different mission."

"Nova."

Orochimaru turned one eye upon her. "You and Rika are to fetch a certain scroll for me from the office of the Tsuchikage."

"I think I know the one."

"I want this clean. No fatalities, if you can help it."

Chieko smiled. "No fatalities. Guess that's why you left poor Mike back at the village."

"Yes, your paramour would have been far too likely to simply attempt to burn everything to the ground."

"Thinking has never been a strong suit with his family."

"Orochimaru-sama?"

"What now?"

"I just thought...doesn't Tsuchikage know that you have four bodyguards with you? Won't she be suspicious if there are only two of us present with you during the final stages of the exam?"

"Don't worry about that, Bunraku will cover for you. No one will be the wiser so long as they do not scrutinize you too closely."

"I understand." She left Orochimaru's presence, traveling down the hall to a smaller room. Entering without fanfare, she took in the room's contents. Three of Orochimaru's fellow bodyguards were also there. In the corner, sitting on a small stool, an old man slept, snoring gently, his tall hat slightly askew. His breath caused his large wide mustache to wave about. Standing on the other side of the room was a younger man, with short spiked black hair. He wore a pair of headphones on his head, and danced in place to the music, which was loud enough for Chieko to hear the song's techno beat from where she stood. Chieko made her way to the last figure, a young , androgynous figure with silver, shoulder-length hair who was lying on a futon. Chieko dug her toe into the sleeper's side.

"Yo, Rika."

"mmm...what?" Rika's silver eyes snapped open and alert.

"Looks like we'll be picking up some reading material for Orochimaru-sama."

"Is that right?"

Chieko informed her teammate of the details.

"No killing? That's no good."

"Maybe you can kill someone after the exam."

Chieko flopped down on her own futon. She glared over at her dancing comrade, who appeared to be moonwalking in place and headbanging at the same time.

"Oy, Akira! Turn that down!" Chieko flipped a kunai at him. Without missing a beat, the sound-nin caught the kunai between two fingers and continued dancing.

Rika rummaged through a pouch. "Here," Rika tossed a pair of earplugs to Chieko. "Extra pair."

"Thanks," she gestured at Akira again. "He's noisy, but it could be worse."

"How?"

"If Taikomi had come along she would have kept us up all night practicing her drumming."

Rika snorted. "And if Mike were here, the two of you would make so much noise together it would be impossible for the rest of us to sleep."

Chieko smiled mischeviouly. "I guess so."

Rika jabbed a thumb at the snoring geriatric in the corner. "Let's take a lesson from Bunraku over there and get some sleep."

* * *

The next morning...

"Are they going to sleep all morning? Geez," Sakura muttered as she stood over her two teammates. It was almost eleven o'clock and neither one of them had stirred. Sakura had been up since seven, preparing herself for the ordeal ahead. As she looked down at her lazy teammates, she tapped her foot. Her eye twitched dangerously.

"Lazy little-" she adjusted her skirt. Suddenly, she developed a wicked grin.

Inner Sakura's expression matched Sakura's own. _Wakey wakey boys..._

**SPLASH!**

Naruto and Shikamaru awoke sputtering as water cascaded over their heads.

"What the-?"

"Aaackk!"

Sakura stood triumphantly above them, hands overhead clutching an empty bucket.

"What was that for?" Naruto protested.

"A bucket of water? How original," Shikamaru grunted.

Sakura dropped the bucket on his head.

"Itai," he sighed. "Troublesome woman."

"Get ready you lazy bastards! This exam is important."

"Fine, give us a couple minutes."

* * *

Thirty minutes later, the three walked through the streets toward the arena. Following the path they had taken the previous day, they made their way to the arena and went down the stairs to the appointed meeting place.

Naruto stopped them as they entered the auditorium. "Just a second."

He concentrated quickly.

(_Alright Kyuubi, show me the way._)

(**_He's in the same place he was last time, kit._**)

Naruto opened his eyes. "All right, this way."

Shikamaru and Sakura each raised an eyebrow. They followed Naruto across the room. In the corner, just as before, they found Gaara and his siblings.

"I imagine _he_ told you where to find me," Gaara stated, eyes still closed. Naruto only nodded.

"I would guess that you three are here for the same reasons as us," Temari said.

"Orochimaru."

"Among other things."

"Speaking of things," Shikamaru asked haltingly. "Where's that tan monster?"

"Nyurr is sleeping. He probably won't wake up for hours," Gaara informed them.

"Thank god," everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"Say, Kankurou," Naruto began. "Looks like you got a new puppet." He pointed to the three long scrolls on Kankurou's back.

"Oh yeah, the Salamander," Kankurou grinned. "I finally finished it."

"So, what does it do?"

"A great puppeteer does not reveal the secrets of his puppetry until the proper moment in the performance."

Gaara gestured to Naruto. "Uzumaki, I would speak with you. Alone."

The two of them walked off to the side.

"What's up?"

"Any sign of Akatsuki since that one incident you mentioned?"

"No, nothing yet. Why?"

Gaara looked out over the sea of faces. "It's been too quiet. This exam is the perfect oppurtunity for them to make a move of some sort. I have sensed far too many strange chakras among the exam participants."

"Funny how?"

"It varies," Gaara closed his eyes. "Some of them stand out because they're so much stronger than those around them. Others are odd because they seem to be almost nonexistant."

"If it's nonexistant how can you tell it's there?"

"I said almost. Anyway, some people around here seem to be actively cloaking their chakra, making it extremely difficult to guage."

"Why would someone do that?"

"It makes it difficult for people to notice you," Gaara nodded over to one side. "That cat-faced shinobi and his team are all like that. A couple of others too...like that team of Grass-nin."

Naruto nodded.

"We should be careful. There are many dangerous ninja here, Uzumaki Naruto. We must be extremely vigilant to protect our precious people." He glanced back at his siblings.

Naruto gave a huge grin. "No problem."

Gaara's mouth twitched.

"Everybody, thank you for coming!" came a voice from the podium. The Jounin from the previous day had reappeared his former place. "I am the proctor for the first challenge. My name is Hida Dajan. This portion of the exam will take place over the next two days. This will weed out the weakest three-fourths of you." Dajan smiled at the whispering his comment had generated. "Four teams at a time will be taken through the tunnels to the Vale of Castles. Once you are there, you will be instructed as to the specifics of the task." He pointed his sheathed katana at the wall behind him. "Without further ado, let's get started with the first four teams. When your numbers are announced please follow me through that door."

Naruto and his companions tensed.

"How troublesome," Shikamaru muttered. Temari snorted.

"Let's see...TEAM 25!" Dajan drew a tag from a bag at his waist. Projected on the wall behind him now was the number 25, the symbol of Stone village, and snapshots of rugged looking Stone shinobi. There was a stir in the crowd as team 25 began moving towards the indicated door.

"TEAM 31!" came the next call. Pictures of three Rain-nin appeared below the first team.

"Doesn't look like anyone special."

"Next we have...TEAM 43!"

Naruto's eyes widened as their own pictures appeared on the wall next.

"Hey, it's us!" he clenched his fist. "Time to show what we're made of!"

"Let's get on with it," Shikamaru scuffed the ground with his foot. He sighed. "Why did I agree to this?"

"Be careful," Gaara told them.

"Don't get killed," Kankurou offered.

"Don't embarass yourselves," Temari finished, looking straight at Shikamaru.

"Heh."

"And lastly, we have TEAM 1!" A trio of Grass-nin had appeared on the wall. Two of them appeared to be brothers, but the last one...was different. His skin was strangely wrinkled, as though it was too small for him. Wide, pupiless eyes gave the man a mad look. A shock of spiky hair protruded from his head. His closed mouth was stretched wide in an inhuman smirk.

"Naruto," hissed Gaara urgently. "It's them! The ones I told you about."

"Hmm?"

"Be careful with them, especially the one in the middle. You won't be able to tell exactly how strong they are, so don't let your guard down. I get a bad feeling about them."

"Right," he turned to Sakura and Shikamaru. "Shall we?"

Sakura smiled. Shikamaru rolled his eyes. With that, the Leaf shinobi made their way to the far door.

* * *

Beyond the door was a long hallway of brown stone. It was dark, lit only by small light fixtures at regular intervals. The lights were of low quality, flickering things. The lights caused Naruto's shadow to jump and dance like a thing possessed. After walking for nearly five minutes, they came to a spiral stone staircase descending even deeper into the earth.

"Creepy," moaned Sakura. As she said this, the staircase opened out into a small room. Large double doors stood across from the entrance. The other three teams were already waiting there. Most of them barely gave the kids a second glance, but one of them had seemed to have taken an interest in them. It was the tall thin ninja from Hidden Grass. He was leaning against a wall next to a light, relishing in the illumination. He squinted at the Leaf-nin and parted his lips, revealing a sharp-toothed grin. his skin was very dark, seemingly painted on, though it was difficult to tell in the light available. His partners stood dully at his side.

"Hello children," he breathed. His eyes sparkled. "You're awfully young to be taking such a competitive exam, aren't you?" He adjusted his odd green outfit, which seemed to be composed of leaves. "Then again, that's not my business." He coughed, giving off a rough, acidic smell.

Naruto wrinkled his nose.

The shinobi looked at the three of them. "I am interested in seeing what you can do." His eye rested on Naruto. "Very interested indeed."

"Everybody here? Excellent." Hida Dajan entered, closing the door behind him. "If we're all ready to begin..." he walked over to the far door and touched a small panel. The doors hissed open. "Welcome to the Vale of Castles."

Before the assembled ninja was an incredible sight. A large cavern, miles across. Its ceiling was dotted to resemble the night sky. The cavern floor was modified to resemble an actual forest valley. Trees were planted in the earth and small streams could be seen running through the woods. At the center of the cavern stood an immense castle, dark and imposing in the light of hundreds and torches. Smaller castles could be seen scattered around the cave.

"Whoa, it's huge," Naruto marveled.

"Indeed," Dajan responded. "This cavern is one of our prime night training zones. It's always night underground. Anyway, where was I?" He scratched his head with his sheathed blade. "Ah yes, the objective of this test is to _rescue the prisoner_."

"Prisoner?" grunted one of the Rain-nin. "What prisoner?"

Dajan gestured at the smaller castles. "One of those small castles contains a 'prisoner' that you must retrieve and bring to an extraction point. The catch is, you don't know what castle the target is in. The information revealing the location of the prisoner can be found inside _that_ castle." He pointed at the central castle. "A scroll inside the guard captain's room will reveal the prisoner's location. From the start of the challenge, you will have four hours to secure the prisoner or...you all fail."

Naruto gulped.

"The castles are guarded of course. The guards are nonshinobi mercenaries so I must stress...no killing. Nonfatal means for subduing the enemy only. If you cause the death of a guard or other exam participant during this stage, instant disqualification. You may fight guards or your rivals, but you must not kill them. I must also mention that the primary focus of this test is stealth, so if you are detected, things will become much more difficult for everyone."

The creepy Grass-nin sniggered. Dajan glanced at him.

"All right," he pointed at several lights along the wall closest to them. Within each light was visible a number, corresponding to the team numbers. "Those are your start and extraction locations. Once all teams are in position, the clock will start. Good luck to you all." He turned and left, whistling. The four teams separated and began making their way towards their start locations.

* * *

Team 43 arrived at their space along the south wall. Awaiting them was a Chuunin of hidden stone. He nodded to them as they approached. Drawing a light bomb from his pouch, he tossed it high into the air. The burst of light was answered by three others. Seconds later, a green flash came from the entrance.

"That's the signal," said the Chuunin. "Go!"

Naruto and the others took off at a run.

Meanwhile, the team of Grass-nin was moving almost idly. The leader seemed to be enjoying himself as he strode through the trees. He closed his eyes briefly and then smiled. He accelerated his movement rate.

"Aira," came a small voice from his collar. The shinobi glanced at the flower in his collar.

"What, is it Itachi? I'm stalking."

"Orders have come through," Itachi's voice emanated from the flower. "You are not to take the nine-tails at this time."

"Really? How irritating."

"The master wants us to watch the boy's progress through the exam. We will not take him until the finals, at the earliest. You are to insure that his team wins this challenge."

Aira sniffed. "I guess that means I won't be able to kill his teammates and friends before his eyes."

"That can wait."

"All right," Aira sighed. "I'll ensure Uzumaki's success." He tugged the flower off his collar and tossed it away. Itachi was always such a spoilsport. Aira would have to kill _someone_ during this exam. If Naruto's team was off-limits, then perhaps someone else.

He glanced at his teammates. "Useless puppets. I don't see how Sasori does it." His two 'teammates' were in fact nothing more than special puppets composed entirely out of plant matter. These were special in that he did not control them through chakra strings attached to his fingers, but rather by vines that were connected to his flesh. They were a part of him. Aira shrugged and continued on his way. He would safeguard Uzumaki Naruto for the time being. But his roots would need blood soon.

* * *

"It'll be hard being stealthy with you wearing that loud orange thing, Naruto," Shikamaru pointed out.

"I can fix that." Naruto quickly pulled off his jacket and turned it inside out. Now, most of the orange was hidden, replaced instead by black. "Better?"

"I suppose," Shikamaru glanced up at the huge castle in front of them. "Man, this isn't going to be easy. How about we just wait for one of the other teams to come out and then follow them?"

"No way," said Sakura. "That's too risky. For one, we might miss the other team as they leave. For another, everyone else may have the same idea, and we'll be stuck waiting."

"Let's just bust in there quickly and take the damn scroll!" Naruto piped up.

"Quickly, yes. Bust in, no," Shikamaru responded. "If we're going in there we're going to have to be fast, but subtle."

"Oh yeah, subtle. I can do that."

"You're the absolute soul of subtlety, Naruto," Shikamaru said sarcastically.

"Heh."

"All right," Shikamaru scanned the walls of the building. "There!" he pointed. We'll climb up there, the guards seem to be less numerous there and the area is dark. If we're cautious, we should be able to get inside and go from there."

The three withdrew climbing spikes from their pouches and began to climb. They climbed the outer wall quickly, then quietly leapt down and ducked into the shadows. The Konoha shinobi quietly made their way to the main building. Guards in simple loose-fitting brown and gray outfits patrolled back and forth, their heads covered by masked helmets. The main doors were flanked by four guards with wooden spears.

"Lucky us," Shikamaru whispered. "Those outfits, combined with Henge no jutsu should make disguising ourselves much easier." He looked around. "Let's get some uniforms."

"Can't we just use Henge?" Naruto asked.

"Real uniforms will make our disguise all the more authentic." Shikamaru picked out a group of three guards patrolling near the outer walls. "There we go." They began stalking their victims.

* * *

Two minutes later, three guards sauntered out of the shadows towards the doors. One clapped a hand to his eye and moaned.

"Bastard stuck his thumb in my eye. I can hardly see."

Another turned to him. "Quiet Naruto! You'll blow our cover."

The third sighed. "Just let me do the talking." He gave a slight wave to the gate guards, which one or two returned. They passed through the door without incident and found themselves in a bright entrance hall. A number of stairways and halls branched outwards.

"Let's just pick a direction," Shikamaru muttered.

"How 'bout up those stairs?" Naruto suggested.

"Eh, why not?"

At the top of the staircase was another hallway. An hour of wandering later, they still hadn't found anything.

This is getting nowhere," Naruto moaned. "We're going in circles."

"I know. I think I may have a plan," Shikamaru kept walking. Ahead at a junction, a pair of guards stood idly. As they approached, Shikamaru turned to Naruto and said loudly. "Aw, man! I think we're lost."

One of the guards perked up. "Lost again? I know, this castle's pretty complicated. I still only know how to get to a handful of places myself. Where you headed?"

"Right outside the captain's room."

"Oh, don't worry, you're pretty close," the other guard chimed in, jerking a thumb down a passageway. "Just head down there and take the second left, then the first right after that. Then you just head straight for a little ways and you're there. You can't miss it."

"Thanks, wandering around in this place is so troublesome," Shikamaru tapped the ground with his spearbutt.

The first guard laughed. "Yeah, this job is so fucked up. We're supposed to guard this castle from infiltration and we're instructed not to act as though we suspect anything." He shook his spear. "And we don't even 'ave proper weapons. I'll be glad when this job's done."

"You and me both," Naruto intoned mournfully. The guard laughed again. The three moved away, down the path indicated by the guard. As soon as the guards were out of sight and earshot, Naruto clapped Shikamaru on the back.

"You're a genius," he told him.

"I know."

"Shhhhh," Sakura cautioned them. "We're not done yet."

Sure enough, the guard's direction led them true, straight to a pair of solid oak doors, flanked by a pair of guards.

"The captain in?" queried Shikamaru.

The guard waved a hand absently. "Nah, he's out at...wait a minute, who are you?"

"We're your relief," Naruto told them.

"Our relief? But we just went on duty thirty minutes ago-" The guard leveled his spear. "You're not-oomph!"

**CRACK!**

Naruto's spear shaft had snapped out and smashed both guards in the gut. Following through, he dealt them both a strike to the back of the neck, knocking them out.

"Believe me, I am very oomph."

Sakura snorted, then looked worried. "Now what?"

Shikamaru checked the unconcious guards. He stood up, a key in hand.

"We dump them in the office. You two wait here, and I'll get the data."

Shikamaru entered the captain's office, dragging the guards behind him. Naruto and Sakura took up positions outside the office. Ten minutes later, Shikamaru emerged, scroll in hand.

"Let's go. Quickly, but not too quickly. Let's not raise the alarm before we have to."

They set off at a brisk walk. Passing nonchallantly past other guards, they wound their way towards the entrance hall. Emerging out at the top of the staircase, they were greeted by a piercing whistle. They tensed.

"What happened?" asked one of the guards.

"Three of ours! Knocked out, outside the main building! Uniforms taken."

"Damn! That means they're inside."

"Come on," Shikamaru whispered. Hefting their spears, they hustled down the stairs in a very businesslike manner. They tromped up to the door.

"What are you lot doing?" asked a door guard. "It's a lock down, and-" his eyes widened.

"We don't have time for that," snarled Sakura, slamming the man through the door with her shoulder. The man landed, stunned.

"Run!" Naruto yelped. The Konoha shinobi sprinted into the courtyard, amid outraged shouts. They ran and dodged, skidding to a stop near the wall. Twenty guards were hot on their heels.

Shikamaru turned around. "Take the scroll and go!"

"But-"

Shikamaru brought his hands together. "I've got this." His shadow undulated and sped for the guards, splitting into twenty.

"Kage mane no jutsu successful," he said with a smirk.

"We've got them! West wall!" one guard shouted.

"Got me?"

"Shikamaru!"

Shikamaru glanced back, spotting Naruto's outstretched hand. He stepped backward, the guards in front of him doing the same. Bending at the knees, he flung himself into a backflip, releasing the shadow bind in midair. Unprepared for their regained control, most of the guards landed painfully. Shikamaru, however, easily caught Naruto's hand and pulled himself up the wall.

"Where are they?"

"They went up the wall!"

"After them!"

"NO!" a voice cut in.

"Captain?"

"If they make it out of the castle, we are not to give pursuit. Lockdown is still in effect. No one else is getting in."

"Yes sir."

"This is a test, an examination. The defense of this castle has several flaws, intentional flaws that allow a lucky or skilled team to succeed. Those three were either very lucky or very good." The captain laughed. "Who's to say which one it is..."

* * *

Naruto's team stuck to the shadows, running along the top of the wall, their bodies low. They hid in the shadow of the main gate.

Shikamaru took out the scroll and unfurled it carefully. "Let's see," he mused, glancing at it. According to this, the prisoner is at the northwest building on the top floor."

"Let's get moving, then," Sakura said, preparing to jump.

"Wait," interrupted Naruto. His eyes were closed, and he seemed to be concentrating. "Someone's waiting. Watching."

"What?"

"Someone's out there. I imagine they plan to follow us to the prisoner."

"A viable strategy."

"We'll see," Naruto opened his eyes and grinned.

* * *

"Oy, Hochiu. They moved yet?"

"Not yet," the Rain-nin shifted slightly. "You'll know when they do. Wait, something's happening!"

Three dark figures could be seen clearly atop the wall now. Pausing briefly, they jumped into the trees and began rushing through the forest.

"They're moving! Go!" The team of Rain-nin moved quickly, following their marks at a safe distance.

Five minutes later, three other figures leapt down from the wall.

"How did you know?"

"Call it intuition." Naruto closed his eyes.

(_I owe you one, Fox.)_

_**(My pleasure.)** _came the faint reply. Naruto broke contact with his demonic tenant.

"Yosh! Let's hurry! Those Kage bunshins should keep them out of our way for a while."

* * *

Team 25, from the village of Stone, lay in wait. Their leader, Odei Arato, had decided that rather than bother with running around and sneaking, they would simply intercept enemy teams on the way back to the starting location. To aid in enemy detection, Arato had placed a large number of delicate wires all around the four extraction points. All these wires led back to a central point where the team waited for any sign of movement. After three hours of waiting, Arato had nearly given up hope. Then something happened. He felt the slightest tug on his right little finger, then another, stronger tug.

"Right hand...that's team 43. Let's get in position."

"This is almost too easy, bro."

"I know, they're just heading in a straight line, they won't know what hit 'em." Quickly disconnecting the strings, Arato and his team rushed to an area of dense growth to wait for the Konoha shinobi. Squatting down, they readied their weapons. Arato drew a sickle and chain, giving the weighted end a test spin. His teammates hefted a large hammer and a pair of double-sided kunai, respectively. The grass seemed to rustle in the wind. Only there was no wind...

"Wait...what?" Arato gaped, as the rustling increased.

"Is it those brats?" hissed the hammer-weilder.

"I'm afraid not," came an amused voice from behind Arato. "Just me."

In a flash, the three of them were suddenly engulfed by vines. Crouched behind Arato loomed the sinister figure of Aira. His two minions had bodily thrown themselves on Arato's teammates, wrapping them with their own bodies.

Arato was the only one whose mouth was uncovered. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Not important. My only concern is the success of my mission."

The vines tightened. Arato winced.

"Be silent now," Aira covered Arato's mouth with his hand. "Here they come."

Sure enough, Sakura, Shikamaru and Naruto had just entered the clearing. Two of Naruto's Kage Bunshin were carrying the prisoner, a man-shaped bundle of wood and cloth.

"That was easy, ne, Sakura-chan?"

"A lot easier than breaking into the other place."

"Feh. It's all troublesome to me," Shikamaru spat to the side as he ran.

Seconds later, they were gone. Aira's gaze swiveled back to his prisoner. The vines tightened further.

"What are you doing, you bastard?" gasped Arato. "You can't kill us, you'll be-"

"I don't care about that," Aira interrupted. "I promised myself I would kill someone today."

Without warning, the vines abruptly sprouted immense thorns and tightened inward, scything defenseless flesh. Arato and the rest of team 25 were shredded and crushed, blood squirting from between the vines. Arato's final scream was soon silenced as the vines slashed his throat, severing his head.

* * *

Naruto looked up. Something was wrong. He stopped briefly and turned around. The others stopped too.

"What was that noise?"

Shikamaru squinted. "Dunno,"

Sakura wrinkled her nose. "That smell, it's..."

"Blood," Naruto finished.

"We don't have time for this, we need to finish the exam," cautioned Shikamaru.

"Someone could be in trouble!" Naruto shot back, taking off at a run, snatching the prisoner from the clones as he ran past.

"Oy, wait up, Naruto!" Sakura called after him.

Shaking his head, Shikamaru sighed. "Troublesome idiot."

* * *

Blood dripped slowly from his fingers.

**Drip...**

**Drip...**

Aira glanced down at the pool of blood. Killing was certainly messy, but the rewards were well worth it. Blood made good fertilizer. He dipped his hands in again and marveled at its vibrant red color. Hearing a noise, he glanced up.

"Uzumaki Naruto. Good day to you."

Naruto dropped the prisoner with a thunk. His eyes widened in shock and he shivered involuntarily. Three mutilated bodies were scattered through the undergrowth, their blood spread everywhere. He looked up at the tall Grass-nin before him and his eyes hardened.

"What did you do, you son of a bitch?"

_Next Chapter: First Challenge, Confrontation!_

_Author Note: Heh, semi-cliffie this chapter. The conclusion of the first section of the Dragon Exam should be up this week. Expect more regular updates._

_Gonna be some fightin' between Aira and the Konoha team next chap, as well as brief highlights from Gaara's team, Edo's team, the Sound trio, and the Cloud hunter-nin._

_If need be, I will edit this chapter and correct any mistakes, but right now it is 3:35 am and I will just upload this and go to bed._

_R+R Please!_


	11. First Challenge, Confrontation!

_Author Note: The story's moving again. Apologies for the delay. I'm going home for spring break, I miss my cats. I'll still update during the break, but only when I can internet._

_I increased the number of total teams from 48 to 64. Sorry, but it works better for my purposes._

_Here you go, Chapter 11, on schedule...sorta. Read and review my precious...gollum (Slaps himself). Sorry._

_This would have been up earlier, but my bro didn't leave his USB drive out for me to transfer this file, so I had to wait for him to come home. I shall pummel him for you. I will bite him, with teeth! OF FURY and BITING and (Slaps self again.) Gomen..._

_Chapter 12 is being started, completely outlined, just needs filling in._

_Chapter 11: First Challenge, Confrontation!_

"What did I do? That's a very foolish question. I'd say the answer should be quite apparent." Aira swept his hands in a circle. "I killed them."

Naruto gritted his teeth."There wasn't supposed to be any killing."

"Naive boy. Killing is not permitted during this stage of the exam, at other times killing is encouraged. I just got ahead of myself a little."

Footsteps from behind Naruto told him that his teammates had arrived.

"Naruto! What-" Shikamaru stopped short when he saw the blood. "Aw man, this is bad."

"Why-?" Sakura gaped.

Aira kicked his sandals off and stepped into the pool of blood. A look of bliss came over his face. "I enjoy the feeling of blood on my roots. It's good for growth."

His hands balled into fists, Naruto looked on the verge of throwing himself bodily at the madman. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

"My name is Aira," he told them. "And I suppose I will grant you the honor of seeing my true face." His face split in a taunting grin, he began to change. Grabbing his green shirt, he ripped it off, tossing it aside. His thin and muscular torso had a number of faint plantlike symbols and seemed to be writhing with a life of its own. Then, the entire right side of his body began to darken. He was a man perfectly bisected, his left half pale as a corpse, his right as black as tar. His white eye and gleaming teeth stood out on the skin. Topping his head was now a head of stark white hair, cut fairly short. The hair was spiked in a way that reminded Naruto of Gaara's hair. Above Aira's green hakama pants, his sides began to rustle, then split. Two enormous leaflike objects began emerging from beneath Aira's skin. They rose up past his head by over a foot. Naruto thought they looked rather like jaws. Shikamaru, however, had a better explanation.

"A venus flytrap."

"Correct. These plants are, you might say, a part of me. I have always had an affinity for them." The jaws of the plant opened widely now, allowing Aira to stretch his arms out to the sides.

"Well," he asked them, popping his neck. "Care to have a little fun?"

"Murdering bastard!" Naruto shouted. "I won't let you get away with this!" Naruto flung himself at Aira, eyes blazing. Aira simply smiled, taking a step back and turning, one of the flytrap's jaws moving of its own accord to bat Naruto away. Naruto found himself behind the murderer. He righted himself and turned to face his opponent.

Aira turned to face him. "Such a direct attack," he shook his head sadly. "Have you learned nothing?" he paused, then smiled. "That won't work on me."

"Is that a fact?" Shikamaru's sardonic voice came from behind him. "How about an indirect attack? Like, for example, the Shadow bind?" Sure enough, Shikamaru's shadow now gripped Aira's tightly, and was now slithering up him towards his neck.

"When I said that wouldn't work, I was referring to your attempt, Nara." Aira's eyes widened madly, and with a surge of chakra, Shikamaru's jutsu was dispelled. "I'm way above your level."

He laughed, then pointed an arm at Shikamaru. "And even if you were strong enough to hold me, the plants would defend me." Aira's palm burst open, discharging a pair of large thick vines, which lashed out at Shikamaru, slamming him backwards into a tree. "Just as they always have."

"Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" Naruto yelled, creating at least twenty copies of himself. They attacked en masse, supported by Sakura. Aira lazily ducked and back, idly smacking away clones. He landed a quick brutal kick to the center of Naruto's chest, then spun to face Sakura. Seeing her throwing a punch, he snorted, accepting the hit.

**CRACK!**

Aira was sent skidding backwards by the force of Sakura's blow.

"You're strong," he told her. "I've underestimated you. That actually hurt."

"Oh yeah?" Naruto breathed. "Then this'll hurt even more!"

Aira peered backwards. Behind him stood Naruto, bathed in orange flamelike chakra. His whiskerlike birthmarks had deepened and he had developed a feral cast to his features. He leapt at Aira, a swirling orb of chakra and air in his right hand, his left hand behind him.

"_Rasengan_!"

Moving quickly, Aira intercepted Naruto's wrist, the Rasengan mere inches from his chest. He whistled.

"Close, very close."

Naruto swung around his other arm, revealing a second Rasengan. Aira's eyes widened. Quickly releasing Naruto's wrist, he leapt back, trying desperately to get out of range. Even so, Aira's left leg was struck. Aira stumbled backwards and Naruto closed in.

"No, no, no!" Aira laughed, a manic grin still on his face. He clapped his hands together, then slammed his palms into the earth. "Ki akki no jutsu! (Tree devil)" A small tree sprouted directly beneath Aira's feet, propelling him upward. Writhing thorned branches erupted from the trunk, repulsing the Konoha shinobi.

Aira glanced down at his injured leg. "You wrecked my pants!" he said indignantly. He cocked his head. "And my leg, I suppose."

"Don't think I'll stop there," Naruto growled.

"No, I think you will," Aira said. "I must admit I've enjoyed this little encounter, Uzumaki Naruto. However, I have things to do." He glanced at the people in front of him. "As do you, I imagine. You don't have forever to complete this exam."

Aira bent down and performed a quick jutsu. Small vines shot from his fingers and wrapped around his injury, completely healing both Aira's leg and pants. "That's better." He glanced up again. "Don't look like that. I'm sure I'll see you again soon enough. This was just a warmup. Now that I know what you are capable of, I shouldn't need to hold back anymore. He began sinking into the tree. The last thing Naruto and the others saw were his pale eyes as he vanished completely.

"We'll be seeing you, Naruto-kun," echoed the shinobi's voice.

"Man, that guy was strong," Shikamaru mused. "Who the hell was he?"

Naruto's chakra subsided as he calmed himself. "I'm not sure, but I don't like it. He was just playing with us."

"When he said 'we'll be seeing you', he made it sound like he'd be bringing along friends."

"Friends as strong as him?" Sakura scratched her chin. "Could he be with Orochimaru?"

"I doubt it," Naruto said. "He seemed focused on me. I think he was with Akatsuki."

"Akatsuki?" Sakura blinked.

"Akatsuki...of course!" Shikamaru shook his head. "I've heard Asuma-sensei talking about them. Apparently they're all S-Rank criminals who abandoned their villages to seek power. No one really knows much of the organization or its goals."

"Sasuke's brother Itachi is one of them. He was the one who put Kakashi and Sasuke in the hospital."

"Why?"

"They got in his way." Naruto said morosely. "I don't know much about them, but I do know one thing they were after."

"And that was?"

"Back when they hospitalized Kakashi and Sasuke, they were after me."

"You? Why would they be after you?"

"It's...complicated." Naruto looked up. "Let's hurry, we're running out of time." He grinned. "We wouldn't want to lose when we've almost won, ne? We'll worry about other things later." He shouldered the prisoner and sprinted away.

Sakura and Shikamaru glanced at each other, eyebrows raised.

* * *

"Dajan-san! They're here, just like those kids said!" the Chuunin called.

Hida Dajan approached with three other Chuunin, his face grim. "I see." He looked up from the gruesome sight. "All right, you lot don't need to do anything more here. I'll investigate this."

"Hai, Dajan-san."

"Have Keihiko-san take over for me as proctor. Keep the examinees coming. I'll be taking care of this personally."

"...Are you sure you won't need anyone to assist you sir?"

Dajan glanced down at Arato's severed head. "No, I'll be able to handle this on my own," he said distantly. His eyes gleamed coldly.

"All right," the Chuunin turned to his fellows. "Let's go."

The four departed quickly. One of them, a woman, turned to her comrades.

"Oy, Renshi, you sure about this?"

"Trust me, Oyumi. Getting in Dajan's way in this case is a sure way to end up six feet under." He glanced back. "You saw his eyes, didn't you?"

Dajan just stood still, staring at the bloodstained ground. He could hardly believe what had happened. Those kids from Konoha had told him that they had found one of the members of team 1 standing above the bodies of Arato's team, and that he had admitted to the deed. The evidence available supported that story. The wounds on the victims' mutilated torsos were consistent with those caused by plant-based techniques.

A tear came unbidden to the Jounin's eye. Dajan had been the boy's Jounin sensei back when his team had first become Genin eight years before. To see such three such promising shinobis' careers cut short pained him. Someone had killed not one, but three of Dajan's important people. He unsheathed his blade and ran his finger along the edge.

"Someone has much to answer for."

* * *

Despite the disruption caused by the death of team 25, the exam continued unabated.

"Yo, boss! Ready to go get that scroll?"

The Tsuchikage's nephew Duragu Buradi glanced at the little man. He stroked his pleated beard and laughed uproariously, his stomach quaking.

"Niku, you little fool. Of course we're not going to get the scroll. I'm easily the strongest ninja here, but the three of us are about as stealthy as a pack of drunken badgers."

The third teammate was completely covered from head to foot in a heavy suit of armor. He shrugged.

_CLANK._

"But how are we supposed to win then, Buradi-san?" echoed the man, adjusting his helmet.

"I already know where the prisoner is, Yamago," Buradi told them. He tapped the weighted point of his spear against the cavern floor. "Special considerations."

_CLANK._

Yamago scuffed the ground. "Isn't that cheating?"

"Only technically. Think of it as leveling the playing field for those of us who lack stealth."

"Yeah," Niku jumped to Buradi's arm and sat upon his shoulder. "And we'll make up for it by working twice as hard in the next two exams!"

* * *

And the exam rolled on...

Discorujia glanced at the wall. "Look's like we're next," she purred softly.

She pointed at another wall, where pictures of the winning teams could be seen. "Looks like the Konoha losers made it."

Nameless clapped his hands together lazily. "Then we'll have to do our best then, won't we?" He began loping towards the door. "We'll have a prime oppurtunity to take them out during the second exam."

"Come on Nhaki," Discorujia called.

Nhaki popped his neck, then followed his teammates. "What a pointless exercise," his voice buzzed.

"Not bad Nhaki," Nameless said, surveying the results of Nhaki's attack. The opposing team lay on their backs, stunned. Their clothes still had trace amounts of flame licking over them, and they smoked like chimmneys. "You sure they're alive?"

"Completely," Nhaki's response was punctuated by a sharp click as the grille of his mask folded back into place, covering his mouth. "I hid knockout needles in the flames, simple trick, but they'll be out for two hours."

"Speaking of being out, let's get this finished," Nameless pulled out a set of cards. "None of our competition is anything compared to us, and the guards aren't even shinobi." He raised an eyebrow at Discorujia. "Crank up the amplifier, girl, and end this in just one more move. Checkmate."

The lavender haired girl raised a hand to her throat and began turning a dial. "Ready for my big solo," she sneered. "You guys move on. Don't forget to dispel when you start feeling woozy."

"Right." Nhaki and Nameless took off at a run.

"See you when we're done!" Nameless called back.

Discorujia just stood there, twisting the dial. When she was satisfied, she took several deep breaths to prepare herself. Removing a tuning fork from her pouch, she struck it against a tree, nodding at the clear tone. Taking another breath, she began to sing. A hauntingly beautiful melody emanated from her, amplified by the machine. The acoustics of the cave enabled the sound to permeate the entire cavern clearly. Everywhere, guards and ninja alike blinked confusedly as the first strains reached their ears. Those with the training utilized the dispel technique, but the vast majority fell into a deep sleep from Discorujia's lullaby. Nameless and Nhaki would find no obstacles on their quest to retrieve the prisoner and win the first challenge.

* * *

And it continued...

"I can take it from here," Gaara told his siblings simply. The three stood atop the slanted roof of the central castle. Gaara glanced down at the torchlight below. "I'll be quick."

"But Gaara," Kankurou protested. "How will you find the scroll in there?"

"Maybe I'll get lucky."

"_Nyurr?_"

Gaara smiled and gave Temari and Kankurou the thumb's up. "Lucky."

"I guess Nyurr could make a good distraction and pathfinder," Temari admitted.

Nyurr shook himself, then sneezed, leaping to Gaara's shoulder.

Gaara shrugged. "Let's see what happens."

He vanished in a cloud of sand.

Deep inside the fortress, two guards were standing at attention beside the door to the guard captain's room. Even so, they were managing to hold a philosophical discussion while they did so.

"No shit, existensialism?"

"You got it."

The first took a draw on a cigarette and scratched his rough beard. "So what is it that makes us human, then?"

"You got me. Maybe it's...hmmm...maybe it's-"

"_Nyurr._"

"Nyurr? What the hell is Nyurr?"

"_Nyurr!_" came the more urgent response.

"Eh? A kitten..." the smoking guard looked Nyurr over. "Oh, god, it's so CUTE!"

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

The guard looked up from where he was kneeling and teasing Nyurr with his fingers. "My mother never let me have a kitty when I was a kid."

His partner cocked his head. "Oh-kayyy..."

Nyurr was busy sniffing at the first guards fingers. He pondered them for a moment, blinking his green eyes. Flicking his eyes towards his distracted playmate, Nyurr seemed to come to a decision. Leaning his head out, he opened his mouth wide and bit down. _Hard._

"YOWCH!"

The other guard laughed uproariously, then suddenly noticed something strange when sand began dribbling onto his head from the ceiling.

The injured one smiled. "Cute. What do you think I should call him?"

"_Nyurr_..."

"How about Nyurr?" came a voice from above. "That's what I call him."

The dimwitted guards gaped, staring upward as a wave of sand, crested by a red-headed teenager smashed towards them. It propelled them backwards through the door into the office. Pressed up against the wall by sand, they stared into Gaara's intense eyes. Nyurr perched atop Gaara's head, matching Gaara's stare.

"I see the resemblance," the smoker wheezed, looking at the black-ringed eyes. "Now what?"

WHUMP! WHUMP!

A solid block of sand smashed each guard once, knocking them out. Nyurr leapt to a table, then back to Gaara, a scroll in his mouth.

"Excellent." Gaara turned around, noticing a large group of guards congregating. "Let's clear a path." The Sand shinobi surged forward, a veritable battering ram of sand leading the way.

A minute layer, a huge geyser of sand smashed out of the castle, cascading into the courtyard. Kankurou sweatdropped.

"I think he's done."

* * *

Hours later...

"Let's just make this a quick, quiet snatch and grab. No noise if we can help it."

"Teeheehee!" Maiyuu giggled, then blanched under the stare of her teammates. "What? I'm getting it out of my system before we get started."

She began drumming on a jug strapped to her hip.

"No," Nazo told her firmly, jabbing her hand with his staff. "None of that."

"I wasn't gonna drink it _now_."

"Only in emergencies, Maiyuu-chan," Edo sighed, slipping his mask into place.

"All right, Edo-kun," Maiyuu yawned widely and settled down.

The wall presented no obstacle to the three shinobi. They vaulted it with little fanfare, attaching themselves to the wall. Climbing quickly, they made their way up the wall. Edo raised his hand suddenly.

"Wait." He knocked at the wall, then gave a satisfied nod. He performed a number of seals and breathed mist onto the wall. Edo then brought up his nekode claws, stabbed the wall and moved his arm quickly in a circle. The weakened section of wall fell inward. Maiyuu moved quickly, catching the section with her bouken. Nazo breathed a sigh of relief.

Five minutes later, scroll in hand, they began crawling down the wall. Edo was crawling down the vertical wall face, digging the claws in when he needed support. Nazo had his staff strapped to his back, gripping the wall with a tenacity that was almost monkeyesque. Maiyuu was simply walking straight down, her body perpendicular to the castle. Everything went smoothly until they were no more than thirty feet above the courtyard. A shrill whistle split the air. Edo and his companions flattened themselves against the wall.

Edo cocked an ear towards the growing gaggle of voices. "It's not us. They found one of the other teams coming over the wall. Getting out may be a bit tougher than we expected."

"Just so long as they don't see us." Nazo eyed the large crowd of guards that was forming below. "No one make a sound."

Maiyuu's nose twitched. Her black streak of hair was dangling in front of her nose, tickling it. She wrinkled her nose and sniffed. Nazo turned a horrified gaze on her. Edo groaned.

"ACHOO!"

Suddenly they had the attention of dozens of guards.

"More intruders!"

"Move in!"

"Quick, you two! Drop!" Nazo cried. The three dropped down, landing lightly with their backs against the wall of the castle. The guards closed in, trapping the three of them.

Edo stepped forward, hands already flashing in a string of seals. "Kosuishuuha! (Lesser Water Wall)" Pounding his claws into the earth, he expelled chakra downward. A large burst of water sprung from the earth, knocking back a large number of the guards, others were knocked to the ground, cursing. Water covered the ground three inches deep. Other guards began began stepping through the water. Performing an additional three seals, Edo performed another technique.

"Stunning Shock!" he crowed. The technique he had just used, under normal circumstances, possessed enough power to stun an adult human. However, this version used additional chakra, which conducted through the water was enough to knock down the second group of guards. There was now an opening in the ring of wooden spears. "Run for it!"

They charged through the opening, Nazo striking down several of the more alert guards with a barrage of erratic single-handed blows of his staff. Giving a quick spin, he tripped five at once. Maiyuu grabbed him and pulled him along as she passed.

"No time, no time, Nazo-chan! Time to save the prisoner!"

"Nazo!" Edo called. "Which way do we want?"

The young man unrolled the scroll while running. "Let's see..." He pointed to the southeast corner. "That way!"

"Alright, then. Maiyuu-chan, clear us a path!"

"Right!" Drawing her bouken, Maiyuu began charging at an accelerated speed. She began running along the wall, braining the mercenaries as she passed. Leaping and flipping, she left a trail of bruised and groaning guards in her path.

Even so, there were those who got through the mad assault of Ke Maiyuu. They adopted a defensive stance in front of the other two.

"That's useless!" Edo boomed, slashing with his nekode. Pieces of spearshaft fell like rain as the spears' owners gaped. Pivoting, Edo snatched the feline idol off his back, swinging it at shoulder height and knocking the shocked guards heavily into the wall. Nazo and Edo scaled the wall at top speed, following Maiyuu closely.

"Whoo, that was fun!" Maiyuu laughed.

"Next time we need stealth, Maiyuu-chan," Nazo gasped. "Please tie all your hair back."

Maiyuu blushed and stuck her tongue out, sheathing her wooden blade in one smooth motion.

"Yo, Nazo," Edo adjusted his overcoat and regarded his claws. "Those new claws done yet?"

"Not yet. Me and Maiyuu're still having trouble with the chakra activation work. It's still sluggish. It'll be a couple months, at least."

"Fine," he glanced at his weapons. "Nekode are nice, but I would prefer that my claws feel a bit more natural."

"Talk later, sillies," chided Maiyuu. "We have a challenge to win."

The three vanished swiftly into the trees.

* * *

And finally, the first test comes to an end...

"Well, Keihiko-san, how did the first exam turn out?"

"Very well, Tsuchikage-sama," The female jounin bowed to the woman before her. "There was a victor in every single competition. There will be a full complement of teams for the second exam." Seppun Keihiko smiled wryly. "Don't worry Tsuchikage-sama. Your nephew was one of the winners."

Duragu Zanako, the Tsuchikage, was quite a young woman for someone in her position. At 27, her own nephew Buradi was only one year her junior. Despite this, Zanako commanded a great deal of respect in the hidden village of Stone.

"I hope it doesn't go to his head." Zanako turned serious. "What about the death of Team 25?"

"Dajan-san is investigating it, but it looks like the culprit was a member of Team 1."

"From Grass."

"Yes, but according to eyewitness accounts, he wasn't who he appeared to be."

"A henge?"

"I believe so. A modified henge at the least."

Zanako frowned, biting her lip. "I hope Dajan-kun is careful. I don't like this at all."

"Nor do I."

"This was no accidental killing. There was malice in it. It's like he killed them merely because he could." Zanako inclined her head. "Anyway, send Imura-san in. He's proctoring the second test and I have some matters to discuss with him. Get some rest, Keihiko-san. It's been a long couple of days."

"Yes, Tsuchikage-sama." Keihiko bowed and flitted out of the room.

Zanako closed her eyes and awaited her next appointment.

_Next Chapter: Labyrinth_

_Though I didn't cover all the groups, you can still assume that Tetsu's group and Kaigen's group passed. I wouldn't have created them only to get rid of them. They will play more of a part in the next couple of chapters._

_All right, as it stands, there are about 16 teams left in the exam:_

_Team 43 (Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru)  
__Team 3 (Gaara, Kankurou, Temari)  
__Team 55 (Discorujia, Nameless, Nhaki)  
__Team 36 (Edo, Nazo, Maiyuu)  
__Team 11(Kaigen, Takame, Raina)  
__Team 22 (Tetsu, Gusuta, Jo)  
__Team 30 (Buradi, Niku, Yamago)  
__and nine other teams._

_Only 8 out of these 48 people will move on to the finals. Any guesses on who the lucky eight might be?_

_Trust me, next chapter, Nyurr may freak you out. Just a bit. Fear him._

_All righty, even more OC's. I'm debating giving Dajan, Zanako, and a few of the new Stone-nin a bigger part later in the story. I have a backstory for them I kinda like._

_OK, couple of questions for you lot: Is Aira's skin really two different colors? It looks like it in the manga, but I'm not sure._

_I'm also just winging it on the translation of Kosuishuuha. If anyone has a better translation..._


	12. Labyrinth

_50+ Reviews! I DANCE! (For reference on type of dance, refer to those Six Flags commercials.) Thanx to all reviewers._

_A message to those who have me on author alert but haven't reviewed: please review. It inspires me to bring out chapters faster._

_As promised, up by April 4. Happy birthday to me and everyone else with the same birthday. One year closer to legalized drinking!_

_Very long chapter, lots of fighting. You will get to see some of the capabilities of new char's like Edo, Nazo, Maiyuu, Kaigen, and Raina. You also get to see some ass-kicking by Sakura. Enjoy, please._

_I will also soon update my other story, but you lot don't really care about that, do you?_

_I did say that Nyurr might be a bit scary this chap. There's a chance you won't find him so. Even so, he may make you fairly uneasy at the least._

_Timeshifter: You misunderstand. Dajan and Zanako are a Jounin and the Tsuchikage, respectively. They aren't taking the exam. They cannot be in the finals. To your second question, Kosuishuuha was the technique Edo used to shoot up a small wall of water when his team got surrounded. Aira is just the name I gave the Akatsuki member, I don't know his true name._

_Dragon'sSword: You've got good taste in RPG's, buddy. Feel free to use Nyurr, so long as you credit me. I could use the advertising. Anyone can use him so long as they ask and credit me. I was thinking one day and realized that the perfect pet for Gaara was a kitten, it just fit his personality. He's the pet I wish I had had as a child. Nyurr was originally just going to be in a one-shot joke story, but I added him here. He may have some story significance as things go on._

_wyldcat: Great Spirited Away story. If anyone wants a guide to the horde of OC's in my story, email me. I'll send you an up-to-date paper on them. The paper contains spoilers for the most recent chapter of this story, however._

_Dragon Man 180: Glad you like Maiyuu. She's pretty fun to write. When I made her, I wanted her to kind of balance her teammates. I didn't realize it until it was pointed out, but she is subconciously based on my friend Akemi. She's short, odd, and good with a bouken. She's also a fairly surly drunk (She'll probably hurt me for this)._

_xl: Yeah, the math is screwed up. I know the story's not perfect, I don't have every detail right. Maybe you should just ignore the math and let things work out. I can't think of how to fix some minor things like that. I'll just take those numbers out, so humans don't worry about them. Oh dear, I'm rambling again. Nyurr-sama will hurt me for this. Feel free to point out mistakes. I will fix what I can. I'm so embarrassed. Ah, well, if something like math is your only complaint, I should dance. Again! .. If I felt like it, I could apologise endlessly for this. Sorry, sorry, sorryyyy...(Slaps self). I never was good at math._

_I realize I made another mistake. In ch. 4 Hinata said that Hanabi was going along with her father, when in fact she was not. Perhaps it would be best if you simply assume that she was mistaken, and Hiashi left her behind because she is busy training, or something. Sorry about that, I just noticed it today. I'll make it work, I hope. sigh_

_Chapter 12: Labyrinth_

The Raikage sat in his guest room in the hidden village of Stone, behind a bamboo screen. He glanced impassively as a tall young man sauntered in, a serrated spear over one shoulder. The man stood for a few seconds, then lowered himself to the ground, brushing back a stray black bang.

"Takame."

"You sent for me, sir?" Takame straightened his mask.

The Raikage frowned at the young man's flippant tone. He had always been impertinent and disrespectful.

"I wan't a report on the first exam."

Takame snapped ironically to attention. "Raina and myself infiltrated the central castle and retrieved the scroll. Commander Kaigen remained outside," he recited.

"For what reason?"

"Kaigen thought that his presence might be a hindrance to any stealth operation that we initiate. He rejoined us after we left the castle and accompanied us to the location of the prisoner. Whereupon he unleashed a wind attack which blew away the roof, allowing us to extract the prisoner. On the way to the extraction point, Kaigen carried the prisoner while I took point. Raina covered us from behind."

"Any complications?"

"None noteworthy."

"And what of the target?"

"I verified that Nekoarashi Edo's team successfully completed the first test approximately eight hours before our group began."

"I want him. Alive or dead. I'm counting on you, Takame."

"Sir?" Takame sounded bored.

"Raina isn't reliable in this case. She's not levelheaded enough. She may still see Edo as a friend. Raina will allow the camaraderie the three of you once shared as teammates to cloud her judgement." The Raikage held up a hand. "Kaigen, on the other hand, is far too easily angered. He is loyal, but overzealous, which could lead to mistakes."

"I suppose I understand."

"But you, out of all the team, you're the most like Edo. You were his rival and know his capabilities. If you find him during the second test, bring him down. Should he make it to the finals, insure that one of you makes it as well. Preferably you, but if it is necessary, Raina or Kaigen will do."

Takame stared blankly through the bamboo screen at the Raikage.

"I know we've had our differences, Takame-kun, but now is not the time for petty arguments and spite."

Takame left without another word. The Raikage removed several strands of his own black hair from in front of his face.

"That boy is trouble."

* * *

"Ne, Shikamaru."

"Eh?" grumbled the Chuunin from his position on the floor. "What?"

"It's just-" Sakura scratched her chin. "I still don't get it. Why would Sasuke-kun's brother and his allies be after Naruto?"

"Dunno. He didn't seem to want to talk about it," Shikamaru replied, glancing off to the side where Naruto lay snoring loudly. "He seemed unusually serious when we first asked him about it."

"I wouldn't reccomend pressuring him about it," came a new voice. Hatake Kakashi entered the room, eyeing each of them lazily.

"Kakashi-sensei?"

"Are you saying you know the answer?" Shikamaru queried.

"Naruto will probably tell you himself when the time comes. It's not for me to tell."

"Troublesome."

The sound of someone singing drunkenly leaked through the walls.

"Sounds like someone's been celebrating."

The singing stopped briefly, replaced by the soft buzz of voices. The sound of a sharp slap cut through the air.

**SLAP!**

Everyone winced.

The singing started up again, more haltingly this time. The door opened, revealing a staggering Jiraiya, a bottle a sake in his hand. There was a livid mark in the shape of an open palm on his left cheek.

"_I believe your promise. It's too hard to give me...porridge?_" the sennin trailed off.

"Is that anyway for a representative of Konoha to act?" Kakashi asked him simply. "Besides, it's 'give me courage', Jiraiya-sama."

Jiraiya attempted to respond, but instead crashed to the floor, snoring louder than Naruto.

Everyone sighed.

"Well, at least tonight'll be peaceful."

"Get some sleep, you guys. Apparently the first task just finished. The second exam's tomorrow. You're to meet the proctor at the South gate at eleven." Kakashi walked towards the adjoining room. "I've got some late night reading to do."

* * *

The next day...

"Well, now. Everyone seems to be here," Iuchi Imura rumbled. "If you'll all please follow me, we'll be heading out to the second exam now."

Imura was a tall man. He towered over all the shinobi around him by at least two feet. His deeply tanned face had a pale birthmark on one cheek. Tilting his head down, he examined the sixteen shinobi teams before him. Many different villages seemed to be present among the groups. He could see ninja from Mist, Cloud, Leaf, Sound, even Sand. However, the majority of teams were from his own village of Stone.

_As it should be,_ he thought. He turned and walked through of the gate, the others trailing behind his loping strides.

"Damn," Kankurou muttered to his siblings. "That guy's tall."

"Jealous?" Temari asked him.

"Nope. Makes him a bigger target," Kankurou shrugged. "Being a big target is a disadvantage for a puppeteer."

"Oy!" Naruto had just hopped over. "You guys have any idea what this second test is?"

"Not really," Gaara sounded bored. "Doesn't really matter to me."

"Eh?"

"Even if you complete the exam, you don't automatically become a Jounin."

"Whaddayou mean? After all this work..."

Temari interjected. "Under normal circumstances, a Chuunin takes a Jounin test in his home village. This is a set of specialized tasks that test every aspect of a shinobi's abilities."

"Okay."

"This exam takes the place of most of those tests. If you pass this you have to go back and take the other tests."

"So it's just sort of an alternate option?" Sakura asked, joining the conversation.

"This exam is so messed up."

"I guess they haven't worked all the kinks out."

"Sounds like too much trouble to me," Shikamaru stated flatly. "Leaving the village just so you don't have to take a few tests."

"Some people like variety," Temari told him, winking. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow.

"What about someone like that Edo guy? He doesn't have a village." Naruto jerked a thumb at the masked nin, who was walking towards the back of the crowd.

"Maybe he just wants the recognition of being Jounin level. Maybe he's just competitive."

"I could believe that."

The area they were travelling through now was fairly barren. The path had become rough, with small rocks jutting out of the ground. They passed between a pair of large rock walls. After a bend in the path, the examinees came to a large rusted door. An immense padlock was at the center. Imura stopped at the door, humming as he rummaged through his pouch for a key. Opening the door with a flourish, the Jounin led them downwards. A dark staircase opened up into an earthen chamber with a ten foot ceiling. A number of doors led out of the room, and a pile of metal objects could be seen on a large table at the center of the room.

"Everyone gather around the table," Imura boomed. Everyone hastened to obey his command. "Welcome. I am Iuchi Imura, and I'm running things around here."

He glanced around. "All of you are here because you were skilled enough, or lucky enough, to make it through the first exam. Don't relax yet. The kid gloves are off."

A few of the examinees sneered. Others shot concerned looks at one another. Naruto crossed his arms and gave a confident smile.

Imura slammed a palm onto the table. "Welcome to the Labyrinth. The most brutal training area you'll find in the country. The blood of the weak stains its walls." He smiled at the worried looks on many of the faces around him. "Booga booga!" he waggled his figures at them. This was greeted by scattered laughter.

"Seriously, though," he told them. "You screw up in here, you're dead. The no-killing rule is hereby lifted for the rest of this exam, so no worries about that." He gestured toward the metal objects at the center. "Everyone take one of those and put it on."

They did so.

"What do they do?" a voice called.

"I'll get to that. The objective of the second exam is to obtain a key and escape the labyrinth. There are a total of eight keys scattered throughout the maze. Each key can open any of the exit doors. Those who gain victory in this exam will move on to the finals. If you cheat and take more than one key for yourself than you will be disqualified. Those devices will enable us to keep track of you as you make your way through the maze."

"That's too simple. What's the catch?"

Imura smiled at Kankurou's question. "In addition to having to deal with your competition, there are also a number of traps for you to enjoy. Very pointy and sharp."

"My favorite kind."

The Jounin returned his attention to the table. "As you can see, this map here will show you where your team is set to enter the Labyrinth."

"But, the center's completely blank!"

"We're not going to show you the layout of the maze, that would defeat its purpose." Imura snapped his fingers. "You will be permitted to work with your teammates or anyone else for that matter. However, only one person per key can move on."

Several of the shinobi glanced at their teammates warily.

"It seems like some of you doubt the trustworthiness of your teammates. That is not good. Your comrades are more important than any exam." The big man sighed. "Ah well, it's not really my business. If you'll proceed to your entry gates we'll be able to begin."

* * *

"So, Shikamaru, what's the plan?" Naruto checked through his kunai pouch as they waited outside of their gate.

"We stick together, and pick up as many keys as we can. We don't worry about which of us gets one or not."

"Right."

A light above the door flashed green, and the three of them sprinted through. The walls of the maze were a strange greenish brown. Some had odd pictographs or portraits of shinobi on them.

"Odd sense of decoration," Naruto grumbled.

After a couple of minutes, they saw something interesting.

"Hey, it's a key! Lucky!" Naruto smiled and stepped forward to claim his prize.

"NARUTO! LOOK OUT!" was all the warning Naruto got. There was a flash at his feet and a crescent blade shot out from a slot in the floor. Naruto fell in an arc, barely passing over the cutting edge. Landing in a somersault, he came to rest in a sitting position, legs spread-eagled.

"Itai." Naruto shook himself. "I'm alive!"

_Schink!_

A second blade shot up right between Naruto's legs, coming within scant inches of him.

"Eep."

Shikamaru inspected the ground. "Pressure plates. See here, they're slightly raised. Discolored too. Guess they want us to see them."

"Then we'll just avoid those tiles."

"Don't let your guard down just in case."

* * *

Onoeka Kaigen was hunting. He strode swiftly through the maze on his own. He had sent Raina and Takame off on their own. Young people like them would only get in his way. Kaigen would bring the fugitive to justice himself, and gain even more well-deserved glory for the legendary Onoeka clan. That Edo was intolerable! Calling him an old man, the nerve! Kaigen was a robust 35. Not old at all. Even so, a vein pulsed in his forehead beneath his mask. His tattoos writhed and shifted.

"Lucky! That makes two keys for us! Ne, Sakura-chan, you want this one?" a voice echoed, very close to Kaigen. He jerked his head towards the sound and began padding towards it.

"No, Naruto. You can have it. I'll wait for number three," came the response.

Kaigen could see them now. It was those three children of Konoha. The ones who had been speaking with the whelp and his companions back before the first exam. According to the conversation he had just overheard, they now possessed two keys. They certainly wouldn't mind if he took one. His tattooes shifted again, turning straight and brown.

Naruto and the others and just reached another fork in the path when they heard a voice from behind them.

"_Doton: Hyoudo Zekkou no jutsu!"_

"LOOK OUT!"

The three dodged. Sakura and Shikamaru to one side, Naruto to the other. Where they had been standing, a giant chunk of earth and rock had erupted from the ground. It completely blocked off the way Sakura and Shikamaru had gone, separating them from their teammate.

"Naruto!"

"I'm fine! Go on, I can handle this!"

"But-"

"Go!" Naruto turned to face his opponent. "Come on."

Kaigen adopted a very threatening pose. "Foolish boy. Now you shall taste the fury of the elements!"

Naruto cocked his head. "Well? Aren't you attacking?"

"You're ruining the moment," the Cloud-nin griped. "Young people today have no respect for ceremony and tradition and dramatic effect..." He rambled on.

"What, you scared, old fella?"

"...SCARED?" Kaigen's voice shrilled. "OLD? ONOEKA KAIGEN FEARS NO ONE! NO ONE!"

He calmed himself. "Besides, I'm only 35..." He tore off his mask and brought his fists up, tattoos red and angular. "Now, prepare yourself!"

"_Kage bunshin no jutsu!_" performing his signature technique, Naruto leapt to the attack.

"Housenka no jutsu!" Kaigen spat a large amount of small fireballs at the crowd of Narutos. Many were struck, bursting, but the rest kept coming.

"Here I come!"

Kaigen's eyes widened.

One clone struck him brutally in the face with his fist, while the real one flipped off of the clone's back into the air. "U-"

Three other clones came from the sides, launching the Cloud-nin upward with brutal kicks.

"-zu-"

"-ma-"

"-ki"

Naruto resolved his spin and brought his heel straight down on Kaigen's head. "_Naruto Rendan!_"

Kaigen crashed heavily into the ground, kicking up a cloud of dust. Naruto smiled.

"That'll teach you."

"I suppose so," Kaigen struggled to his feet, palms out. "I won't make that mistake again."

He spun rapidly, performing several seals. "Katon: Kagufuu no jutsu!"

Fire spun out from Kaigen's palms, turning him into a veritable pillar of flame. The fire lashed out, obliterating Naruto's bunshins in an instant. Naruto himself was hurled against the wall.

Naruto raised his singed head.

"I'm going to finish you right now, boy."

The lightning tattoo on Kaigen's face glowed and pulsed. "Densetsu no Rai!" A huge bolt of lightning blasted from Kaigen's hands toward Naruto.

It never reached him.

"Densetsu no Rai? Legendary Lightning? Bit of a presumptuous name, gramps."

The lightning died down, revealing the dark form of Nekoarashi Edo. "A technique like that is far too easily absorbed by someone who is prepared."

Kaigen pointed at him. "You...what do _you_ want?"

"I heard your melodious shrieking and thought I'd say hello."

"I'll deal with you in a moment, scum. I'm going to have to destroy this whelp and take his key. My honor demands it. Then I'll be right with you."

"_No, you won't._" Edo's voice was suddenly cold and harsh. "I will not stand by while another child is hurt."

"Don't call me a child," Naruto growled. "And don't interfere. I can take this guy."

"I'm sure you could, but this is a bit of personal matter." Edo held up a key of his own. "See, Kaigen? You don't need the boy's key. You can take mine." He put it away.

"Very well. I shall enjoy this."

"Go Naruto, make your way out of here. I could use a good fight. See you around."

"Hmph," Naruto sneered "You're pretty confident."

"We have that in common." Edo lowered his stance and brandished his claws. "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll have someone to fight soon."

Naruto nodded and sprinted off. Edo returned his attention to Kaigen. "Shall we continue?"

The muscular ninja flexed his muscles and posed dramatically, his tattoos shifting again to a wavy green. "Of course! Let us commence this final battle, this clash of titans!"

"...It's not that important, gramps."

Kaigen fell down, twitching. He collected himself quickly. "I'll show you! Fuuton: Kazukazu Kaze!" Kaigen threw out a large number of crescent-shaped blades made of wind. They arced toward Edo from many directions. The cat-masked shinobi glanced up at them. Then, suddenly, he wasn't there.

"The hell-?" Kaigen noticed movement behind him. "Damn!"

Edo rushed, running forward while spinning his body, claws extended at a downward angle. "_Tsumetaki!_"

Kaigen leapt back, the claws lightly slashing his shoulder. Edo continued the technique, claws moving faster. With a sudden shift he adjusted his momentum and angle of attack, catching Kaigen off guard and slashing him across the chest.

"_Kaminari Supaiku!" _A large number of spikes of lightning lanced out of Kaigen's body, accompanied by the rumble of thunder. Edo stopped his rush, but was still struck. His jacket smoked as he skidded back.

Edo brushed his blond and black hair back. "Interesting use of lightning. A very quick little defensive technique."

Pawing at the bleeding cuts on his front, Kaigen snarled. "Not a bad move yourself, whelp."

"When it comes to lightning, I prefer using it for offense, not defense." Edo formed a number of quick one-handed seals, and a shimmering shaft of lightning formed in his hand. A blade of lightning jutted from the end.

"What the devil is that?"

"Something I developed in my spare time. Here's a demonstration," Edo twirled the glowing scythe over his head.

Kaigen charged, fist raised, tattoos a pulsing blue.

Edo released the scythe, flinging it towards the older man. Kaigen ducked under, grinning painfully as the passage of the blade shocked him. Edo performed additional seals. "Kumomon no jutsu," he said simply. Suddenly, the scythe vanished, appearing out of the wall directly next to Kaigen.

Kaigen brought his hands together quickly to intercept the blade. Snarling in pain and anger, he squeezed until the weapon dissapated, sending small bolts of electricity running up and down his body. If Kaigen had had hair, it would have stood on end. His blue wavy markings stood out like veins.

"Let's finish this."

"Whatever you want, old man."

The two began forming seals. They finished at the same time.

"_Mizukami Haku no jutsu_"

"_Suihyoudan no jutsu!"_

Kaigen sent out an immense wave of crashing water, while Edo fired a giant water projectile in the shape of a roaring feline. The two attacks met between them with a thundering crash. Kaigen gaped as Edo's attack destroyed his own and struck him heavily, propelling him back down the flooded corridor and out of sight.

The two attacks had filled the corridor with water to a height of nearly six feet. Edo stood atop the water, arms crossed. Performing a quick jutsu, Edo caused the water to recede

"Attacking me with water? You should know better." Edo turned and walked away, idol bouncing on his shoulder. He whistled a merry tune as he went. "Looks like I was able to keep my temper."

Takame looked down the shaft of his spear at Edo's retreating back. At this range, missing was very unlikely. The Raikage would be quite pleased. He stopped, lowering his weapon.

_The Raikage would be pleased._

_If you find him during the second test, bring him down._

Takame quickly withdrew.

"Sorry, dad," he said to himself. "I looked and looked, but I could not find Nekoarashi Edo." He smiled under his mask. The Raikage would be disappointed.

* * *

"Man, this ain't tough," Kankurou laughed. "Why haven't we met anyone strong yet?"

"That can wait 'til the finals," Temari told him, hefting the key she had liberated from a fallen Stone shinobi. "Hey, Gaara!"

Gaara glanced at her. "What is it?"

"Want this?"

"No," Gaara smiled. "Finders keepers. If I want one, I can get it myself."

Nyurr perked his ears up and sniffed. "_Nyurr!_" He leaped down and began sniffing about. Without warning, he ran off down a passageway.

"Nyurr?" Gaara began following his pet.

Kankurou hailed Gaara. "Oy, bro?"

"Don't wait up. I'm going after Nyurr."

"But, Gaara-"

"I'll be fine, Temari. You two be careful." Gaara hurried after Nyurr.

* * *

Some distance away, Nyurr was wandering down a wide corridor with alcoves set in it every ten feet or so. He stopped and cocked his head again. Those interesting smells and sounds were still there, so he was on the right track. However, there was something else much closer. Nyurr gave a sudden hop back, as a thrown kunai flashed before him. It struck the ground at Nyurr's feet.

"_Nyurr?_" queried Nyurr.

"Oh, I missed. Heeheheheeehoohe..." giggled Gibuzu Jo as he stepped out of one of the alcoves. A number of kunai were clutched in the mad Rain-nin's hands. "Not bad, little kitty. You're pretty fast."

He threw his head back and laughed madly, throwing another kunai at Nyurr as he did so. Nyurr ducked his small head down and let it whistle past. He narrowed his green eyes.

"_Nyurrr..._" he growled.

"Why am I even bothering talking to a little cat. You don't understand. I must be crazyhehheeee!" Jo doubled up, his eyes wide. He glanced at Nyurr, suddenly angry. "You're laughing at me, aren't you? I _know _you are."

Nyurr sat back on his haunches, eyes closed.

"_Dont ignore me!_" Jo shrilled, eyes rolling. "_DIE!_" Jo began throwing the kunai at Nyurr in swift succession. Nyurr slapped each one away with his front paws, not even opening his eyes.

Jo hopped up and down in fury. Reaching into weapon pouches with both hands, he pulled out at least two dozen various sharp objects. He flung them all at once. "_Pointies away!_"

Nyurr's eyes snapped open, green orbs replaced by a pale blue-white. The myriad of 'pointies' were simply slapped aside by something unseen. The air around Nyurr shimmered.

Jo's anger evaporated. "What's wrong with your eyes?" He reached an arm out towards Nyurr.

**Shlink!**

Jo blinked. He glanced at the bloody stump of his forearm.

Jo blinked again.

"Ow."

Nyurr was gone, as was everything else. The tunnels and corridors had been replaced by a complete and utter darkness. Jo spun around several times, until the blood loss made him dizzy.

"I need to up my medication...this isn't real, hee hee," Jo muttered to himself as he clutched his stump.

Without warning, something slashed horizontally at the Rain-nin, removing his leg above the knee. He went down, cursing unintelligably. He glanced up. There was that abominable feline, staring at him!

"The hell did you...do?" he gasped.

In answer, Nyurr opened his mouth, revealing very sharp teeth.

"I have those too," Jo slurred. He opened his mouth.

Nyurr's teeth seemed to lengthen, as did his claws. In fact, his entire body seemed to bulge and stretch, as though he was too large for his skin. He padded towards Jo, his jaws forming a morbid grin.

"Go away, cat. I'm sleepy."

Nyurr wasn't listening.

When he was finished with his grim task, Nyurr stopped, his body resuming its original dimensions. He blinked, his eyes were green again.

"_Nyurr_?" he mewed in a confused tone. Noticing the blood that matted his tan coat, he began licking himself vigorously.

* * *

"Nyurr, where are you?" Five minutes after Nyurr and Jo's discussion, Gaara wandered into that same hallway. He spotted Nyurr cleaning himself. "Why do you always do this? The Nara boy was right, you are a tan monster."

Then he saw the blood.

"Nyurr, are-?"

"_Nyurr?_" his pet looked up happily as Gaara's sand snatched him up. Gaara checked Nyurr for cuts.

"Not his blood..." Gaara looked to the side, where what looked like a carved and sliced pile of raw meat sat. The only thing to suggest that it had once been human was the Rain forehead protector lying beside it.

Gaara didn't seem too disturbed. He was used to the sight and smell of the blood of others. "Did you do this?"

"_Nyurr?_" the kitten glanced at what was left of Gibuzu Jo. He cocked his head in confusion.

"I guess not. You probably just found him like this," Gaara said. But he had a strange feeling that there was something more to this. "Hey, where are you going?"

Nyurr had run off again, following the same scent he had been following when he had first been attacked. Gaara followed close behind.

After several more passageways, Nyurr finally came to a stop before a dead end.

"Well, are you finished?"

Nyurr glanced up at the wall. "_Nyurr,_" he said simply.

"Mrrraow?" came a reply from a hole in the wall.

Another cat leaped down from the wall. Much larger than the tan kitten, obviously an adult. It was fluffy, with black hair interspersed liberally with brown in a tortoiseshell pattern. Yellow-green eyes blinked at Gaara and Nyurr. Walking up to them, the cat sniffed them each in turn. Leaning back, it nodded in an almost human gesture. It looked over its little shoulder to the wall. Another cat had slunk out of the hole. This one was pure black, heavier than the other with short fur. It sauntered up next to the other and leaned forward to sniff. The fluffier one hissed and boxed his ears savagely. The other backed away, eyes wide and staring.

"Yow!" he protested.

"Mraow..." the other replied, growling.

Gaara watched the exchange. This was too weird.

"Since we've only just met, for now I guess I'll call you Fluffy and Yow."

The cats just looked at him disdainfully, then sneezed. A chorus of meows emanated from the hole in the wall. Several other cats poked their heads through. Gaara sweatdropped. The cat Gaara had dubbed 'Fluffy' turned to the others and hissed. They withdrew, protesting. 'Fluffy' and 'Yow' retreated back into the wall.

"It's times like this I wish I got more sleep. Any sleep. Then I wouldn't see crazy things like this," Gaara turned around.

"I think I'm lost."

* * *

"Nameless, Discorujia."

"Eh? What's up Nhaki?" Nameless blinked his black and yellow eyes.

"You two go on ahead. I'm going for a walk."

"A walk?" Discorujia snorted. "Don't make me laugh."

"You're taking a risk."

"See you later," Nhaki buzzed as he sprinted away.

"Strange boy," observed Nameless.

* * *

"All right! Found one!"

"What, a key? Give it here, you louse!"

The two Stone-nin pulled on opposite ends of the key. Glaring, they drew kunai and brandished them at one another. A blond blur ran between the two, knocking them off their feet. They rose shaking their heads, then they noticed that the key was gone.

"Son of a-"

Miihen Raina was going to make it to the finals. There was no chance or luck involved. She _would _make it. Always Raina had felt a need to prove herself, had felt in the shadow of her teammates Edo and Takame, back when they were all in the same Genin squad. Lately however, she had been learning the signature abilities of her family. The Denkousekka. One of the styles greatest abilities was its incredible speed. She ran down the corridors at lightning speed, not even slowing for corners. She used her chakra to help absorb the stress the speed put on her body. Outrunning Raina was not an option for her target. It saddened her that her target was a former friend.

"None of us wanted things to end up like this, Edo. Your ideals just got the better of your judgement."

Raina raced for the exit with all haste.

* * *

Shikamaru was still complaining as he and Sakura wandered through the Labyrinth.

"I swear we've been through this passage before."

Sakura sighed, then punched the wall, leaving a huge dent.

"There, now we'll be able to tell where we've been."

"Heh."

**BOOM.**

The sound was fairly loud, and seemed to be coming from behind them.

**BOOM.**

"What's that?"

Shikamaru lowered his head to the ground. "Sounds like footsteps."

"What could make footsteps like that?"

"Whoever it is, they're coming."

As Shikamaru said this, a figure stepped around the corner. He was huge and rotund. On his head he had a widebrimmed hat. The man appeared to be eating a piece of jerky. Around his thick wrist was a headband of the village of hidden Rain. Noticing the Leaf-nin, he leaned forward and leered.

"Oohhh? What's all this then?" he put away the jerky and clapped his hands together. "It's the little brat who stepped on my foot."

Shikamaru thought back. "Oh, you're with that Iron guy, Te-something."

"Yes, I am Utarihu Gusuta," the shinobi drummed on his stomach.

"You got bigger."

Gusuta gestured at himself. "Fukurami no jutsu," he explained. "Expands my body's size."

"You remind me of someone I know from back home. You're like a parody of the Akimichi clan."

"Akimichi. My family's eternal rivals. A parody, you say?" Gusuta stomped. "Damn kid, I'll show you just how powerful my family is!"

**BOOM.**

Sakura cracked her knuckles and stepped forward.

"What's this?" Gusuta guffawed. "A woman coming forward to fight me? Don't make me laugh."

A vein twitched in Sakura's temple and she popped her neck.

"Women don't have what it takes to be shinobi. You're too soft and weak for combat."

Sakura twitched again.

"Go back to the kitchen, girl."

Sakura's lip began curling in an angry smile.

"Shikamaru?" she said sweetly. "You go on ahead. I need to have a discussion with our friend here about the role women have in combat."

_KILL! KILL! KILL! _chanted Inner Sakura.

"Are you sure?" Shikamaru blanched as Sakura's head ratcheted around, eyes blank and a crazed expression on her face. "Um, never mind."

He turned and left.

_Aw, man,_ he thought. _Now I know two crazy feminists. How troublesome._

Sakura directed her baleful gaze onto Gusuta.

"Confident in your strength?" she asked him. Without waiting for an answer, she charged.

Gusuta started his own shambling charge, jowls flopping. He brought his arms around in a vicious one-two hook combination. Sakura ducked beneath, bringing her fist towards Gusuta's gut.

The big man's smile vanished as he was flung backwards and into the air. Such was the force of Sakura's punch that the Rain-nin flew up eight feet and back nearly forty feet. He landed heavily, his breath whooshing out of him.

"Not bad for a girl, huh?"

"...lucky...huff...shot...puff," Gusuta gasped. He thumped his stomach again. "I'll get you for that."

Gusuta leapt straight into the air, pulling in his extremities. He began rotating rapidly in midair.

"Shuuhamyaku no jutsu!" the Rain-nin crashed down into the ground. A large number of ripples emanated from the site, causing the ground to buckle. Sakura was knocked into the wall by the shockwave. Gusuta began rolling towards the kunoichi now, his roll punctuated by his laughter. "Ho ho ho ho ho!"

Sakura leapt over the rolling ball of flesh and cloth, landing lightly on the other side. Gusuta started rolling back towards her, still laughing.

"That's it," Sakura growled, charging to meet Gusuta this time. Running full speed into the man, she picked him up, her momentum barely slowing. Gusuta's head popped up, suddenly concerned. Sakura ran straight for the wall, then right through it. Gusuta was now the pink-haired girls personal battering ram. Flinging him away, she began punching him.

"Ive had...enough of you!" she shrieked smashing him through another wall. Gusuta went down, then back up as Sakura yanked him to his feet. She leapt into the air, raising her leg up high. It was time to introduce Utarihu Gusuta to 'the Heel'. Bringing her leg down, Sakura struck the dazed man mightily, putting a great deal of chakra into the attack. The sound produced was closer to a WHUMP than a CRACK, but the result was very impressive. Gusuta was driven into the ground up to his nose, his eyes swirling dazedly. He had gone into the ground quite easily, despite shaped like a bag of ground beef. The ground around him cracked and spiderwebbed in a wide radius.

"Yo, ojou-chan. Nice move."

Sakura whirled, panting with exertion. Standing less than fifteen feet from her were a trio of shinobi, dressed in the outfits wore by those from the village of hidden Mist. All three of them had blades that ran up the length of their arms.

"You look tired," said the first.

"We'll help you rest," continued the second.

"Permanently," finished the third.

"Maybe, if you'd hand over your key, we might make your death painless."

Sakura brought her arms up, ready to attack. "I don't have one."

"I'm not sure if I believe you."

"We'll have to kill you to make sure."

"This is going to hurt you a lot more than it hurts us," the shinobi told her as he charged in, his allies moving to the sides.

Sakura let him come in, her arms at her side. She focused her chakra, then as the ninja came within range, she brought up her hands, crackling with electricity. She rapidly tapped the Mist-nin at several locations. The man's eyes widened alarmingly as he collapsed.

"What the hell!" the man bellowed, twitching his lower leg. "My arms won't move!"

"I mixed up the electrical signals in your body for a little while," Sakura told him. It wasn't nearly as good as Tsunade-sensei could do, but it worked for Sakura. It was only temporary, and would last for about a minute. Long enough for Sakura to...

"Die!" snarled one of the others from behind her. The other two were right at her back, blades out. There was no time to react.

_I'm gonna die!_ she thought desperately.

Blood fountained...

...from the noses of the Mist-nin as they were knocked backwards by a powerful double kick from a new figure. Yogo Nhaki landed lightly. He stared impassively through his black mask at the two he had struck.

"Interfering bastard!"

"Who the hell do you think you are?"

"I don't have to explain myself to you," he told them flatly.

"Why you-"

**ZZZT! THUNK!**

A pair of kunai whistled from Nhaki's hands, burying themselves in the Mist shinobis' throats.

"That's enough out of you," he whispered.

Sakura stared at him, then noticed a movement to the side. The third Mist-nin had recovered. Crouching silently, he flung himself at Nhaki. Sakura, without taking her eyes off the young Sound-nin, thrust her palm to the side, smashing the attacker at least six inches into the wall. He slid to the floor, unconcious.

Nhaki turned around and looked at Sakura.

"What do you wan't?" the Leaf girl asked, confused and angry.

"Looked like you could use the help," Nhaki shrugged.

"I don't need to be saved."

"You could have fooled me."

"I made myself stronger so I wouldn't need saving anymore," Sakura muttered hollowly. She looked angrily at Nhaki. "Why would someone like you try to help me?"

"I really couldn't say."

"If this is one of Orochimaru's sick games, I should kill you right now."

Nhaki turned his back and took a few steps away. "You must truly hate the Sound village."

"Of course. They took away the person I lov- cared about the most."

"Is that so?"

"Orochimaru lured him away with the promise of power, causing him to abandon Konoha and everything in it." Tears ran down Sakura's cheeks. "Neither I nor his best friend could stop him."

"Perhaps he thought that you and the village were just holding him back."

Sakura had no answer to that. Tears continued to roll down her face.

"Tell me, this person. After all that he has done to you, do you still love him?"

Sakura paused, then answered. "Yes. Against all my better judgement, I still love him."

_Why was she telling him this?_

"How very sentimental." Nhaki looked down at his feet, then over his shoulder at the pink-haired flower. In a harder voice, he told her bluntly. "You're annoying."

Then he was gone.

Sakura stared at the spot where he had stood.

* * *

"We're surrounded, Nazo-chan."

"I know."

"Do we run, or have fun?" Maiyuu patted her weapon pouches.

Nazo concentrated. "We don't run."

"So, fun?"

"Stop that. If we run, it will make it much harder. They want us to run. They've set up traps all around this area. Fighting them on the run gives them a greater advantage than they already believe they have."

A number of footfalls could be heard coming closer.

"Mud bunshins."

"Lots of them," Maiyuu smiled, drawing her bouken. "I'll splat them."

She reached for her jug.

"No, I have a better idea," Nazo told her as he pulled a large scroll off his back.

"Enma?"

"No, I think the Three will be more suited for this fight," he eyed Maiyuu. "I'll be vulnerable while controlling them so I need you to defend me."

" 'kay."

"If you're drunk, you're more likely to hurt me then the enemy."

"This'll take a little bit of preparation." Unrolling the scroll and biting his thumb, he ran the blood along the scroll. "Kuchiyose no jutsu!"

Three ape statues appeared around Nazo. One covered its eyes, the second its ears, and the last its mouth.

"Kensaru! Kikasaru! Iwasaru!" Nazo called, sitting indian style. He closed his eyes and performed several seals. The three statues glowed, then were replaced by larger flesh-and-blood counterparts. The hulking apes were like immense black gorillas, hunched over. Even so, they towered over Maiyuu by at least five feet.

She blinked up at them, a delighted smile on her face. "Hi guys!"

They turned towards her and nodded.

The first of the enemy Mud clones could now be seen shuffling into view. There were dozens of them, Maiyuu didn't like the odds.

There should have been hundreds of them.

"Let's all do our best!" Maiyuu charged towards a group of clones. "_Taibu Mikadzuki no Mai!_"

At least thirty shadowy versions of Maiyuu leaped in all directions toward the muddy figures. The mud bunshins swung at them as they came into range, but ten of them collapsed into sludge as Maiyuu attacked them from their blind sides. She shook the mud from her wooden blade and gave a mischevious grin.

"Ten points," she stated a she strolled over to Nazo and the three apes. "Your turn."

The monkeys spread out. Removing their hands from their faces, they revealed their faces. Kensaru's eyes were wrapped in a heavy blindfold. Kikasaru's ears were stuffed with large chunks of cloth. The last, Iwasaru, had his mouth sewn shut. They moved separately, their senses and awareness connected to one another through the medium of Nazo's mind. Alone, they were strong. Together, with Nazo guiding them, they were frightening. They bulled forward, scattering the mud bunshins like sloppy bowling pins. Their concerted movements ate through the crowd of bunshins very quickly. A number slipped through the killing zone, but they were put down quickly by Maiyuu.

"Warai Tora!" she crowed as she leapt from shoulder to shoulder, striking them down as she passed.

With their enhanced senses, the apes had no problem discovering the originators of the clones. Raising their fists, they brought them down, sending the enemy shinobi plunging into three deep pits. These pits contained gates which would dump them out miles away, far away from the Labyrinth.

"Nice, Nazo-chan!"

Maiyuu gave Kensaru, Kikasaru, and Iwasaru quick hugs before Nazo dismissed them and opened his eyes.

"Well was that fun enough for you, Maiyuu-chan?"

"Yup."

* * *

"Hold still, you slippery rat!"

Buradi growled as Nameless stepped out of range of another of his arcing horizontal swings, then ducked lazily under a thrown Kunai from Niku.

"Discorujia, a little support please," he requested politely.

A cone of sonic force blasted out, causing the Stone-nin to stumble. Discorujia stepped up.

"Are you completely useless?" she asked.

"Possibly."

Buradi shook his head, then turned to Niku.

"Mole formation."

"All right!" Niku hopped up and down.

Buradi raised his spear over his head. "Eat this!"

He brought it down, a wave of force spreading out from the point of impact. It left a large hole at his feet, and a trail of damaged ground in its wake. Nameless sidestepped.

"Afraid not," he glanced down, feeling something. "Eh?"

All he saw was Sumigoru Niku retreating into a hole in the ground.

"Well I'll be damned," Nameless said. "He took the key."

Niku slapped the key into Buradi's palm, then leapt to his shoulder.

"Damn it, Nameless, you got careless," Discorujia nodded. "I've still got my key. Let's withdraw."

They turned and ran off.

"Shall we get them?" Niku asked his teammate.

_CLUNK_

"No, I'll get that key."

"Yamago?"

"Leave this to me," Moshi Yamago tapped on his armor. "I'll be fine."

He clunked away.

Buradi turned to his passenger. "Let's find the exit."

* * *

Nhaki quickly rejoined his partners.

"There you are, Nhaki. Where were you?"

"None of your business, Dis."

Nameless raised a placating hand. "Sorry, man. Someone stole the key I got for you."

"For me? How sweet."

"Not really, I recieved orders from Kabuto-sensei that I was not to participate in the finals. He doesn't want me to reveal my abilities as of yet."

Nhaki glanced over his shoulder. "What are you running from?"

"Nobody special. Mind holding them off?"

"I could use blowing off some more steam. I'll do it." Nhaki stopped and leaned against the wall. "See you."

"Bye."

Nhaki adjusted his mask and closed his eyes, waiting. He didn't have to wait long. A clanking gait annouced Yamago's approach.

"You're one of those Sound kids."

"How observant of you," Nhaki sneered.

"You have a key?"

"No."

"Then I have no business with you," Yamago made to pass him, but Nhaki blocked his path with his leg. "Out of my way."

"Such strong words, but your tone belies your true nature."

"What?"

"You are insecure, terrified of being hurt. You want to be feared, but are too fearful yourself," Nhaki pointed. "You wear that armor to make up for your deficencies as a ninja."

"Bastard!" Yamago punched straight at Nhaki's head. Nhaki moved his head slightly to the side, causing it to miss completely.

"The thing about armor," Nhaki began, grabbing Yamago's guantleted wrist. "Is that it's completely useless if the opponent can penetrate it."

With his left hand, Nhaki smashed a kunai all the way through the Stone-nin's hand and into the wall. Yamago was stuck fast.

"My hand!"

Nhaki drew back his left hand, palm open. "Allow me to give you a more forceful demonstration."

* * *

Naruto was making his way slowly but surely towards the exit.

_Well, Kyuubi?_ he thought. _How am I doing?_

_**You're almost there,**_ came the response. **_Be careful kit, there's someone up ahead._**

Naruto looked. _I see them._

There appeared to be two figures. Both of them seemed to be leaning against the wall. Naruto moved closer. It was only then that he realized that one was dead, hand stuck to the wall with a kunai through it. An immense hole in his chest was the obvious cause of death. The other figure shifted as Naruto moved closer. Naruto recognized the red and black headgear.

"You're that Sound-nin, Nhaki."

"Yes."

"Then I've got something for you." Naruto charged him, a ball of chakra whirling in his fist. "Rasengan!"

Nhaki stepped around Naruto, neatly avoiding the strike. He punched Naruto in the chest. Naruto swung his leg upward, but his opponent was already moving, as though he had expected the strike. Naruto followed and continued attacking relentlessly. Nhaki simply blocked or evaded every strike, every now and then striking Naruto in the face and torso.

Naruto's scars deepened, and an orange fox-shaped aura formed around him. Nhaki backed up.

"Now you're in trouble, you Sound son of a bitch."

He charged again, Nhaki once again attempted to step out of the way, but the foxlike aura stretched out and struck him heavily, driving him backwards. He collapsed. Nhaki attempted to pull himself up, than was suddenly wracked by pain. He yelled in anguish.

"If that hurt that much..." Naruto charged again, Rasengan in hand. "Chew on this!"

"_Kemurihei no jutsu!_"

A wall of smoke jumped up between them. Naruto skidded to a stop. The smoke cleared, revealing a bandaged figure standing above Nhaki.

"...Nameless," Nhaki croaked.

"You're always taking risks, kid," Nameless fixed a bright blue eye on Naruto. "See you, Naruto-kun. We have to go."

"Wait!"

Nameless and Nhaki vanished in a cloud of smoke.

"Damn."

**_They're not important, kit. Just keep going._**

_All right._

Naruto moved on.

* * *

Naruto put the key in the lock and withdrew it. The door opened smoothly.

"All right!" Naruto walked in.

He found himself in a good-sized room. Several doors led into it. On one end of the building was a spiral staircase leading up. In the middle were a group of eight people. Naruto picked out Iuchi Imura immediately because of his size. Next to Imura was a female Jounin of stone, black-haired and lithe. He looked at the others. He glared harshly at Sakebu Discorujia. He glanced at three of the others, a tall, bearded Stone-nin, that Rain assassin, and one of those Cloud hunter-nin. Noticing two familiar faces engaged in conversation, he hailed them.

"Yo, Shikamaru! Temari!"

"Naruto!" Shikamaru blinked.

"Looks like you made it," Temari smiled.

"Was there ever any doubt?"

"Don't answer that," Shikamaru said.

Naruto looked around. "Hey, where's Gaara?"

"He hasn't come in yet."

"_What?_"

"I don't understand it either."

"Well," Imura rumbled. "Looks like there's only one left. Wonder who it'll be..."

**BONG**

A huge knock on one of the doors reverberated throughout the room.

"Is someone trying to break in?" Naruto wondered.

"If so, he'll be sorry," the proctor growled.

**BONG**

"Aaaack!"

The second blow on the door was accompanied by a pained yelp from the other side.

"L-l-let me go! Let me go!" another voice came from behind the door.

"Then get out of my way, please," came the reasonable response.

**BONG**

Then there was silence. A clicking could be heard from the lock, and the door slid open. Nekoarashi Edo entered, stepping lightly over three Stone shinobi who lay unconcious on the threshold. He held a key in one hand, and straightened his feline mask with the other.

"Am I the last one?" he inquired. Imura nodded.

"And so, the second exam ends," Imura nodded, then walked to a button on the wall and pressed it. A klaxon alarm sounded. "Congratulations to the eight of you for making it to the finals." He gestured to his companion. "You may proceed."

The woman stepped up. "Right. I am Kaiu Yashiko. Special Jounin and proctor of the final exam."

"The final exam is a standard issue one-on-one-arena-style-elimination-event." She took a deep breath. "The key you possess will determine your position in the rounds."

She looked at the examinees, a clipboard in hand. "Now, which one of you has key #1?"

Naruto checked his key, then raised his hand. "That's me."

"Name?"

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"Who has key #2?"

Temari raised her hand. "I do."

And it went on until all eight had been accounted for. Yashiko removed the front sheet from the clipboard and placed it on the wall. "Here are the matches."

Everyone crowded in.

**First Match:**

**1. Uzumaki Naruto (Leaf)**

**vs.**

**8. Duragu Buradi (Stone)**

**Second Match:**

**2. Temari (Sand)**

**vs.**

**7. Sakebu Discorujia (Sound)**

**Third Match:**

**3. Shosuro Tetsu (Rain)**

**vs.**

**6. Nara Shikamaru (Leaf)**

**Fourth Match:**

**4. Nekoarashi Edo (n/a)**

**vs.**

**5. Miihen Raina (Cloud)**

Buradi glanced at Naruto. "I have to fight a kid?"

"Don't underestimate me, pal."

The big man simply stroked his beard and grinned. "You've got spirit. I admire that. Of course, I'm still going to crush you."

Edo and Raina simply looked at each other, not saying anything, their expressions unreadable beneath their masks.

Discorujia and Temari gave one another glances that were at the same time disdainful and appraising.

Surprisingly, the strongest reaction came from Shikamaru. He rubbed his eyes.

"Is this possible?" he asked in an unbelieving tone. He glanced at the paper again. "YESSSS!"

Everybody jumped.

"The curse is broken..." Shikamaru practically sobbed.

"What curse?" Naruto asked him.

"As far back as I can remember, I've been forced to fight against women. This is the first time in my memory that I've had a one on one fight against a man."

Temari scowled and shook her head.

Shikamaru looked up at the goggle-wearing Rain shinobi. "You are a man, right?"

Tetsu stiffened. "You'll regret that, boy."

Yashiko cleared her throat. "If you are finished with your celebrating, I have one more thing to announce. The Tsuchikage has decided, for various reasons, that the final exam shall take place the day after tomorrow."

"So soon?" Edo asked coolly. He shrugged.

"The day after tomorrow, you will meet in front of the main entrance to the arena. Now, if you'll follow me up these stairs, we'll be heading back into town now."

"What about the others?" Naruto protested.

"Several officials have been dispatched to lead them to exits, and remove the bodies."

Naruto gulped.

"You'll be able to meet with what's left of your teams back at the gate. Bye."

As the eight finalists headed up the stairs, Imura leaned over to his colleague. "That was just mean."

"I know," Yashiko grinned. "Looks like an interesting group. I can't wait to see how they perform."

_Next Chapter: First Match: Naruto vs. Buradi_

_Here's the translations of the new techniques this chapter._

_Kaigen (Doton: Hyoudo Zekkou no jutsu : Mantle Breach)  
__Kaigen (Katon: Kagufuu no jutsu : Flame Tornado)  
__Kaigen (Densetsu no Rai : Legendary Lightning)  
__Kaigen (Fuuton: Kazukazu Kaze : Many Winds) Sounds silly, huh? What do you expect? It's Kaigen.  
__Edo (Tsumetaki : Claw Waterfall)  
__Kaigen (Kaminari Supaiku : Thunder Spikes)  
__Edo (Kumomon no jutsu : Cloud Gate)  
__Kaigen (Mizukami Haku no jutsu : Breath of the Water God)  
__Edo (Suihyoudan : Water Panther Projectile)  
__Raina (Denkousekka : Lightning Speed)  
__Gusuta (Fukurami no jutsu : Bulging Technique)  
__Gusuta (Shuuhamyaku no jutsu_ _: Wave Pulse)  
__Maiyuu(Taibu Mikadzuki no Mai : Greater Dance of the Crescent Moon) Basically an upgraded version of that move Hayate used against Baki.  
__Maiyuu (Warai Tora : Laughing Tiger)  
__Nameless (Kemurihei no jutsu : Smoke Wall)_

_Kensaru, Kikasaru, and Iwasaru are the monkeys who See no Evil, Hear no Evil, and Speak no Evil. I make them into summons because I think monkey summoners would have more than just Enma._

_Just because I wuv you all, here are the titles for chapters 13-16_

_13. First Match: Naruto vs. Buradi_

_14. Temari's Worries: Temari vs. Discorujia_

_15. Iron Monk's Game: Tetsu vs. Shikamaru_

_16. I'm Sorry: Edo vs. Raina_

_Yes, Jiraiya was singing 'Ryuusei' while he was drinking._

_Sorry to everyone who was pulling for Gaara. He seemed a shoo-in but I hope that the way I handled this works. The tournament was the first thing I set up in the story. I couldn't figure out how to fit Gaara into it. To tell the truth, the Dragon Exam was originally going to be a two-person exam, but after reading Ch. 245 in the Manga I changed it. The main teams originally were:_

_Naruto-Shikamaru  
__Temari-Kankurou  
__Edo-Nazo  
__Discorujia-Nameless  
__Takame-Raina  
__Buradi-(unknown)  
__Tetsu-(unknown)_

_Thus, I added Sakura, Gaara, Maiyuu, Nhaki, Kaigen, and the others to the roster later. I like it as three-man teams though. Maiyuu and Nhaki and even Kaigen have kinda grown on me..._

_Gaara as a finalist just wouldn't work in the story, sorry._

_Nyurr's outburst will be explained eventually. In the meantime, don't throw knives at kittens._

_As for the new Akatsuki from the manga, Sasori will make his appearance perhaps as early as chapter 26. In the manga, I think that the batlike member of the Akatsuki was actually Deidara, but I don't like Deidara, so Moro is replacing her as the Akatsuki from Stone. Deidara just didn't seem to fit, even if she is canon. I liked Sasori much more.  
__  
Tune in next time, kids._


	13. First Match

_Disclaimer: Me am not in process of owning Naruto, or anything else I write stories on._

_Man, I just dl'd my story, and it's 106.5 pages with notes and 101 without. 10 pt font. That's absolutely terrifying to me._

_Hi all, sorry, for whatever. As to why certain characters, (Takame, Gaara, Nhaki) didn't make it to the finals, there will be some explanation this chap. As to how Nazo got his hands on the Monkey contract, well, you'll see eventually (I've got this under control, I have two ideas that I may combine). If I give away how Nazo got the contract, it'll ruin a lot of story elements._

_Timeshifter: Actually, it was Buradi (Tsuchikage's nephew) who was the big local favorite. Takame was considered very likely to make it, but everyone in Stone was rooting for big bad Buradi. These next chapters won't be quite as long as the last, as each one primarily covers one fight. And, in response to your request about Deidara, I will probably use her now. Congrats, you win. I'll need to do some research on her, but I'll do it._

_LittleShadow: You're not bad, you're just an evil demon from a parallel world of...candy corn? Like I said, people, just email me if the OC's are confusing. Just email me and I'll send you the guide to the characters. I like e-mail...most of the time. Please, everyone, don't hesitate to email me if you have questions._

_Dragon Man 180: I am very much considering having Gusuta make an appearance much later in the story and have a fight with Chouji, perhaps during the third act._

_Chapter 13: The First Match: Naruto vs. Buradi _

"Man, how long were we down there?" Naruto asked, staring at the setting sun.

"Long enough," Shikamaru kicked at a rock in the path. "Man that was such a bothersome thing."

"Tell me about it," Naruto leaned in towards Shikamaru and whispered. "Ne, can you believe that our group did better than all the others?"

"Mm?"

"I mean, two of us got in, but everyone else is the only representative of their team."

"I guess so, who cares?"

Naruto frowned, then suddenly looked worried. "Hey, what about Sakura-chan? Weren't you together?"

Shikamaru opened one eye. He yawned. "We got separated."

Naruto blinked. "?"

"That big fat Rain guy attacked us, and Sakura decided to fight him on her own."

"On her own? Hmmm..."

"She's probably fine. You've been gone so long, that you don't realize she's totally different. She's strong."

_And just as crazy as Ino and Temari,_ he thought internally.

"So, the two of you made it. Interesting," came a voice from behind. Naruto turned around to come face to face with a snarling feline mask.

"GAH!"

"Oops, sorry," Edo backed up. He seemed to be trying not to laugh.

Naruto scowled. "What happened to the old guy?"

Edo snorted. "Didn't kill him. Just washed him away." He glanced at Naruto. "You're pretty interesting, kid. You remind me of myself in some ways."

"Don't call me kid, I'm 15 and I have a name."

"Besides, aren't you too young to be calling anyone a kid?" Temari chimed in, joining the conversation.

"You're right, I'm only 19," he leaned back, whistling. "But I've still got years on you lot."

Naruto was looking at the heavy statue on Edo's back. "Why do you carry that thing?"

Edo glanced back. "This? Well, ki...er, Naruto, it's sort of a reminder..." The tone of his voice stated that he did not wish to discuss it further at the time.

Changing the subject, Shikamaru pointed ahead. "We're back."

True enough, they had reached the entrance to Stone village. By the gates were at least a dozen people, standing in several groups. Edo moved off towards his own group, Naruto spied a familiar pink-haired head.

"Yo, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura looked up from where she sat. "Naruto, Shikamaru!"

Gaara looked up from his spot against the wall. He nodded at his sister as she arrived. Kankurou was sitting beside him, cursing. He was looking at one of Karasu's left arms, a look of annoyance on his face and a bandage around his head.

"What happened to you?" Temari asked him.

"Damn! That bastard! Look at what he did!" Kankurou revealed that Karasu's entire forearm had been severed. "Man, damaging a high quality puppet like this...it's almost like he cut my own arm off."

"I wasn't talking about that," Temari pointed at Kankurou's bandage. "When did that happen?"

"After you went through the exit I went looking for a key. It's nothing, a scratch," Kankurou shook Karasu's arm angrily. "_This_, however, is an **_ATROCITY_**!"

Everyone jumped at Kankurou's outburst. Gaara sighed and shook his head.

"And as for you, Gaara," Temari put her hands on her hips. "Why didn't you get a key?" Her eyes narrowed slightly.

"It should have been easy for you," said Naruto.

"I suppose there's a number of reasons. Nyurr wandered off and I got lost following him," Gaara shrugged, jerking a thumb at a slumbering tan blob on his shoulder. Nyurr protested sleepily at the motion.

"I suppose even then, I could have found someone with a key and taken it for myself. The old me would have done that, without worrying about the dangers or consequences."

Naruto squinted. "Consequences?"

"If I were to get into a one-on-one tournament situation like that, I might lose it again." Gaara looked at his hands. "I've made a lot of progress with Shukaku, but his bloodlust has not completely been squelched."

Edo leaned in slightly from where he stood.

"If he awakens in his mad state-"

"He has another state?"

Gaara nodded. "He's not quite as mad as people think. From what I've seen, his madness isn't quite natural..."

_Just like Kyuubi,_ Naruto realized. _He seemed completely evil and crazy at first, but as time went on, he became less so...I wonder why that is._

_**(Couldn't tell you kit. A lot of my memories are really fuzzy. I mostly remember fighting, 'cause that's fun.)**_

(_I wasn't talking to you._)

Gaara was still talking. "If I were to lose control, I might hurt innocents," he looked significantly at his brother and sister. "I cannot risk harming my precious people through my own foolishness."

They blinked at him. Kankurou gave him a big smile and patted his arm comfortingly. Temari just looked at him.

"Gaara," she murmured.

Gaara collected himself. "So you won," he smiled at Naruto and Temari. "I'll be rooting for you." He glanced at Shikamaru. "You too, I suppose."

"Thanks for the support."

Naruto looked to his female teammate, noticing her heavy breathing and large number of bruises. "You alright, Sakura-chan?"

"I'm fine, Naruto. I just did a lot of fighting that's all."

"Oh, who?"

Sakura pointed at Gusuta, who noticed the motion and attempted to hide himself behind Tetsu.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Gusuta?" Tetsu snarled.

"That girl's scary, big brother Tet-"

**CRACK!**

"I'm not your brother," Tetsu snapped, lowering his staff. The iron staff had made quite a delightful sound against Gusuta's jaw. "Maybe you'll stay quiet for a while this time."

Edo approached Nazo and Maiyuu and gave them a little wave. "Hi."

"Looks like you won, Edo."

"Guess so."

"So, who're you fighting?"

Nazo looked to the group of Cloud hunter-nin. "I see."

Edo shook his head. "I still say you two should have tried. I think you could have made it easily."

Nazo smiled. "No thanks, this exam thing is your trip. We'll only follow you so far." He tapped Edo with his staff. "Besides, you wouldn't want me to have to kick your ass, would you?"

Edo dropped into a mock battle stance. "You wanna go, monkey boy?"

**WHAM! WHAM!**

Edo and Nazo both fell to the ground, stunned. Maiyuu sheathed her bouken.

"No fighting."

Kaigen gazed irritably at the exchange. "Disgraceful."

Takame glanced at him. "How's that?"

Kaigen could practically _hear_ Takame's smirk from under the mask. "I failed Raikage-sama. I was to bring the fugitive to justice and I failed." Kaigen began getting to his feet. "I'll take him now."

"Too many witnesses," Takame told him. "You wouldn't last a minute against his team. And I'm sure some others might take exception to your attacking at this time."

"Would you not back me up?"

"No, that's not the plan. Besides, Raina made it into the finals, and she's fighting him in the first round," Takame popped his neck. "And with regard to 'failing' the Raikage, I failed too, and you don't see me getting all bent out of shape about it."

"That's different. You're his son."

"Are you two all right?" Raina asked as she approached.

"I suppose so. Ready to head back?"

"Yes."

Kaigen removed his mask as the other two left him behind. He spat.

"Disgraceful."

* * *

That night, Hida Dajan paced through the city. He was getting closer to the answers he sought. He had found another body, this time it was one of the registrars for the exam. He had found her in her room, drained of blood and chakra, surrounded by strange silken fibers. Dajan was not completely sure if the killings were connected, but one thing was certain. The killers were certainly not of Stone village. The best place to find foreigners would be at the Dragon Exam finals. Dajan would be there, watching.

* * *

Knock, knock.

"Get in here," the rasping voice growled.

The door was opened by an old man dressed in a uniform of an elite Sound shinobi. He had a pair of rose-tinted glasses on, and his head was topped by a tall hat. In his arms he cradled what looked like a small doll, less than two feet high. The doll almost seemed to be an idealized younger version of its holder.

Orochimaru's guest stared at the man. Bunraku was so old, it seemed as though he could drop dead at any moment. Each movement he made was accompanied by pops and clicks, his bones were old indeed. Why Orochimaru had bothered to give the curse seal to the man in the first place was unknown. Bunraku stepped aside as the young man entered.

"Bunraku, Chieko. Leave us."

Orochimaru's servants bowed and left. Orochimaru's visitor stood silently, his breath amplified by the mask he wore.

"Take that ridiculous thing off."

He complied. Tossing the mask aside, Yogo Nhaki crossed his arms and leaned back.

"Nameless informed me of your little adventure in the Labyrinth."

Orochimaru stood and stalked over. Without warning, he lashed out with his fist, striking Nhaki brutally.

"You _idiot_!" Orochimaru growled. "What the hell were you thinking?"

Nhaki rubbed his bleeding lip and glared balefully at Orochimaru in the darkness.

The Sennin glared back.

"After everything I have risked, everything I have done for you, you would risk losing everything?" The leader of Sound village narrowed his yellow eyes and hissed.

"My business is my own."

"You are mine. Do not let nostalgia confuse that fact in your mind."

Nhaki stood. Snakes shot out of Orochimaru's sleeve, pulling him in. Yellow eyes met black.

"You want to kill me, don't you?" the older man sneered. "Many people do, but you are special. I cannot risk harm to you."

His only answer was a glare.

"Get out of my sight."

The young Sound-nin replaced his headgear and left.

"You're not quite ready yet," Orochimaru mused, gazing after him.

* * *

Hinata couldn't sleep. She lay on the futon facing towards the other room, where her father too had a visitor.

"Well now, Jiraiya-sama. How goes the exam?"

"Quite well," the white-haired man responded. "Both Naruto and Shikamaru were able to make it to the finals."

"The Uzumaki boy and the Nara, excellent. And what of the Sound?"

"We still don't know the true purpose of Orochimaru's visit," Jiraiya said soberly. "But there is another incident that disturbs me."

"That being?"

"A strange shinobi attacked my apprentice and his team during the first exam."

Hinata's eyes widened. She strained to listen more closely.

Hiashi did not answer immediately. "Strange, you say..."

"He seemed to specialize in plant-based techniques, and..." Jiraiya paused. "His skin was two different colors. Half white, half black."

Another pause.

"Haejigoku Aira...I thought he was dead."

"As did I. An S-class criminal of Hidden Grass, believed killed during a battle with the leaders of the Kagerou clan."

"That information is apparently false, if the report you received is accurate."

"I am inclined to believe that it is. Something about what Naruto said. He said that Aira seemed to know exactly who he was, and made a few strange comments."

"We believe he may be with Akatsuki."

"...so, he's after the boy?" Hiashi sounded stern.

_Naruto-kun,_ Hinata thought with worry.

"It's very likely."

"We'll have to be careful then. With both Akatsuki and Orochimaru running around, things could become very dangerous," Hinata heard a sound, as if her father and his guest had just stood up. "I'll show you out."

"Thanks."

The door closed quietly.

* * *

The next night...

Clouds obscured most of the sky over the village of Hidden Stone. On the roof of one of its hotels, a shinobi ducked and twisted, training. On one side of the roof stood a feline idol, a black overcoat draped over it. A feline mask rested beside it.

Nekoarashi Edo slashed and leapt in his black and green uniform, running through intricate routines with his claws. His black and blond hair whipped around as he lunged on all fours like a beast. Crouching into a roll, he leapt straight upwards, slashing upwards like a helix. Landing in a crouch, he stopped and glanced up. Someone was watching. He looked around narrowing his eyes. Spotting a movement, Edo approached the edge. Then he saw it. A pair of bright yellow-green eyes glowing in the last vestige of moonlight.

Edo blinked. Now there were two pairs.

He blinked again. Now five.

One more blink. Twelve pairs of eyes stared back at Edo from the shadowy rooftops.

Edo closed his eyes and shook himself. When he opened them the eyes were gone. With a sudden crack of thunder and flash of lightning, it began to rain. The former Cloud shinobi gazed up unblinking towards the sky.

"Rain again," he breathed. "Just like that night..."

Edo grimaced in agony as a wave of pain struck him. He clutched his head and gritted his teeth as his vision blurred. Memories of that night on Aeril flooded back to him.

"_How does it feel, Edo? How does it feel to be absolutely helpless...to be unable to do anything as I kill this one right in front of you?"_

_"Let her go! Damn you...I swear I'll...kill you!"_

_"Heh. Kill me? A wretch like you cannot even touch me, much less understand me."_

_"I never...pretended to (cough) understand you...Just let her go..."_

_"You're bleeding Edo, you won't last long. Tell you what. I'll send the girl's soul along before you to be your guide in the underworld."_

_"Don't-!"_

"NO!" Edo bellowed aloud, swaying on his feet. His head was splitting now, the pain overwhelming. Part of him was simply telling him to release all his rage and frustration, to go kill and destroy everyone and everything he could find. The sound of a thousand storms tore through his skull. He gripped the edge of the roof, so hard that the stone cracked. His hands bled. Suddenly, he fell to his knees, agony abated.

"No," he said again, quieter this time. The storm had died down somewhat, the lightning was gone and the rain had slowed to a mere drizzle.

Edo looked down at his arms, shaking.

"Savior or destroyer...which is it, mother?"

* * *

The next morning was still fairly cloudy after the storm the night before.

Naruto looked around at the arena.

"This is different."

Indeed it was. The arena of Hidden Stone was wide and rectangular, surrounded by 20 foot walls. A number of rock spurs and pillars jutted out of the ground, and a small plateau rose in the middle, forming a sort of dividing line. Naruto and the others now stood atop this plateau, looking up at the crowd that had gathered. Spotting Hinata and her family in the front row, he gave a friendly wave. Hinata hesitantly waved back. Neji gave a small smile and a nod. Hiashi seemed not to notice. He then noticed Sakura, Gaara, and Kankurou up in another section of the stands and waved again. Shikamaru sighed at Naruto's exuberance.

"Aw, man. How did I get into this?"

At that moment, Kaiu Yashiko's voice echoed throughout the arena.

**"Ladies and Gentlemen! Distinguished guests! Welcome to the Dragon Exam finals**!"

The crowd cheered at the announcer's words

**"We'll be beginning shortly, but before we do, I would like to thank the dignitaries from the villages of Cloud, Leaf, and Sound for being here today!"**

From his position on the Tsuchikage's dais, Jiraiya waved slightly, glaring sidelong at Orochimaru. The black haired Sennin smirked at his old teammate. At his sides were his four bodyguards, heavily cloaked. One was sitting on a stool, the other three were standing. One of those who was on his feet was bouncing on his heels, his headphones in his ears.

Orochimaru glanced at the seated shinobi, gesturing lightly at the remaining two bodyguards. Bunraku nodded back. The old man flexed his fingers.

_Everything is under control,_ Orochimaru thought. _By the end of the day, Antan's scroll will be mine. And who knows, with any luck, that meddling fox brat will be out of my way, permanently._

Next to Orochimaru on the dais was Duragu Zanako, the Tsuchikage. She looked intently down at the eight finalists. Her gaze lingered especially on her nephew Buradi and also on the young boy from Konoha who would be fighting him. Zanako chuckled. If Buradi lost this match, he would never live it down. Big auntie Zanako would make sure of that.

On the Tsuchikage's other side was the Raikage, Sorasento Ryouji. He gazed down dispassionately at one of the figures below. Nekoarashi Edo returned the glare through his mask.

_He still hates me, _Ryouji thought. _After what I've done to him, it's hardly a surprise. I suppose I deserve it._

The Raikage flicked his gaze to the stands. He spotted his son and Onoeka Kaigen almost immediately. Takame's eyes were fixed on his father's, a smirk playing about his lips.

_Spiteful. He claimed he never saw Edo in the maze. A lie if ever I heard one. He failed just so he could spite me._

**"Now the rules. The two combatants will fight until one is unable to fight. If both combatants fall, the first to rise is the winner. A tie shall be declared if neither fighter is able to get up after one minute. No holds are barred, but please remember that damaging spectators is frowned upon."**

A few titters ran through the crowd, but most people simply looked a little bit worried. Yashiko grinned, brushing her black hair out of her eyes. Yashiko did like her little jokes, but it was difficult to tell if she was being serious or not. She turned to the finalists.

"Well," she said in a normal voice. "It's time."

The group of shinobi began making their way towards the door in the wall that would lead them to their waiting area. Two were left, Uzumaki Naruto and his hulking opponent Duragu Buradi.

"It's time, little boy," Buradi grunted.

Naruto scowled.

**"Take your positions!"** Yashiko called, gesturing from her position safely out of the way. **"I hope we're all ready for the first match of the day! Uzumaki Naruto of Konoha versus our own Duragu Buradi!"**

The crowd cheered lustily.

"That kid doesn't stand a chance," a Stone nin in the audience told his buddy. "Buradi's gonna smash him."

"You don't have to tell me twice. The kid's just a genin." He pulled out a wallet. "Wanna bet on how long it takes Buradi to put him down?"

"Five minutes."

"You're too generous. Two, tops."

* * *

A group of three shinobi were watching the exam, hidden in a shadowy corner of the stands. They were using the transformation technique, and were wearing their cloaks inside-out, to obscure the red cloud pattern that would identify them as members of Akatsuki.

"Well, Itachi-san?"

Itachi opened his eyes. "Well what, Aira?" He looked at the ex Grass-nin.

"We get to see more of what the boy is capable of."

"Indeed. But, Aira, you've already seen some of what Uzumaki Naruto can do, haven't you?" His eyes bored into the madman.

Aira blinked his white eyes.

"You were careless, Aira," Kumonosu added. She glanced down at the arena floor. "We'll be lucky if your bloodlust doesn't ruin everything."

Aira clucked his tongue in mockery. He cocked his head.

Itachi turned his gaze on Kumonosu now. "You're hardly one to talk. You killed someone too, and it was discovered." He turned back around. "From now on, we'll be cautious. I've sent Zeka with a message to Kurohigure-sama informing him of the situation and requesting further instructions. Until then, we wait."

* * *

**"Fighters ready? Begin!"**

Naruto moved in quickly, kunai at the ready. Buradi simply smiled. Leaping into the air, the Stone-nin smashed downward spear-first.

"Yari Gatchan no jutsu!"

Naruto leapt back, barely avoiding Buradi's attack. However, in a ten-foot radius around where Buradi's spear struck the ground, spikes of earth blasted upward, catching Naruto and flinging him back. Buradi pursued, jabbing rapidly at the young Leaf shinobi. Naruto retreated towards one of the pillars. Buradi swept his spear in an arc, the haft smashing Naruto into the pillar, snapping off a section. Jabbing again, Buradi smiled as his spear impaled Naruto through the back. He whipped the spearblade over his shoulder and spun, flinging his opponent away. His smile vanished as Naruto vanished in a puff of smoke, replaced by a broken section of pillar.

"What the?"

The crowd was shouting now. "Behind you! He's behind you!"

Buradi spun again, his spear resting on his shoulder. There was no sign of the blond child.

_Where is he? And why does my spear feel...so...heavy?_

Turning his head, he noticed Naruto, clinging to the end of Buradi's spear.

"Hi!" Naruto said brightly, kicking the bearded man in the face. Most of the crowd groaned.

As Buradi staggered back, Naruto followed him, punching and kicking the older man. Grabbing onto his beard, Naruto yanked Buradi's head down, kneeing him in the chin. The crowd favorite went down.

"Nice, Naruto!" Sakura crowed.

Kakashi smiled from his position next to her. "Unorthodox but effective."

Up in the waiting area, Shikamaru winced. "That looked painful," he grunted.

Temari laughed. "Believe me," she gave a wicked grin. "There are far worse things you can do to a man."

Shikamaru shuddered. "How troublesome."

_Oh, no, _the Tsuchikage groaned. _He messed with the beard. Poor kid._

Buradi stood, bleeding slightly. He grabbed his pleated beard and stared at it. His eye fell on Naruto.

"I think I'm going to kill you."

He smashed his spear into the earth, sending a heavy shockwave towards Naruto that tore up the earth. Naruto skidded aside.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!" a number of doppelgangers appeared, charging straight for Buradi. With an intricate set of spinning attacks he blew them all into nothingness.

Buradi, roaring, sent several more shockwaves tearing towards Naruto. The plateau on which they stood now looked less like a platform and more like a rock quarry. Naruto tripped on a loose rock. Buradi flung himself into the air again. Naruto desperately flung a kunai at the Stone-nin. Surprisingly, the giant accepted the attack, taking it in the side. His attack was still thrown off, and he missed.

"Grrrraaaaaagh!" Buradi lunged forward, smashing Naruto heavily with his knee. Naruto flew backwards, blood trailing from his mouth. The immense lancer did not follow. Rather, he planted his feet and went into a defensive stance. Naruto crashed heavily into a spur of rock. He struggled to his feet, hands forming seals.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!" Two dozen more clones formed. Naruto had them encircle his opponent.

_Let's see, I know I can hit this guy, but to do that I have to get through his guard. _

Naruto thought back to when he had struck Buradi with a kunai.

_He doesn't seem to be any good a protecting himself in the air, so if I can catch him off guard and knock him into the air, he's mine._

Naruto took an inventory of his clones. He gave a foxlike grin. He knew what to do.

Several clones moved inward slowly. Buradi let them come, but when they got within a certain range he spun quickly, his weighted spearhead screaming. The Narutos were knocked back, bursting into smoke. Naruto nodded, then all the Narutos began running quickly around Buradi, just out of range.

Buradi snarled. What was this annoying brat up to? He gripped the shaft of Breaker tightly as several more of the boy's bunshins charged. He spun in a circle, knocking all of them back again. Buradi smiled as one of the Narutos crashed into another, destroying them both in a puff of smoke. A number of loose rocks rolled about, one knocking into Buradi's sandal.

The kid wasn't bad, he'd give him that. But he was in the big leagues now.

"Is that all?" he asked his opponents. The number of Narutos he faced was now down to nine.

"Hardly."

Buradi gaped as the rock at his feet burst into smoke, revealing Uzumaki Naruto.

"Gotcha," Naruto told him. The genin punched Buradi in the face. "U-"

From his seat in the crowd, Onoeka Kaigen scowled. "That move again."

Three clones moved in, kicking Buradi into the air.

"-zu-"

"-ma-"

"-ki"

The big man flew in the air.

Three more leapt up.

The first kicked him down at an angle. "Na-"

"-ru-" the next grunted, meeting the falling shinobi with a rising knee.

"-to" the third sprang into a handspring kick, launching Buradi back upwards.

Flipping of the backs of the first three clones, the final three leapt even higher.

"Ren-" the clone unleashed a flying uppercut.

The next clone simply used his entire body as a weapon, spinning into the battered shinobi's chest. "-dan"

The last was above them, he brought his full weight to bear with a brutal elbow drop into Buradi's solar plexus.

"Mark-"

Buradi plunged towards the ground at high speed. The real Naruto, who had been the first to strike, would also be the last. He met the plunging Stone-nin with an absolutely brutal uppercut to the kidney.

"TWO!" he bellowed.

Buradi flew up, came down and lay still. A groan ran through the crowd.

Jiraiya smiled.

Coughing weakly, Duragu Buradi struggled back to his feet. Picking up his spear, he got into a very unsteady battle stance. His eyes looked unfocused.

Naruto growled, then ran towards Buradi at full tilt, leaving his clones behind. "Stay down!"

Buradi watched Naruto charge. Though he was alone, his vision made it look as if there were seven Narutos. He raised his spear unsteadily, then brought it down.

...missing Naruto by at least two feet. Naruto punched Buradi squarely in the jaw, knocking him back and into unconciousness.

Naruto stood, dismissing the clones.

When it became apparent that Buradi was not getting up, Yashiko rose. **"Winner: Uzumaki Naruto."**

Most of the arena erupted into boos. After all, Naruto had just beaten the crowd favorite. However, there were those who applauded his victory, appreciative of a damn good fight. Naruto and many others were very surprised to see the Tsuchikage applauding heavily. After all, wasn't the defeated her nephew?

Hinata watched Naruto stand there, arms raised in victory. She smiled shyly and applauded.

_You're still so strong and determined, _she thought happily.

Neji watched her and smiled knowingly.

Naruto headed for the door, massaging his aching ribs. He was hardly listening as Yashiko announced the next match.

**"I can hardly believe it! The young Genin from Konoha manages to beat the favorite! Oh well. Next, Temari of Hidden Sand versus Sakebu Discorujia of Hidden Sound!"

* * *

**

Temari smiled. "Be back in a bit."

"Don't get killed."

"Worried about me?"

Shikamaru frowned. "Hmmph."

The Sand-nin smiled. "That's what I thought."

Temari unfurled her fan. She waved it, creating a gust of wind, which she rode down to the arena floor. Her smaller fans rattled as she landed lightly.

Shikamaru stared after her, then smiled and shook his head.

Shosuro Tetsu watched the Leaf-nin appraisingly.

* * *

Naruto trudged up the stairs. Hearing footsteps ahead, he glanced up. There at the top of the stairs stood Sakebu Discorujia. The lavender-haired girl smiled at Naruto, a cruel, taunting smile.

"Don't feel too safe just yet," she told him as she passed. "You've only got a temporary reprieve. Once I've dealt with the Sand girl I'll kill you."

"You talk big, but you know something?" Naruto looked back over his shoulder at her. "I don't know what it means to give up."

"You will learn fear and despair, Uzumaki Naruto. I'll teach you everything I know before you die." That said, she emerged into the arena, making her way to her side.

Naruto frowned, then continued his ascent.

"You won," Nekoarashi Edo told Naruto as he entered.

Naruto grinned. "What did you expect?"

"So, Shikamaru, how'd I do?"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "You won, idiot, that's what counts."

"You're more strategic and resourceful than you look," Edo added from the side.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing at all."

* * *

"So he won," Kumonosu rasped.

"To be expected," Aira giggled. "That Buradi possessed strength, but had too many fundamental flaws. Being practically unable to defend yourself in the air is inexcusable."

Itachi spoke next. "Still, beating that one without calling upon Kyuubi's power is impressive. I only hope that his other opponents are able to push him more."

Kumonosu cracked her knuckles. "Indeed. I wan't to see just how far you can bend a demon child before he breaks."

Temari and Discoruji faced one another, slight smiles on their faces.

**"Begin."**

_Next Chapter: Temari's Worries: Temari vs. Discorujia_

_Thanks for bearing with me this chapter. It's just one of those things I had to do to advance the story._

_Me: Naruto is victorious!  
__Naruto: Of course I am! What did you expect?  
__Me: ...anyway, that means Naruto goes on to the semifinals to fight the winner of the Temari/Discorujia fight in Chapter 17.  
__Jiraiya: (Kabuki dance!) What about me, what am I doing?  
__Me: Interrupting me. Nyurr, deal with him.  
__Nyurr: Nyurrr (Does crazy eye thing again)  
__Jiraiya: (Runs away)_

_Yari Gatchan no jutsu : Spear Crash _

_Well, in addition to the fight, I guess I also gave you a little Sound-ninnery, and a little piece with good old Nekoarashi Edo. As well as a little bit of other stuff._

_Just thought I'd mention this, I already know how I'm going to end this story. I haven't decided on all the details, but I know how things'll happen. It'll be a long time before I finish this story, but I promise I'll get it done. If I had to guess, I'd say the story will end up being well over 100 chapters._

_I've got a weird little idea for a humor story. I'll probably post it sometime around the time I finish chapter 23 or 24._

_If you don't feed me reviews, I'll starve. Lots of big tasty meaty reviews. Reviewing my story is the best way for me to find and review yours. Everybody wins._


	14. Temari's Worries

_Disclaimer: Naruto not mine! No hurt me! I cry! WEEEEEEEEEEEEP! RarrWRARARAAAAArR!_

_This chapter is shorter than the last, sorry about that, but then again, this one is up so quickly, you can't complain, right? Man, fastest update ever. I started this one on Saturday and finished Monday morning. I made myself sick writing this chap, so you homies best represent. Yarrr, me hearties. Enjoy the ShikaTem goodness, first I ever attempted. Sorry if she seems OOC, I'm not really a good judge of that. I don't know if she's completely in character or not._

_Approaching the 100 review mark, I suppose. I can't wait. (What, 85 is close to 100, isn't it?)_

_Hey, I let slip another of the Akatsuki's leader's titles. Now he has two definite appelations: Sunset and Kurohigure (Black Twilight)._

_Dragon Man 180: About the Tsuchikage, she was applauding for a few reasons. She was impressed by the performance of such a young child, for one. She also most likely felt that her nephew Buradi was a bit too sure of himself and needed to be taken down a peg. About Uzumaki Naruto Rendan Mark 2, it was originally going to be a regular one, but I had already done that in chapter 12, so I made the new one. The Mark 2 part is sort of an inside joke. In one of my presentations in Japanese 101, I described my dream home: The Across Mobile Fortress Mk. 2 (I was on a bit of an Excel Saga bender at the time)._

_Night-Owl123, cougard , TimeShifter, LittleShadow, and wyldcat: Glad the prospective number of chapters impressed you. I only hope that people enjoy it for that long. FEAR MY DARK POWER! I'll update whenever I can, but occaisionally, there will be delays when college catches up to me. _

_Dorklotus: Oh, I am so going to 'pun'-ish you for that. Scratch that. Nyurr, eat him. (Nyurr: Nyurr...) Thanks for the compliments, though. (Nyurr: BURP!) Oops._

_crazy-antman: About Tsuchikage being only a little older than her nephew, just assume that her parents were quite...um...active later in life._

_TVO: Giving me orders? Humans should know their place. EAT YOU!(slaps self). Sorry, don't mind me. I have many personalities. Oh, don't worry, there'll be more fluffiness in a few chapters. Sorry, but this combat needs doing. If I had to guess, you'll get some NaruHina moments in Chapters 19-24 and points after. I love NaruHina too, but in the middle of a tournament there's not much room for romance. You shall have your romance in time, but till then, behold the fighting!_

_... : Thanks for the complement on my fight scenes. They're one of the first things I work out. Most of the details appear as I write. For example, I practically made up this fight as I went along. Hehehe, I'm so bad._

_AnimeGoddessS: Excellent, I shall hold off on the eating of you (spits you out).With regard to Shadow Hearts, I'd write fiction on that too if I could. This story may eventually have some minor Shadow Hearts elements. (for example, I may have an appearance by the four masks.) I can't say any more than that._

_ayuka-chan: I'm not sure if I'm still taking OC's. A lot are already decided. Feel free to send me ideas. I may be able to wangle them in eventually._

_Sorry for the length of this intro note. It and the outro note combined take up nearly two pages._

_Chapter 14: Temari's Worries : Temari vs. Discorujia_

**"Begin!"**

At Yashiko's words, Temari wasted little time.

"Ninpo: Kamaitachi!" Sweeping her great fan before her, she sent out a powerful blast of slashing air.

Discorujia took refuge behind a pillar. Smiling, she adjusted her amplifier. She darted out, mouth open. She sang a single pure note, which, amplified by her mechanism, came out as a large lance of vibrating sound waves.

Temari used her fan to kick up a wind, which she rode over the attack.

"Interesting."

"Like it? Utakyousha no jutsu, the Song Lance technique. Using this lovely device, my voice can become a deadly weapon."

"Not bad," Temari admitted. "But I'm still not impressed."

She whipped her fan behind her. Throwing her arms wide, she sent several of her smaller fans flying into the air. With a deft wave of her large fan, she sent the others flying about.

"Ijou Kama no jutsu!" Spinning about, the small fans surrounded Discorujia at a distance. The Sound-nin sang out several more Song Lances, but none found their mark. Temari performed a few seals, then used her fan again. The smaller fans began rotating rapidly, wind forming a sort of shell around them. Without warning, they began rapidly shooting cutting disks of wind at their target. Discorujia dodged and ducked, desperately dodging the rapid attacks. Several were able to strike her, cutting her arms, legs, side, and face.

Discorujia's face contracted into a grimace of rage. "My face! You bitch...chew on this! Daiutashindou!" Opening her mouth wider than before, she sang out, this time it sounded like multiple notes at once. An immense blast of sound shot straight for Temari. Temari was able to duck out of the way of the deadly core of the blast, but the outside of it caught and flung her heavily away.

"Damn," Kankurou muttered. Gaara said nothing, but his neutral expression took one step closer to 'angry'. Nyurr simply sneezed.

"What's she doing?" Nameless muttered. "She's not keeping her cool. If she doesn't control herself, she won't be able to handle an enemy like Temari."

Nhaki said nothing, simply watching the proceedings, his fingertips pressed together.

Kabuto smirked knowingly, adjusting his glasses. "Don't worry. Discorujia's just letting off some steam. She'll pull it together. I have confidence in those I help train."

Temari stood, glaring daggers at the smirking woman across from her.

"Had enough?"

"I'm just getting started," Temari growled, unleashing another Kamaitachi. Discorujia was unable to find cover and was thrown back herself, gaining a few new cuts. However, she was relatively undamaged because of her great distance from Temari.

Discorujia performed a number of seals. She whispered a few words, than let out a low tone. Her body seemed to ripple with sound waves. She flickered, then seemed to be moving in many directions at once, accompanied by rippling afterimages. They streaked toward Temari, zigzagging toward her front side.

The Sand-nin simply smiled. "Bad move." She blasted another huge gust of wind at the images, disrupting them. But there was no sign of Discorujia. "Shit!"

Temari rushed forward, but was still slashed by Discorujia, who had attacked from behind. Discorujia wiped off the blade on her curved kunai. The two shinobi now stood a mere fifteen feet from one another.

"Rrggh. Interesting. Genjutsu?" Temari growled as she felt her bloody wound.

"You got it. The sound waves I emit mess with the brains of those that hear them, totally mixing up their vision. It's useful in a pinch, but I can't use it too often, or it'll hurt me too." Discorujia leaned on a pile of rubble.

With a quick wave of her fan, Temari brought back her smaller fans. She rose a bloody hand before her face. With one deft movement, she wiped the blood on her fan.

Nameless sighed. "Uh oh."

"Kuchiyose no jutsu!"

"Not that thing again?" moaned Shikamaru. "That damn weasel'll practically demolish this place."

But what appeared was not the weasel that Shikamaru had seen when he and Temari had fought against the Sound-nin Tayuya. Instead, a pair of smaller weasels appeared, necks wrapped in bright red scarves.

"Akateikiatsu Mai! 'sic em!" Temari pointed at the Sound shinobi. Squeaking, the two weasels split up and streaked towards Discorujia, red scarves flying out behind them. The woman stood still, singing under her breath, her hands lazily running through seals. They began running around in rapid circles around her, kicking up a cloud of dust. Discorujia coughed and choked, but did not stop singing. She found her feet leaving the ground as the weasels began to waver, their bodies seemingly becoming wind, scarves fluttering madly. The wind formed a great cyclone, with Discorujia at the center. She rose higher and higher in the red wind, buffeted and slashed by the gusts.

Temari raised her fan high. She eyed her opponents position in the whirlwind. Smiling, she brought her fan down sharply.

"Fuuton: Setsudanki no jutsu!" An immense vertical blade of wind formed, streaking straight for the center of the tornado.

"That's game."

Suddenly, the air around Discorujia exploded, a wave of sound blasted outward. The weasel summons were blown away, while Temari was knocked to her knees. Those who were farther away simply got minor headaches. Discorujia crashed to the ground.

Her head splitting, Temari clutched her head. "The hell was that?"

"Sonic redirection," Discorujia responded. "I blasted myself out of the way." Despite her light tone, Discorujia was breathing quite heavily. She looked in worse shape than Temari.

"Looks like it hurt you more than it did me."

"Shut up, you."

"I'm starting to get tired of you," Temari gritted.

"Likewise. I think I'll finish this."

"About time," Nameless nodded. He blinked his grey and red eyes. "I think she's gonna use it now."

Nhaki shrugged. "All the same to me."

"You're very good. I would have to say that you are definitely stronger and possess more chakra than me," Discorujia leaped back to put more distance between her and Temari. "But combat is not simply decided by strength."

The songstress pulled out one of Kabuto's stat cards. On it were Temari's stats. "I know you. I know your family. I know your greatest fear, your greatest weakness."

Temari narrowed her eyes. "You just trying to scare me or something?"

"You, like every person, possess a great fear. The fear of death," Discorujia adjusted her amplifier. "The death of your family, your friends, those important to you. Or perhaps your own death, caused by someone you have long feared."

Gaara tensed, his face darkening further.

Discorujia swept her arms out wide. "Allow me to put the fear of death back in you!"

"Here it comes," Nameless clapped his hands. "I love this one."

"_Aikaifu_, the Elegy of Fear."

Discorujia began to sing, a soft haunting melody that rose in a crescendo.

"Oh no you don't!" Temari charged straight in, then stopped, a bemused expression on her face.

Everything around her had seemed to disappear and grow dark.

* * *

"Where are you?" 

**_"I'm right here."_**

That voice was _not_ Discorujia's. It was deep, amused, and male. Temari spun, but saw nothing.

"Don't play games with me, asshole."

The blackness stretched and bent, giving way to a vision of the interior of a building, a castle. All the color seemed drained out of the setting. It's paper walls were torn and slashed as if by something large. A door in front of her was ajar. She approached cautiously, slid the door open, then entered.

A ghastly scene awaited her. The walls of this room were practically painted in blood, which stood out in stark contrast from the drab scenery. There were bodies as well. Familiar bodies. She saw people she knew, childhood friends and mentors, bodies torn asunder. Her eyes fell on one body. Eyes wide as saucers, she rushed up to it.

"K-Kankurou?" she gasped. She shook her younger brother. "Come on, snap out of it!"

Kankurou's purple facepaint was mixed with his own blood. His eyes were wide and staring, his torso opened by several long deep slashes. Temari was now kneeling in the puppeteer's blood.

Next to Kankurou's bodied was the crushed corpse of a young woman, just a year younger than Temari herself.

"Tsubeko..."

Temari turned to another figure. "You? What are you-? Get up! You...can't be dead. I just saw you...I..."

Nara Shikamaru lay near Kankurou, his body crushed and broken. His face was locked in a horrible grimace. Temari raised her hands, staring at the red that now stained them.

"NO!" she screamed, standing up, an expression of absolute horror on her face. Her heel bumped another body. "Gaara..."

The youngest of the Sand siblings lay in a pool of his own blood. His body was torn open, as though something had ripped out from the inside.

"This isn't happening, this isn't happening..."

It was too much for Temari, she clutched her head, trying to block out the faces of the dead around her.

_Tsubeko. Shikamaru. Kankurou. Gaara. _

_Everyone..._

"Why...?" tears leaked down her face. She tried to stop herself. She was Temari of the desert. She was strong, she was not supposed to be weak like this.

"Why?" she asked again.

**_"Because it's fun."_**

That voice again. Temari's eyes widened even more. She turned slowly. There, in the shadows, surrounded by blood and bodies, she saw it.

Shukaku.

It was Shukaku, as Temari envisioned him. He resembled nothing so much as a nine-foot tall version of Gaara's 'perfect' form that he had used during the Chuunin exam. The demon's sandy body was covered in blood, staining him a deep red. Shukaku rumbled out of the shadows, a crimson grin on his face.

_**"Oooh, I see somebody I want to kill."**_

Temari wanted to run, but her body had seized up and refused to move. All she could do was watch as the heavy sand tanuki approached her. He held a claw over her, letting the blood drip down onto Temari's head.

**drip**

Temari shuddered as Shukaku scraped a nail across her face.

**_"Now I get to kill you. Just like I killed all the others," _**the demon laughed madly.

"No," Temari whispered desperately.

Shukaku's arm lengthened, then reached out to envelop Temari. She was held fast, only her face exposed.

**_"Helpless, pitiful, weak," _**Shukaku crooned.

"I'm not...weak..." Temari snarled, face contorted.

**_"You couldn't save them."_**

Shukaku tightened his grip and Temari screamed.

**_"Now, you join them!" _**he laughed.

_I'm sorry, everyone, _she thought.

Then all went black. The last thing she heard was the horrible laughter of the sand demon.

* * *

Naruto gripped the railing. "What the hell's happening?" Naruto hopped up and down. 

Shikamaru, on the other hand, was silent, though his hands gripped the railing with more force than did Naruto. He watched Temari stand there, screaming.

"It looks like she's being attacked by a very strong genjutsu," Edo muttered distastefully, shaking his head. "Looks like some kind of psychological torture."

Kankurou furrowed his brow and gritted his teeth. "Aw, man, she's in trouble."

Gaara was breathing heavily now. Nyurr glanced at him, then tucked his ears back and hissed.

Temari stopped screaming. She tottered.

"About time," growled Discorujia, ending her song. With a flick of her wrist, she flung a kunai at her enemy. The blade caught Temari in the side, knocking her to the ground.

She then drew a pair of long curved knives. "I'll finish her for good."

Spinning the blades, she flung them venomously at the slumped figure of Temari.

"**NO!**"

A geyser of sand spewed up from the arena floor, knocking the knives away. The sand fell to earth, revealing a very angry Gaara. Nyurr stood on his shoulder, fur extended, spitting.

"_Don't touch my sister,_" Gaara hissed.

"_Nyurr!_" Nyurr agreed.

Temari stirred. "...Gaara."

Gaara glanced down. "Are you all right?"

Temari attempted to answer, but could not.

Gaara looked up again, his gaze boring into Discorujia. "You hurt my sister."

Sand began to writhe at Discorujia's feet. The sand rose and Discorujia blanched.

"Gaara!" came a shout. "Wait-ACK!"

Naruto dusted himself off from his twenty foot fall and ran up to the very protective little brother.

"Don't do it," he told him calmly. "She's not worth it."

"But-"

"Leave it to me. After all, I'm the one fighting her next round."

Gaara stared at Naruto, then nodded.

"I'll be counting on you."

Without waiting for a response, Gaara commanded the sand to pick up his sister. Then, using shunshin no jutsu, he transported them up to the competitor's waiting area.

"He left me behind," Naruto grumbled, hustling towards the stairs, dragging Temari's fan behind him.

There was silence, broken only by the voice of Kaiu Yashiko.

**"Temari is disqualified due to outside interference! Winner: Sakebu Discorujia."**

The reaction to the ending of the second match was far more subdued than the last. Still, there was a fair amount of applause.

Kankurou leapt from his seat and hustled towards the waiting area. He tapped Sakura on the shoulder as he passed.

"Come on."

"Huh?"

Kankurou rolled his eyes. "C'mon kid, you saw my sister, she needs healing. Are you a medic-nin or aren't you? Let's go."

Nodding, Sakura followed him. "Right."

* * *

Temari lay in the waiting area, shivering. 

Shikamaru looked at the tears on her face.

_Man, I thought she had special emotional training or something like that. That technique sure did a number on her. Guess she's more human than she seems. No one deserves to suffer like that._

Naruto burst in, dragging the fan. "How is she?"

"I don't know."

"...nnh..." Temari stirred.

"She's awake," Edo observed.

"Gaa...ra? You're alive?" Temari looked around, noticing Naruto and Shikamaru as well. She smiled wanly. "Where's...Kankurou?"

"Right here," the puppeteer announced, entering quickly, Sakura right behind.

Sakura clucked her tongue, kneeling down, her hands glowing with healing chakra.

"You're all alive...good."

Kankurou rubbed the back of his head. "We were worried about you, sis."

Temari sat up, she seemed slightly stronger now, thanks to Sakura's ministrations.

**"It is now time for the third match! Shosuro Tetsu vs. Nara Shikamaru."**

Shikamaru glanced up at his foe, who was already making for the stairs.

"Great, my turn," he sighed.

"Hey, kid."

Shikamaru turned to Temari. "Hmmm?"

Without warning, Temari wrapped him in a fierce hug.

"Don't you dare die on me," she said in a voice that nearly threatened to crack. "Any of you." She added quickly, attempting to regain her dignity.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. His neck hurt. Then he gave a small smile. "All right."

She let him go, then lowered herself, cursing. She closed her eyes, breathing steadily.

"I'll be back in a bit."

Shikamaru made his way down the stairs at the doorway, he stopped and let Discorujia pass. His eyes blazed as he looked at her.

"If Naruto doesn't get you, I will," he told her simply. He walked down the steps and into the arena.

Shikamaru shook his head. "Man, why did I say something like that? How troublesome."

Making his way to his side of the battlefield, Shikamaru stood calmly. He ignored the glowering Rain-nin across from him and instead watched the clouds.

"How troublesome," he repeated.

_Next Chapter: Iron Monk's Game : Tetsu vs. Shikamaru_

_I liked writing this chapter, which may be a bad sign. Every time I mention how I don't like a chapter, the readers seem to like it. If I say I like a chapter...oh deary me. I'm tired._

_New technique translations right here._

_Discorujia (Utakyousha no jutsu: Song lance)  
__Temari (Ijou Kama no jutsu: Surrounding Sickles)  
__Discorujia (Daiutashindou: Great Song vibration)  
__Temari (Akateikiatsu Mai: Red Cyclone Dance)  
__Temari (Fuuton: Setsudanki no jutsu: Wind Element: Guillotine Technique)  
__Discorujia (Aikaifu: Elegy of Fear) _

_The best way to describe Discorujia's Aikaifu is to say that it attacks the opponents psyche, like a much much weaker version of Itachi's Tsukiyomi. However, Aikajibou lasts only as long as the user continues to sing. It is also easier to resist, and hardly causes any lasting damage. Plus, you don't need Sharingan, just a specially mangled throat._

_So there you have it. Naruto vs. Discorujia in Chapter 17: Fox's Requiem. Hope I handled Temari's loss properly. That's the thing I'm most worried about with this chapter, keeping Temari IC. (Hides self in demonic shell) You can't hurt me now._

_Just so you know, Tsubeko is an OC, not from the anime. So don't be confused when you read that part. You just haven't met her yet._

_Thought I might mention, I'm giving characters theme songs in this fic. Only got a few so far, but whatever. Everyone will have one or two themes. These are just my early ideas._

_Kankurou: We like to party - Vengaboys (Watch the True Naruto Style series of Flash movies to get this one.)  
__Gaara: Save Me - KMFDM  
__Edo: Fields of Innocence - Evanescence  
__and  
__Numb - Linkin Park  
__Hinata: 1000 Words (English)- Jade from Sweetbox  
__Shikamaru: Lazy - NOFX _

_Once again, reviews are desired, but puns will net you 'pun'-ishment. (ie. being eaten by Nyurr for a first offence.) DarkLotus has already been devoured. Will you be next? p.s. to those who know me personally: don't just tell me face-to-face if you like my story (though that is nice). Leave reviews! This means you, Akemi, Alan, Chris, Trevor, and Satan. (Satan: Awwwww, man...)_


	15. Iron Monk's Game

_Disclaimer: Me not own Naruto. Me only own original characters (Too f-ing many to list here)._

_101 Reviews? Mein gott, I've reached der triple digits! Achtung!_

_Okay, everyone, I promise to chill and be less hard on myself. This chapter is shorter than the last._

_harukakanata: Discorujia is indeed prounouced Diss-co-roo-jee-ah. It's not Japanese, just a bastardization of Discordia, which I derived from the word discord. Maybe she's originally from a part of the world with odd naming conventions, or maybe she just changed her name to suit the abilities given to her by Sound village. _

_200 IQ, wyldcat: Thank you, that's what I was hoping for._

_ayuka-chan: I'm looking at my story outline for places for those guys, I'll let you know if I use one, eh?_

_Dorklotus: Your torch is being mailed to you. Sorry, no COD's. The deliveryman does take live kittens as payment. (Not for eating, as pets. I need all the cats I can get.)_

_Night-Owl123: Nope, Tetsu simply means iron. Thus, this chap's title. I don't really know anything about Peace Maker, so it's not from that._

_Daniel of Lorien: The thing is, I doubt that Jiraiya could beat a fully rested Itachi. If you remember, before Jiraiya forced Itachi to retreat, he had already used Tsukiyomi twice. Tsukiyomi is draining enough as it is, but add in the fact that he also used Amaterasu and you realize that the eldest Uchiha was pretty drained. The Mangekyou Sharingan would be difficult for Jiraiya to handle. Besides, its been two+ years, who knows how strong he's gotten since. I like Akatsuki strong. It's pretty important to my story._

_Yes, I am completely insane. Side effect of never getting to bed before three. If I tell you I'm going to eat you, sorry(shrugs). I tell everyone that. Nothing personal. _

_I noticed one more mistake, when I upload this chapter, I'll fix it. I wrote that Tenten is a Jounin sensei now, which doesn't make sense to me. Being in training for ANBU with Lee makes more sense. Wow, sorry it took so long for me to notice this. No one pointed it out, but...I FIX! Ch. 1 fixed._

_Chapter 15: Iron Monk's Game: Tetsu vs. Shikamaru_

Kaiu Yashiko glanced at the two shinobi before her. The young man from Konoha was simply standing there, staring at the clouds. His opponent from Rain was likewise motionless. He gazed through his oversized goggles at Shikamaru, thin lips pursed.

Yashiko cleared her throat, causing Shikamaru to return his attention to Tetsu.

**"Begin,"** she said simply.

Tetsu and Shikamaru lowered themselves into ready stances, but did not attack. Neither wanted to be the one to make the first move.

Naruto cocked his head. "Why aren't they fighting?"

"They're both patient," Edo shrugged. "I suppose that they both would prefer to react to their opponent's moves. They'll probably start when one of them loses patience."

Naruto turned away, then glanced at Temari's prone form. Gaara hovered over his sister protectively, shooting venomous looks towards a battered Discorujia.

_She looks pretty wiped out,_ Naruto thought. _Not as bad as Hinata-chan did after fighting Neji, but still..._

"Yo, everybody," a cheerful voice called, appearing from a burst of smoke. The Sound shinobi Nameless waved to everybody, his purple and blue eyes twinkling madly.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto frowned, distracted from his train of thought.

Nameless pushed himself between Naruto and Edo, throwing his arms over their shoulders to their distaste.

"I'm just handing out congratulations and good lucks all around."

Discorujia smiled. She knew exactly what Nameless was doing. He was using the first stage of his family's not-so-noble art.

"Plus, I'm here to make sure my teammate is in fighting shape for her next fight," continued Nameless, removing his arms and brushing past Raina to reach Discorujia.

"Got something for me, Nameless?

"Courtesy of Kabuto-sensei," Nameless proferred a vial. "Should recharge you right up, so long as you don't do any fighting for a little while."

"Going to watch the rest of the matches from here?"

Nameless took a few steps. He glanced at the two still figures in the arena, then over his shoulder. "Maybe for a little while."

Discorujia smiled.

* * *

The crowd was getting restless. There were scattered mutterings, and even a few jeers. Tetsu sighed. Assassins usually did not care about putting on a show. Then again, Tetsu had always had a different way of doing things.

"Alright kid, I'm impressed," Tetsu grated. "You're patient. You have the makings of a good assassin, boy."

Tetsu blinked his wide orange eyes and licked his lips.

"An assassin, you say?"

"Indeed. Ah, the desire to hurt, to kill. Don't you feel it?"

"No."

"A pity," the tall assassin raised his staff. "I suppose I'll have to kill you. A shame, really, to waste such promising material."

The Rain-nin brought the butt of his staff crashing down, smashing the ground below. A small hole remained.

Shikamaru snorted. Then, he flipped backwards, narrowly avoiding a small column of stone that burst from the ground at his feet.

Sneering, Tetsu slammed his staff into the ground several more times. Shikamaru dodged and leapt as best as he could. Then, just as he thought he was safe, another burst from the ground, smashing into his solar plexus and knocking the wind out of him.

Tetsu laughed coldly. "I guess you didn't notice that that last one was a double tap."

Shikamaru looked up from the ground, his hands before him. A black shadow sped towards Tetsu.

"What the hell?" Tetsu leapt back quickly, the shadow following him. Shikamaru watched him closely. The shadow finally reached the edge of its range. Tetsu shook his head.

"What _are_ you thinking? Just firing off an attack like that so early in the battle without any plan of attack or strategy? You're not as good as I'd expected given your lineage, Nara."

Shikamaru struggled to his feet. "Sorry to disappoint," he said mildly. He advanced quickly, throwing several shuriken. Tetsu stepped forward, swatting them away with his iron staff. Shikamaru unleashed his shadow once more.

"Useless!" barked Tetsu, skipping lightly out of range. He scratched his head as the shadow strained to reach him.

Shikamaru smirked. He changed the position of his hands.

"Kage Natsume no jutsu," he whispered.

His shadow twitched, and then, large spikes composed of shadow stabbed out from the end towards Tetsu.

"Shit," he cursed, dodging frantically. Unfortunately for him, several of the spikes were able to pierce him. One particularly nasty one went all the way through one shoulder.

"I'll pay you back for that pain," Tetsu promised. "I'll break your bones!"

Tetsu opened a patch at his side. He pulled out what looked like a human skull. Activating it with a small amount of his chakra, Tetsu smiled and flung the now-glowing skull towards Shikamaru.

"_Dokurodan!_"

The skull exploded in midair. Shikamaru was sent flying, skidding along the ground.

"Ow."

Tetsu charged, spinning his staff rapidly. He jabbed and struck at Shikamaru repeatedly. The strength behind his blows was numbing, and it was all Shikamaru could do to redirect or dodge most of them. One particularly quick jab struck Shikamaru in the stomach, pushing him back. Tetsu followed, but was driven back when Shikamaru unleashed hid technique again.

"Kage Natsume no jutsu!" more spikes erupted, this time from the ground directly before Shikamaru.

Tetsu stood back, tossing another skull casually in his hand.

"What are those things?"

"They were once my victims. Now they are my weapons. I don't harvest everyone, however," Closing his eyes, Tetsu activated the skull. "I wonder, when I kill you, will I take your skull too?"

Shikamaru was able to anticipate Tetsu's next throw and evade the blast, taking a huge leap. However, out of the cloud of smoke from the bomb he saw the form of Shosuro Tetsu pointing his iron staff straight at his stomach.

"Crap."

The staff clicked, and a large number of senbon shot out of holes in the tip. Shikamaru covered himself as best he could, but a number of the needles struck home. He landed painfully, wincing.

"Don't worry," Tetsu sounded amused. "They're not poisoned. In situations like this I prefer to play with my prey for a while."

Tetsu flipped open a compartment in his staff. Removing the empty cartridge, he replaced it with a fresh one. Resting the staff on his shoulder, he removed one of the iron umbrellas from his back.

"Let's see how much damage I can do with this."

Shikamaru vanished in a cloud of smoke.

_Smokebomb,_ Tetsu thought. _He can't hide for long._

Tossing the umbrella up into the air, Tetsu caused it to start spinning.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are..."

* * *

Shikamaru crouched behind one of the rough stone pillars. In one hand, he clutched the empty needle canister. In the other, he held a senbon he had plucked from his own body. Inspecting them carefully, he wrinkled his nose. He put the items away and put his hands into his customary thinking position. A few seconds later, Shikamaru opened his eyes, a knowing smile on his face.

"Guess if I want to find the answer, I'll have to use it now. How troublesome." He scratched his unshaven face.

Tetsu peered around, hands before him. The moment that boy showed himself, he would become a veritable pincushion. A light breeze caused his large cloak to flutter. Spotting a movement, he gestured.

"Jouro Senbon," he slurred, as Shikamaru darted from behind his pillar.

A veritable rain of needles plunged down at Shikamaru from all sides, impaling him. Shikamaru's form shimmered, then changed. His form was now black, an umbral version of himself. The shadowy Shikamaru shrugged, and the needles slid off him. The shadow changed its color and appearance back.

"Eh?" Tetsu gaped, then did a double take as he saw another movement from behind the pillar. Shikamaru leapt from behind the pillar. Three kunai flew from his hands. One struck the floating umbrella, knocking it down onto Tetsu's head. The other two struck Tetsu in the back, but missed his flesh, instead lodging themselves in his two remaining umbrellas. Tetsu sighed with relief.

Then he heard the telltale hiss of explosive notes.

"Damn!" Tetsu dropped like a stone, detaching the umbrellas. They exploded violently. Most of the needles were destroyed, but a number flew wide. A very small percentage flew into the crowd causing a fair amount of cursing.

"Sorry!" Shikamaru called.

Tetsu, meanwhile, was doing a manic dance at the center of the arena.

"HOT! HOT! HOT!"

The crowd's reaction turned to amusement as Tetsu ran in circles, his cloak in flames. Smoke trailed him like some misshapen comet. Swearing loudly, Tetsu shed his cloak and patted himself down. He glared up, then his eyes widened. In front of him stood two Shikamarus, both of whom were stalking towards him from opposite sides.

"Is that Kage bunshin no jutsu?" Naruto asked in a very confused tone.

Edo looked carefully. "I don't think so."

Between the twin Shikamarus (Shikamari?) could be seen a shadow, connecting the two.

"Well," Tetsu snarled. "The illusions already been wasted."

He pointed his staff at the Shikamaru that had destroyed the umbrellas. "I know where to shoot!"

With another click, Tetsu's staff discharged another complement of senbon. His target just stood there, eyes watching the staff intently. The needles slammed into him, than fell off as this Shikamaru revealed his shadowy nature as well. The two Shikamarus ran behind a pair of pillars as Tetsu reloaded.

"I recognize that move now," Tetsu nodded sagely. "Kage Kagami no jutsu, the shadow mirror."

"Good guess."

"The shadow mirror creates a double which can absorb nearly any attack, and whose range is limited only by the length of your shadow."

"It also allows the user of the technique to automatically switch with the mirror if they are attacked. An instant kawarimi no jutsu."

"That's its finest feature. I would not have expect one as young as you are to have learned that particular technique of your family."

"You seem to know a lot about my family."

"Of course, the Ino-Shika-Chou trio was infamous in my village, due to all the missions they had against us. I am pleased to have a chance to face a descendant of one of those lines."

The Shikamarus each raised an eyebrow. "I'm flattered."

"However, that technique does have a major weakness. It uses a huge amount of chakra to maintain the mirror and enable the instant switching ability. All I have to do is keep attacking to drain your chakra."

"Then I'll have to finish this quickly."

The Shikamarus advanced on Tetsu, attacking with a barrage of kunai. Tetsu, as expected, batted them away, retaliating with another blast of needles. The Shikamaru made no move to dodge, concentrating carefully on the staff. They smiled and nodded.

"Kage Natsume no jutsu!" More shadow thorns burst from between the Shikamari. Tetsu dodged yet again.

"That won't work on me again!" Tetsu reloaded and fired again.

This time, when the Shikamaru was struck, it vanished. Shikamaru's shadow returned to him.

"I have you now, boy."

"We'll see."

Tetsu opened his staff and pulled out an orange senbon container.

"These are poisoned. One prick, and you're paralyzed," he informed Shikamaru, loading it into position. "Then I'll break your bones, one by one."

He brought the staff up and aimed it carefully. Shikamaru tensed, hand in his pouch.

"Prepare for oblivion," Tetsu told Shikamaru kindly. He pressed the button. Needles leapt toward the young Leaf ninja. Shikamaru jumped and dodged, making his way towards Tetsu. Suddenly, he grunted, clapping a hand to his shoulder. A senbon stuck there, quivering.

Tetsu laughed uproariously, striding towards his fallen opponent.

"It's over."

"I know."

But there was still a smile on his face.

Without warning, Shikamaru whipped his hand from the pouch, tossing a small white orb in Tetsu's face. At the same time, he wrenched the needle from his shoulder and threw it at the ball, sticking it into the Rain-nin's goggles.

Tetsu looked cross-eyed. "Oops."

The light bomb flared brightly. Everyone covered their eyes with their hands.

The light faded. Tetsu blinked his eyes rapidly. He gritted his teeth. He wanted to hurt the kid for this, but for some strange reason, he couldn't move his arms...or his legs...or anything.

"Kage Mane no jutsu successful."

Shikamaru stood several feet away, hands before his face. A smirk played about his lips.

"H-how?

"When you fired that first barrage of needles at me, I snatched the empty container. Looking at it, I figured that there was a pattern to the shots To find the pattern I used the Kage Kagami to get you to fire off several more bursts. Thankfully, my suspicions were confirmed."

Tetsu strained vainly.

"When you fired that last burst, I knew where each needle was going to go, enabling me to dodge. I then stuck myself with one of the nonpoisonous needles you hit me with. You know the rest."

"Now what? You kill me?"

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes. "I'm not like you." Shikamaru brought his hands up, while Tetsu raised his staff.. "Then again, I'm not going to make any guarantees."

Shikamaru brought his hands down in a sharp motion. Tetsu did the same, though his reaction was different as he had just smashed himself between the legs with his own metal staff. A groan of sympathy ran through the crowd. Tetsu's eyes rolled as he gasped. He wished very much to fall but was incapable of doing so. Reversing his hands, Shikamaru caused Tetsu to smash himself in the head with his staff. Repeatedly. Tetsu's eyes rolled up into the back of his head, and Shikamaru released his technique and let him fall. Froth appeared at the corner of the fallen assassin's mouth.

Yashiko shook her head. Tetsu wasn't getting up. Stepping forward, she raised her arm.

**"Winner: Nara Shikamaru."**

Applause and laughter greeted this announcement.

"All right! Go, Shikamaru!" Naruto called energetically.

Shikamaru breathed heavily, watch as medic-nin placed the comatose Tetsu on a stretcher and whisked him away.

"How troublesome," he muttered. "I'm almost out of chakra."

Hands in his pockets, he stumbled towards the stairs.

* * *

Naruto gave him the thumbs-up on his return. "Nice job."

Shikamaru returned the gesture. "Thanks."

"You've got some strategic skill, it would seem," Edo told him. "And some interesting abilities. I look forward to fighting you."

"That was partly luck, and I'm almost out of chakra."

"Then take this," Edo handed him a soldier pill.

"Why give me this? I'm a potential opponent."

Edo adjusted his mask. "I always want fights to be a challenge. If I didn't, there would be no point in even being in this tournament."

"You're an odd one."

"Everyone tells me that," Edo sounded hurt.

A hand dropped down on Shikamaru's shoulder. "Yo."

Shikamaru stared straight into Nameless's brown eyes. "Get. Off."

"Just saying hello," Nameless responded, walking over towards Temari. He vanished in a cloud of smoke.

Discorujia shook her head. _Not bad work, Nameless. Looks like he got the Uzumaki kid, that cat guy, the Cloud hunter, and now that shadow kid and the Sand girl. They should all be quite useful._

**"Fourth match: Nekoarashi Edo versus Miihen Raina."**

Edo glanced at his former teammate. "Ready to go?"

Raina said nothing, simply zipping down to the arena in an instant.

"You couldn't do that before," Edo said, surprised. "I guess this'll be interesting."

He didn't sound very pleased. Edo hoisted his statue and leapt off the railing, landing heavily. He stood up and smashed the statue into the ground next to him. He looked across the arena at Raina, who stood tonfas at the ready.

"How did it come to this?" he whispered sadly.

**"Begin."**

_Next Chapter: I'm Sorry: Edo vs. Raina_

_Next time, former teammates Nekoarashi Edo and Miihen Raina face one another. Will Raina's lightning speed allow her to bring in her erstwhile companion, or will the cat-masked missing-nin prove too much for her? _

_Okay, is the plural of Shikamaru: Shikamarus, Shikamaru, or Shikamari? I confused._

_Technique translations ahoy:  
__Shikamaru (Kage Natsume no jutsu: Shadow thorn technique)  
__Tetsu (Dokurodan: Skull Bomb)  
__Shikamaru (Kage Kagami no jutsu: Shadow mirror technique)_

_Would people prefer it if I keep the translations here in the author notes, or do you want translations next to techniques as they appear? The choice is yours, I suppose._

_All right, hope you enjoyed. Thanks to Misarashi Tsukamaru (i.e. Trevor) for helping me develop the shadow mirror. I kinda like it. I know this chapter was shorter than the last, but this chapter was fun once I reached the fighting._

_The Shadow Thorn is inspired by an attack performed by Shadows in Devil May Cry.  
__Tetsu's staff is somewhat inspired by the staff used by Jade Fox in Crouching Tiger Hidden Dragon._

_This seems like the time to ask you for help, which I hope I'm allowed to do on this site. If not, I will take this part down. I need to helpname that horde of cats that we saw in chapter 12. The two main ones already have names (you won't find out until Ch. 21 at the earliest), but for the other ten or so, I need you to suggest cat names. I've already got some ideas. The best names become the cats' new names._


	16. I'm Sorry

_Of course Shikamaru won. What you expect, sillies?  
__About Nameless...wouldn't you like to know? Ku ku ku ku ku ku ku ku ku ku ku ku ku ku ku ku ku ku ku ku ku ku ku ku ku...ORICHIMARU-SIMULATION READ WRITE ERROR! bzzztrrt!_

_Dragon Man 180, harukakanata: Excellent names, thank you._

_crazy-antman: No disturbance yet. Akatsuki's waiting for orders. Who knows how much of a disturbance there could be later though. Mwehehe..._

_LittleShadow: Thanks for the names. The reason I update so fast is because I rarely sleep and I neglect schoolwork. After Ch. 16 is up, there may be a delay while I attempt to catch up._

_steampunk pirate: Welcome aboard! Well, about Kage Natsume...I was using dictionary, and I looked up thorn. Looking through, I chose natsume, which it said meant thorn, splinter, spine, or biting words. If it's wrong, I may change it. That site is usually reliable, but not always. _

_TankerMDK: I'm really not sure if your review was a flame or not. I asked a few friends. One thinks it is a flame (**kakashi1585**), one thinks it's not (Maiyuu-chan), and the third is just plain confused (**Misarashi Tsukamaru**). I personally don't think it is. Enjoy the story, whatever the case._

_makeinu: silly. Nanashi means Nameless. You can call Nameless Nanashi if you want. _

_Chapter 16: I'm Sorry: Edo vs. Raina_

"I'm bringing you home," Raina told Edo, holding one of her Tonfas before her face.

Edo's made no response, his feline mask impassive.

"Well? Answer me!" Raina activated her lightning speed, dashing in a straight line towards Edo. He tensed, bringing his claws up defensively. Raina struck hard, knocking the heavier shinobi back. Edo gave a half-hearted retaliatory swing, but Raina ducked underneath, moving behind him in an instant and kicking him in the back. Edo rolled with the impact, flipping forward and away, but Raina was waiting. She appeared right behind him again. Edo was ready, however, propelling himself above Raina with one hand and striking downward with a swift kick. Raina was knocked down, but recovered quickly and jumped away.

"I can't go back, now, Raina. Too much has happened."

"Are you that selfish? What about the village? What about your friends?" Raina covered the distance between them in an eyeblink, tonfa whipping around viciously. Edo simply raised a claw to block. Raina gasped. "How?"

"You've improved, Raina-chan. Looks like you finally learned some of the Denkousekka's secrets," he said heavily. "However..."

Edo whipped his other arm across; Raina dodged back.

"You can't simply beat me just by moving quickly. You can't change direction easily when you move that fast, so if I can predict where you will attack-" Edo ducked lightly under another of Raina's charging swings. "I can evade and counter them."

He swung an elbow sharply into Raina's midsection. The cloud-nin's breath whooshed out of her, and she flew backwards.

"I'm sorry, Raina, but I cannot let you take me back by force. I will not serve that man again."

Raina breathed heavily. "You're talking about Raikage-sama...he's why you left?"

Edo glanced up toward the dais where the man in question sat watching them intently. "I couldn't stand him anymore."

"Selfish...that's not like you Edo." Raina attacked again, more carefully this time, without using the breakneck speed of the Denkousekka. Edo blocked every strike as they came.

"Not selfish," Edo gritted, returning several of his own strikes. His claws scraped and screeched over Raina's tonfa, kicking up sparks. "Not entirely."

Edo's coat and streaked hair fluttered as the two continued their deadly dance.

"That man tried to made me into a monster, emotionally if not physically."

"Monster?"

"You don't know. You weren't sent on those particular missions, Raina-chan. This was after we had become Chuunin."

Raina bashed aside Edo's guard and kicked him in the side. "What missions?"

"The Raikage would give me and Takame special missions that would utilize some of out more unique abilities," Edo locked his claws against Raina's weapons. "We did some horrible things under his orders."

Raina pressed her attack.

"_Don't you understand?_" snarled Edo. "I killed innocent people! Just so he could guage my strength...I couldn't take any more."

As if by rote, Raina recited. "A shinobi is a tool of his or her village-"

"Don't tell me that you honestly believe all that," hissed Edo.

"No," she admitted. "But still, you left without any warning, Edo. Takame and I, we...are your friends. You could have talked to us about it. What are teammates for?"

Raina pushed away, activating her Denkousekka again. She began running around Edo, leaving a huge cloud of dust in her wake. Edo raised a hand to his face.

"I'm bringing you home, Edo-kun," her voice echoed from the cloud. "We'll start over. We'll work it out."

"You're not being realistic, Raina-chan. We can't just start over. Things won't change just because we want them to."

Raina's only response was a technique.

"Shuurai no jutsu (Lightning Strike)!" A bolt of lightning erupted from one side of the dust surrounding Edo, singing his torso as it passed.

_She's not able to aim those things properly while she's going that fast,_ Edo realized. Reaching into a pouch, he ducked under another blast. He flung a pair of orbs to the ground. One white, one black. The black let out a piercing whistle, the white a flash of blinding light.

Raina stumbled, rubbing her eyes furiously. She looked up, seeing Edo standing still across from her.

"You had a perfect oppurtunity there."

Edo shrugged.

"Nishuurai no jutsu (Twin Lightning Strike)!" Raina blasted a pair of lightning bolts from the ends of her tonfas. They struck Edo heavily in the chest, spinning him around and down to the ground. He struggled back to his feet, chuckling weakly. Raina lost it then, unleashing another bolt which struck the shinobi in the side.

* * *

"Itachi," came the amused voice. 

Itachi's black eyes snapped off of Nekoarashi Edo, who was being raked by more lightning.

"Kurohigure-sama," he nodded.

The leader of Akatsuki had no response. He was an average sized man, of indeterminate build. His inside-out cloak was topped by a large hat, which completely obscured all detail of his face. Kurohigure sat.

"What orders?" Aira hissed softly, craning his head backwards towards his leader.

Kurohigure did not answer for a while. His eyes scanned the arena and the stands. He began to laugh, a low, throaty sound.

"Most interesting," he said simply.

"What's interesting, sir?" Kumonosu rasped.

"We're just going to watch the rest of the matches," Kurohigure decided. "We don't interfere."

"But that's no fun!" whined Zeka, who had returned with Kurohigure. She quailed under his answering stare.

"Give it time. I guarantee you some entertainment."

The tone of his voice would have caused even Orochimaru to shiver.

* * *

Edo had been driven back to the edge of the arena, next to his feline idol. He rested an arm on it, his breath coming in ragged gasps. Steam rose from his overcoat. 

Raina raised a tonfa threateningly. "Surrender."

"I'm afraid not."

"You leave me no choice. Daishuurai no jutsu!" An immense blast of electricity, much bigger than the previous ones, leapt towards Edo. There was a blinding explosion.

Raina squinted through the dust and smoke. She vaguely made out Edo's heavy form. The fluttering coat, the mask, the complete...lack of arms and legs? That wasn't Edo, that was his idol, wearing his overcoat.

"**RAINA! ABOVE YOU!**" came a voice from the stands. Kumogakure's legendary elementalist Onoeka Kaigen was on his feet, hands cupped around his mouth.

Raina looked up. There, like the monster he had once described himself as, was in the air above her, his arms crossed as though in meditation.

"_Houshutsu! (Release)_" Edo yowled, extending his hands.

_No way!_ Raina hesitated. _He was using Rai Kyuushuu no jutsu (Lightning Absorption)?_

All the lightning that Raina had emptied into Edo came roaring from his palms towards her. The resulting explosion left a forty foot crater, three feet deep. Raina crouched at the center of the devastation. He mask was cracked, and her body was singed and cut.

Edo looked little better. He also had burns along his now bare arms, which he wrapped around himself as he crouched. On his arms were visible a pair of black tattoos. The one on his left arm read 'savior', while the one on his right read 'destroyer'. Wrapped around his left arm near the shoulder were a pair of forehead protectors. One had the symbol of Hidden Cloud, the other the symbol of Hidden Mist.

In the stands, Edo's current teammates, Gyakusetsu Nazo and Ke Maiyuu looked on.

"I don't like this, Nazo-chan."

Nazo scratched his brown topknot. He furrowed his brow. "The tattoos are clearer now."

"But-"

"No matter what happens, we can't interfere. If the worst happens, we'll have to focus on protecting the crowd. It may not be enough, but-"

Maiyuu muttered to herself, tapping her bouken.

Edo croaked. "No..." he clutched the side of his head.

Then he was gone. Vanished in a burst of black mist. He reappeared behind Raina. Edo unleashed a quick roundhouse kick on Raina. She pulled herself to her feet. Edo followed, dark misty afterimages behind him. He unleashed a quick double attack, simultaneously kneeing her in the stomach and backhanding her in the back of the neck.

Edo fell to his knees, the blackness disappating. Nazo and Maiyuu let out simultaneous sighs of relief.

"I'm sorry," Edo whispered as Raina lost conciousness. "I'll come home...but not yet. Just be patient, Raina-chan."

**"Winner, Nekoarashi Edo."**

Edo stood slowly, as if in a daze. Bending down, he picked up Raina gently and began carrying her towards the stairs.

When he reached the top, he walked over to Sakura.

"You're a medic, right?" he asked distantly.

Sakura nodded.

"Please, help her," Edo set Raina down.

"All right."

Edo bowed. "Thank you."

Edo returned to the arena floor and retrieved his coat and statue. Upon his return he sat in a corner, head against the wall.

"Hey! What happened down there?" Naruto asked him curiously.

No answer.

Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Naruto," Shikamaru called. "Drop it."

Naruto frowned, but complied.

At the sound of Shikamaru's voice, Temari stirred.

"Hey."

She immediately had the attention of both her brothers, Shikamaru, Naruto, and Sakura.

"Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, Gaara," Temari sat up slowly. She turned an eye on Shikamaru. "Did you win?"

Shikamaru smirked.

"Heh. Thought as much," she got to her feet.

"Don't-"

"I said I'm fine, Gaara," Temari grunted, but even as she said this, she stumbled. Shikamaru caught her and held her up.

"Don't get any ideas," she warned him.

"Wouldn't dream of it."

Shikamaru helped Temari lean against the railing.

**"Well, everybody! That's it for the first round. I guess that means it's time for the first semifinal match! Uzumaki Naruto of the Leaf vs. Sakebu Discorujia of Sound!"**

Naruto confidently made his way to the arena floor. He positioned himself across from his lavender-haired opponent.

* * *

Hyuuga Hinata looked on apprehensively. "Naruto-kun..." 

Neji glanced at his cousin. He smiled.

"Hnnn," he mused. "I admit this doesn't look good. Naruto's primarily a close-range fighter. That puts him at a disadvantage against his opponent's sonic attacks. Also, his opponent is an expert at genjutsu, which is one of his greatest weaknesses."

Hinata looked at her scarred cousin.

"If I were a betting man, I'd say Naruto has no chance whatsoever of victory."

He looked sidelong at Hinata, eyes twinkling. "Of course, I remember what happened the last time I said something like that."

Hinata brightened.

"He'll win," she said quietly and confidently.

**"Begin!"**

_Next Chapter: Fox's Requiem: Naruto vs. Discorujia_

_All righty then, time for the semifinals. First, we have Naruto vs. Discorujia in Chapter 17: Fox's Requiem. And after that, Shikamaru vs. Edo in Chapter 18: Black Clouds Gather. Oooh, I'm all tingly._

_Urg, trying to set up some backstory in the middle of a fight is really tiring. Hope this chapter is acceptable...it's 4 in the goddamn morning!_

_Another thing, completely off topic. If they ever make a movie out of Garth Nix's Sabriel books, they absolutely must cast Alan Rickman (Severus Snape) as the cat Mogget. He's perfect for the role._

_Please review, or I die a thousand deaths._


	17. Fox's Requiem

_I was saved, but then I got shot...oh well. Oh wait, why would a bullet bother me? (laughs) I am eternal._

_Well...I guess the main thing to say is thank you. To all my reviewers. I am especially grateful that people seen to like my OC's, as this story has a lot, and some of them are quite important. It is my belief that OC's are an important part of many stories, and one of my most sacred duties is to prevent them from becoming the deadly and hated Mary Sues and Marty Stus._

_TankerMDK: That's what I thought. The smilies tell it all. Thanks for clarifying. Cookie for you!_

_I had hoped people would like the fight last chapter. It was probably the least planned out of all the tournament battles. I was mostly wingin' it._

_What can I say, making up techniques is one of the most fun things about fanfiction._

_Dorklotus: Kaelas...hnn. That could work. Man, I like so many names, I keep increasing the number of cats._

_boredathome: Glad you enjoy zis. Nyurr is the only cat actually named after the sound he makes. 'Fluffy' and 'Yow' are just the temporary names that Gaara gave to the ringleaders of the herd of cats, because he didn't know their real names._

_I'm sorry this fic is so OC centric at the moment. Don't worry, the only reason there are so many now is that they're simply gathering in one place. After the exam, they'll exit, some never to return, others will definetely return later. Don't worry about poor Hinata and co. being spectators. It's an exam and they're in the audience. They'll get their chance to shine. This is only the beginning of the story. Bwahahahahahahaha! Expect Hinata to begin fighting people in a few chapters, kay? The second arc has much less OC action. OC's are still there, just not as prevalent. Then they may start trickling back in._

_I repeat, characters like Hinata and Neji will start showing off their abilities and kicking more ass as the story progresses. (Especially Hinata, she'll prove her worth many times over by story's end.) This story is fairly complicated, and I wan't to make sure that almost everyone gets a good fight in. Even dog loving infidels. (Kiba: Screw you.)(Me: Hisssss!) _

_Chapter 17: Fox's Requiem: Naruto vs. Discorujia_

"What's the matter?" Discorujia asked in a falsely sweet tone. "There's no need to glare at me like _that_."

Naruto's gaze narrowed even more.

"Trash like you," Discorujia sneered. "Know your place! Utakyoushou no jutsu (Song lance)!"

Discorujia sang a pure note, blasting a narrow sonic wave at Naruto. Naruto sidestepped.

"You're not taking me seriously," Naruto told her. "I'm sick of you Sound idiots who think you're so special calling others trash. Don't underestimate me!"

Discorujia twirled a lavender lock of hair. "Your voice...so dischordant. I'll silence it forever."

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!" A dozen Narutos advanced swifly.

Discorujia smiled, drawing a pair of long curved knives. The Sound-nin surprisingly chose to meet Naruto's rush head-on. Her blades whistled loudly as she charged. She clashed her blades against those of the first two bunshins. The clash of metal rang out piercingly. The two Naruto's attacking her faltered and clutched their heads, allowing Discorujia to redirect their kunai and slash them across their torsos. Another attacked from the front. Discorujia unleashed a quick cross-cut with both blades. This Naruto stepped back as the blades shrieked past a mere two inches from his chest.

"You missed."

"Guess again," Discorujia retorted as the Naruto burst into nothing.

The remaining Naruto's circled warily.

"Clever bitch," Temari cursed from her spot by the railing. Shikamaru, who was supporting her, nodded in agreement.

"Those blades aren't normal," he grumbled. "Those holes in them seem to amplify sound or something. Even if you block them, they can still hurt. There was a Sound guy in the Chuunin exam who had guantlets like that."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. "And that last swing, she used sound to extend the cutting reach of those things. My old Jounin-sensei does the same thing with his knuckle-knives, but using chakra and not sound."

Back on the arena floor, Naruto had come to similar conclusions.

"Looks like you need something to take your mind off me."

The nine remain Narutos encircled Discorujia.

"Let's heat things up."

Five Narutos leapt into the air, while the other four planted their feet. All nine began forming seals with their hands.

"Housenka no jutsu!" yelled the five in the air.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu!" the other four called at the same time.

Discorujia gaped as four huge blasts of fire roared towards her, while dozens of smaller fireballs crashed in from overhead.

In the stands, Yogo Nhaki cocked his masked head and chuckled softly. "Interesting."

The Sound-nin was now completely obscured by roaring fire. Nothing could be heard but the crackle of flame. Then, an ominous hum came to Naruto's ears.

"Otobakufuu no jutsu! (Sound Blast Technique)" A spherical blast of sound waves emanated from the center of the inferno, blowing the flames away and slamming into the surrounding Narutos. Eight of them burst into clouds of smoke, while the real Naruto flew head over heels, stopping himself by digging his kunai into the ground.

Discorujia stood in a blackened patch of earth. Her outfit was singed and smoking. Some of her hair seemed to have been burned as well. A small amount of flame still danced merrily atop her head. Discorujia patted it out and glared hatefully at Naruto. She adjusted her amplifier, twisting various dials.

"I'll show you. _Ishiki Gakure no jutsu _(Hidden in the senses technique)!" The air around her rippled and bent as she began a high arpeggio. Naruto narrowed his eyes as the sound ripples washed over him. She vanished from Naruto's sight.

"What the?"

Naruto heard Discorujia's mocking laughter from behind him. Spinning quickly, he threw the kunai accurately to where he thought his opponent was. He missed, the kunai whiffing through the air and impacting against the wall. He turned around, trying not to expose his back to attack from any particular direction for too long. He spotted a small amount of dust kick up.

"Gotcha! Housenka no jutsu!" Naruto spat a number of small fireballs across the arena. The only response was more derisive laughter.

Naruto heard a hiss. Reacting instinctively, he threw himself backward, holding his left hand defensively in front of his face. A curved kunai imbedded itself in his hand, causing Naruto to gasp with pain. Naruto pulled the kunai out and stuck it into his pouch.

Discorujia laughed again. "Don't bother resisting. You'll never be able to get me."

Naruto closed his eyes, attempting to pinpoint the source of the noise, but to no avail. The sound appeared to be moving all over, changing locations instantaenously at times.

**_(You won't be able to find her with your ears, kit.)_**

_(Baka kitsune?)_

_**(SHUT UP!)**_

_(Just help me, dammit!)_

_**(Think about it. Seems like she screwed up your visual and aural perception, now what does that leave?)**_

Naruto heard another hiss, and dropped to his stomach to avoid the next kunai.

_(This isn't the time for a quiz.)_

_**(Do it.)**_

_(Fine. Sight and hearing are gone, that leaves...taste, smell, and touch.)_

_**(Exactly.)**_

_(You want me to smell her? I'm not like Kiba.)_

_**(I'll have to train you in that later. I was thinking more along the lines of finder her from the heat she gives off.)**_

_(Eh?)_

_**(Of course, it would help if she were on fire.**_

_(Ah.)_

_**(I give you my approval to commit an act of arson.)**_

Keeping his eyes closed, Naruto held his hands together and concentrated his chakra. A light orange aura formed around him.

"_Kitsune Shounetsu Jigoku (Fox Inferno)_!" Naruto seemed to be at the center of a raging sun. Flames roared out in every direction, practically filling the arena.

Jiraiya blinked. "I certainly didn't teach him anything like that," he told Orochimaru, who glared at him.

Edo had come out of his daze and was watching the fire. "That technique...something about it..." He shook his head.

The flames cleared, and Discorujia was nowhere to be soon. Naruto concentrated, and felt heat off to his left. He charged quickly, while the Sound-nin was still distracted. He hoped. He swung out, then smiled as he felt his fist impact against flesh.

Naruto's vision and hearing returned to normal as Discorujia tumbled to the ground, taking a mouthful of dirt. She rolled to extinguish herself, then leapt to her feet. Her lavender hair was now completely singed and covered in dust. Her skin shone from the myriad of burns she had received.

"Consider yourself lucky," Naruto told her.

"LUCKY?" she shrieked. "Look at me!"

Discorujia's eyes widened madly. "I'll make you wish you had never been born, trash. I'll flay your weak mind into pudding!"

Discorujia then began to sing the first haunting notes of Aikaifu, the Elegy of Fear.

* * *

Orochimaru turned to Jiraiya, yellow eyes twinkling. "It's over now. Your useless apprentice is no match for that technique."

"Hmph."

In his seat in the stands, Nameless seemed to share Orochimaru's sentiments.

"He's done for. However, that last attack of his, I don't think I'll be able to do that. It was no ordinary technique." He turned about Nhaki. "How 'bout you?"

Nhaki paused, then responded. "Naruto is different. He doesn't know what it means to give up. Discorujia will find that out to her cost."

Kabuto glanced at his charges, then back to the arena. He looked at the young blond ninja at the center. His eyes seemed troubled for a moment. Kabuto shook his head, an arrogant smirk reasserting itself on his face.

* * *

Everything had disappeared. Naruto stood alone in the blackness.

"Eh?" Naruto whipped his head back and forth. He rubbed his eyes. "Where am I? What is this?"

"_This is your requiem._"

"Who the hell are you?"

"_Your death._"

Far in the distance, Naruto spotted a distant figure. Naruto began walking briskly towards the figure, somehow compelled. The black ground rippled like water as he walked across it. As he continued to walk, a thick mist began to gather. The farther he went, the more red the mist became.

Abruptly, the landscape clarified somewhat. A barren clearing, with a large boulder at the center. On the boulder sat a figure, covered completely in a tattered formless shawl. The figure's back was to Naruto, and seemed to be lost in thought.

"Hello?" Naruto asked tentatively. The figure gave no response. Naruto walked around the rock to stand before the figure, but stopped, horrified.

In front of the boulder was lay a pile of bodies. Familiar bodies. The figure was picking up each corpse and studying each one intently, then dropping each one back to the pile. He raised Iruka up now, appearing to stare into the Academy teacher's glassy eyes. Discarding Iruka, the macabre figure picked up another person. Hyuuga Hinata. The heiress's head lolled back in death. Her eyes were closed, and blood ran down her face like tears.

"_Put. Her. Down._"

The figure oriented its hood on the intruding Genin. It complied, then simply picked another body up by the ankle and began to study it. This time the object of the figure's attention was Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto swung, knocking the prize from the shawled figures hands. Naruto had it's attention again.

"Stop that, damn you. They're not dead! None of them are!" Naruto shivered as he recognized more and more of the figures on the pile. His eyes were wide now, pupils dialated.

"Of course they are..." the hooded one rasped. It raised a hand to its hood, pulling it back.

"You..." Naruto found himself drawing back involuntarily. "You're dead."

The face under the hood was that of a man that Naruto knew was dead. Momochi Zabuza. Removing the shawl, Zabuza stepped down from the rock, using the corpses as a makeshift step.

"I am your death, the death of others. Those around you, your precious people." Zabuza drew his head-cleaving blade, slamming it into the ground. "I am the end."

Zabuza cracked his neck, a smile under his white bandages. "But I am not dead." Zabuza lowered his shoulder and slammed himself into Naruto's stomach. For some reason, Naruto could not avoid the attack. He fell, then spat blood as Zabuza followed up with an elbow drop to his solar plexus. Zabuza kicked him. Raising his sword, he brought it down, stopping inches from Naruto's neck.

"You won't die that easily," Zabuza kicked him in the side, knocking him away.

As Zabuza walked toward Naruto, he began to change. Suddenly, instead of Zabuza, the figure before him was Gaara of the desert.

"Gaara...what are you-?"

Gaara picked him up with the sand, flinging Naruto around like a ragdoll. He gave no answer.

Naruto coughed blood, but still could not move. Gaara's sand pulled him upright. Gaara then transformed into some kind of fiendish parody of Hyuuga Neji. This Neji's face seemed entirely carved out of unyielding stone. Neji unleashed the Hakke Rokujuuyonshou on Naruto, who was unable to resist. Neji's strikes shut Naruto's tenketsu, bringing a fresh wave of agony.

"You had no chance of victory...your fate was decided..." Neji droned distantly, changing again. This time, the figure took the guise of a tall man in his fifties, with snakelike golden eyes and pale skin.

"Orochimaru..."

"Yes and no, brat." Orochimaru struck him, knocking him backwards. Orochimaru began to circle Naruto.

"You will die..."

_CRACK!_

"Everyone you care about will die..."

_CRUNCH!_

"And you will do nothing. It's over," Orochimaru regurgitated his Kusanagi sword. "There is nothing you can do...cry for help, run away, if you can."

Naruto wanted to attack him, but his body had seemingly already given up. He clenched his fists uselessly at his sides.

_Damn it!_ he told himself. _This isn't real! This pain, these injuries, the dead, none of it is real!_

He clenched his fists harder, and a spasm of pain shot up his left arm.

_Real..._

Naruto looked down at his left hand, and the wound on it. It reminded him of another wound on that same hand. He had once made a promise on that wound.

"Run away?" he gritted, clenching his wounded hand even tighter. "No, I won't. I promised myself that I wouldn't run away from anything!"

Naruto's voice rose as he continued. "I will not stand by and let _anyone _hurt my precious people."

Naruto's left hand shot out and gripped Orochimaru's sword blade.

"Even if it's just an illusion, I won't let you! I'll never give up! That's my way of the Ninja!"

Naruto formed a Rasengan in his right hand and unleashed it on the false Orochimaru. Orochimaru bellowed as the ball of swirling chakra seemed to eat into his flesh like a living thing. The illusions around the figure faded. Orochimaru became the shawled figure again, before that too flaked into nothingness. Light burst forth, enveloping and destroying the boulder, the corpses, and the entire shadowy nightmare.

Naruto opened his eyes. He looked at Discorujia with narrowed eyes, hand drawn back and ready.

* * *

Discorujia furrowed her brow, her eyes closed in concentration. Something was wrong. It wasn't the technique, Discorujia had executed it perfectly and she continued to sing, not missing a single note. No, something else... Discorujia started. That damned brat was fighting back? Normally, only those with strong, intelligent minds could stand up to the psyche damaging power of the Aikaifu. According to her sources, Naruto was far from intelligent. Then how?

Discorujia heard a scuffing noise before her. Her eyes snapped open. There, not three steps from her, was Uzumaki Naruto. He had an angry and determined look on his face, and a ball of swirling air and chakra in one hand.

There was no time to react.

"RASENGAN!" Naruto cried as he struck Discorujia in the stomach. Discorujia was forced back, her feet digging twin furrows in the earth. Her feet lost their purchase, and she began to spin rapidly, flying backwards into a pillar and breaking right through it. She came down heavily. She raised her head.

"I don't...understand."

"I told you, I never give up."

Discorujia collapsed into unconciousness.

Nameless's eyes widened alarmingly. "Dis? That's...impossible!"

Nhaki began laughing, softly.

**"Winner: Uzumaki Naruto."**

Naruto smiled weakly, giving the crowd a V for victory. "I did it."

Sakura pumped her fists. "All right, Naruto!"

Shikamaru and Temari grinned widely at Discorujia's defeat.

Kankurou put a finger in his ear, wiggling it. "At least that means we don't have to hear any more of her singing."

Gaara nodded, his lips twitching into a faint smile.

"_Nyurr!_" quipped Nyurr.

Naruto made his way slowly to the doorway, not noticing as medic-nin placed Discorujia on a stretcher and took her away. A large figure stood in the side of the door way. Naruto nodded to Nekoarashi Edo.

"A good fight," Edo offered, flipping a soldier pill to Naruto.

"Thanks."

"You grow more and more interesting, Uzumaki Naruto. I think I will enjoy fighting you," Edo looked up to the sky, which was now completely obscured by dark clouds.

"Assuming you can beat Shikamaru."

"Of course." Edo bowed, then walked past Naruto and into the arena.

Naruto reached the waiting area. "Yo."

Temari smiled. "You're gonna have to teach me how you broke out of that technique."

"Maybe later."

**"Second semifinal match: Nara Shikamaru vs. Nekoarashi Edo."**

Shikamaru led Temari over to Kankurou. "Here."

Kankurou took his sister's arm.

"Might as well get this over with."

Temari nodded. "Good luck," she gave him a thumbs-up, which he returned. Shikamaru turned and headed down the stairs.

* * *

"So, Nameless," Kabuto began. "You staying for the rest of the matches?"

"I'd better," the bandaged Sound-nin affirmed. "I've still got things to learn about these people. I'll check on Dis after the tournament."

Nhaki was no longer laughing. His eyes were on Naruto now.

* * *

"Well, how was that?" Kurohigure asked his subordinates.

"Most impressive," Itachi admitted. "He's improved quite a bit. He's still too direct a fighter most of the time."

"That one fire attack," Zeka ventured. "Was that the power of Kyuubi?"

"Indeed," Kumonosu responded. "That was a bit of a wasteful use of it's power. He didn't need to use so much chakra on that."

Kumonosu noticed something. "Aira, what's wrong with you?"

The ex Grass-nin was rocking back and forth in his seat.

"I don't like fire," he said in a small voice.

"Fire shouldn't bother you too much."

"It's a nuisance, and it's too hot," Aira said petulantly. He began talking to himself. "Fire burns plants. If he tries to burn me, I'll feed him to my plants. Yes, that's it."

Kurohigure waved a hand. "Enough. It's almost time for the next match. This one is of interest to me."

* * *

"Man, now I've gotta fight this creepy cat guy?" Shikamaru eyed Edo's claws as he got into position. "How troublesome."

Edo had removed his coat and placed it by the doorway, on top of his idol. He stood straight, cat mask looking upwards.

Shikamaru looked up as well. "At least I can see the clouds."

**"Begin."**

_Next Chapter: Black Clouds Gather: Shikamaru vs. Edo_

Sleepy time for me, yay!

Hope you like. I gave Naruto some fire abilities for a few reasons. One of them being that he's been training with Jiraiya, who knows some and probably taught them to him. Another reason is Kyuubi and his delightful pyromania. Wheeee! Hey, the sun's coming up. Better get to sleep, my roommate's waking me at 9.

Read and review please. I know you're out there, I can see you.


	18. Black Clouds Gather

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. These aren't the droids you're looking for._

_DYNAMIKKU UPPUDATO! This was sure a quick one huh? I wrote the whole thing out Sunday night and Monday afternoon. Hope it's suitable._

_TVO: Looks that way, don't it? (Grins evilly) Don't worry, 'bout the Naru-Hina stuff, more coming around ch. 19-20, with more in ch 21, and yet more in Ch 23-24. I won't let you starve entirely, my friend. I'm on an action bender. Just this fight and the one after it and the exam is officially over. then you'll get to see some more fluffiness...I hope. It will come in time. You have my solemn oath that I will never write shounen-ai or yaoi, on my honor as a college-age male._

_Aw, heck, just for those of you who need some NaruHina, there's a little this chapter. Hooray for Zoidberg! Woop-woop-woop-woop-woop-woop-woop!_

_Dragon Man 180: I like fire, but to tell the truth, it's my weakest, followed by earth. I'm strongest in water and lightning, with a healthy heaping of darkness._

_LittleShadow: Yeah, did I not tell everyone to expect quick updates for a while? As to Kiba being a dog-loving infidel, I'm a die-hard cat person. Kiba also sometimes seems too abrasive, and he's the biggest male threat to NaruHina. I do like him sometimes, if he's properly dealt with, and stays away from Hinata (glares). I've lived with cats all my life. One of the hardest things about college is no big furry pets. Dogs are mostly cool, but their too horrifyingly violent. Blame my neighbor's dog Buddha for that. Bastard nearly ripped off my hand. And my other neighbor's little runt Sassy, who used to chase me up and down hills._

_Great Saiyaman: Now that was a review. I need to do more planning for Neji. I need to give him more fights, as so far I haven't planned too many._

_Chapter 18: Black Clouds Gather: Shikamaru vs. Edo_

Edo sighed, his eyes still on the clouds. He made no move to attack.

Shikamaru was still cloudwatching as well. "The clouds are nice, huh?"

"Definitely."

"Looks like it might rain."

"That's good, isn't it?"

"Not really. Rain just makes everything more troublesome."

"If you say so," murmurred Edo distantly. "Want to start?"

"Gimme a minute."

"They're just watching the clouds," Naruto sighed.

"That guy has no initiative," Sakura said sadly from where she was tending to Raina.

"That's for sure," Temari agreed, wincing.

Naruto cupped his hands and took a deep breath.

"HOY, SHIKAMARU! Snap out of it, you lazy bastard!"

Shikamaru made a rude gesture in Naruto's direction without even looking at him.

"Looks like someone's impatient," Edo noted, lowering his head.

"He's always like that."

"I'll keep that in mind," Edo bent his legs, bringing his nekode claws into a ready position. "Let's start, I'm done watching the clouds."

Shikamaru's eyes flicked downwards. "Heh."

Edo burst into motion, charging at Shikamaru with his body low to the ground.

"I'll make this quick!" Edo leapt forward. He held his claws forward, angled inward to make one brutal point. He spun his body at a rapid rate. Edo had also apparently performed a quick jutsu, which caused his him to be surrounded by water, slashing winds, and arcing electricity.

"Neko Ryuu: Amagumo Kiri (Cat Style: Rain Cloud Drill)!"

Shikamaru dodged quickly to the side, receiving several small cuts from the wind, and a mild shock from the electricity as Edo spun by him. Edo ended his attack in a forward roll, then sprang back towards Shikamaru. Shikamaru drew a pair of kunai, warding off the his larger opponent's quick slashes and thrusts.

Hinata blinked. "That attack looks a little like something Kiba-kun would do."

Kakashi, who was behind her, explained. "That's because he's from Kumogakure's Nekoarashi clan. They were basically the feline equivalent of Konoha's Inuzuka clan. Their feline style of Taijutsu has some elements in common with the Inuzuka's, but it focuses less on brute force and more on speed."

"You said they...were the feline equivalent?"

"They were thought to have been wiped out," Hiashi interjected. "Over twelve years ago, during a period of internal struggle against the Raikage, nearly the entire clan was destroyed."

"There were few survivors. A few became missing-nin. The rest pledged their services to the Raikage," Kakashi continued. "This Edo, he can't have been more then six or seven at the time. That's gotta leave you with some inner demons."

"Otou-san?" Hinata asked cautiously.

"What is it, Hinata?"

"Ano..." Hinata hesitated. "I-I was wondering if I could take Naruto-kun some medicinal salve. He'll be in the finals next and he'll need all his strength."

Hiashi looked at her, then nodded. "Yes I suppose that makes sense. Don't take too long."

"H-hai!" Hinata hurried away. Neji smirked.

* * *

_Damn it, _Shikamaru cursed inwardly. His kunai clashed repeatedly with Edo's claws, making horrible screeching sounds. _He's too fast. There's no time to use any techniques._

Edo pressed in. He scythed and leapt like some sort of oversized cat. His green and black feline mask seemed to be almost smiling. Shikamaru gave a smile of his own. He had an idea. Not the best idea ever, but it would do. All he had to do was get some distance between him and Edo.

Edo's claws jabbed forward simultaneously, aiming to disable Shikamaru's arms. Shikamaru fell back, dropping himself underneath his opponent. Dropping the kunai, he grabbed Edo's wrists and planted a foot in Edo's stomach, and in one smooth motion flipped the former Cloud shinobi over, throwing him a good distance away. Unprepared, Edo was unable to catch himself properly and he slid harshly across the gravel and into the wall. Shikamaru stood, drawing several kunai. He began throwing the accurately. Edo blocked and dodged the missles.

Shikamaru then drew several special kunai. These were special in that they had very thin yet sturdy wire attached to the non-business end. He threw the first. Edo agilely sidestepped, letting the kunai whistle past. The smirk didn't leave Shikamaru's face as he threw several more kunai, which Edo dodged with little effort.

When the last kunai was thrown, Shikamaru stepped back, bringing his hands before his face. Edo tensed, confused because he couldn't see Shikamaru's shadow, then he noticed one of the wires. Edo realized what Shikamaru was up to.

"Damn!" Edo slashed his claws around him at a very high rate of speed, severing all of the wires. He hopped away, sure to stay out of the range of Shikamaru's shadow.

"I thought you'd be a dangerous opponent," Edo told Shikamaru. "Very clever, using those wires to hide the approach of your shadow."

"Thanks, that's a good job figuring that out. You're pretty dangerous yourself."

Edo seemed sad. "You have no idea."

Edo placed his palms together. "I'll have to be careful if I want to avoid any complications," he performed several seals. "Hitoshirenu Izumi no jutsu (Hidden Spring Technique)."

The shinobi dropped his palms to the ground. All over the arena, small geysers erupted briefly, then suddenly stopped.

"Looks like you're trying to get some water. You thirsty or something?" Shikamaru called to his opponent.

"Kirigakure no jutsu (Hidden Mist technique)." A heavy mist began to descend over the entire area, obscuring everything. Shikamaru couldn't see anything that his opponent was doing.

"This technique," Nhaki said to Nameless. "It brings back memories."

Shikmaru kneeled down, bringing his fingers together. It was time to think.

* * *

Naruto wrinkled his nose at the mist, squinting intently.

"Can't see a damn thing."

"Ano...Naruto-kun?" came a voice.

"Ack!" Naruto jumped. "Oh, it's you, Hinata-chan! Come to congratulate me?" he gave his fox grin.

Hinata flushed. "Yes, of, of course. Congratulations," she smiled. She looked at his hand. "I brought you some salve."

"Eh?"

Hinata opened the salve and proferred it to him. "For your injuries."

Naruto glanced at his left hand. "All right." He reached out, taking the salve. Hinata blushed as Naruto's hand touched hers. Naruto looked at Hinata's face.

_She looks...nice._ Naruto blushed a little himself at the thought. To take his mind off it, he applied some of the salve to the deep cut on his hand.

"Thanks, Hinata-chan. That's better."

Hinata nodded.

From where she lay, Miihen Raina, stirred and woke. Groaning, she removed her mask, blinking her grey eyes in confusion. "What-?"

Sakura turned. "Oh, you're awake!"

"Where's Edo?'

"He's in the arena."

Raina got unsteadily to her feet. Picking up her both of her tonfa from where Edo had left them after bringing her up, she made her way to the railing. She looked sadly at the mist-filled arena.

"Ne, you look like you could use some of this salve," Naruto told her. "You too Temari."

Raina accepted the salve, gazing at it appraisingly.

"Don't worry, Hinata-chan made it. She's great with medicine and healing."

Hinata fidgeted at the compliment.

Raina applied some salve. "Excellent." She passed it to Temari, then turned back to the arena.

"I remember the last time you gave me some of this stuff," mused Naruto. "It was the Chuunin exam, after I beat up Kiba..."

"I remember."

"A lot's happened since then. Everyone's changed." Naruto turned to her. "But you know something? Some things never change." He smiled widely again.

"No," Hinata said softly. "Some things never do."

_Like the way I feel about you, _she thought.

"I, I'd better go. Good luck, Naruto-kun!" Hinata quickly took her leave.

Naruto watched her go, a bemused expression on his face.

* * *

_I've seen how fast that guy moves, and there's no way I could catch him in the shadow bind without catching him off guard. He's already seen my Kage Kagami technique, so he's probably ready to deal with that. Guess I'll have to pull that other little trump card._

Shikamaru opened his eyes. _If this works I'll have to thank Pops for teaching me that move._

Shikamaru stood, his ears straining for a clue as to Edo's location. He heard a slight scuffling in front of him, then a shout.

"Suihyoudan no jutsu (Water Panther Projectile)!" A roaring torrent of water struck Shikamaru cleanly, slamming him backwards across the arena floor.

He got to one knee as another voice from the left said quietly. " Hofukurai no jutsu (Crawling Lightning)."

Shikamaru pushed off one leg, leaping to the right. He skidded to a stop as a half-dozen lightning bolts leaped disjointedly across the earth. The attack was dangerous enough, but the water on the ground increased the lethality exponentially. Shikamaru found a dry patch.

"Safe."

Shikamaru suddenly detected motion behind him. Ducking down, he performed a quick technique. "Kage Natsume no jutsu (Shadow Thorn)!" Several sharp spikes erupted from his shadow, stabbing backwards swiftly. Shikamaru glanced over his shoulder and saw that he had impaled Nekoarashi Edo through the torso and neck. Edo shuddered, then his body turned to water and sloughed off.

"Damn, a mizu bunshin!" Shikamaru hissed. Looking quickly around, he did not see the bunshin reform itself into Edo. Edo attacked, kneeing Shikamaru swiftly in the back, who evading the swing of the claws that followed. Edo leapt after Shikamaru, claws out. Shikamaru intercepted him, grabbing Edo's fists. The claws dug slightly into his knuckles.

Edo leaned in close. His black and blond hair framed his masked face. "Matching strength with me is a losing battle."

Shikamaru smiled. Then spat something towards Edo's throat. Edo jerked away, and the needle whistled past him. Shikamaru used the distraction to redirect Edo's hands and grab a pair of Kunai. Throwing them upwards, Shikamaru smiled as Edo leapt straight up into the air to avoid them.

_He's off guard._

"Gotcha," Shikamaru informed Edo, forming seals. "Kage Tebukuro no jutsu (Shadow Glove)!"

Shikamaru's shadow pulsed, then rose, forming the shape of a large fist. It hovered over Shikamaru's shoulder like a sentient thing. Shikamaru made a quick gesture towards his airborne opponent, and the shadow lashed upwards and wrapped itself around Edo.

"What the hell?"

Shikamaru brought his hand down quickly. The shadow came back to earth at high speed, taking Edo with it.

**CRASH!**

Shikamaru quickly released the technique, then brought his hands together. That technique was very draining, and he didn't want to hold it any longer than was neccessary. His shadow returned to the ground, then stretched towards the dazed Edo.

"Kage mane no jutsu successful."

Edo breathed heavily. If his face had been visible, it would surely have had an incredulous expression on it.

"A bit haphazard, wasn't it?" Edo asked him.

"Not my best work, but still, it's hard to beat the element of surprise."

Edo stood still, then raised his claws hands to his sides as Shikamaru did the same.

"Surrender," the Leaf-nin said, making Edo press his claws against his sides.

"What are you doing...stop!" Edo growled. He seemed to be concentrating. His breath began to plume before him. Crystals of ice began forming around his feet.

Shikamaru pressed his fists in, then pulled them with a quick motion. Edo made a pair of fairly deep slashes along his torso, breaking his concentration. He now held the bloody claws before him, his breath coming in ragged gasps.

He spoke now, in a deeper, growling voice. "_Insolent_."

Then, to Shikamaru's shock, Edo brought his arms in, fighting the Kage Mane. Slashing his arms to the side, he dispelled the technique, releasing a powerful burst of wind as he did. The thick mist was blown completely away, revealing the sky, now filled with black storm clouds.

A black mist began to emanate from the shinobi now. "_You meddle in the shadows, not knowing what you'll disturb_."

Violent green electricity began crawling and leaping across Edo's body. The ground around him seemed to crack. "_A storm is coming, one that will end you...GRAAAH!_" Edo clutched his head in pain, stumbling.

"Get...away!" Edo said in a more normal yet strained tone. "No!"

Nazo and Maiyuu were on their feet.

"Is it happening?"

"No, Edo's still fighting...but I can feel the Kaiin (Mystery Seal, see chapter 8) pulsing from here. We'd better hope Edo can calm down soon." Nazo brought his staff up. "Be ready."

Edo roared again and crouched. Suddenly he vanished, appearing behind Shikamaru and slamming his head into the small of Shikamaru's back. As Shikamaru stumbled forward, Edo struck again, appearing in front and unleashing a powerful elbow.

"_Suffer_..." snarled Edo, kicking Shikamaru twice in the stomach.

Edo was a blur, striking Shikamaru from every conceivable angle. He was not striking with his claws, focusing instead on his legs and elbows. He shoulder barged Shikamaru, driving him backwards into an upwards kick that threw him into the air. Edo leapt above Shikamaru, knocking him towards the earth with a heel drop. Suddenly, he was on the ground, batting Shikamaru into the wall with his forearm.

"_And..."_

Shikamaru leaned against the wall. Even breathing was painful. Edo was now fifty feet away.

"_DIE!_" Edo roared, charging straight towards his opponent like a green and black comet. His claws were perfectly placed to take Shikamaru in the throat and stomach.

Naruto and his friends gaped.

"Get out of the way!" Naruto called. "SHIKAMARU!"

"NO!" Temari shouted.

Edo flinched, his step faltering slightly. Even so, he plowed into Shikamaru, driving the Leaf-nin several inches into the wall. A cloud of dust rose, and the sound of crackling electricity was in the air. The black mist and green lightning receded. Edo stepped back, gently laying Shikamaru down. He had managed to shift his claws so as to avoid piercing Shikamaru's throat and gut, instead driving Shikamaru into the wall with a double palm to the face and stomach. That was too close.

Shikamaru was still slightly concious.

"I'm sorry," Edo told him. "This was a mistake. Nazo was right, I shouldn't have come."

Shikamaru looked at him. "That hurt."

"I know, but at least you're not permanently damaged. Just get that medic teammate of yours to look at you and you'll be fine." Edo sighed. "I was such a fool. It was all I could to to keep from impaling you. I apologize again."

The proctor's voice cut in. **"Winner: Nekoarashi Edo."**

"Do you wan't to go to the viewing area, or should I letthe Stone medicstake you?"

"Take me up. I want to see Naruto beat you senseless."

Edo laughed softly. "I'll take you up."

"...thanks," Shikamaru said weakly.

Edo leaned down and picked up his defeated opponent, walking carefully towards the stairs.

"What the hell did you do to him!" the blond ninja yelled as Edo brought Shikamaru back to the viewing area.

"I brought him back," he said simply. He took the battered shinobi over to Sakura. " 'nother patient for you."

Sakura looked at him apprehensively, then took Shikamaru and took a look at him.

Edo flicked his gaze to Raina. He nodded slightly, then turned to the rest of them.

"Sorry about the trouble. I'll be going now," he started to walk away.

"Just a minute, damn it!" Naruto moved to block his path. "Where the hell do you think you're going?"

"Away. I almost completely lost myself down there. I can't risk it getting any further then that. I don't won't anyone here to die because of me."

"I wan't to fight you!" Naruto glared. "You hurt one of my friends and comrades...you think I'll just let you run away?" Naruto swung a fist towards Edo's mask. Edo caught the punch. His bearing changed. He cocked his head and seemed to be regarding Naruto curiously.

**WHAM!**

Naruto's other fist whipped around, striking Edo in the face. Edo stepped back, but still seemed to be thinking.

"All right," Edo decided. "I'll fight you. But I warn you, this is at your own risk. Whatever happens down there, you'd better be able to finish, understand?"

Naruto smiled fiercly, spinning on his heel and looking back over his shoulder. "I finish everything I start."

"For your sake, I hope so."

* * *

"Do you not see, everyone?" Kurohigure sounded amused. "I told you this would be entertaining."

"I never saw him do anything like that when I was still in Kumogakure," Zeka scratched her head.

"Who is he?" Aira queried.

Kurohigure gave no answer.

* * *

**"It's time for the final match of the exam!"** Yashiko's voice echoed. **"Uzumaki Naruto versus. Nekoarashi Edo. Both of these shinobi have put on quite a show during this tournament, so I suspect we're in for an exciting finale!"**

Edo gazed balefully at the spot where the Raikage sat.

"Damn you, Ryouji. For everything."

With a crack of thunder, the black clouds opened up. The rain began to fall heavily. Edo raised his face to the crying heavens and spread his arms wide. The tattoos on his arms stood out darkly on his pale skin.

"Are you ready?"

Naruto nodded shortly.

**"Begin."**

_Next Chapter: Duel in the Rain: Naruto vs Edo_

_It is time for the final match of the Dragon Exam. Uzumaki Naruto vs. Nekoarashi Edo._

_I know most were suspecting that, but it's not the destination, it's the journey, right? (sighs) Time for the big fight. I've been working and planning Naruto and Edo's fight for a while now, so I hope you like it (To tell the truth, Naruto vs. Edo was one of the first parts of the story I planned). This should be entertaining._


	19. Duel in the Rain

_Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine, though once I develop my sinister dark powers, it could be...or not. Lawsuit Barrier no jutsu!_

_Just got back from Fanime in San Jose. I was the guy with the long hair and the black trenchcoat wearing a whole crapload of headbands (Sand, Mist, Rain, Sound, Cloud, Grass, etc.) Maybe some of you saw me there. Gimme a shout-out if you saw me, Tell me who you were too._

_LittleShadow1: I agree about Shikamaru. It was hard having him get beaten up. It's almost like beating the crap out of a part of myself._

_Only Secret: Nhaki will be unmasked during Chapter 22 or thereabouts._

_TVO: Naruto is good, I won't give away the fight, but rest assured that neither combatant is going down without a fight._

_Animus the Blade: Welcome, welcome! Glad to have another enthusiastic reader. Your name has given me an idea, that it has._

_a: Such a concise, cutting review. I suck. Thanks for pointing it out, old chap. I already know I suck. Thou dost not need to tell me._

_Scary Scary Melokudan: (Nyurr licks your face) Mwahahahahaha!_

_anonymous-mantis, I mean…Warfles (Laughs insanely): I'm glad you think the OC's are well rounded. Your new name reminds me of waffles. I could really go for some waffles. I try to eventually give every character an interesting backstory._

_Hisoka316 and KunoichiDreamer: Welcome, welcome to you two. Enjoy the story, eh? Been meaning to read you two's stories for a while, eh?_

_Don't worry; I'm spending more time on this than on some of the previous chapters._

_I apologize for the delay on this chapter, but I had so much work._

_Good news though, this chapter is now much longer because of the delay. While I waited, I had several flashes of inspiration._

_I would say that an appropriate song to listen to during this chapter would be The Devil's Cry from Devil May Cry 3. I just think the song fits a duel in the rain._

_Chapter 19: Duel in the Rain: Naruto vs. Edo_

The rain pattered down, soaking everyone in the arena within seconds. Naruto's hair was plastered down as rainwater ran into his eyes. His jacket became so sodden it stuck to him.

He didn't notice any of it. His eyes were fixed on Nekoarashi Edo.

"You know," Edo began, his voice barely carrying over the storm. "In my father's clan, a storm is considered the perfect battle weather."

Edo lowered his head, staring at Naruto through his mask. His black and blond hair blew to one side as a gust of wind caught it. The temperature of the air dropped as his breath plumed out.

"Strange, how fast everything you know can change."

Edo held up one of his nekode claws and examined it, watching the rain run down the blades.

Naruto interrupted his reverie. "You like the sound of your own voice, don't you?"

The former Cloud-nin simply crossed his claws before him. "Come on, then."

Naruto needed no second bidding.

**CLANG!**

Naruto and Edo stood at the center of the arena, their faces inches from one another. Naruto had intercepted one of his opponent's claws with a kunai, and the two strained against one another. Unfortunately, Edo had two claws. He brought his left around in a quick hooking motion. Naruto quickly ducked, disengaging his kunai.

"Heh," Edo grunted.

Naruto bulled forward, attempting to catch his opponent off guard, but Edo had already sidestepped. Edo kicked the Leaf-nin in the side, sending him flying away.

"A predictable defense and counterstrike," he called as his opponent pulled himself to his feet. "You shouldn't always take the obvious action. Look for something unconventional."

Edo ran swiftly towards Naruto. He jabbed and twisted, claws slicing through air and scraping against metal. Naruto found himself completely on the defensive. He blocked a spinning strike from Edo, then attempted his own strike, which was blocked.

Naruto smiled, shifting his weight. Edo was caught off-guard and took Naruto's elbow straight to the gut. All the breath whooshed out of the older ninja as he staggered back.

"Excellent," he admitted. Naruto grinned widely.

Edo moved back in, his claws slashing diagonally downward and his feet moving in a strange circular dance.

"_Tsumetaki _(Claw Waterfall)!"

Konoha's champion hopped backwards quickly, trying to ward off the strange flowing series of attacks. The claws seemed to be able to come from nearly any direction. Naruto brought up his kunai to meet the attack and was forced backwards. Rolling with the force of the strike, Edo went into the air, foot held high.

"I wouldn't recommend that," Naruto breathed, forming several seals."Hari Jizou (Underworld Guardian Spikes)!"

Naruto's hair bristled and lengthened, transforming into what looked like a spiked hooded jacket. Though Naruto did not have as much hair as Jiraiya, this technique was still effective.

Edo's foot came down, impaling itself on the hair. Edo let out gasp of pain, then shoved with his foot, sending him and Naruto in opposite directions. The masked shinobi kneeled down to examine his foot.

"Ow," he said with a shrug.

Naruto brought his hands together. "Kage bunshin no jutsu!"

Edo glanced up. "Hmmm?"

Sixty pairs of eyes stared back at him.

He stood up, brushing back his hair. Edo brought his hands together.

"Kozui bunshin no jutsu (Flood Clone)!"

Now, instead of one Edo, there were twenty.

In the stands, Kakashi's eyebrow raised.

"Flood clones? That's an advanced technique."

Hinata, who had returned to her seat, looked quizzically at him.

"Kozui bunshin no jutsu is a technique similar to Mizu bunshin or Kage bunshin. However, the clones require a much larger source of water and are denser than Mizu bunshins. Therefore, they can usually take more than one hit before being destroyed."

The twenty Edos advanced on their more numerous opponents. The Narutos grinned widely. They had the advantage of numbers.

Of course, the situation quickly degraded into chaos. A pitched battle occurred on the floor of the rainswept coliseum. Naruto and his clones fought in the manner they were most used to. That being, of course, charging straight in at an opponent with little or no thought for tactics. Some of the Edo's exploited this, while others jumped recklessly to battle.

One Edo found himself facing five Narutos, who tackled him, gripping his limbs and holding him down long enough for the last to strike a telling blow. Another group of Naruto's clones had clustered around one of the stone pillars for safety, but failed to notice three of Edo's clones who clung to the top like cats. Several Edos ducked and dodged through the crowd, their claws cutting and slashing. White bunshin clouds burst in their wake. They continued slashing until they themselves were cut down, reverting back to water and collapsing.

The battle continued until there were only three Narutos left. His bunshins gone, Edo crouched on a wall, preparing to attack the three. Edo nodded. The Narutos seemed off balance. The rain and shadowy black clouds gave him the perfect cover.

Edo kicked off the wall, claws first.

"It's over."

The three Narutos smiled.

"Maybe," they answered, turning around. Edo realized his mistake as he saw the swirling orb of chakra and air clutched in each clone's right hand.

Edo brought his arms together; there was time for only one move.

"Suihenge no jutsu (Water Transformation)!"

The three Rasengans spattered Edo across the arena. Liquid ran along the Narutos' arms and onto the ground, where it began pooling.

_What the hell? Water? _Naruto thought. _A bunshin?_

The water continued pooling at his feet.

_Wait, that technique...CRAP!_ Naruto leapt up into the air.

His clones were not so lucky. The puddle at their feet rose up and transformed into Nekoarashi Edo, with clawed arms extended. Each clone was impaled through the chest before vanishing.

Edo breathed hard, head lowered. Though he looked unaffected by Naruto's attack, clearly it had hurt him. He clapped his hands together slowly a few times.

"Very nice. That was a close one. Even using my Suihenge technique, you still managed to hurt me."

"What kind of technique is that anyway?"

"Suihenge allows my body to become fluid like water. For a short time, injuring me is next to impossible. Attacks leave no lasting mark, but I still suffer pain and chakra loss, so it's a double-edged sword."

Edo raised his head and popped his neck. "I haven't taken you seriously enough. I suppose I'll start using more of my abilities."

Naruto just glared back.

"Who knows? If you keep impressing me like this, I might show you my mother's bloodline."

"Shut up and fight!"

Edo ducked down to one side, raising a claw to block Naruto's kunai strike. "Now, let's not be hasty. It's been a while since I've had so many good fights. The sense of danger makes it all the more exciting." Edo took a deep, shuddering breath.

"And you seemed so reluctant to fight before," Naruto said dryly.

Edo shrugged. "I'm not that consistent. My mood can change rather quickly." He lunged forward, head butting the Leaf-nin in the chest, and then following up with a spinning back kick. Naruto skidded along the rain-slicked ground and crashed into a stone pillar, which crumbled on top of him. He struggled upright.

"Looks like you're feeling the hits too."

"Don't underestimate me, pal," Naruto said. He charged straight for his opponent.

Edo lowered his stance. "I'll try."

Naruto dove straight at Edo, a kunai poised for a thrust.

"Too slow!"

Edo brought both claws forward, catching Naruto in the gut.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata gasped, horrified.

Neji smiled and shook his head in disbelief. He knew what Naruto was doing.

Naruto, impaled on Edo's claws, smirked and vanished. Edo started violently, and then looked down as he heard a cracking sound from below. The ground below Edo's face cracked and split, as an orange and black blur erupted forth. Edo took Naruto's double attack in the stomach and face, flying backwards.

_Impossible! I didn't...notice? He must have done it while under the rubble. Such concentration..._

Edo lay on his back, coughing softly. He sat up, raising a hand to his mask, which now had a huge crack running down the middle. The ninja removed the mask and shook his head. A trickle of blood could be seen running down his face and into his goatee, before the rain washed it away. Edo rose to one knee.

"You owe me a new mask," he said matter-of-factly. Edo placed the broken cat mask in a pouch.

Naruto just wiped the blood from his hands and smiled. "Heh."

Raising his arms above his head, Edo began forming seals. He closed his eyes and smiled as his hands began to glow with chakra.

Naruto ran forwards. "Not this time!"

Edo opened his green eyes and smiled.

"Suiton Idou no jutsu (Water Element Shift)," he drawled lazily, driving his claws down into the earth. The ground around him seemed to shimmer.

Naruto, very suddenly lost his footing, plunging into a small lake that had not been there seconds earlier. He floated underwater, slightly bemused.

Kakashi's visible eye widened. "I've never seen that technique before, and that's saying something."

Edo stroked his chin, bringing his other hand before his face. He looked down at the now watery arena.

"You've got guts, kid."

Edo began forming one-handed seals, mist rising around him.

"And for that, I will show you the strength of my mother's blood."

He completed his seals and then kneeled down, dipping one finger in the water. Edo nodded.

"Hijutsu: Kacchuu no Yari (Hidden Technique: Frozen Spear)!"

At once, a large pillar of ice erupted out of the flooded arena.

In the stands, Nhaki was breathing heavily.

"Ice. Just like..._him_," the Sound-nin muttered.

"Whom are you talking about, exactly?" Kabuto asked him politely.

"Someone I met a long time ago."

"Looks like I missed," Edo muttered as he continued forming seals. Another pillar of ice jutted from the water, then another a few seconds later in a different place.

Under the water, Naruto was trying to desperately avoid the stabbing ice. His mind raced as he attempted to formulate a plan. As another pillar began to form, Naruto made a bold move. He grabbed onto the pillar and began to run up it as it grew. As soon as Naruto's head cleared the water, he started performing a technique.

"Katon: Karyuu Endan!" Naruto exhaled a huge plume of flickering flame in the shape of a dragon. Edo glanced up, then dove beneath the water just as the flames struck. Steam plumed outward, obscuring the area.

Naruto pulled himself farther up the pillar, then jumped to the water's surface, balancing carefully. The steam cleared, revealing Edo standing upright. The ex Cloud-nin kneeled down, holding one arm out to each side. Two spheres of water rose around his hands, then began to lengthen and harden.

"Hijutsu: Huyukama (Hidden Technique: Winter Scythe)!"

The water formed into a pair of icy scythes, which Edo clutched in his hands. With a casual flick of his wrists, he sent the scythes spinning into the air. He brushed his hair back, uncovering a small black seal on his temple. Driving his arms forward, he directed the scythes to fly at Naruto, who twisted wildly in midair to avoid them. The flying blades skimmed the water, then hovered in place.

Edo began forming seals with his free hand. "We were known as Ice Shapers, who specialized in water and ice manipulation and could even control water using single-hand seals." Edo swept a foot through the water below, kicking up a small wave of water. With a few more seals, the water formed into stabbing blades that darted towards Naruto. Naruto leapt backwards, desparately dodging the stabbing ice.

"Damn!" Naruto cursed, hearing a whirring noise from behind him. He flung himself beneath the roiling surface of the 'lake'. Kicking his legs, he made some distance between himself and his opponent. He dug a kunai into a pillar and pulled himself out of the water. He leaned back against the pillar, shivering slightly in the cold rain. Edo's voice came to Naruto's ears.

"Ninpou: Kirigakure no jutsu." Thick white mist filled the arena. "Let's make things more interesting."

Naruto looked over his shoulder, then up towards the top of the ice pillar. He gave a foxlike grin.

Edo kneeled atop the water, one hand dipped beneath the surface. He opened his eyes and cocked his head. Someone was moving beneath the lake.

"Going underwater again, Naruto?" Edo shook his head. "I'd advise against it."

Edo performed a technique. "Shuurai no jutsu (Lightning Strike)!" A bolt of lightning struck down into the water, electrocuting everything beneath the surface. Edo felt the presence stop moving.

"Did I overdo it?"

"I don't think so."

Edo looked up. Naruto leapt from his hiding place atop one of the pillars and planted both feet in Edo's chest. With a shove, he knocked Edo down into the still electrified water, where he disappeared with a yelp. Naruto clutched the pillar with both arms, and stared down into the water until the electricity stopped.

"Gotcha."

"Is that a fact?" came a voice from the pillar.

Naruto's head whipped back around. He found himself staring into the upside-down face of Edo, who seemed to be suspended within the icy pillar. With a quick movement, the longhaired shinobi's leg emerged from the ice and axed downward, blasting Naruto down to the bottom of the deep pool. The breath shot out of Naruto's mouth as he struck bottom. Edo seemed to swim towards the bottom of the pillar, emerging at water level.

"You're very interesting, Naruto, but I think it's over now."

Edo began forming seals with his right hand, resting his left hand on the water.

Naruto kicked frantically for the surface.

The left hand of Edo now had black mist swirling around it.

Naruto's head and shoulders broke the surface.

Edo completed his technique.

"Hijutsu: Kurokoori (Hidden Technique: Black Ice)!"

Naruto was now trapped up to his shoulders in hideously cold black ice. He struggled vainly. Naruto glanced up as he heard measured footsteps making their way accross the frozen water. The mist, apparently dispelled by its creator, began to dissipate.

Edo stopped his advance fifteen feet away. Forming several seals, he caused a small seat made of ice to rise upward. Edo sat down, looking thoughtfully at Naruto.

"I must confess, I'm a little disappointed," Edo began. "I expected a bit more. I felt something up there that made me want to fight. Your spirit and confidence impressed me, to say the least. And your strength down in the arena, was something I wanted to see personally."

He shook his head sadly.

"Perhaps I was wrong. I thought there was something about you, but…"

"I'm just getting started," Naruto growled, struggling.

"A bluff," Edo sighed. "I sincerely doubt that you can break the ice from that position. It's no normal ice. My black ice is filled with…special chakra which makes it nearly impossible to break or melt."

Edo stood up and turned around. "It's over, Naruto."

Naruto gritted his teeth, glaring daggers at his opponent.

"Don't turn your back on me!"

Edo glanced over his shoulder, one eyebrow raised.

"Talking so big…don't talk down on me just because you have a bloodline."

Edo turned around, crossing his arms. "You're overreacting."

"You act like you know so much, but you don't really know anything about me!"

An orange aura began forming around Naruto

"You said it's over? No way, I'm not finished yet!"

Edo's eyes widened slightly as Naruto's aura increased in size, the ice engulfing him beginning to steam and crack.

In a rush of steam and flame, Naruto ripped himself from the ice. In the blink of an eye, he had crossed the distance between Edo and himself. Edo raised an arm in vain protest as Naruto's punch sent him flying away.

_That speed? Is it possible?_ Edo thought to himself as he quickly leapt to his feet. He skated backward along the ice, forming several seals. Several icy obstacles shot up before Naruto, who disappeared, reappearing behind Edo and headbutting him into the ice. Edo recovered, then leapt towards Naruto, claws scything. Naruto dodged back and performed a technique. He opened his mouth and blasted an intense flame at Edo.

Edo shielded himself from the resulting fireball with his arms, though he was still forced back. Steaming, he reached his arms backwards and called his two icy scythes to his hands. He spun the one in his right hand.

"Take this!" he yelled as he flung the scythe at Naruto. Naruto closed his eyes and stood still. At the last instant, he raised his hands and caught the weapon, then tossed it aside. Undaunted, Edo ran in, swinging the remaining scythe expertly. Naruto ducked and dodged with inhuman speed, but was caught by a swift reversal of Edo's momentum.

Naruto raised a hand to the new cut on his cheek and rubbed the blood away. Edo's eyes widened, then narrowed as the cut healed before his eyes.

"So that's how it is…" he breathed, raising the scythe again. Edo darted forward, slashing and spinning with both scythe and claw. Naruto however, was too fast to be struck. He dodged almost instinctively. Naruto grabbed the scythe after another swing and with one quick movement knocked it away.

Edo laughed, then attempted to bull forwards. Naruto threw him back, then raised his fist and charged, an orb of chakra and air clutched within.

"Rasengan!"

Edo blocked the attack by crossing his nekode before him, but the Rasengan powered through, shattering the claws and blasting Edo through one of his own ice pillars. The black-clad man bounced across the ice, then rose, cradling one of his arms. He allowed the ruined claws to slip from his grip as he leaned down to pick up the fallen scythe, which he had landed near.

Naruto approached. "Isn't that arm broken?"

Edo looked at the limb in question. He straightened it with a sharp crack.

"Yeah, a little," Edo shook his head and began twirling the scythe again. "No big deal. I'll be fine in a minute."

"Feel up to continuing?" Naruto asked.

In answer, his opponent slammed the butt of the scythe into the ice and began forming seals. Both hands began to emit black mist.

"Hijutsu: Kurokoori (Hidden Technique: Black Ice)!"

Edo brought both hands down, slamming his palms into the ice. Naruto felt increased chakra activity below him and jumped aside just as a huge spire of black ice jutted upwards. He had evaded the initial attack, but one of several smaller pillars was able to catch him in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Edo cracked his knuckles and broke into a run, scythe keening through the air.

Naruto landed catlike on all fours, glancing up quickly as his opponent approached through the rain. As Edo brought the scythe down, he sprang into action. He leapt over his head, kicking backwards as he passed over and catching Edo in the shoulder. He recovered and rushed Edo again, smacking him into the black pillar with a shot to the gut. Naruto continued punching, smashing the larger shinobi repeatedly against the ice. Naruto shot out a hand and gripped Edo by the throat, holding him against the frozen pillar.

Strangely, Nekoarashi Edo did not seem in the least perturbed by his situation.

"Excellent, excellent. I knew there was a reason I agreed to fight you," Edo smiled weakly as a trickle of blood ran down his face. "I've been looking for someone like you."

"What are you talking about?" Naruto would not loosen his grip.

"Someone who can help me. Someone who is…like me," a flash of pain ran through Edo's head and he winced.

A spasm ran across his face. He seemed frightened now, his eyes flicked back and forth. "He's coming…I'll do what I can, but…" The man's words were cut off by a loud hiss of pain. Edo twitched twice more, then calmed.

"I'll do what I can. Stop him. Don't let him hurt anyone. Please." He went silent again, then shrugged awkwardly. "Sorry for the trouble."

"What are you talking-? Who-?" Naruto began.

"_As I suspected,_" the ex-cloud shinobi's voice growled out, in the same tone that he had used against Shikamaru. Cold black mist began to emanate from his body, and green electricity danced along his flesh. The tattoos on his arms pulsed and twitched. "_I thought you seemed familiar_."

"Familiar? What the hell are you talking about?"

Edo smiled, a horrible, predatory smile. His eyes were still closed. The strange symbol on his temple pulsed once more, then disappeared completely. Edo began to laugh softly.

"_It's been a long time,_" Edo's eyes snapped open, revealing pupil-less glowing green orbs. He inclined his head towards Naruto and hissed in his ear. "_Kyuubi..._"

_Next Chapter: The Fox and the Panther_

_Oh dear, this can't be a good thing._

_Stay tuned, kids._

_By the by, Edo's Water Shift technique is actually what first gave me the idea for Edo's character. I simply liked the thought of turning the ground into water._

_Well, Haku and Edo's clan finally has a name. Mizukoru, which I believe roughly means 'Frozen Water' (Mizuwater, Koruto freeze)._

_Oh, and some good news, I got a major burst of inspiration recently that should make certain characters far more interesting in the future._

_Cat names are still being accepted, just so you know. The deadline for name ideas is when I post chapter 21._

_I am also currently seeking (maybe) a beta for this story. When I write chapters, I angst over things that don't look right, thus it would be nice to have a little aid. Just email me if you're interested._

_I've just gotten into One Piece. Watched the first 143 episodes in about three weeks. I love it, but Naruto is my primary fanfiction target. However, in the future, expect a One Piece Filler Arc (Set after the Alabasta arc) and a Jak and Daxter story (Set after Jak 3, Jak/Keira) to begin. My brain, it pulses._

_I am a review whore. That being said, please review!_


	20. The Fox and the Panther

_Approaching 200 reviews eh? I'm happy. I'm leaving town for a couple weeks next Monday. When I get back I'll try to get Chapter 21 up soon._

_Dragon Man 180: Sorry, I saw wizards, but none with headbands. I was at the Naruto gathering, if any group shots get posted online, you might be able to find me. Oh yeah, and expect the three vessels to have a cooperative battle before chapter 25._

_Only Secret: (cringe) Don't hurt me!_

_Kwisatz Haderach and Urzu7: Sorry about the delay. Hopefully it won't happen again. How's this? I apologize in advance for the two-week road trip I'm taking next week._

_Shang: Don't worry, new readers are always appreciated. Welcome!_

_Ayuka-Chan: Gaara? NO KILL GAARA! RARRRR!_

_LittleShadow: Of course, this is my primary fic. As for One Piece, it was actually the first two dub episodes that made me want to download it. I saw great potential in it._

_The songs that go best with this fight are:_

_Sporadic Movement - CKY_

_Massive Strokes (Arzail's Theme) - Chaos Legion Soundtrack_

_Intro Theme - Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex_

_Liberi Fatali – Final Fantasy VIII_

_**Duel of the Fates – Star Wars (RECOMMENDED: Most Fitting Song)**_

_Ultra Violet (Nelo Angelo Battle) – Devil May Cry_

_Otherworld – Final Fantasy X_

_All of the songs fit the battle in their own way. _

_p.s. I like this chapter better than the last, so with any luck, you will too._

_Chapter 20: The Fox and the Panther_

"What did you say?" Naruto said in an alarmed tone, releasing Edo's throat.

"_Come now,_" Edo coaxed. "_Surely it hasn't been that long since we last met, Kyuubi._"

"Sorry," Naruto shrugged. "But I have no idea who you are."

Edo blinked his green eyes. An expression of confusion appeared on his face. He peered closely at Naruto.

"_Surely not._"

Edo leaned back, rubbing the bridge of his nose in exasperation.

"_Don't tell me that that little meat puppet is in control, Kyuubi? That's ludicrous._"

"Snap out of it, Edo."

"_Edo?_" the shinobi began muttering to himself. "_Calling me by my shell's name…the pathetic human really is in control._"

"I can hear you, you know," Naruto's initial fear and confusion had given way to irritation.

"_It's hardly proper that the power of a demon is controlled by a human._"

"I don't care about what's proper," Naruto said, his orange aura flaring. He poked Edo in the chest. "You have a problem with that?"

Edo threw back his head and laughed uproariously.

"_Such confidence,_" Edo gave another predatory grin. "_But a human could never give me as good a fight as Kyuubi._"

"That's crap. I could take you," Naruto cracked his knuckles.

"_Is that so? Sounds like a challenge._" Edo's eyes narrowed wickedly as his eyes scanned the curiously watching crowd. "_When you lose, I believe I'll start killing them._"

Naruto's own eyes narrowed. "I won't let you."

Naruto glared at his opponent. "I know you're not Edo. He's not the kind of person who kills randomly."

"_Perhaps his personality is different, but the might of a demon's…madness can be difficult to resist. I hardly know who I am anymore. Killing is the only way I can confirm my own existence!_"

Naruto gaped. _Edo…he's a lot like Gaara used to be, only Edo seems to be able to control his demon's bloodlust better than Gaara could when I first met him._

"You're wrong," Naruto growled. "People like us… there are other ways for us to live!"

"_Ways other than killing?_" Edo sneered. "_Then prove it to me, little one. Show me if a human can give me as great a challenge as Kyuubi the Kitsune_."

Edo seemed to melt into the great pillar of black ice. The darkness within began to swirl faster, as electricity seemed to twine around a barely visible figure.

Up in the stands, Edo's teammates Nazo and Maiyuu turned to one another.

"It's happened, Maiyuu-chan."

"Guess so, Nazo-chan. What do we do now?" Maiyuu twirled the black streak in her hair.

Nazo reached into a pouch and withdrew several paper sutras.

"Take these. If I'm going to create a barrier to protect the crowd, I'll need you to place these around the outside."

Maiyuu grinned, despite the seriousness of the situation. "Gotcha."

"Be subtle, we can't have people interfering with the barrier," Nazo scratched his top-knotted head. "When you finish, meet me at the contestant's balcony. That's the best place to use my barrier jutsu."

Maiyuu was gone in an instant. Nazo disappeared soon afterward.

"Jiraiya?" the Tsuchikage asked, a touch of uncertainty in her voice. "What now?"

The white haired sennin shook his rain-soaked hair, splashing Orochimaru, who ignored it.

"My apprentice will handle it, I'm sure. He's a tough one."

On the Tsuchikage's other side, Ryouji, the Raikage, raised an eyebrow. "So the boy is your apprentice then?"

Jiraiya nodded. The Raikage smirked.

"I'm surprised they left someone like him in the care of someone like you."

"I believe I'm being insulted."

"Not at all. I merely question why-"

Jiraiya interrupted. "He is…the Yondaime's legacy. It is only fitting that I teach him."

"You mean…?" the Tsuchikage asked. "That boy…the Kyuubi?"

"Not exactly, but you have the general idea."

"The other combatant is also a Jinchuuriki," the Raikage said slyly.

"That doesn't matter," Jiraiya said simply. "Naruto can handle it."

The white haired man gestured at the stands. "Besides, it feels like someone is preparing a barrier technique. That should keep people safe enough."

Silently, Jiraiya added to himself. _There are more dangerous things here than demon vessels._

His eyes flicked to Orochimaru. _Things more dangerous than Orochimaru._

Strangely enough, the leader of Sound village did not seem to be paying any attention to the conversation going on around him. His attention was fixed on the center of the arena. A wide close-lipped smile threatened to split his face in two.

"So, that's how it is," Gaara said lightly.

Nazo nodded.

"Anything we can do?" Kankurou asked, arms crossed.

"No. Any interference will only result in more damage and destruction. I'll maintain the barrier, so with any luck, there shouldn't be any casualties."

"_Nyurrrr…_" Nyurr growled doubtfully.

"Indeed," Gaara replied.

_(Oy, Kyuubi! Mind telling me what the hell is going on?)_

_**(Just someone I used to know, kit.)**_

The blackness was now swirling faster. The figure at the center began to float towards the top of the pillar of ice.

_(Don't be evasive. Who is it?)_

A pair of large, black, claw-tipped paws emerged from the ice.

**_(Hyousai, the Two-tails. Panther of storms and darkness.)_**

_(Ah.)_

Hyousai emerged fully from the pillar, perched on all fours. He was slightly bigger than Edo had been, over seven feet tall from head to claw. His body was heavy and muscular, but he seemed to not be composed of flesh. It appeared rather like his body had been made by taking a storm and compressing it into a vaguely humanoid shape. His flesh was seemingly composed of black shadowy clouds or ice, with green lightning providing occasional eerie illumination. Dark mist rose from his body, and even his breath seemed frozen. Hyousai pushed himself upwards, standing upright on his hind legs. Lashing whip-like behind him were a pair of long black tails.

"_How long has it been since I actually got to kill someone?_" he mused. "_I don't think I've had a kill since that fool on Aeril, and that was six months ago._"

Naruto drew a kunai, drawing the devil cat's attention.

"_I haven't been out in a while, so try to give me a good fight, human._"

"Count on it, kitty. Edo asked me to stop you."

Hyousai didn't like that. "_Worthless, arrogant…! You've brought this storm upon yourself._"

He laughed again, then suddenly stopped. His green eyes widened in madness.

"_Did you just call me a kitty?_"

"Oops."

Hyousai vanished, reappearing directly above Naruto. He raked downward with his rear claws. Naruto flung himself to the ground, then rolled to the side as Hyousai stomped the ground with great force. Naruto flipped to his feet and moved quickly away from Hyousai, who stood watching him.

Hyousai concentrated briefly and waved his hand. The icy ground beside Naruto rose up, several blades in the shape of claws slashing for him. Green lightning crested the ice. Naruto skidded back, shocked slightly.

"_You know,_" Hyousai called. "_There is one advantage to being bonded to Edo. His bloodline complements my own abilities nicely. A regular storm is bad enough but, a winter storm…"_ The demon brandished his frozen claws, smiling as they lengthened. "i_s deadly._"

_**(Kit, now would be a good time to be frightened.)**_

_(Noted.)_

_**(I'd recommend fire. If I recall, he was never overly fond of being set aflame.)**_

_(If you recall?) _ Naruto responded incredulously.

**(Now is not the time to discuss my faulty memory!) **Kyuubi's thoughts replied. **_(Arson now, thoughts later. BURN!)_**

_(You're so eloquent sometimes.)_

Naruto concentrated his chakra. _Regular fire won't do much good against him, especially in this weather._

"Moeru Bunshin no Jutsu (Blaze Clones Technique)!"

Four clones appeared around Naruto. These were no ordinary clones, however. They were made of intense flames which were so powerful they caused the rain to evaporate before it hit them.

**_(All right, kit. Now, you know what to do?)_**

_(I think so. But last time we used that technique, we tore the opponent's arm off.)_

_**(Well, if you want to be gentle…) **_Kyuubi grumbled. **_(Just release the technique in his face. Remember, he's not being gentle with you.)_**

"Heh," Naruto said aloud.

"_I've been patient,_" Hyousai said, raising one hand. "_Kuro Suihyoudan (Black Water Panther Projectile)!_"

Out of the claw, a torrent of black water rushed towards Naruto and his clones. The technique seemed amplified by green lightning and several chunks of ice. The clones and Naruto scattered, but one was too slow and was overwhelmed by the blast, extinguishing with a loud hiss.

Naruto and the remaining clones advanced, circling in on Hyousai from different directions.

Hyousai smiled. "Hijutsu: _Koori no Koya (Hidden Technique: Ice Hut)!"_

Small walls of ice rose quickly, surrounding Hyousai on all four sides. Hyousai smiled as he heard three crashes and explosions, the walls holding firm.

"_So much for your clones._"

A flash of heat from above caused Hyousai to hiss and glance up. Jumping down from atop the wall was one of Naruto's bunshins. Like a fiery missile, the clone detonated on contact with Hyousai.

**BOOM!**

The four icy walls were completely destroyed by the explosion. Hyousai had been knocked to his knees by the bunshin. He looked up as Naruto bounded through the flames, a ball of orange-red chakra whirling in his hand.

"Kitsune Rasengan!"

Naruto's fist arced in, but Hyousai, with inhuman speed, gripped Naruto's wrist much as Aira had done during the first exam. Naruto's smile did not waver. He opened his hand and released the technique. An explosion of flame and wind blasted outward, obscuring Hyousai again. Naruto closed his eyes against the extreme heat. When he opened them, the panther was gone.

"Did I overdo it?"

Naruto's light mood shifted as Hyousai leapt past him, slashing him with his vicious claws as he passed. Hyousai landed on all fours, then leapt to his feet.

"_Insolent. You're more dangerous than I thought,_" Hyousai clenched his fists and crouched down. "_Yami no Tsubasa (Wings of Darkness)._"

Hyousai shuddered and closed his eyes as his shoulders pulsed, then burst open. A pair of large wings extended, their color matching the rest of his body. He raised his head and gave a grin as he stood. With a beat of his wings, he rose into the air.

"No fair!" Naruto protested. "Who ever heard of a cat, I mean, a panther with wings?"

"_I'm a lord of storms,_" Hyousai responded, almost petulantly. "_I believe I'm entitled to some type of flight._"

Hyousai raised his hand, crackling with electricity. "_But enough of that. The question is: Can you fly, or will I just burn you where you stand?_"

Naruto leapt to the side to avoid Hyousai's blast of lightning. The panther demon quickly prepared another blast and threw it down as well. Naruto didn't dodge this one quite as well, and was knocked aside, his leg numbing as electricity ran through it. Naruto called on more of Kyuubi's chakra, blowing a number of fireballs at Hyousai. The demon extinguished the fire with little effort, but was struck by several kunai and shuriken hidden within. Hyousai shook the weapons from his body with a growl.

Naruto shook his head. _Damn it, I can't beat him like this. I have to get up there!_'

Naruto looked at all the mist and low clouds that filled the rain-swept arena, then up at Hyousai.

"Let's see if Ero-sennin's special training in the Water country paid off," Naruto muttered, forming several seals. "Kumotobu no Jutsu (Leap of the Clouds)!"

Taking a running start, Naruto leapt towards one bank of mist. Shockingly, he landed atop it, his feet finding purchase in the water vapor.

"_That should make things interesting._" Hyousai nodded. "_Let's continue._"

With another flap of his wings, Hyousai darted straight towards the Leaf-nin. Naruto jumped upwards to another cloud, as Hyousai passed below him. Naruto drew another two kunai and prepared for combat. Hyousai reversed direction, floating directly in front of Naruto. The two began fighting, claws scraping against steel. Naruto found himself being forced back by the enemy's relentless slashes. He leapt to another cloud. Hyousai followed, his wings and great speed allowing him to outmaneuver Naruto without trouble and attack from any direction.

"_What's the matter? You were more energetic before,_" Hyousai taunted.

Naruto gritted his teeth and vanished. Hyousai's eyes widened and he spun. Naruto reappeared in the same spot he had disappeared from. He attacked the demon from behind, slashing with both kunai and slamming him in the small of the back with a knee. Hyousai was knocked away. Naruto, sensing that the momentum had turned his way, followed up with several more attacks.

"_Rrrraaah!_" Hyousai snarled, sweeping one wing about in a bludgeoning stroke. Naruto was slammed aside, barely catching hold of a low cloud with his fingertips. Naruto swung himself back up onto the cloud. He glanced at where the wing had struck him. He brushed frost from his soaked jacket sleeve.

"_You know what we need?_" Hyousai inquired. "_A bigger storm._"

Hyousai raised his arms towards the sky, his clawed hands glowing with chakra. The rain, already coming down hard, now came down in torrents. The wind increased in speed, blowing the clouds and mist around, which forced Naruto to quickly change perches. Lightning began to strike.

Hyousai floated up, his palms pressed together like some twisted deity.

"_Arashi no Me (Eye of the Storm)_," he murmured.

Dark storm clouds began to orbit around the demon, completely hiding him from view. Green lightning lit up the sphere at intervals. The clouds began orbiting faster and faster as the wind in the sphere sped up. Clouds started spinning outwards, forming a sort of disk around the center.

Naruto leapt up towards the clouds. He looked inward, but couldn't see Hyousai anywhere. Drawing a double handful of shuriken, he threw them towards where he believed Hyousai to be. The shuriken flew straight, but once they reached the eye, they were batted away by the intense winds. Naruto threw several kunai, but the heavier knives could not penetrate the sphere either.

A blast of lightning shot out of the sphere, catching Naruto in the chest and knocking him back. Naruto recovered and charged towards the sphere, leaping from cloud to cloud. Several other lightning bolts blasted out, but Naruto evaded them. The bolts continued towards the crowd, but were intercepted at the last second by Nazo's barrier.

Nazo nodded and turned to Maiyuu, who had joined him.

"You placed them well; the barrier's holding nicely."

Maiyuu furrowed her brow. "He's only getting started. You know that, Nazo-chan."

Nazo shook his head and continued concentrating on the barrier.

Naruto threw himself against the swirling border of Hyousai's Arashi no Me. The winds buffeted him and swung him about, ejecting him violently out the other side. Naruto landed lightly on a cloud. His trip through the sphere had gained him a multitude of small cuts. These cuts, caused by the ice and violent wind inside, healed almost immediately. Naruto stood, popping his neck.

"Is that all?"

Hyousai's answer came quickly.

"_Arashimon (Storm Gate)!_"

A large number of near-transparent orbs flew out of the center, taking up positions all around the arena. Some flew into the clouds high overhead, while others hid themselves in the air around the sphere at different distances. Naruto looked warily at the orbs.

Hyousai's voiced purred from a gate to Naruto's left.

"_You can't get in, can you?_ _You're too light, and you can't enter,_" Hyousai's tirade degenerated into mad laughter. "_Let's see you handle this._"

The orb began glowing. The panther laughed.

"Kaminakigoe (God's Cry)!" he crowed.

The gate unleashed a blast straight towards Naruto. It was a cylinder of energy: water, ice, lightning, shadowy chakra, and wind blended together, over two feet in diameter.

"Shit!" Naruto cursed, dropping down. The beam passed over him, making a moaning scream that caused Naruto's hair to stand on end. The attack shot straight for the arena wall. Just before it struck, there was a flash as Nazo's barrier was activated. Naruto noticed the flash and then spotted a slight shimmering in the air.

"A barrier?" he wondered. "Someone's protecting the crowd. Good; that means I can focus on dodging."

As he said this, there was a glow directly beneath the small fog bank he was resting on.

"Hiding it in a cloud?" Naruto yelped, jumping away as the second blast shot straight into the air. "That's just dirty!"

"Nazo-chan?" Maiyuu asked concernedly.

Nazo opened one eye. "I'm fine," he grimaced as the third Kaminakigoe impacted on the barrier. "It's painful, but I can handle it. Edo would never forgive himself if Hyousai hurt anyone else while the demon was awake. It's my duty as a friend to protect Edo from that."

Nazo looked down. "And protect Hyousai as well-" Nazo hissed as yet another blast struck.

Gaara raised a nonexistent eyebrow at the last remark, then glanced at Nyurr.

"_Nyurr_."

Gaara nodded.

Shikamaru looked bleakly at the storm above the arena. "Man, how's Naruto going to break through that thing? How troublesome."

Temari, standing next to him, had an answer. "He just needs to find something heavy enough to break through."

Raina just watched sadly. "Edo…"

Yet another Kaminakigoe struck against the barrier. Nazo grunted again.

"I can still hold it, so long as I-" Nazo gasped, as an image filled his vision. Nazo saw the face of a man, skin tight and spotted with age. The man's grey-white hair was tied in a topknot similar to Nazo's own. He pressed his fingertips together before his face and glanced at Nazo sharply. An intense pain filled Nazo's vision and he collapsed. The barrier shivered once, then disappeared.

"Nazo-chan!"

Nazo opened his eyes and croaked out five words.

"It…was…Grandfather… he's here."

Maiyuu shook Nazo. "You've got to get the barrier back up. People are in danger!"

Nazo growled and sat up unsteadily. He began attempting to reestablish the barrier.

Naruto had dropped down to a low patch of mist near the center of the arena next to the black pillar. He was on his guard, and had mentally marked the locations of many of the orbs. However, the damn things had a tendency of moving around. Naruto heard a strange noise above him and looked up. An even larger blast, well over three feet in diameter, with rings of energy around it blasted down at him from the sphere. Naruto leapt to another chunk of mist, then gaped as Hyousai's attack practically detonated on hitting the ground, a veritable shockwave emanating from the point of impact. The black ice pillar's connection with the arena cracked.

Naruto cursed. This one wasn't a projectile, it was a sustained blast of stormy energy. The beam shifted slightly, than jerked, cutting off. The force sent the pillar, which was well over thirty feet tall and six feet thick, flying high into the air, straight towards the crowd. Naruto's eyes widened as he noticed that the barrier that had been there before was gone. He also noticed a few of the people who were occupying the seats directly in the ice's path. Kakashi, Hiashi, Neji and Hinata.

"No!" he cried. He performed a quick technique. "Kumo Iki no Jutsu (Cloud Breath Technique)!"

A line of clouds flew from Naruto's mouth as he sprinted with desperate speed towards the pillar. Sliding on the clouds, he slid underneath the flying monolith and spread his arms behind him to catch it. The weight of the ice shoved Naruto forward, nearly dislocating Naruto's arms. But he did not waver. He strained to hold the heavy pillar. Naruto glanced up to see Hinata's shocked face.

"Naruto-kun…"

"Don't worry, Hinata," he grunted. "I won't let him hurt you or anyone. I'll stop him."

Next to Hinata, Hyuuga Hiashi gave Naruto a slight glance of approval.

Naruto glanced back at the ice on his back. "This looks heavy enough."

Naruto turned and, with a mighty heave, flung the pillar of ice straight into the eye of the storm. The black ice flew straight through the clouds, smashing down into the ice field below. The stormy ball dissipated, but Hyousai was nowhere to be seen.

_(Did I get him?)_

_**(No, but I imagine you did irritate him.)**_

The pillar suddenly flew into the air, shattering into hundreds of pieces. Amidst the swirling shards, Hyousai ascended. As Kyuubi had predicted, he did look rather angry.

Naruto moved towards him, stopping about forty feet away. He sighed in relief as he spotted a flash that signified the barrier's regeneration.

Hyousai was smiling again. His green eyes stared unblinkingly at Naruto.

"_I'm going to kill you,_" he said conversationally.

"You've done a great job of it so far," Naruto jeered. "I feel fine."

"_I can remedy that._"

Hyousai spread his arms. The shards of ice floated around him. The demon swept his arms around to point at Naruto.

"_Hijutsu: Arate Kunai no Jutsu (Hidden Technique: Hailstone Kunai Technique)!_"

The spikes and blades flew towards Naruto from all directions. He found it quite impossible to dodge them all. Many shards imbedded themselves in Naruto's body, while others slashed him as they passed. One particularly large chunk, more of a boulder than a blade, struck Naruto from above, sending him crashing down to earth. Naruto struggled up, hopping away as another wave of icy projectiles raked the area in which he stood.

Naruto clenched his fists. "Kitsune Tsume (Fox Claw)!"

Naruto's fingernails lengthened and sharpened, becoming claw-like. His hands now seemed wreathed in flame. Sweeping the claws before him, Naruto smiled as the blades in Hyousai's next volley were melted or knocked aside.

Hyousai was unruffled.

"_Heh. You're a stubborn one._"

Hyousai pressed his palms together. "_Hubuki Shuriken no Jutsu (Blizzard Shuriken Technique)!_"

Dozens of spinning disks began to form around Hyousai. They were black ice, fringed with lightning. Their shape was reminiscent of snowflakes, albeit razor-edged snowflakes. Each was over a foot in diameter. Hyousai crossed his arms and nodded. The shuriken began slicing downward, each one leaving a trail of green electricity in its wake.

Naruto struck the first blade that approached. It burst into a cloud of steam and Naruto cried out in pain. When the vapor cleared, he saw that his arm was sheathed in a layer of black ice. Naruto used Kyuubi's chakra to weaken it, then struck it with his other hand. He recovered barely in time to avoid a second and third shuriken. Every time one missed, it circled back up to Hyousai and flew right back. Naruto was quickly being overwhelmed.

Naruto then had a flash of inspiration. "When in doubt, burn it," he said. He squared his shoulders and concentrated. One of Hyousai's projectiles struck him, covering his torso in ice. Naruto ignored it.

"Kitsunebi: Nibi (Foxtail: Two Tails)!" Naruto practically screamed.

The aura of Kyuubi's chakra intensified, taking the shape of a fox. At Naruto's urging, it expelled two mighty cylinders of fiery chakra. The two tails assumed the shape of snapping fox jaws. Hyousai hissed in alarm as the flame powered through his icy shuriken, causing them to burst into steam. Naruto followed, leaping to each steam cloud as it appeared.

The two flaming fox tails struck Hyousai, who braced himself against the attack. Fire filled the panther's vision. Sensing movement in the inferno, Hyousai lashed out, his frozen claws meeting Naruto's burning ones in mid-leap. They stood facing one another, locked in a stalemate. Neither one would release the other's hands. Naruto grimaced as Hyousai's icy nails dug into his hands, but he could tell that his own hands hurt the demon just as badly.

Hyousai shook his head. "_Impressive, little one. But, you forget one of my advantages…_"

Hyousai's two tails rose into view, twitching.

"_Yamioogama: Amakiru (Dark Scythe: Raincutter)._"

There was a flash of light. When Naruto's vision returned, he saw that Hyousai's tails were twined about the haft of a jet black scythe. It was as tall as its owner, with a plain black metal haft. The dark blade was at least three feet long, its keen edge ending in a razor point. Lightning leapt playfully along the weapon's length. Hyousai raised Amakiru above his head and smirked.

"_Die._"

He slashed downwards, but Naruto was already moving. Naruto had let go of Hyousai's claws and jumped backwards, the claws leaving deep furrows in the back of his hands as he wrenched away. Hyousai followed, pressing his advantage. Naruto used his own claws to block Hyousai's, but the scythe was something he could not deal with. He avoided the blade as best he could.

"_You can't win, meatbag,_" his opponent told him. "_You cannot stand against a demonic weapon._"

Naruto gasped as Amakiru cut into his left arm. Hyousai's words had made him think of something.

"A demonic weapon, huh?" Naruto ducked under another swing and kicked the demon in the stomach. Unbothered, the panther came surging back. Amakiru was swung again, coming around from the side. This time, Naruto was ready.

As the scythe struck, there was a blinding flash of light and a clash of metal on metal.

Hyousai opened his eyes widely. "_Impossible._"

"Never underestimate Uzumaki Naruto, pal," Naruto retorted, a fox grin on his face.

In his hands, braced against the edge of Amakiru, was a fine katana. Its gleaming edge was impossibly keen. The handle was the most ornate thing about it. It had the design of a grinning fox carved into it, while the tsuba was in the shape of nine spiraling fox-tails.

"_The Seijaka (Saintfire),_" Hyousai breathed. "_Impossible. A human cannot wield the weapon of a demon._"

"I think you're mistaken, pal," Naruto shoved the demon away and held the sword before him. "I can."

Hyousai drew back and attacked. Naruto parried his larger opponent's attacks efficiently. Naruto kicked Hyousai away, then went on the offensive himself. Naruto's sword hummed through the rain, so fast it was almost a blur.

Hyousai defended himself, using Amakiru's haft to fend off the sword. He countered with quick thrusts of his claws and sweeping blows from his scythe.

The two went back and forth for several minutes. Eventually, Hyousai disappeared, reappearing thirty feet behind the leaf-nin. He transferred his scythe from his tails to his left hand.

"_You're fast with that blade, boy, but you have no technique,_" Hyousai waggled a claw. "_These relics are more than just sharp pointy things with which to hit people._"

Hyousai let his right hand fall open. He grabbed the lower portion of Amakiru's haft and pulled. The metal shifted, turning into links of chain. Hyousai now held in his hands an oversized sickle and chain. He clenched his right hand and began to spin the weighted end.

"_We create these weapons as extensions of ourselves. Thus, they are morphic, and can change in different ways depending on what the situation requires,_" Hyousai narrowed his eyes. "_You could ask Kyuubi about how to do it, but then again, telling you this is a waste of time, as you're going to die right now._"

Hyousai attacked, releasing the weighted end of the chain and catching Naruto in the stomach. Pulling back on the chain, he swung it again, wrapping around the blade of Naruto's sword.

Naruto twisted aside as Hyousai swung the sickle downward. The panther demon grinned again as his weapon dug into Naruto's leg. Hyousai drew back for another strike. Quickly, Naruto raised his free hand, palm out, towards Hyousai's face.

"Chew on this, cat!" he growled, shooting a blast of fire into Hyousai's eyes.

Hyousai pulled back with a horrible yowling scream, clutching his steaming face in agony. The chain around Naruto's katana blade unwrapped itself like a snake, as the weapon returned to its original form.

"_Why won't you die?_" Hyousai blinked a few times, then gripped his scythe tightly in concentration. Chakra began to positively leak from the blade of the scythe, and a storm-like aura began expanding around Hyousai's body.

Naruto drew back slightly. _(Now what, Kyuubi?)_

**_(I recognize that attack. Don't bother trying to dodge, there's no evading that.)_**

_(Then what the hell am I supposed to do?)_

_**(You can't dodge it; your only chance is to try to lessen the impact. Counter it with that technique.)**_

_(But…that might kill Edo, and-)_

_**(Look, kit, now is no time for half-measures. If he kills you, he'll go after the crowd.) **_Kyuubi chided him. **_(You protected that white-eyed girl once. You can't protect anyone if you're dead.)_**

Naruto set his jaw and nodded grimly. He brought Seijaka to his side, as if he were sheathing it.

**_(The instant he moves…be ready.)_**

Naruto's grip tightened.

Hyousai vanished, appearing directly in front of Naruto. They struck simultaneously, Naruto with a shining slash, and Hyousai with an immense glowing crescent.

"Haseibai (Leaf Judgment)!"

"_Aku wo Karu (Reaping the Wicked)!_"

The two stood on opposite sides of one another, panting. Naruto coughed up blood. A deep slash ran across his torso. Hyousai possessed a similar wound, and was now curled up in a ball in midair, muttering to himself.

"_Why? Am I weak?_" In this state, the mighty panther demon sounded more like a lost kitten. "_I can't lose like this._"

The demon shook his head, then uncurled and turned around. His wings barely seemed to be supporting him anymore. He looked down at the arena.

"_I'll show you. I'll destroy it all!_"

Naruto, crouched on a cloud, turned towards him. "Don't you dare-"

"_SILENCE!_" Hyousai aimed his arms downward. "_Now, how to do it? Perhaps I'll turn this entire village into a glacier. To do that would probably destroy this pathetic body of mine, but to erase this shame…"_

Hyousai's attention was diverted then. He glanced towards the roof of the arena.

Many pairs of small eyes stared back at him. A flash of lightning revealed the owners of these eyes: a crowd of cats, their fur plastered down by the rain. Hyousai clutched his head, shuddering.

Abruptly, Hyousai's shadowy flesh practically melted off, evaporating into the air. All that was left were the wings, which supported the limp form of Nekoarashi Edo.

"Hey guys," he said dazedly to the cats. "I've been looking for you."

He turned to face Naruto, blood running down his body.

"Hey, Naruto."

"Hmm?"

"Thanks. Looks like you did it."

Naruto gave a weak thumbs-up. "No problem."

He looked down at his wounds. "Well, maybe a little bit of a problem."

Edo smiled. "Heh."

The wings dissolved and Edo fell towards the arena floor. Naruto lost consciousness a second later.

The two of the lay on the ice, eyes closed. After a minute, the proctor, Kaiu Yashiko stepped forward.

**"Erm…well, I suppose that the final match…is a tie. Both contestants are unconscious."**

Hinata leapt out of her seat. "Naruto-kun!"

Without thinking, she vaulted over the railing into the arena.

"Hinata!" Hiashi called sternly. He turned to Neji. "Go with her."

"Yes, Hiashi-sama," Neji followed his cousin.

"Maiyuu?" Nazo asked his teammate.

"What is it?"

"When that barrier went down, I saw him."

"Does that mean he's actually here, Nazo-chan?"

Nazo sighed. "Yes, and he already knows we're here. We'll have to go."

Maiyuu looked down at Edo's prone form.

"Not right away; we can wait until tomorrow," Nazo assured her. He paused. "We'll have to leave Edo behind, you know. We can't get him involved in our problems. He's in enough trouble as it is."

Maiyuu nodded sadly.

"I will never let Grandfather hurt you again, Maiyuu-chan," Nazo hissed. "I swear it."

Akatsuki's leader was laughing.

"You see?" Kurohigure said. "I told you this would be entertaining."

"Impressive," Itachi observed. "Both of them are quite strong, but are nowhere near their full potential." He glanced sidelong at Kumonosu.

"So, the two-tails has appeared at last," Aira looked towards his leader.

"And you thought he died fifteen years ago, Kumonosu," Kurohigure said dangerously. "Sloppy work."

Kumonosu scowled. "Well, now that he's shown himself, will we be making our move?"

"Indeed, but not yet," Kurohigure tilted his hat to one side. "I want them fully rested when we speak to them."

"Wouldn't it be easier just to take them now, while they're out?" Zeka asked.

"That would be counterproductive."

"I don't understand."

Kurohigure laughed again. "That is because you don't yet need to understand."

In an uncovered corner of the stands, an old man sat. His skin was tight and spotted with age, and his white hair was tied up in a topknot. A gnarled staff lay across his lap. He tapped his fingertips together and glanced over his shoulder.

"How long have you been there, Gin?"

A huge figure shimmered into view. "So I've been found out."

"I thought you'd be dead by now."

"Not a chance, _Grandfather_," the other said ironically. "But I thought the same thing about you."

The big man took a pipe, covered it with one hand and lit it. He took a few careful puffs.

The little man sniffed. "That rubbish will kill you."

"At our age, we don't need to worry about dying of unnatural causes," Gin sighed. "Besides, I've got things to do before I die."

"Of course. I trust you enjoyed the match?"

"It's not every day one sees the Nine and the Two go head-to-head like that. I imagine you're here on business?"

"Of a sort."

Gin yawned widely, lowering his wide-brimmed hat. "I'll be going now. Next time I see you, I'll probably kill you."

"Likewise."

Gin leapt silently away.

The man known as Grandfather stood up and made his way towards the exit. It was late and he was tired. Business could wait.

_Next Chapter: Recovery_

_Well, the battle between Naruto/Kyuubi and Edo/Hyousai is over. But what will happen now? Will Akatsuki make their move? Will Orochimaru? What's the deal with those goddamned cats? Who is the one Nazo referred to as Grandfather? Who is Gin, the Pipe-Smoking Man? Most importantly, will my laptop be fixed?_

_Next chapter, expect some more NaruHina fluff, some explanation of Edo's background, and other things._

_I admit that Hiashi and co. probably could have handled the pillar that flew at them, but then again, it was sort of the thought that counted. You know, how Naruto made the effort to protect them probably impressed Hiashi._

_This is it children, your last chance to submit cat names for the horde, once Ch. 21 is up, the names will be set._

_As to why the two-tail is a panther demon, Ahem. Well, if there is a 2-tails in the manga, it will probably be a cat of some sort, as that is the only animal in Japanese folklore I found with two tails._

_Incidentally, I was thinking of changing my Pen Name from YaminekoByousai to YaminekoHyousai, because Hyousai is the name of the demon inside Nekoarashi Edo. He used to be called Byousai, but Hyousai works better, as Hyou means panther. Does doing that screw up people's favorites lists, or what? I really am not sure._

_After careful consideration, I've selected TimeShifter to be my beta. He's an old hand at the job, and has beta'd for some really good authors, so I was honored when he offered to do mine. Thanks to everyone else who offered as well. _

_Thanks especially to TimeShifter for his helping me with repetition. It's one of the things I worried most about._

_Editor's Note: Hey everyone; TimeShifter here! I just wanted to say hi to anyone who recognizes me, and to point out that if you now find an error, grammatical or spelling, it's my problem, not Byousai/Hyousai's, so complain to me, not him. Other than that, I'm glad he picked me, because I love this fic, and this fight scene was incredible! And remember, reviews are inspiration; leave the author (whatever his name will be) a nice note!_


	21. Recovery and Revelation

_Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine, only the OC's are._

_Minty Fresh Shock: I know the first few chapters are crumpity (i.e. bad), so I'll probably add a disclaimer to chapter 1. _

_Disclaimer: This story will get better. Give it a few chapters._

_Something like that?_

_Great Saiyaman: My story deviates completely from the manga. At the time I planned and started writing this fic, the manga only went up to Naruto's return from his training. Thus, everything that happened in the manga after Ch. 247 did not happen in the story, 'k? If I go with the manga's "Oh, we already killed the demons…la dee daaah!", then the story is fuxxored (pardon my 1337). Thus, the story will follow a completely different path from the manga, I imagine._

_sephynarutocloud: If you control Nyurr, you must be inside of his soul, right? You're not alone (grins wickedly). Look behind you._

_Shang: Edo has his scary bits, but he's not as scary as Gaara. In terms of power, once they all can control their abilities, Naruto, Gaara, and Edo will be about the same strength._

_Ps. Gaara in this story is not as strong as Gaara in the manga. At least, not quite yet._

_Tenshi no Hana-chan: **Nyao**_

_#1 Hisssssss!_

_#2 - There'll be more SasuSaku as the story progresses, if I have it move any faster, it'll be hideously OOC._

_#3 - I see what you mean_

_#4 - Lots of OC's, I know. I'll make it work, I promise. I like Maiyuu too. As for Raina: over the break I developed her character a lot more. Now she'll be even better._

_#5 - Get used to it, hon. ShikaTem is probably what'll happen in canon._

_#6 - I'm no good at short fics. I like sweeping epics._

_(Narrows his eyes, hisses madly) **TOSS CATS TO YOUR DOGS! INSOLENCE!**_

_AnnieThePipster: I know, I know, my dear. Grammar…I'm not horrid at it, but there's always little mistakes hiding around. Having a beta should help with that, methinks._

_LittleShadow :Dirty person…The cats…evil? You'll see. Yes, many things are happening. Rest assured, things will calm down somewhat fairly soon. Orochimaru makes his move, Akatsuki makes theirs, Grandfather does a pirate jig? Who knows what will happen? Meeheeheeheehee! Old men are cool. Especially old asian men with beards. Boo-yah! When I'm old and bald, I'll still have a beard, and that'll make me smexy._

_demon-lulu: Sakura vs. Kabuto? I hadn't planned on it…we'll see if it works into the story._

_P.s. Because of the extreme delay in updating this, Ch. 21 has been cut into two chapters. Thus, the story is being pushed forward slightly. (i.e. the Nhaki scene I've been talking about will occur in Ch. 23.)_

_One reason this is so late is that I just got Dynasty Warriors 5 and Dynasty Warriors 4 Empires. Another reason is that I've been reading Half-Blood Prince (The ending makes me so mad). Another reason is that I've been reading the Teen Titans fanfic These Black Eyes. It's incredibly fun, and I believe it's the longest story on ff dot net (270 chapters, 2.2 million words, and still only through act II. I've read the first 160+chapters.)._

_This chapter was a pain. I'm not too thrilled with it, but I'll edit it if neccessary. Meh._

_Chapter 21: Recovery and Revelation_

That night, the rain had still not let up. A long haired man sat quietly, listening to the downpour. He looked up, opening his vibrant yellow eyes.

"Kabuto."

Orochimaru's voice was soft, but it carried over the storm nonetheless.

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama?"

"You sensed it," Orochimaru stated, rather than asked. "There were many watching that final match."

"I felt slightly uneasy, nothing more."

"There were no less than five members of Akatsuki present, as well as Grandfather…"

Kabuto stared at his master. "Akatsuki and the de facto leader of Hidden Rain. The demon vessels certainly draw attention."

"Indeed," Orochimaru mused.

Orochimaru massaged his temples. "One thing that I found strange, though…Grandfather was present, but there was no sign of his bodyguard."

"The swordsman?"

Orochimaru only nodded.

"Perhaps his attention was elsewhere."

The sennin grunted at that.

"With regards to the match," he muttered. "I was most intrigued. This Nekoarashi Edo seems like he would make a fine tool. No replacement for Sasuke-kun, of course, but a useful tool, especially considering Nova's failings as a weapon."

Kabuto gave no answer.

"Once he is out of the hospital, I would like to make him an offer," Orochimaru stated. "Before Akatsuki or Grandfather or anyone else makes a move on him."

"Of course."

"He may feel like opening up to people after that little 'incident'. It is an excellent oppurtunity to find out just what motivates him."

The pale man smirked broadly before continuing.

"Everyone wants something. We just need to make the right offer."

He turned to the corner. "Isn't that right?"

From a shadowy spot in the corner, Yogo Nhaki glared at Orochimaru, his mask lying in his lap.

"I assume you want me to listen in on him," the young Sound-nin breathed. "Very well. I'd like to hear his story for myself."

"I thought you might."

* * *

The next morning, Nekoarashi Edo slowly regained consciousness. He was in a bed, a soft bed, for the first time in who knew how long.

_A hospital,_ he thought. _Hmmm, the rain stopped._

He realized something else. _Oh gods, do I hurt._

Edo opened his eyes, wincing at the bright light overhead. Blinking several times, he sat up, glancing at his surroundings. He was sitting in a white bed with clean sheets. His shirt had been removed, revealing a torso covered in several tattoos. His feline idol stood to one side, covered by his coat.

_Someone must have brought it in._

"Oh, you're awake," came a soft voice to his right.

Edo glanced over. The voice belonged to Naruto's pink-haired teammate. _Sakura,_ he recalled.

She was in a chair next to another bed, this one occupied by Uzumaki Naruto. The blond was snoring blissfully, unaware of his surroundings. Also next to the bed, asleep, was a young dark-haired girl Edo did not know. She had fallen asleep in her chair, leaning her head down onto Naruto's muscular uncovered chest.

Edo raised an eyebrow. Sakura glanced at the two sleeping figures and smiled wanly. She seemed quite tired.

"She wore herself out treating him," she explained. "Wouldn't leave him alone. She was worried sick."

"Guess she really cares about him," Edo ventured.

"That's an understatement," Sakura sighed. "Hinata's been crazy about Naruto since they met,"

"Only this idiot," she jerked a thumb at Naruto. "Is too thick to see it. I think he's getting there, though. He's very protective of her."

"Uzumaki Naruto is protective of everyone," came a new voice. "It is the source of much of his strength."

Gaara stirred from his position against the wall. Nyurr was nowhere to be seen.

Edo suddenly thought of something as he looked at Hinata. "You said her name is Hinata? Hyuuga Hinata, perhaps?"

The kunoichi looked surprised. "Yes, that's right. Why?"

Edo blinked. "No reason," he lied.

The missing-nin looked at Naruto. "Guess he had a lot of visitors, huh?"

"You had a few yourself."

"Oh?" he raised an expressive eyebrow.

"Your teammates came in last night and stayed for a while," Sakura gestured. "They brought in your belongings."

"I sensed they were agitated somehow," Gaara stated. "They mentioned that they wouldn't be able to stay long."

"They left you a letter."

Edo's eyes flicked to his bedside table. On it were not one, but two notes.

"Two of those Cloud hunter-nin came to visit you as well. The younger ones."

"Takame and Raina," Edo's face was tight as he spoke.

"They came right before your teammates left," Sakura said. "The dark-haired one left you a note."

Edo scanned both notes.

* * *

_Well, Bro?  
_

_How about meeting me for lunch sometime? I know a lovely spot near Lake Midori. We can discuss the old times and the future._

_Takame_

* * *

Edo shook his head. This was so like Takame, to offer to meet a missing-nin that he was supposed to be hunting for lunch. He knew the place the letter referred to. They had good curry. Knowing Takame, if he wanted to meet for lunch, he also wanted a fight. He held up the second note, this one from Nazo.

* * *

_Edo,_

_I regret not being able to deliver this message in person, but it would seem that our past has caught up with Maiyuu and I. Grandfather has found us, and I cannot involve you anymore than I already have. You have problems enough of your own. With Hyousai's little tantrum, the Kaiin (Mystery Seal) on your temple has completely vanished, and with it its protection. You must be careful, Edo. With any luck, we'll meet again soon._

_p.s. I'll have those gloves finished in about a month. I'll find some way to get them to you._

_p.p.s. Maiyuu says hello to you and all the rest._

_Nazo

* * *

_

Edo was puzzled. "What's Maiyuu playing at? Say hello to all the rest?"

"Don't you remember?" Gaara asked.

"Remember wh-" Edo retorted, than stopped as movement caught his eye. A fluffy dark tortoiseshell cat had just leaped up onto the bed. Quickly and efficiently, she made her way up the bed to perch on Edo's shoulder. She began licking his ear briskly with her rough tongue.

With a chorus of meows and purrs, over a dozen cats of various ages and sizes emerged from under the bed, resting themselves on the end table, the bed, the windowsill. One even perched atop the curtains on the window. Nyurr scampered out from under the bed, pursued by a small black kitten. Nyurr ran for the safety of Gaara, climbing him at top speed. The black kitten followed, and engaged in a pitched battle with the tan kitten on Gaara's head and shoulders.

Gaara twitched slightly, but suffered through it. After about thirty seconds, the black cat lost interest, jumping down and curling up at the foot of Edo's bed.

"Friends of yours?" the Sand-nin asked politely.

Edo smiled broadly. "Yes, these are my nakama. I'll introduce them to-."

They were interrupted by a loud yawn from the bed. Naruto shook the sleep from his eyes and grinned blearily. He sat up slightly.

"Aw, man, I'm exhausted. How about some ramen?"

Naruto's movement caused Hinata to shift in her sleep.

"Naruto-kun," she mumbled.

Naruto noticed Hinata, looking down. He blushed furiously.

"Hinata-chan?" he blinked.

**Crack!**

"Itai…What was that for, Sakura-chan?" Naruto moaned.

"You idiot!" Sakura fumed. "You had everyone worried sick!"

Hinata shifted again, and opened her eyes. Her gaze traveled upwards, her eyes meeting Naruto's. Realizing now what she was resting her head on, she jerked away, sitting upright. Both of them shared a deep blush.

Edo's lip twitched in a smile.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head. He noticed Edo watching him.

"You okay?"

Edo laughed. "Thanks to you."

His visage turned serious. "I must apologize. My carelessness put you all in danger."

"Don't worry about it," Naruto grinned. "No harm done."

"No harm done?" Sakura said incredulously. "You two fell from nearly fifty feet onto solid ice. You had several broken bones."

Naruto looked at himself, then at Edo, who nodded. "We're fine now."

"And I still don't understand that."

Naruto, Gaara, and Edo shared a three-way glance.

A voice at the door caught their attention. "Knew I heard something. Oi, they're awake!"

Kankurou sauntered in, followed by Temari, Shikamaru, and Neji.

"I suppose I do owe you all an explanation of some sort..."

"Let's hear it, then!" Naruto said eagerly.

Edo nodded. "First, I believe…introductions are in order?"

Introductions were quickly made, for the most part.

"That's right, I almost forgot," Edo rapped on the side of the bed. "Everyone present themselves!"

The cats looked up, yawning.

"Please?"

The beasts relented, jumping up onto the bed and grouping up. A large black male leapt up to Edo's other shoulder. The tortoiseshell sneezed.

"All right then," Edo stroked his chin. He began jabbing his finger at his companions "We have Buraan, Anri, Tera, Kaelas, Kokou, Suzu, Yuki, Torafu, Nami, Kikai, Kouri, and Tia."

He gestured to the male on his shoulder. "This here is Gurao. He's what you might call the second-in-command of this little troupe."

"_Yow!_" Gurao commented.

Edo then patted the small tortoiseshell on his other shoulder.

"And this is Torikushi, my partner in crime. We've been working together for about eighteen years. She's my anchor to reality."

"But," Naruto interrupted. "She doesn't look that old."

"The Nekoarashi clan raised cats of incredible intelligence and lifespan," Edo explained. "Don't know how they did it, but these guys could all live as long as any human."

"I think Kiba-kun's family does a similar thing with their dogs," Hinata offered tentatively.

"Oooh," Naruto nodded. "That explains why Akamaru's still so tiny!"

"Well, then," Neji began uncomfortably. "Who might these two be?"

He jerked his thumb towards a pair who appeared to be stalking Neji's long ponytail.

Gaara looked over. "The tan one's mine. I don't know the black one."

Torikushi purred in Edo's ear.

"Well," said Edo, translating. "That's Sen. She's a fairly new arrival to the group, it seems."

Neji edged away. "Whoever they are, could someone get them _away _from me?"

"I'm afraid not," Gaara sighed. "Nyurr won't give up. Just let him chew on you a bit and get it over with."

Neji glared at the two kittens as they munched happily on his hair. Naruto laughed at the ridiculous expression on Neji's face and Hinata smiled.

When the kittens had finished, Edo cleared his throat.

"Back to a more serious subject, I suppose." Edo looked up at the ceiling. "I suppose everything goes back to my father, Nekoarashi Shinji, and the Raikage, Sorasento Ryouji."

* * *

"The Raikage sent my father on a mission to Tokoronai (No place), an island on the outskirts of the Water country. An island of survivors, Tokoronai and the surrounding islands are home to survivors from some of the advanced bloodlines of Mist Village. Shinji was to retrieve the container of the panther demon Hyousai, which was rumored to be kept hidden there. He was instructed not to return without it."

"Now, Tokoronai is well hidden, so as to prevent the full wrath of Mist village from descending on it. Thus, my father had great difficulty located it, but finally managed to do so by bribing a smuggler who often made trips to the island."

"Shinji found himself in the middle of trouble all at once. He was swept into the middle of a battle between islanders and a group of highly skilled bounty hunters, who were after the handsome price on their heads. Thinking quickly, my father sided with the islanders. He managed to turn the tide of the fight by killing the hunters' leader, a giant of a man named Buyo. Afterwards, he was approached and questioned by several of his new allies. Before he could answer any of their questions, however, more mercenaries from the same group began attacking a nearby village. Shinji and the others rushed to its defense. After nearly an hour, the attack was over, the enemy routed. For his part, my father was given a very interesting offer."

"Many of the islanders thought that the safest thing to do would be to kill or imprison the interloper. However, the head of the Mizukoru clan claimed that Shinji's coming to the island was destiny, and offered my father a room in his estate."

Edo stroked his beard before continuing.

"My father accepted, thinking that infiltrating the islanders was the best way to complete his mission. And so, Nekoarashi Shinji moved into the Mizukoru Estate, as a guest of the clan head."

"At first, my father only thought of completing his mission, but as the months went on, he found himself growing more and more attached to the community. He also found himself growing closer to his host's daughter, my mother, Mizukoru Hyouko. After nearly a year, he asked her father for permission to marry. My grandfather agreed, almost as though he had been expecting it for a long time."

"Shortly before my birth, my grandfather spoke to my parents. He wanted to perform a ritual, binding a demon contained in a local shrine to my body."

Shikamaru interrupted. "Sounds troublesome. Why would someone do something like that?"

"To make a weapon," Gaara answered tonelessly.

Suprisingly, Edo shook his head in negation. "No. I wasn't a weapon, just a byproduct of fate."

Edo closed his eyes and massaged the bridge of his knows, as though trying to recall something. He opened his mouth and began to recite.

_First Stormchild _

_Two Tails_

_Born of two lands_

_Father: Feline Guardian_

_Mother: child of panther and hail_

_Child of this Impure World_

_He will stand with them_

_Saviors or Destroyers_

"That's the gist of it, I believe, though I may be missing a bit somewhere. A bit melodramatic, I admit," Edo shrugged. "But the crazy old man wasn't just making it up. He showed my parents that passage in the clan archives, and was able to convince them."

"What do those lines about Father, Mother, and Child mean?" Neji queried.

"My father is the feline guardian referred to in the passage. The leader of the Nekoarashi clan is always called 'Guardian. My mother's name, Hyouko, has a dual meaning. It can mean either 'panther child', or 'hailstone child'."

"So they went through with it, then?" Sakura asked.

"My mother's father performed the ceremony himself, sacrificing his life in the process. It was he who gave me my name: Edo. It means 'this impure world'. A fitting enough name."

Edo was silent for a short time.

"His was only the first death in my lifetime," he sighed, looking up at the ceiling.

"The power of demons is not something given lightly. Someone must always be sacrificed." Edo looked back down. "Who was sacrificed for you, Naruto?"

The door creaked open slightly.

Hinata blinked. "Naruto-kun? What's he talking about?"

Gaara looked as if he were about to say something, but Naruto raised his hand.

"It's all right, Gaara. I kind of expected something like this would come up."

Naruto looked at the curious faces surrounding him.

"One thing I have to ask of all of you: Please don't tell anyone else what I tell you here."

"Why not?" Shikamaru grumped.

"I'd rather tell people myself. I don't know why… I just feel like it's my responsibility to tell people about this." Naruto said quietly. He took a deep breath. "What do you know about Kyuubi?"

Neji answered. "A nine-tailed fox demon. It attacked Konoha over fifteen years ago, killing many shinobi, including the Yondaime, before being destroyed."

"It's not quite as simple as that," Naruto said. "The Yondaime wasn't able to kill Kyuubi, so he sealed him away, dying in the process."

"Where?" Hinata asked.

"Inside a newborn baby."

Naruto took another deep breath.

"Me."

Silence greeted the announcement. Silence broken only by a quiet chuckle from Neji.

"Neji-niisan?" Hinata asked.

"It's nothing, really," the Hyuuga prodigy answered. "It just explains a few things. Like how he could call on chakra with his tenketsu closed."

Naruto smirked.

"But is it safe?" Shikamaru muttered. "I mean, this guy-" he pointed at Gaara. "-has a demon inside him too, and well, he hasn't exactly been very... stable in the pas-OOF!"

Shikamaru was interrupted by Temari's elbow striking his gut.

Gaara raised a hand. "I can answer this. Naruto and I discussed it when he visited Sunagakure with that white-haired lecher."

There was a slight indignant noise from behind the door.

"Naruto and I both have demons, true, but the manner in which we recieved them differed. The Kyuubi was sealed within Naruto, whereas Shukaku possessed me."

Shikamaru winced. "The difference being?"

"Possession is less sophisticated than sealing, and is more dangerous. With possession, one can access the demon's powers at an early age, but they are incredibly difficult to control. The demon can take over if it's vessel falls asleep. Sealing has a kind of buffer between the demon and the mind of its container, making it harder for them to lose control."

Naruto's face scrunched in confusion, though he nodded as though he understood the explanation. He looked to Edo. "How about you?"

"I think it was sort of a combination of sealing and possession with Hyousai," he answered. "I can sleep without losing it. The only danger is when I'm angry. You wouldn't like me when I'm angry."

Hinata, who had been silent for a time, spoke up. "Naruto-kun, d-does that mean you've had to live with a devil inside you all your life?"

**_(Devil?) _**Kyuubi griped at Naruto. **_(I'm a demon, thank you very much._**)

_(That's just semantics._) Naruto replied.

He looked at Hinata, then nodded.

"But," Sakura protested. "Something as big as that...someone had to know about it, right?"

"Most of the village does," Naruto answered. "Why do you think most of the adults glare at me like that? It's not just because I'm Konoha's number one prankster."

Edo chuckled softly.

Hinata's eyes widened. "They blame you...for what Kyuubi did?"

"Yep."

The girl's pale eyes narrowed. "But that's ridiculous!" she protested loudly. "You're the one keeping him from hurting people, aren't you? Don't they understand that?"

Naruto blinked at the force of her words.

You're not a demon, you're just...Naruto-kun..." Hinata trailed off, slightly embarrassed by her outburst.

Naruto stared. "Hinata..."

There was an uncomfortable silence. Shikamaru shuffled, clearing his throat before he asked his next question.

"If the village knows about Kyuubi, why were we never told? Pops never said anything about-"

"That's because," interrupted a voice from the door. "They were forbidden from ever mentioning it to the younger generation."

The door swung inward, revealing three adults. Hatake Kakashi, Jiraiya, and Hyuuga Hiashi entered the infirmary, shutting the door behind them.

Hinata looked at her father, who had spoken. "Otou-san?"

"The Sandaime forbid us from speaking to the children about the sealing. He said it was to protect Naruto from more hatred than already existed."

"Didn't work too well, did it?" Naruto muttered sullenly.

Hiashi sighed.

"The Yondaime, however, was of a different mind," Hiashi continued. "He wanted Naruto to be thought of as a hero for bearing the burden placed upon him."

Hiashi looked straight into Naruto's eyes.

"I confess that at first I neither understood nor agreed with the Yondaime," the Hyuuga leader inclined his head. "But over the years, you have been a very interesting figure, Uzumaki Naruto. Your actions have spoke loudly to me."

Nekoarashi Edo simply stared at Hiashi unblinkingly.

"No demon that I know of," Hiashi went on. "Would put himself in harm's way to protect others, like I have seen you do."

Naruto grinned and rubbed the back of his head as he remembered intercepting an ice pillar that had almost flown into the stands during his bout with Hyousai.

Kyuubi of course, had a response to Hiashi's compliment.

**_(I think I want to eat him.)_**

_(Behave.)_

Naruto returned his focus to Hiashi. "Er...thanks, I guess."

Neji slapped his forehead and shook his head.

Kakashi looked over at Edo. "Oi."

The long-haired ninja shook himself out of his reverie and turned a green eye from Hiashi to the copy-nin. "Mmmm?"

"I think you were telling us about yourself, weren't you?"

"I might have been," Edo nodded slowly. "Where was I?"

Jiraiya sat on the floor, crossing his legs. "I believe you had just been born."

"Ah, yes," Edo smirked. "Once I was born, things became much more interesting."

_Next Chapter: Tale of the Cat_

_Next Chapter, Edo's story continues, and we learn many things about the people in his life. When it's over, you'll like the Raikage even less._

_Oh yeah, a pretty interesting fight coming in chapter 23. Hell, chapters 23-25 will have plenty of interesting stuff._

_Here's a list of the cats: names, name meanings, appearance, sex, and where I got the name from._

_Name Translation Appearance Sex Name Source_

_Torikushi Trixie Black Tortoiseshell F My current cat  
Gurao Groucho Heavy Black M My brother's cat  
Buraan Blanche Orange/White F My first cat  
Anri Stanley Black w/ white splotch M My second cat  
Tera Stella White/Black F My dad's old cat  
Kaelas Kaelas White, 2 black stripes M Dorklotus  
Kokou Jaws of Death Gray M Dragon Man 180  
Suzu Bell Tabby F harukakanata  
Yuki Snow Big and white F LittleShadow  
Torafu Tiger Stripes Striped M Dragon Man 180  
Nami Wave Orange F LittleShadow  
Kikai Strange Splotchy M Akemi  
Sen 1000 Black F Just something I thought up  
Kouri Ice Blue-gray M Kouri Noyami  
Tia Tia Red F The-Black-Prince-Thomas_

_If anyone wants it, I've got a list of all the arcs in the story, as well as the songs I would choose as their intro/ending themes. Pretty much spoiler free._

_This arc is called The Third Vessel: Dragon Exam_

_The Intro song is Haruka Kanata_

_The Ending song is Free Will (The Ninth One Piece Ending)_


	22. Tale of the Cat

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...blah blah blah...Look, a distraction! (Runs away)_

_I'm not sure if the formatting worked when I uploaded this. My internet is primitive, so the editor looks funny. I know that dividing lines don't work. Temporarily, I will not be answering reviews inside of the chapters. This will last until changes its policy on that (there's a petition going around). You can find review answers on my LiveJournal page (link on profile) once I get around to it. I may also be putting up OC analyses from the story. First up, Edo._

_Good news, however. I've started prelim work on a few other stories (Megaman Battle Network, One Piece, wacky Naruto fic, Jak and Daxter, chapter 2 of Void disciple). But this is the big one._

_Chapter 22: Tale of the Cat_

"My father settled down somewhat with his new family. He had nearly forgotten about the Raikage and his mission. But the Raikage had not forgotten him. When I was almost a year old, another Cloud shinobi came to the island of Tokoronai. A shinobi with the exact same mission: procure the two-tails."

"Once he had ascertained Hyousai's location, he came in secret, infiltrated the compound, and took me away," Edo stroked his goatee absently. "He didn't get far. Before he had gone one mile, my father was upon him. There was a reason that he was the Guardian of the Nekoarashi clan. The man didn't even have time to scream before the loss of his larynx rendered it impossible."

Everyone listened intently.

"Apparently, my father's failure to report back had led the Raikage to believe that he was dead. Rather than keep killing his countrymen as they came, Shinji reported back to the village. He managed to convince Ryouji that he was working on the mission, but it would take time. The Raikage assented, though I believe he had his suspicions. From then on, my father would take occasional trips to Kumogakure."

He absently scratched under Torikushi's chin. "He brought Torikushi here to me after his first visit."

Edo smiled warmly. "I was happy then. I had a family. I even had a few friends, which I believe is what saved my sanity in darker times."

"When I was three, even more foreigners came to Tokoronai. It seemed to be a popular place in those days. There were four of them. A thin old man with a gnarled staff. He had a bodyguard as well, a strange fellow, maybe nineteen or twenty at the time. He wore a katana with a red tassel and he wore a number of small bells. I never got his name."

The adults in the room twitched, though Hiashi seemed able to hide his reaction. Edo went on without noticing.

"Of greatest interest to me, though, were the two children, no more than five years of age. That was when I met my good friends Nazo and Maiyuu. The three of us became inseparable companions. The old man, who was apparently Nazo's grandfather or something like that, was there to study my clan, and if possible, take notes on me and my 'condition'. He was an old friend of my grandfather Mizore."

"And what was his name?" asked Jiraiya, looking as though he already knew the answer.

"I believe it was-"

"Antan," Jiraiya finished.

Edo blinked.

"Why, yes," the shinobi replied. "How did you know?"

"Lucky guess," the sennin smiled. "Antan is...was...one of the foremost experts in the world on demons and seals. He was an old friend of Sarutobi's."

"A friend of old man Hokage?" Naruto gaped.

"Yep. They used to meet all the time, the four of them."

"Four?"

"Sarutobi, Antan, Mizore, and Gin. Bunch of old-timers," the old-timer spat. "Sarutobi and Antan were practically like brothers for a while, but things went sour about fifteen years ago."

"Why?" Naruto asked.

Jiraiya looked shifty. "Various reasons."

He looked back at Edo. "I've interrupted enough. Please continue."

Edo ran a hand through his blond and black hair.

"We would go exploring around the island. Nazo was our voice of reason, Maiyuu was a creature of boundless energy, and I would simply lead the two older children around. Usually into trouble. Nazo often tells me even today that he's 'got five years on me' though he's really just a couple years older. He just acts more mature, I suppose."

"Sometimes we would hang around the old man, who was always willing to entertain us with some jutsu or story. Sometimes, we even managed to talk his bodyguard into showing us his swordplay. Maiyuu would steal his katana and go after him with the sheath, shouting for 'Aniki' to teach her to fight."

Edo paused, slightly troubled. "It's odd, though. He always tried not to smile around us. It was as if he was trying not to like us. He seemed to constantly keep his emotions in check. A couple of times, he came close to killing us, but managed to restrain himself. You never knew what to expect around him."

"About a year after they had first arrived, Antan and his bodyguard left. He said he had business 'out west'. He left Nazo and Maiyuu with my family and departed. My father was also gone on one of his many trips to the Lightning Country. Sometimes I wonder if things would have been different if he had stayed."

Edo's eyes seemed hollow then.

"About a month later, _it _happened."

"What happened?" Naruto inquired simply.

"The first holocaust. Up until that time, there had been only my grandfather Mizore's death in my life. Soon there would be many more."

He clenched his fists.

"One night, the island was attacked. It was not Mist village, nor was it mere bounty hunters. There were over a hundred of them, shinobi dressed in gray and black. They set the buildings ablaze, and then attacked in the confusion. I was in the clan compound with my mother and friends when the attack began. Hyouko stayed with us, directed the rest of the clan to help fight both the fires and the enemy attackers. I was only four at the time and was petrified. When the compound itself was covered in strange purple flames, my mother saw her own death. She held me close, traced a seal on my temple, kissed my forehead, and said goodbye. She told Nazo and Maiyuu to watch out for me, and used her bloodline to clear us a temporary path."

Edo took a deep shuddering breath. His eyes gleamed wetly.

"We ran. At the top of a nearby hill, I stopped and looked at the inferno that was my home. I saw my mother, on top of the main building, locked in combat with a woman who I assumed to be the leader of the attackers. She was different, darker. She seemed to twist and manipulate the darkness of the night into weapons, and appeared to be in control of the purple flames. I watched helplessly as the fire and shadow cut my mother down..."

Edo shook.

"I went after her, completely forgetting all fear and reason. She batted me away as easily as a cat with a mouse. The ceiling caved in and I lost sight of her. I guess she thought I was dead."

Light mist began to swirl about the bedridden figure as Edo's face twisted into a pained grimace.

"I won't forget...those eyes. So gray and lifeless. Like a corpse's." Edo stared at his hands. "And her arms..."

Edo shuddered violently, his expression hardening. He bared his teeth in a bestial snarl. Narrowing her eyes, Torikushi bit him smartly on the ear. Edo started, then reached his arm up and began stroking the cat.

"Sorry," he said lamely. "I'm better now. Nazo and Maiyuu pulled me out of the fire and we continued running. We didn't know where we were going. Unfortunately, we were found by three of the enemy. Unfortunate...for them. It was then that I first tasted Hyousai's power. I killed all three, as a child of four. I burned them where they stood, then turned them into shattered fragments of ice. We kept running, hiding when we were far enough away. It was over by morning. All over."

"I learned later that my father had returned during the attack and had helped drive away the attackers in the end. But he wasn't fast enough," he said bitterly. "A couple of weeks later, Antan returned. He seemed distant and in shock. All I really remember was him telling me, 'I'm sorry; I almost feel like this is my own fault.' Then he took Nazo and Maiyuu with him and left."

"Shinji no longer believed that Tokoronai could protect me. So, still grieving, he took me to his home, to Kumogakure. So there I was, in a different country with another family. However, the Nekoarashi clan was not quite as sanguine about Hyousai as the Mizukoru. The Mizukoru had protected Hyousai for generations, so in a way, he was sort of considered family. You know, like a big homicidal uncle." Edo chuckled. "But the Nekoarashi clan was different. Many, but not all, of my own family members completely loathed me, and also held my father in contempt. The clan cats however, had no reservations. They saw me as family. The fact that I was inhabited by a feline demon only gave them another reason to like me."

"I spent most of the next three years at the Nekoarashi estate, being trained in the family's taijutsu style," Edo continued, pouring himself a glass of water from a pitcher on the table next to him. He performed several seals with one hand, causing the water to float up into the air in a liquid orb. "I also practiced the use of my bloodline limit."

The water reshaped itself, taking first the transparent form of a woman's head with long hair and thin eyes. With a wave of his hand, Edo shaped it into the form of a man's head. The man had a goatee and a hat worn low over lazy eyes. He switched it back and forth a few times, then sent it back into the glass and set it aside.

"Life had changed for me. I had lost one family, but I still had a new one. A new life, as it was. There was grief, and there was pain, yes, but in a way, I felt I deserved it. I believed that it was all Hyousai's fault. My fault. Ever since I killed those men, I could hear him sometimes."

"Urging you to rip, to tear, to kill?" Gaara asked quietly. "Asking for blood?"

"Somewhat," Edo nodded. "A little disconcerting for a child of five or six to hear inside his head. Thankfully, I had an antidote of a sort."

"What kind of antidote?" Sakura asked.

"_Mrraow,_" Torikushi answered.

"The presence of any of the cats would help," Edo explained. "But Torikushi is the best. As long as she was with me, I didn't have any episodes. I'm not sure why."

The ex Cloud-nin raised one hand absently to scratch under his companion's chin.

"As I said: she's my anchor to reality. But I digress. I seem to do that often…"

"Painful subjects are often difficult to talk about," Kakashi offered.

Edo smiled weakly. "But at the same time, it can be quite liberating. Anyway, though my father had brought me away from the dangers of Tokoronai, Shinji had not completely counted on the Raikage. He requested that my father hand me over to him, as was his mission. But my father was clever. He replied that his mission had been to bring Hyousai to the village, which he had done."

Edo pointed to his chest, where an intricate seal was inscribed. Surrounded it was a large tattoo of a crouching panther. "As I was his son, he argued that I belonged with his clan. Ryouji complimented him on his cleverness and showed him out."

"Just like that?" Jiraiya interrupted. "That doesn't sound like the Sorasento Ryouji I know."

"Oh, the Raikage wasn't finished," Edo shook his head. "Not by a long shot. I suppose my father realized that, and began making plans for…emergencies. He told his three brothers that if anything were to happen to him that they should hide me as best they could…"

"Then, when I was about seven, the Raikage played his final card. As many of you may know, back in those days, there was a great war between the ninja villages. My father was sent on many dangerous missions, though he survived, much to the Raikage's chagrin. Ryouji needed a way to get my father and the entire clan out of the way. So, he gave my father one last mission, one that he was not to return from."

His eyes flicked toward the three Hyuuga in the room before he continued.

"The war had cost the shinobi villages many lives, and so, a peace treaty was discussed. My father was sent to sign the treaty, as he was one of the top shinobi in the village."

_A group of Cloud-nin march down the center of one of Konoha's main streets. Cheering people wave from all sides. The lead cloud-nin is a muscular man with lazy eyes and a lazier smile. A dark goatee juts from his chin. He waves and smiles, though one can see the tension in the gesture._

"But my father's true mission was more sinister," Edo said, looking straight at Hinata. "His assignment was to kidnap the young heiress of Konoha's Hyuuga clan, so as to steal the secrets of the Byakugan."

Hinata stared wide-eyed at the young man.

_A shrouded figure runs along a wall, a young girl tucked under one arm. His breath is shallow. Gasping._

"He was to infiltrate the compound and escape with his burden without any outside aid. A suicidal effort, knowing the strength of the Hyuuga."

_Suddenly, a white-clad man bursts from a side gate, directly in front of the escapee. The shrouded figure slows, hesitates, and dies._

"My father knew he was doomed if he went on this mission. But his loyalty and honor would not allow him to refuse," Edo frowned deeply. "He was a fool, wasting his loyalty and dedication on his unworthy superiors. His death taught me that blind loyalty leads to ruin, and that loyalty and trust must be earned. Those who serve blindly die blindly."

Hiashi took a breath. "It was not out of foolishness, but rather out of many reasons. A desire to avert war and save innocent life."

Edo's viridian eyes narrowed. "What, exactly, are you talking about?" His voice was low and even.

Hiashi met the other's gaze. "He…warned me. That night, not five minutes before Hinata was taken, a note arrived for me. He told me who he was, what he was about to do, and…what route he would take on his escape."

Edo didn't blink.

"There was more," Hiashi continued. "He wrote that he would give me one free attack. Just one. To protect my daughter, I could not afford to hold back."

Black mist began to pool around the bed, and the temperature plummeted. Hiashi simply stood straight, his gaze unwavering. With a cry, Edo clenched his eyes shut and moved his arms forward. The pitcher of water shattered, the water flying out, transforming into jagged knives of ice, which imbedded themselves harmlessly in the wall. The temperature returned to normal, and Edo took a shuddering breath and opened his eyes.

"I know." The long-haired man's face fell as a number of tears ran down his face. "I know. He had a message for me too. I didn't find it, though, for nearly eight years. He thought that if he died, the Raikage would not harm the rest of the clan. Naive."

Edo looked at Hinata. "I suppose he also saw similarities between us. Young children, both possessing advanced bloodlines. He always was a sucker for kids. He wouldn't have wanted to be responsible for hurting someone so young."

He stroked his slightly frosted goatee. "Years ago," he told Hiashi. "I would have done my utmost to kill you. But the years have changed me. I do not hate you. Though you physically killed my father, you are not the cause of his death."

Hiashi spoke again. "Your father was not the only one lost because of that plot. My brother, Hizashi, Neji's father," he gestured at his nephew, "gave his life in place of mine, when Kumogakure desired my head."

Edo looked at Neji with a solemn nod. "So, the Raikage had a hand in the deaths of both our fathers."

Neji gave a nod of assent.

"What, may I ask, was the reason your father sacrificed himself?"

Neji smiled grimly. "To defy fate."

"An excellent reason," the water-shaper declared. He shook himself slightly. "Now let's see…where was I? Of course…after the unfortunate 'incident' of that night, word gradually leaked back to the village. My father's brothers were supposed to have spirited me away as soon as they got the news. Sadly, two of them were in the Raikage's pocket. They killed the loyal brother secretly, then hustled me away to see the Raikage. Ryouji informed me that my father had been murdered by the Hyuuga clan while on a mission of peace. At that time, a messenger came in with news that the Nekoarashi clan estate was under attack."

Edo shrugged. "As soon as I was away from the compound, a group composed of elite mercenaries and the Raikage's most powerful servants fell upon the compound. Several traitors apparently gave them access and helped them in their grim task. I lost my second family that night."

"Of course, the official story was that the attack was carried out by missing-nin, and masterminded by my two uncles, who were quite shocked when Ryouji turned to them and impaled their hearts on his bladed chains. They made quite effective scapegoats."

"I was full of anger then. Anger at Konoha and the Hyuuga clan, and at those in my family who had betrayed me. But I felt no anger towards the man who had truly masterminded it all." Edo spat. "To him, I only felt gratitude. The morning after, I made my way to the burned out husk of my second home. As I wandered through the rubble, I began to find survivors."

He pointed at the cats around him. "I found them, or they found me. Whichever you prefer. As far as they were concerned, the Nekoarashi clan was dead. Other than I, all that was left were traitors. This lot came with me, as officially, I was the new guardian of the clan."

"Oh yes, the Raikage was _most _kind after that. He gave me a small apartment to live in, as well as a weekly stipend. I was sent to school as well, to Kumogakure's academy. I suppose that the Raikage wanted me to be able to work well with others before he turned me into a soulless killing machine."

"I did quite well for myself there, despite my general disdain for kunai and shuriken. I was one of the top three students in the class. The three of us were so far above everybody else that we all graduated by the time we were nine. We were placed in a special elite genin squad, with a special elite teacher. Nekoarashi Edo, Miihen Raina, Sorasento Takame. Jounin-sensei: Kurobara Maki."

Kakashi sat up straight at that, his book falling forgotten to the floor. "You're kidding."

"Eh?"

"You were taught by the Black Rose of Hidden Cloud herself?"

Edo raised an eloquent eyebrow. He smirked, then turned, giving the masked Jounin a good look at his left shoulder. "See for yourself."

There, tattooed on the skin, was a small black rose with a yin-yang symbol in the center.

Kakashi whistled. "Heh…."

"Who?" Naruto looked confused.

"Who is she, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura queried.

Kakashi looked at him. "Kurobara Maki is an incredibly talented prodigy," Kakashi's voice was full of praise. "She's one of the most famous jounin in Kumogakure."

"Anyway, my teammates and I got along quite well together. Raina…she was like Torikushi in a way. She was an anchor, always there to support the rest of us. Raina was the center of the team, someone you could rely on to protect you, as well as someone you wanted to protect. She was more innocent than the rest of us." Edo's voice was quiet. "An angel in a city of devils."

He shook his head as if to clear it, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"The Raikage's son was a different story. Top of the class, skilled, arrogant…"

"I know the type," Naruto said wryly.

"Heh," came the response. "We were at each other's throats from the start. But as time went on, we gained a certain respect for one another and became best friends. Life-and-death situations have a way of doing that. We were opposites in many ways. For one, his feelings regarding family were much less positive."

"Why?"

"His mother died in childbirth, and his elder brother blamed him for it. His brother even tried to kill him, though he died in the attempt. In time, we learned that we had more in common than we knew."

"Well?" Kankurou asked.

"I wasn't the only demon in the Raikage's collection."

Everyone went quiet.

"While my father was in Tokoronai, the Raikage fathered a child, his second. He sacrificed his wife's life to bind an incarnate of thunder and lightning to his son. This demon was Raijin, who apparently is connected to Hyousai."

"How many demon vessels does he _have_?" Jiraiya wondered.

"Three. Or rather, he used to have three. All he has left is Takame. I ran away, and so did the other, from what I heard." Edo smirked. "He can't always have his way."

Gurao yowled bad-temperedly.

"Hush!" Edo shot back. "I'm getting on with it."

Gurao bit him.

"Fine, I'll try to avoid going off on any more tangents!" he winced.

Gurao bit him again, more gently.

"Anyway, the three of us were a team. And we were good at what we did. We took missions at much higher levels than the other genin teams. We were doing A's and B's while others were doing C's. We even had an S-rank mission once."

"Was it anything I would have heard of?" Kakashi inquired.

"That 'incident' in the Marsh country."

"Mmmm…"

"Incident?" Shikamaru spoke up. "What sort of incident?"

"About eight years ago, a whole army of about two thousand bandits took up residence in the Marsh country. They took the daimyo and his family hostage and demanded tribute from anyone who passed through. A team from Hidden Cloud was assigned to the job. They infiltrated the country, saved the daimyo and his family, then took out over three hundred of the top ranking bandits, some of whom were skilled missing-nin."

"Ah."

"At twelve," Edo continued. "We took the chuunin exam. It was rather a weak crop of shinobi that year, so we all passed fairly easily. After that, life continued as normal. The three of us still did most of our missions together, and hung out together in our free time. We were all very close. But then, a year or so later, Takame and I started being singled out for certain special missions, along with the village's third demon, a girl about a year or so older than us whose name escapes me. We were sent on incredibly brutal missions. Not even Torikushi could accompany me. At first, it was fairly routine. Assassinations, mostly. But then, we were assigned to completely wipe out a nest of 'traitors'. "

He took a deep breath.

"Upon arrival, we discovered that most of these 'traitors' were simply innocent villagers, selected by the Raikage to be living targets. He was there. When we confronted him, he chided me for my 'disloyal hesitation', producing a small cylinder which he broke at our feet. Mist hissed out and he vanished. All three of us felt it. The transformation. You witnessed it in the arena yesterday. The ultimate expression of Hyousai's power I know of. We went mad. We fought against each other, the villagers, the land itself. When everything was over, the village was stained red and black."

Edo choked. "Blood, charred wood, ice…there was nothing left alive. We had killed them, and all that was left was a sense of euphoria that quickly gave way to heavy depression. The Raikage came back when it was over."

"_Your life, your power; it all belongs to me. I will have it, with or without your consent._ That is what he told us. There were other missions after that. Every time we would refuse to go, but he was able to compel us by threatening us and those dear to us with horrible pain. And then there was that strange gas that would awaken the power inside us. Ryouji had shown his true colors, using our own fear, pain, and guilt to control us. I could no longer sleep. I felt betrayed and confused, but then one night I received a certain visitor."

The young man, who now seemed much older, gestured to one of the cats, a grizzled one-eyed black tom with a white spot over his breast.

"Anri, my father's old feline partner. Before his death, Shinji had given him a message for me. He had arrived during the chaos of the night of fire, and was driven away. He came back to watch over me, and deliver his message once I was old enough. It was then that I learned the truth about everything. My hatred for the Raikage grew even stronger, and I wanted immediately to kill him. But I couldn't. My fear of him was too great then, so I decided to run."

"On the way, I ran into Raina. We stopped and talked for a while. She could see that something was wrong. She always could. But I couldn't tell her anything…she couldn't know. When I fought her yesterday, I told her some things, things she had already guessed. She had felt my guilt and understood, but she is still mostly ignorant of the Raikage's evil. I'm grateful for that, otherwise she would be in more danger than she already is by being a friend of mine."

Edo absently reached out and scratched behind Anri's ears. "It's different now. Since I've been gone for about five years, I've changed. I could kill him now. I want to kill him, but I wouldn't know what to do or where to go afterwards. I have to figure out where I'm going before I end him."

"An avenger's is a lonely path," Kakashi said sagely.

Edo just shook his streaked head.

"I don't even consider myself an avenger. I'm just a wanderer. Maybe that's all I'll ever be."

Naruto frowned.

Edo continued. "Hell, who knows if I deserve to be anything else, with a monster waiting inside me to swallow me whole-"

WHUMP!

Naruto punched the former Cloud-nin in the forehead. Edo barely flinched.

"Didn't you listen to anything I said back in the arena?" he fumed. "There are other ways for people like us to live. You can learn how to control Hyousai and then have him help you find that path! Sitting there pitying yourself won't do you any good. You're only alone if you choose to be!"

Edo stared at Naruto, bemused. "Choice…"

Surprisingly, Edo began to chuckle.

"Heh heh…you're almost as good a therapist as Torikushi here," Edo gave a Cheshire grin. "And you're absolutely right. I suppose this is why I sought out demon vessels from other villages in the first place. Perspective."

"You're not the first one a good beating by Naruto has helped," Kakashi piped up. "Welcome to the club."

"What club would that be?"

The silver-haired man crinkled up his face. He pointed at Gaara and Neji. "The 'I got sense beaten into me by Uzumaki Naruto' club. You're the third member after the Hyuuga and the sandman."

"Do I get a T-shirt? I seem to have lost mine."

Laughter echoed out of the hospital room, traveling out the window and into the ear of a shadowy eavesdropper. Yogo Nhaki gave a soft 'heh', shook his head, and flitted away.

"Of course," Jiraiya began. "It's not only the Raikage. There are others who desire to use the power of demons for their own ends."

"I figured as much."

"Ever heard of Akatsuki?"

"Can't say that I have," replied Edo.

Naruto nodded. "They're a bunch of S-rank criminals, with an unhealthy fixation on demons. They've come after me twice already."

"I'm listening."

Hours later, the party from Konoha and the party from Suna stood at the gates of the Village of Hidden Stone. They were waiting for their wagon to arrive, as well as making their goodbyes to a streak-haired, tattoo-covered shinobi and his feline escort.

"You take care of yourself, kid…I mean, Naruto."

"Same to you, Edo."

The two pounded their fists together, then shook hands. Edo turned to Gaara and nodded, which the redhead returned.

"Take care of him," Edo said seriously to Nyurr. The tan kitten seemed to bow slightly, a serious expression in its black-ringed eyes.

The corner of Gaara's mouth twitched slightly.

"Who knows?" Edo called back as he turned away. "Maybe I'll come visit you someday."

He hefted the feline idol onto his back. He waved to the others.

"Bye, you lot. Thanks for listening to a lost kitten's mewling. Sorry for all the trouble."

With that, Nekoarashi Edo and company marched out into the wilderness.

Among the rocks and trees of the surrounding area, four shinobi of Sound lay in wait.

"So what, may I ask, is the plan?" Rika asked, looking to his/her three companions.

One, an old man, peered at Rika through rose tinted spectacles. "We're just testing him…just like you all were tested."

"What I mean, my delightfully dear Bunraku, is how are we going to test him? Chieko, do you have a script for this miserable performance?"

Chieko shrugged. "It hardly matters. Akira's in charge of this one. Seniority."

Bunraku laughed dryly.

"You know what I mean, old man," Chieko chided him.

She looked over at Akira. The spike-haired Sound-nin stood in the shadow of a large rock, bobbing his head and shuffling his feet to the beat of the music that filtered through his headphones. Feeling eyes on him, he removed the headphones.

"Don't keep us in suspense, Akira."

Akira bowed awkwardly. "I'll start the dance. If I need to pump up the tempo, I'll need you to be my backup dancers."

"Hogging the spotlight, dear?" Rika asked acidly.

"Hardly," came the easy reply. "This dance is hardly revolutionary."

Chieko glanced down from her vantage point. "He's coming."

Rika gave a theatrical smile. "Places, everyone!"

"Freak," Bunraku said conversationally, hefting his puppet.

"You're one to talk, dearie."

Edo walked through the rocks, coming to a large clearing. He walked through, his cats either following him or riding him.

"Interesting," Edo mused, looking at the rock formations. "This seems like the perfect place for an-"

Suzu and Yuki, who were at the front and back respectively, hissed simultaneous warnings.

"-ambush," he finished lamely, as the four elite Sound ninja moved to surround him.

"_Yow!_" Gurao huffed.

"_Mraow…_" Torikushi growled in response.

"My sentiments exactly," Edo responded. "Let's see what they want, I suppose. Let's try to keep it short. I'm in no mood to be delayed now that I've just started moving again."

_Next Chapter: Orochimaru's Offer - No Need for Masks!_

_All right, as you might expect, Orochimaru's thugs test Edo, and we meet a familiar face. In the meantime, Hida Dajan (remember him), the vengeful Stone jounin, confronts Akatsuki. Will he pay for his recklessness with his life? _

_From now on, I'll try to give chapters titles that sound like they could be actual titles from the show._


	23. Orochimaru's Offer: No Need for Masks!

_All righty. Chapter 23, huh? Got a lot of fighting for you, yep._

_I'd also like to say something about the anime filler arcs with regard to my fanfic._

_The Tea country arc happened. (The early 100's)_

_The Fuuma arc may or may not have happened. (I haven't decided)_

_Mizuki's return did not happen. (not in that way, and not yet, cuz it sucked. I mean, seriously...a FURRY!) _

_Naruto did go on the Bikouchuu hunt, Naruto did peep on Hinata (though he didn't know it was her) Hinata did not use her new technique. Tche..._

_Phew...any others?_

_Sorry, all those filler arcs pissed me off._

_You reviewers make me happy, that you do._

_Chapter 23: Orochimaru's Offer - No Need for Masks_

"What do you fine people want with me?" Edo asked the four Sounds evenly, though his eyes were cold and piercing.

"It's not what we want," Rika, the most theatrical of the four, answered with a flourish. "But what our master wants."

"Your _master_?" Edo grunted in a mildly scornful tone.

"Orochimaru. The leader of the Sound Village," Akira clarified quietly, bobbing his head. "He's developed a bit of an interest in you."

"Cute," Edo popped his neck, then brought his feline idol around and slammed it into the earth. "Before we begin, why don't we introduce ourselves? Nekoarashi Edo. Pleased to meet you, I suppose."

"Akira, the dancer," Akira nodded, rummaging in one of his pouches for something.

"Bunraku, puppetmaster," the old man tipped his hat. His puppet did the same.

"Chieko...none of your business," the female Sound-nin said, without so much as inclining her head.

"And I," Rika said dramatically. "Am Rika, actor/actress extraordinaire."

Edo raised an eyebrow. "Actor/actress?"

"That is correct."

"I think you have to pick one."

Rika gave a piercing laugh, which caused everyone to wince. "Don't be ridiculous. The ambiguity of it is what makes it poetic. It is symbolic of our foolish desire to force everyone into particular roles. It is this defiance that is a testament to my supreme acting ability."

The Sound-nin went into an elaborate pose, arms raised high.

Edo blinked, staring at the strange figure for a few seconds.

"Meaning you're definetely a guy."

Rika deflated. "Excuse me?" he lilted in a delicate voice.

"It's simple," Edo shrugged. "You're bragging about it being difficult to discern your gender, but only a guy would make such a big deal about something like that...so..."

Rika twitched.

The former Cloud-nin continued, giving a short laugh. "It's obvious, really."

A vein pulsed in Rika's temple.

"But you know what's funny?"

"No, but I have a feeling that you are going to tell me," the effeminate man said, tight-lipped.

Edo pointed at Rika's made-up face, then at the Sound-nin's shoulder-length silver hair. He winked cheekily.

"You work so hard to be feminine," he smirked. "But at the end of the day, I still have nicer hair than you."

Torikushi and several of the other cats yowled agreement.

Bunraku shook his head. "Oh, dear."

Rika eyes were wide, his pupils shrunken to mere dots.

"_How dare you?_" he shrilled. He pointed to Edo's black and blond streaked hair. "_You...your hair looks like a bumblebee! An unkempt bumblebee, at that!_"

Edo twitched. "A bumblebee? Not that that makes any sense, but there's no need to be so catty. However, I think your make-up is very nice," he paused.

Edo smirked again.

"For a clown."

Rika gave a shriek and leapt towards Edo. The feline ninja spun, grabbing his idol with both hands and swinging it into his attacker's torso. Rika tumbled back, flipping to his feet acrobatically. Chieko restrained him from pressing his attack.

"Calm down, Rika," she said firmly. "We're just testing him, remember?"

"I want to hurt him," Rika snarled. "Akira, let me go first! He's mine!"

"Yeah, Akira," Edo said. "Listen to your weird friend."

Akira hadn't been listening. He was listening to his headphones again. He glanced up, having heard only part of Edo's sentence.

"What's that?" he said in a loud voice. "You say I'm weird?"

"I wasn't saying that you're weird-" Edo began.

Akira had removed the headphones. He had only caught the last two words, 'you're weird'.

"I thought as much. Guess I'll have to show you what I can do."

The sound-nin removed a strange looking mechanism from his back. He moved to the side and placed it on the ground.

Edo walked to the opposite side, setting down his idol and directing the feline troupe to sit around it.

"Let's get started, then."

Akira nodded. "Don't rush me."

He fiddled with the device. Akira nodded, then stood up, brushing back his spiked black hair.

"If we're going to have a proper dance, we need proper accompaniment."

Edo rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

_(This guy's a joke,)_ he thought. _(He has so little chakra, I can hardly sense a thing.)_

Then, from the device on the ground music began to emanate. A strange rhythmic combination of horns and drums. Akira began shuffling back and forth in place to the beat, bobbing his head. The music began to pick up slightly, and Akira's movements became stronger and more coordinated.

Then the vocals kicked in.

Edo's eyes widened. _(The hell? His chakra, it's...skyrocketing.)_

Akira's attack caught him totally off guard. The Sound-nin, without missing a beat, planted his hands on the ground and swung his legs around in a circle. His kicks caught Edo in the solar plexus, knocking him backwards. Akira followed up, still on his hands. His next several kicks struck Edo repeatedly, driving the missing-nin farther back.

Cursing, Edo grabbed one of Akira's ankles and threw him over his shoulder, smashing him into the earth. Akira lay on his back, one foot twitching. Edo gave a feline snarl and stomped down at the prone shinobi's groin, but Akira twisted, his legs snaking upward and catching around either side of Edo's neck. Akira flung Edo with his feet, then charged after him on his hands. He began spinning, whipping his legs around like a propellor. Edo staggered back, desperately blocking each flailing kick.

"Hah!" Edo grunted, sweeping Akira's arms. The Sound-nin flipped to his feet, and came in hard, bobbing and ducking. Strikes and kicks flew in from every reasonable angle, and a few unreasonable ones.

_(Come on Edo,)_ Edo chided himself. _(No matter how unpredictable his attacks, he's just dancing. It's like fighting a Suiken drunken fist. Besides, how many times has Maiyuu attacked you while she was drunk?)_

Akira began swaying from side to side in perfect sync with the beat. His feet beat a brutal cadence on the ground. At odd intervals, his hands or feet would lash out, striking several painful blows.

_(Besides, there's a rhythm to his movements. If I can find it...)_

Edo smiled. He began moving his own body in time with the music. Akira smirked and continued his rhythmic taijutsu assault. Edo kept this up for several seconds, then performed a small stutter-step, throwing off Akira's own groove for a few seconds.

It was enough.

The Sound-nin's last punch had gone wild, streaking past Edo's left ear. Edo gave a predatory smile and brought his arm up, the elbow smashing Akira in the chin. As Akira stumbled backwards, the long-haired man snatched at Akira's boombox, crushing it with one blow.

The music abrubtly cut out, causing Akira's performance to screech to a halt. Edo's next attack was a brutal roundhouse kick which sent the dancer flying several feet into a good-sized boulder. Akira groaned in pain.

"That's not cool, pal," he muttered, fumbling in one of his pouches. "Guess I could use some backup dancers."

Rika hopped forward lightly. "More than willing."

"I suppose this old body of mine could use the exercise," coughed Bunraku, cracking his neck.

Chieko drew a kunai. "Might as well."

Akira withdrew a large pair of headphones from his pouch. He put them on, then clicked a button. Akira began bobbing his head as the music revitalized him.

Edo lowered himself into a fighting stance and spread his arms wide like claws. "Yosh! Come on then!"

Chieko lunged forward, slashing with her kunai. Edo spun around her body, striking her in the small of the back with a driving palm.

Bunraku and Akira came in next. The puppeteer had summoned a puppet from a scroll, it was over ten feet tall and shaped like a humanoid pig. Akira danced forward, balancing on one hand and firing off several kicks.

"Go for it, Chibibuta!" Bunraku cackled, setting the pig into a charge. Large tusklike blades jutted from the head and its limbs were studded with spikes. "Make him into pudding!"

Edo yelped as Bunraku's puppet smashed down at him. He dodged backwards, evading a headbutt. The pig's 'mouth' opened, revealing a metal pipe. Several kunai shot out, dripping with a purple slime. Edo grunted as the poisoned kunai thunked into his chest. The former Cloud-nin vanished in a puff of smoke, revealing an impaled rock.

"Kawarimi," Bunraku grunted. He squinted through his tinted glasses.

"Akira! Behind you!" Chieko shouted.

Akira didn't hear, but, sensing movement, he kicked behind him. Edo's hands grabbed the foot, spinning the spike-haired man directly into the chest of Bunraku's Chibibuta. The puppet fell backwards onto Bunraku, who dismissed it just before it crushed him.

Rika charged forward. "Take this, bumblebee-man!" The effeminate man swung an oversized kunai at Edo's face.

Edo stepped back out of range, then stepped back in with a simple but effective straight punch. It was then that Edo discovered that Rika had a glass jaw. Literally. The lower half of Rika's face shattered into a strange glasslike substance that cut Edo's knuckles. The rest of Rika's body fell back and shattered as well.

Edo blinked. He looked at his bleeding hand. "What the fu-"

There was a sudden blurring as Bunraku slid in front of him with agility that belied his age, crouched on his hands and feet. His legs blasted upwards, as though his arms were propelled by pistons. Bunraku's sandals connected with Edo's jaw and blasted him into the air. Akira leapt into the air after him, spinnin one leg around with great force. It struck Edo in the stomach, sending him flying backwards. Chieko was next. The woman appeared directly behind Edo, palms out. As Edo flew close by, she covered her hands with chakra and unleashed a double handed hammerblow. Edo flew downward, where Rika waited to deal the final blow.

"Let's see how you like this!" he crowed. "Onnabi: Shousutoppa (Woman's Beauty: Showstopper)!"

Rika tossed his long silver hair, his hands forming into several seals. Chakra began to collect in midair. It concentrated, seeming now to resemble a large weight made of glass. With a gesture, he intercepted the falling shinobi with the block, smashing him heavily into a rocky wall. Edo went down hard.

"Well now, that wasn't so bad," Bunraku observed. "Good exercise."

"Hardly a warm up," Akira murmurred, apparently dancing a jig.

"Oi, oi! Finished already?" Edo's voice silenced the conversing Sound-nin.

They glanced over. Edo was standing upright, slightly dirty, but relatively undamaged. He popped his neck.

"I'm just getting started," Edo gestured towards his cats. "I haven't really used any ninjutsu yet."

The troupe of cats rushed towards Edo, surrounding him. They snarled and hissed at the four Sound-nin.

"Anyway, if you're allowed to have backup dancers," Edo brought his hands together. "So should I."

With a yowl, the dangerous young man began to gather chakra. A blue aura played over his skin. The cats growled, gaining small auras of their own. Edo smirked, then formed a few seals. Strings of chakra stretched from him, covering all of his cats and making their auras even stronger.

"Neko Ryuu-" he began.

"That will suffice," interrupted a smooth voice.

"Orochimaru-sama!" Chieko gulped.

Edo glanced over to the new voice's source. Several new figures had appeared. Their were three young people wearing Sound headbands standing their, along with their sensei, a silver-haired young man wearing glasses. The bandaged one was supporting a limping lavender-haired woman. There was a fifth figure as well, and he was the one who had spoken. He was tall, dressed in the same kind of outfit as the four Edo had fought previously. He had black hair longer than Edo's own, and a pale cruel face with yellow eyes.

Edo shrugged, dispersing his chakra, but still wary. He scrutinized the leader of Sound village's face. He wrinkled his nose and turned to Rika.

"You know, I thought you were bad, but you pale in comparison to this guy. _This_, is creepy."

Discorujia scowled and attempted to start forward. Nhaki simply snorted.

Orochimaru frowned, then shrugged. "Nekoarashi Edo. I have a proposition for you."

"No thanks; I'm not into that."

Orochimaru gritted his teeth. "I know about your past, your desires. I can give you great power, the ability to control the beast that dwells within you."

"And what would I have to do to gain this control?"

"Serve me."

Edo frowned.

"Aid me in my ambitions, and I will help you find your purpose."

Edo gave a short laugh. "What ambitions would those be?"

"I seek knowledge, the power to change the world. I want to see things in motion, see my enemies broken and defeated. To punish those who have wronged me."

"Very dramatic. Why not add 'take over the world' to that list?"

"One thing at a time, Edo-kun," the Sennin smiled.

Edo raised an eyebrow and wrinkled his nose.

"I don't believe I gave you permission to call me 'kun'. I generally only let pretty girls call me that, not old men."

"Why are you so hostile to my offer? Perhaps it's just because I haven't made the right one."

"If you knew anything about me, you'd know that I don't give my loyalty to just anybody. Loyalty must be earned." Edo bared his teeth in a snarl.

"Oh, I think I might have a way to earn your trust," the leader of Sound hissed.

"You must be very lonely, without your parents. So tragic, losing them both at such a young age."

Edo gritted his teeth and practically growled. Orochimaru smiled evilly before he spoke again.

"I can give them to you," he said quietly. "I can bring back your parents."

The missing-nin was struck dumb for a moment.

"Impossible," Edo muttered, eyes wide. "That's...impossible."

"Not for me. The laws of life and death do not apply where I am concerned."

Edo's entire body shook, his hands balled helplessly into fists.

"All you have to do is join me, and you will have everything you desire. Balance, protection, power, and a family. Somewhere you belong. I can give you it all. All I ask in return is that you serve my aims."

His listener blinked, staring off at two faces that only he could see. He clenched his fists even tighter.

"You seem hesitant, dear boy. Perhaps a small demonstration is in order. I will show you the power that I can give you, and show you the folly of refusal."

Orochimaru gestured to the side. The Sound-nin called Yogo Nhaki stepped forward, coming to a stop in front of Edo.

"No need for masks, we want a proper introduction," the Sennin said silkily.

Nhaki paused for a moment, then reached up. He detached the bulky mask from his head and removed it. Edo found himself staring into the pale face of a boy no older than Naruto. His head was framed by black bangs, though his hair was slightly longer in the back. The young man's eyes were cold and black, glaring at Edo with a powerful intensity.

"My name," the figure nodded tersely. "Is Uchiha Sasuke."

"Sasuke-kun," Orochimaru called. "Have fun, but try not to kill him."

Edo shook himself out of his daze and regarded the figure in front of him. He turned around, making his way towards his idol and jacket. He slid the black coat on. Turning back around, he lowered himself into a combat stance.

"Come on, then."

The Uchiha charged, his eyes shifting from black to red. "Sharingan!"

Edo charged as well, running lightly across the ground. He lunged straight for Sasuke with a raking palm strike. Sasuke smirked and disappeared, appearing right behind Edo and lashing out at him. Edo flipped out of the way. Sasuke disappeared and reappeared several times, striking with quick brutal strikes, which the other blocked.

"This punk's pretty fast," growled Edo, standing upright. He held his hands together, disappearing in a puff of mist.

"Shunshin no jutsu," the Uchiha smirked. He quickly found Edo's new position.

Edo slapped his hand down on the ground. "Hitoshirenu Izumi no jutsu (Hidden Spring Technique)."

A number of small water geysers burst from the earth.

The ex Cloud-nin began forming seals. As he did so, Sasuke's hands began forming the same seals.

"Suihyoudan no jutsu (Water Panther Projectile technique)!" they shouted at the same time. Two panthers composed of water roared out of the springs, colliding in midair with a crash. The water flew everywhere, obscuring Edo's vision.

_(What the hell? He copied my technique as I did it. I guess some of the rumors I've heard about the Uchiha are true.)_

As Edo thought this, Sasuke appeared from out of the water, a sharp kunai in one hand. He slashed at Edo's torso. Edo lurched back, then slammed forward with both hands. Sasuke backflipped. In midair, the Sound-nin performed a technique.

"Katon: Housenka no jutsu!"

A myriad of small fireballs streaked towards Edo. The water shaper gestured sharply.

"Hyou no Tate (Ice Shield)!"

A large vaguely snowflake-shaped shield of ice spread out of Edo's right forearm. It absorbed the fireballs and the shuriken hidden within them. Edo smiled.

Sasuke did not hesitate. He rushed in and began unleashing a fury of quick physical attacks on the larger shinobi. Edo blocked most with the shield, ducking and twisting away from the others. Edo growled in irritation.

"Copy this! Hijutsu: Kurokouri (Hidden Technique: Black Ice)!" Edo dropped to the ground. A large burst of black ice erupted from the water, forcing Sasuke to withdraw a good distance.

Edo crouched behind the ice. "Feh, if I get out of this, I'll have to find some way to get faster. Just being 'really fast' won't cut it any more."

He glanced out at Sasuke, who was regarding him coolly.

"I guess I should play a defensive game for a bit, then change the momentum," Edo whispered to himself. "Kozui bunshin no jutsu (Flood clone technique)."

A large number of Edos appeared around the original. Edo and his clones leapt out, perching on and around the ice. Sasuke just shook his head. He charged into the crowd, leaping and dodging around the clones and heading straight for the real Edo.

_(He saw through the clones! Damn it!) _Edo thought. He glanced over his shoulder at the black ice behind him. He smiled.

Just then Sasuke reached him, striking him in the chest with a solid kick. Edo flew back, straight into the ice, disappearing into it. Edo's clones quickly surrounded Sasuke, then moved to attack. Some of them leapt into the air above him.

Inside the ice, Edo formed several seals. Sasuke noticed the chakra of the clones changing, solidifying.

"Shit," Sasuke gritted, realizing what was happening an instant too late.

Edo snapped his fingers. "Boom."

It was as though the area had suddenly been struck by a blizzard. The clones exploded, showering the battlefield with hundreds and hundreds of icy senbon. Sasuke leapt and twisted in midair, but the Sharingan user was unable to avoid all of the projectiles. Edo burst out into the chaos, lunging from the ice almost faster than the eye could see. His hands were shrouded in mist and his black and blond hair streamed behind him. He reached for Sasuke's throat and side, but the Uchiha was too fast. Instead, Edo grabbed an arm and a leg.

"Kouru no Tsukami (Frozen Grip)!" he said.

Sasuke's grabbed limbs now had a heavy covering of ice on them. Using his free leg, Sasuke kicked Edo away, then glanced at his trapped arm. Finding that he could still form rudimentary seals, he performed a quick jutsu and breathed flame on the ice, causing it to vanish in a puff of steam. He was free, though his extremities felt rather numb. He glanced up at Edo, who had formed claws out of ice and was even now slicing forward, his body low to the ground. Sasuke drew two kunai and began parrying his blows. Edo pressed Sasuke backwards, then the two locked together, claw and kunai straining.

"That was some pretty quick thinking," Sasuke grudgingly admitted. "Using those exploding bunshins to distract me."

"I figured that you'd be distracted by such a large burst of chakra, given what I've heard about the Sharingan."

"Heh."

"How'd you see through my clones, anyway?" Edo asked.

"The chakra flows differently," was all Sasuke would say.

Edo pressed in harder, his claws scraping against Sasuke's weapons. The younger shinobi was forced back.

With a yell, Sasuke shoved back, activating his Curse Seal level one as he did so. Taken aback by the sudden increase in strength, Edo stumbled and Sasuke ducked down, striking with a kick to the jaw. Edo flew up into the air, Sasuke vanishing and reappearing right below him. Sasuke swung a wide punch, which was easily intercepted and blocked. The former Leaf-nin then swung to the other side, leading with his legs. Edo moved to block the legs, but was struck by a punch to the face. He began to fall. Sasuke unleashed an elbow to the chest, followed by a backhand to the same spot. Just as Edo struck the ground, Sasuke hit him with an axe kick.

"Shishi Rendan (Lion Combo)!"

Blood flew out of Edo's mouth as hit the ground. Sasuke flipped away, landing lightly on his feet. Edo pulled himself to his feet.

_(Damn, where the hell did that come from?)_ Edo wiped a trickle of blood off his face.

"Torikushi, Gurao, everyone!" he called. "Get out of here!"

"_Mrraow!_" Torikushi yowled in protest.

"Do it! This guy's pushing me pretty far. If you don't go, I don't think I'll be able to beat him!"

"_Mrrr-_"

"Go!"

After a slight pause, Torikushi hissed at the other cats. They quickly made themselves scarce.

"Ku ku ku ku..." Sasuke chuckled. "What was that all about?"

"Don't you know?" Edo asked innocently. "Torikushi was always my last bastion of sanity. A barrier between Hyousai's madness and myself. If she's not here, perhaps I can defeat you."

Orochimaru looked mildly perturbed at this statement.

"Sasuke-kun-" he began.

"I'm in the middle of something. Not now," Sasuke said coldly.

"Mind your tongue," Kabuto chided him.

Edo began forming seals. "Let's continue then, shall we? Let's see if you can wake the monster inside me up."

"I've become quite skilled at doing that," Sasuke calmly responded.

* * *

At this time, the carts occupied by the party from Konoha had stopped for a break. 

"Oi, Ero-sennin!"

"That's 'the great Jiraiya-sama' to you."

"Ero-sennin!"

Jiraiya sighed. "What is it, Naruto?" The sennin glanced across at his apprentice.

"You were up on the platform with Orochimaru," Naruto said. "Did you find out what he was after?"

"Not exactly. I know he was doing something. Two of his bodyguards weren't up on the platform. They were just puppets," Jiraiya shrugged. "I couldn't get any definite information from him."

Hinata, who was near Naruto, spoke up. "But what about Akatsuki? Are they here for Naruto-kun?"

Jiraiya looked at her. "How did you know they were here?"

"Well...I heard you talking to Father after the first part of the exam."

"Oh. To answer your question: I'm not sure. All I know is that there's more than one of them in the area."

Naruto frowned.

"How troublesome," grumbled Shikamaru.

"Hey, did any of you hear that?" Sakura asked, approaching the four of them.

Naruto cocked his head. "Yeah, it sounds like fighting."

"_Mrrraow!_" Came a plaintive meow from one side.

"Oi, isnt that one of Edo's cats?" Naruto asked, pointing at Torikushi, who had just appeared.

"I think so," Hinata replied.

Torikushi meowed again and looked over her shoulder, where the distant sounds of combat could be faintly heard.

"What's going on over there?" Naruto wondered, scrunching his face up.

"I can check, Naruto-kun," Hinata said quickly. She brought her hands in front of her. "Byakugan!"

Veins appeared around the Hyuuga's white eyes as she peered through the trees and rocks.

"So, what is it, Hinata?" Naruto asked curiously.

"It's...Edo-san, and he's fighting someone."

"Who is it?"

"It's..." Hinata looked harder, then blurted out. "Sasuke!"

There was a pink blur as Sakura sped off in the indicated direction, Naruto right behind.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata called, following as well.

Jiraiya turned to Shikamaru. "Tell the others what's going on. Tell them I'm handling it."

Shikamaru opened his mouth to speak, but the sennin was gone.

* * *

Haruno Sakura ran across the ground, dodging trees and leaping boulders. Her single-minded advance would brook no obstacles. 

_(Sasuke-kun...)_

The sounds of battle were louder now, punches and crashes, with the occaisional sound of rushing water or crackling flame. Abruptly, she stopped. She had found them.

Sasuke and Edo stood facing off, after a few minutes of combat. Both combatants seemed rather bruised, but Edo seemed to have gotten the worst of it.

But there he was. Uchiha Sasuke, missing-nin of Konoha. He looked much the same as he had always looked, but taller. Sasuke's face was still boyish, though paler, as though he hadn't been getting enough sun. He wore a black combat gi and black sandals. The black flamelike marks of his curse seal covered half of his face and one arm.

"Sasuke-kun," she whispered, seemingly unable to speak any louder.

Fortunately, the next arrival on the scene did not have that problem.

"SASUKE!"

Everything stopped. Edo winced and glanced over at Naruto, one eyebrow raised. He looked between Sasuke and Naruto.

"Friend of yours?" he asked Naruto.

Naruto just glared at Sasuke. Hinata, who was right behind him, looked on.

Sasuke looked up at Naruto, dispelling his curse seal power. His eyes returned to a neutral black.

"Ku ku ku ku. Well isn't this a lovely reunion?" the Uchiha smirked.

Naruto ground his teeth. "You bastard! Come on, I'll fight you right here!"

Sasuke turned away. "No. I don't think so."

Naruto looked ready to rush Sasuke where he stood, but then a heavy hand clapped down on his shoulder.

"Huh? Ero-sennin?"

Edo raised his eyebrow again.

Jiraiya did not answer his student. Rather, he looked hard at his former teammate. "Orochimaru."

"Jiraiya."

"What are you up to here? It's not like you to just enter students into a tournament without an ulterior motive."

Orochimaru smiled. "Let's just say that I got what I came for."

He turned to his bodyguards. "We're going. Bunraku, Nameless, you know what to do."

The two shinobi stepped forward. Sasuke made no move to retreat.

"You too, Sasuke-sama," Bunraku murmurred as he walked past the boy.

"We can't risk you having another incident," Nameless patted Sasuke's shoulder. "Boss's orders and all..."

Sasuke gave the bandaged shinobi a death glare. Nameless just shrugged, blue and orange eyes twinkling. Sasuke snorted and turned away, walking towards Orochimaru.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouted.

Sasuke paused for a split second, then continued walking.

"The mission was a success. Now the only thing we have to worry about is returning Sasuke safely to the village," Bunraku adjusted his rosy glasses. "Nameless, if you please."

"Yo! Daikemurihei no jutsu (Great Smoke Wall technique)!" Nameless giggled. A huge cloud of gray smoke spread throughout the clearing, obscuring everything.

Jiraiya through himself defensively in front of the younger shinobi.

The only thing they could hear was Orochimaru's voice.

"Consider my offer carefully, Edo-kun!"

When the smoke cleared, Orochimaru and his minions had disappeared.

"Damn! They got away!" Naruto cursed.

"Naruto-kun, are you all right?" Hinata asked.

Naruto forced his face into a weak smile. "Yeah...I'm fine."

Edo stood still for a few seconds, then grabbed his cat-shaped idol. He held it for a few more seconds, then slammed the idol heavily into the ground with a loud cry.

SMASH!

The jinchuuriki breathed heavily for a few more seconds, then placed the idol in its position on his back.

"Interesting crowd," he said in a falsely cheery voice.

Naruto nodded bitterly.

"So," Edo said as he beckoned his cats from their hiding places. "How about I travel with you lot for a little while? I've got nowhere special to be for a few days, just a lot to think about."

Jiraiya looked appraisingly at him. "I doubt one more will make any difference."

Edo scratched the back of his head, smiling.

* * *

A few miles away, five Akatsuki members were watching what transpired between The Sound-nin, the Leaf-nin, and Edo in a large orb. 

"I must say, I find it amusing that Orochimaru has procured one of the Nanashi," Kurohigure laughed.

Zeka frowned. "Why are we still watching those three? Shouldn't we be catching them?"

Kurohigure tilted his head slightly from his vantage point.

"You will be patient, Zeka. Impatience is a poor character trait."

Zeka narrowed her childlike eyes.

"As is lying," Akatsuki's leader continued.

Zeka's eyes snapped open.

"Back during the finals," Kurohigure explained. "You said that you'd never seen Edo perform techniques like that, when I now know very well that you had. I can tell when someone is lying to me, and I must say that I do not like it."

Zeka was silent.

"I know your background," Kurohigure continued.

"I was just-"

"What you were trying to do is immaterial," the dark man said dryly. "Just try to remember that your loyalty is now to me. Not to your past, and certainly not to yourself. I alone can help you regain what you have lost."

Zeka nodded.

Aira coughed slightly. "Ahem. We're being watched, or so the plants have informed me."

The bicolored man gave a breathy hissing chuckle.

A knowing smirk was barely visible under the rim of Kurohigure's hat. "Is that right?"

Without warning, he spun, backhanding three swishing projectiles out of the air. Three razor-tipped kunai. A figure leapt, somersaulted, then came down hard, slashing at Kurohigure's head with a katana. The Akatsuki leader reached up and grabbed the blade in his hand, then flung sword and wielder away. His assailant backflipped and landed on his feet.

A Stone village headband rested on the shinobi's brow. Hida Dajan held his katana in one hand, and his ever-present sheaf of papers in the other.

"Good day," the jounin said blandly. "My name is Hida Dajan."

Aira snapped his fingers and pointed at the man. "Oh yes. I remember you. You were in charge of the first test."

"I am here to avenge the murder of my students."

Kurohigure turned. "Aira?"

"Sorry," the plant shinobi hissed. "I got thirsty."

Dajan's visage hardened. He oriented on the ex Grass-nin, tensing his muscles.

Aira simply closed his flytrap jaws. "I've had my fun. It's someone else's turn."

Kurohigure looked to Zeka.

"Why don't we have our most junior member handle this situation?"

Zeka grinned impishly. Dajan wrinkled his nose.

"I see," Dajan gritted. "You find this funny. You expect me to kill a child, to play the villain for you?"

"You talk too much, handsome," the woman muttered.

Zeka's smile intensified, taking on a harsh cast. Plucking a kunai from a sheath on the inside of her Akatsuki cloak, she rushed forward. Dajan swung his katana one-handed at her in a slightly half-hearted manner. The S-rank criminal blocked with her kunai, using the momentum of her charge to flip over the Stone jounin and kick him in the back. Dajan stumbled forward, but regained his balance quickly.

"Take that conciliatory attitude with me and you'll die," Zeka stated, crinkling her eyes in mirth. "Plus...I'm older than I look."

"Very well then. I'll make this quick."

Dajan tossed a number of his papers into the the air. He formed seals with his hands, directing his chakra into the flying objects.

"Koukami: Origami Shuriken (Steel Paper: Origami Shuriken)!"

The papers folded up, forming into paper shuriken. They blurred towards Zeka, who backflipped over the projectiles. Dajan threw up another handful of papers, flipping his sword up as well.

"Koukami: Kamiken Enshin (Steel Paper: Paper Sword Extension)!"

The swirling papers converged on the sword, seeming to melt into it. The blade was longer now by over a foot and looked heavier. What looked like paper streamers now trailed from the back of the blade. Dajan caught the sword and spun it easily.

"I'm of the Hida clan. People say we're just a bunch of paper pushers," the jounin shrugged. "And they're right. My clan's signature ability is the manipulation of paper. We can modify it to be as hard as steel using our chakra. This blade is nothing more than paper, but can cut stone."

Without another word, Dajan slashed at Zeka. Zeka rocked back, evading the long blade. However, one of the streamers slid across her cheek, leaving a thin line of blood. Zeka stepped back with a curse.

"I'd make the obligatory papercut joke, but that would just be trite, wouldn't it?" she growled, preparing a jutsu.

Dajan swung his paper sword down at the small figure's head again, just as Zeka finished her technique.

"Raiton: Tanpatsu Houden (Lightning Element: One-pulse Discharge)!"

A pulse of electricity emanated from the small Akatsuki member, striking Dajan and driving him back. The muscles in the Stone-nin's arms and legs twitched as the electricity pulsed through them. Gritting his teeth, he brought himself into a defensive stance.

Zeka crossed her arms before her face.

"Defending? That won't do any good."

Dajan raised an eyebrow.

"Tatsumaki Ken (Tornado Fist)!" Zeka was suddenly behind Dajan, striking upwards with an uppercut. Air swirled around her fist like a tornado, driving her opponent upwards.

Dajan fell heavily, then began pulling himself to his feet.

"And there's no blocking this! Kaze no yaiba!" Zeka crowed, as not one, but two blades of wind extended from her arms.

The Stone jounin's eyes widened as Zeka's arms converged.

Blood flew up in an arc, spattering Zeka slightly. Her manic grin faded as she saw what she had struck.

A heavy back, covered in a layer of stone. Two fairly deep furrows were carved in the rock, and blood seeped from them. The back belonged to a huge figure with tall geta sandals. A large pipe could be seen jutting from the side of the man's mouth. He turned halfway, revealing a weathered, craggy face, gimlet eyes, and a grey beard.

Dajan gaped at the huge man. "G-Gin-sensei!"

Gin turned an eye back on the jounin.

"Baka. You still don't know how to pick your battles, boy."

Zeka wrinkled her nose. "Who's this geezer?"

Gin blew a cloud of smoke. "Iuchi Gin, at your service."

"It's been a while," Kurohigure said smoothly. He turned to the others. "This is one of our former members."

Gin raised an eyebrow. "Indeed I am." He bowed in a manner that looked exceedingly awkward on his muscular eight-foot frame.

"Hold on," Kumonosu protested. "I've been with the organization longer than even you, Kurohigure-sama-"

Kurohigure snorted. Ignoring this, Kumonosu continued.

"-and I've never seen this man."

"I think you have," Kurohigure responded. "Lighten the skin, lose the pipe, make the beard white..."

In response, Gin transformed, lightening his skin and beard, as well as making other subtle changes. His earth-toned gi was replaced by a garishly colored oversized kimono.

"Ta-da..."

Kumonosu practically hissed. "You!"

"Me. Hige Mamoru, the so-called 'Crusher of Amegakure'. Pretty convincing disguise, wasn't it? I used it to learn everything I needed to know from your little organization."

"There's nothing small about my goals," Kurohigure said quietly.

"Perhaps, but I could still fool you for a while."

Kurohigure tipped his hat in response.

"I had better things to due than spoil your childish little games, Gin," the man frowned. "But I do not want you to interfere in my business now. Kill them."

"Time for us to leave, baka-kun," Gin grunted. He took a deep breath and exhaled.

Vast torrents of smoke emanated from his pipe, obscuring both of the Stone-nin from view. When it cleared, they were gone.

"They vanished," said Zeka.

"No," Aira corrected. "They went underground to escape. I could feel the vibration. They went that way."

"Do we pursue?" Itachi asked in a bored tone.

Kumonosu growled. "Do you even have to ask, Uchiha? Of course we-"

"Do not pursue," Kurohigure interjected. "Except you, Zeka. Do your best to follow them and see that they do not interfere tonight."

Zeka shrugged and vanished in a rush of wind and dust.

Kurohigure turned to the others.

"So, we make our move tonight, Kurohigure-sama?" Itachi asked.

"Yes. Tonight we will confront Kyuubi, Shukaku, and Hyousai. Things may get a little rough, but I am more than confident in your abilities."

"What do we do when we confront them?" asked Kumonosu.

"Well, that depends on them."

Kurohigure lifted the brim of his hat, staring into the sky.

* * *

Some distance away, Gin and Dajan surfaced. 

"And what do you think you were doing?" Gin asked hotly.

"Avenging the murder of my students!"

"Like hell you were, idiot!" Gin took out his pipe and pointed at his student with it. "You were throwing your life away for nothing. Attacking five S-rank criminals is not justice, but suicide!"

"I have a duty to-"

"Your duty is to the village. Zanako needs you, baka-kun," Gin replaced the pipe in his mouth. "She's already lost one teammate. How do you think she'll feel with both of them gone?"

Dajan had no answer for that.

"She's strong, but she's more fragile than she seems. Deidara's loss was a heavy enough blow as it was."

"Gin-sensei..."

"You're emotional. I can understand that. But you can't lose yourself in vengeance; you have to move forward. Trust me. Do not forget about your students, rather, celebrate their lives and work to preserve the place that was their home. Rest assured, they will be avenged. Don't ask me how I know. Call it a feeling"

Dajan looked into his teacher's eyes, then finally sheathed his sword.

"I have to go, baka-kun. I have more business to take care of here."

Gin began to sink into the earth.

"Oh, and by the way," he said. "Tell Imura that his grand-daddy says hello."

Then he was gone.

_Next Chapter: Into the Noose - A Mist that Lures Demons_

_Okay, here it is. The return of background music suggestions._

_While Edo and the Sounds are talking - Glued State (Naruto OST 1)  
Edo and Akira's fight - Ready (Folder5, from One Piece Special 2: Jango's Dance Carnival)  
Edo vs. the 4 Sounds - Bad Situation (Naruto OST 1)  
Edo gets back up - Turn Over (Naruto OST 1)  
Orochimaru - Orochimaru's theme (Naruto OST 2)  
Sasuke unmasked - Sasuke Destiny (Naruto OST 2)  
Edo vs. Sasuke - Raikiri (Naruto OST 2)  
Akatsuki: Dajan fights Zeka - Heavy Violence (Naruto OST 3)  
Gin saves Dajan - The Rising Fighting Spirit (Naruto OST 1)_

_I'd like to say that I am very happy with my Orochimaru moment in this chapter. I thought that he came out rather convincing, and that scene is even scarier if you're listening to his theme while you read it. I'm also kinda fond of the Sasuke-Edo fight._

_Heh, silly Akira. The song he plays on the cd player is his theme song, Ready by Folder5 (From the One Piece Special Jango's Dance Carnival). In terms of looks, Akira looks exactly like the character of the same name from the Dance Dance Revolution games. In terms of personality, his inspiration is Jango from One Piece._

_All right, Sasuke 'finally' shows up. Happy? Ke ke ke ke..._

_And we now know that Gin is an ex-Akatsuki. He's the big guy from the cave scene. _

_Big thanks to Timeshifter, especially with Rika. Also, without 'shifter, I wouldn't have known that Deidara was a guy. Having a beta is the best way to get evil plotbunnies out of your system, and god knows I slapped mine with a lot of them._


End file.
